CONNECTED
by Gluizeek
Summary: Un grupo de personas unidas por una misma razon. Todos encontraron en las redes sociales un consuelo a su vida agitada, y ahora nos cuentan sus historias, romances, deslices y anécdotas mientras todos aprenden valiosas lecciones.
1. CITAS

CONNECTED

CAPITULO 1

CITAS

Llegar tarde, no verse bien, que no sea como te lo esperas, tener un mal día de cabello, que te pida pagar la mitad de la cuenta, que quiera más de lo debido, que se vista mal, que te diga que te vistes mal, o que pasen todas esas cosas juntas. Así es, el miedo que se tiene dentro antes de una cita es siempre acompañado por pequeñas situaciones que tu imaginación se plantea, tratando de sabotear tu noche. Todos estos temores son parte de la vida diaria de un joven en desarrollo hacia la madurez. Todos tenemos que pasar por esto, y aunque para algunos el trayecto es más fácil, hay otros que tienen que aprender equivocándose.

Como mi vecina Mercedes Jones, quien había estado esperando que ese chico del equipo de Lacorsse a quien tanto había deseado desde cuarto grado la invitara a salir. Cuando el esperado día llego parecía que la chica se había ganado un millón de dólares. Así es, recuerdo que se probó al menos quince vestidos, y termino yendo a comprar uno nuevo. Nos tardamos al menos tres horas en darle el perfecto peinado y maquillaje, e incluso llego media hora antes al lugar, pero se quedo en el auto hasta cinco minutos antes de la hora esperada, porque ya saben, llegar tarde está de moda.

Y ahí estaban, ambos formados en la fila hacia la taquilla del cine. Parecía que la sonrisa de Mercedes estaba a punto de quedarse sin recursos, pero cada que sus labios se entumían, la chica se disponía a tomar más fuerza y seguir mostrando esa impecable sonrisa. Era divertido observar como lentamente mi amiga colapsaba, y aunque se supone que yo estaba ahí para ayudarla, me tomaba unos minutos para entretenerme con la situación.

Lentamente el chico miro a Mercedes logrando cautivarla un poco más.

Te ves muy bien – dijo él. Aunque para mercedes eso había sido un "Nunca antes te habías visto mas radiante"

Gracias – respondió la chica sonrojada.

Estaba ansioso por ver esta película desde que salió.

Para ser sincera nunca había escuchado de ella – respondió mi amiga.

Bueno, estoy seguro que te gustara. A todos nos gusto el libro, así que si te pierdes te guiamos.

En ese momento, la sonrisa dejo de tener fuerza.

¿Todos? – pregunto Mercedes.

Si, mis amigos nos estan esperando adentro. Desde que sabíamos que la película se iba a estrenar prometimos venir juntos. Espero que no te moleste.

Claro que no – dijo hipócritamente. ¿Qué otra opción tenia?

Y así de fácil, en tan solo unos segundos, el dinero gastado en el vestido, las horas perdidas en peinado y maquillaje, y toda la alegría que aguardaba para salir, se vieron aplastadas por un chico que no sabía lo que mi amiga conceptualizaba como una cita.

A estas cosas te arriesgas cada vez que sales con alguien. Y después de mucho tiempo de observar como este tipo de cosas sucedían a mi alrededor, me decidí que yo no quería pasar por todo eso, pues el drama adolescente, digamos que no era lo mío.

Rachel Berry no pasaría por esa humillación, solía decir siempre en mis adentros, y ya que dicen que el hablador por su boca muere, debí saber que incluso pensar en esto como algo que yo nunca sufriría, me estaba condenando a vivirlo.

Mi manera para salir de todo este lio fue encontrar a alguien especial por internet. Hace algunos años cuando estaba vagando por mi Inicio en este interesante mundo de redes sociales, me encontré con un grupo llamado Connected. El creador del grupo lo había formado con la intención de conocer personas de diferentes lugares, y poco a poco conformar una comunidad en la cual todos pudiéramos tener con quien hablar a larga distancia, cuando en el mundo real no hubiera nadie cerca.

Unos meses después uno de los miembros del grupo se hizo muy amigo mío. Blaine Anderson era todo lo que una chica podía soñar. Sabia cantar, tocaba la guitarra entre otros instrumentos, solía vestirse de una manera muy particular, y era sobre todas las cosas, un verdadero caballero.

Lo único que Blaine tenía como defecto, era el lugar en donde vivía. Londres estaba algo lejos de Nueva York, mi hermosa ciudad. Y aunque podrías pensar que este insignificante detalle frustraría mi camino para enamorarme de él. Ni todos los kilómetros que existen de distancia pudieron impedir que eso pasara.

Blaine y yo estamos saliendo desde hace ya casi ocho meses. Y podrás llamarme tonta por tener citas online, pero solo déjame recordarte, que mientras tu estas escogiendo un vestido caro y peinándote ridículamente para que aquel chico que te gusta te diga solo una vez en toda la noche que te ves "bien", yo estoy pasándola de maravilla con mi novio ingles, usando solo una pijama y un par de pantuflas, mientras él me recuerda cada treinta minutos lo hermosa que soy. Así que queridos amigos, ¿Quién es la tonta ahora?

CONNECTED 

Nick estaba ahora sentado frente a un gran escritorio de madera cara y una gran ventana que tenia vista a la parte más bonita de todo el Campus.

Aun así, el chico no estaba en aquel lugar para admirar el panorama, su mente estaba demasiado ocupada en esos momentos como para si quiera notarlo. Tenía toda la concentración de su cabeza puesta en conseguir esa beca que tanto había deseado desde que tenía a penas doce años.

Entrar a Harvard para Nick era el mayor logro que alcanzaría en toda la vida, así que estos minutos eran cruciales para el chico.

El decano se sentó frente a Nick y le brindo una sonrisa fría. Poniéndolo un poco más nervioso.

Buenas tardes – dijo aquel hombre.

Buenas tardes – contesto Nick rápidamente poniéndose de pie y saludándolo de mano – mucho gusto.

Siéntese por favor – dijo aquel hombre con la misma frialdad que al inicio de la charla. – vamos a dejarlo en formalidad. Solamente estoy aquí para informarle que los cupos de becas están casi llenos. Tenemos solo una vacante y hay al menos quince solicitudes pendientes.

El corazón de Nick comenzó a minimizarse.

Es una pena – dijo después.

No tiene porque verlo así. – contesto el decano – véalo más bien como un reto. Para la facultad es importante tener jóvenes visionarios y dedicados, por eso hemos acordado tener una especie de, prueba, la cual nos ayudara a decidir quién es el estudiante más preparado para recibir la última beca. ¿Está usted interesado en participar?

Claro, claro, estoy interesado desde que nací, bueno, no desde que nací, eso sería absurdo, creo que estoy solo dispersándome, pero lo que quiero decir es que…

Entiendo su punto – dijo fuertemente aquel hombre deteniendo a aquel nervioso joven.

Solo dígame lo que tengo que hacer y lo hare.

Aquel hombre lo miro seriamente.

Necesita presentar una tesis sobre un tema que le será otorgado.

¿Solo eso?

No se confié tan rápido. – dijo sarcásticamente aquel hombre – entre los solicitantes tenemos a muchos jóvenes talentosos, algunos incluso han publicado ensayos en revistas de medicina. Para que se le otorgue esta beca, su ensayo necesita ser, simplemente Excelente. Tiene que dejarnos con la boca abierta.

Ya veo – respondió Nick

El tema que eligieron para usted es uno poco usual para la rama que esta eligiendo, pero lo que estamos tomando en cuenta es solo la dedicación. Así que necesitamos una tesis sobre Relaciones Humanas en las Redes Sociales.

La cara de Nick se puso gris de repente.

¿Es una broma? – pregunto después.

¿Le parece que bromeo?

¿Redes Sociales? ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con medicina?

Se lo acabo de explicar, solo queremos saber que tan comprometido es Y ahora si me disculpa señor Duval, tengo todavía siete estudiantes mas a los cuales tengo que decirles lo mismo que a usted.

Nick se puso de pie aun atónito por lo que había pasado.

¿Podría decirme al menos por dónde empezar? – pregunto Nick mientras salía de la oficina

Tiene que adentrarse a su proyecto señor Duval, si yo fuera usted lo que haría es literalmente entregarme a la tesis y ser parte de ella. ¿Qué acaso no tiene una cuenta en Facebook? Úsela.

Las palabras hicieron un eco en la cabeza de Nick. Esto era por mucho el proyecto más importante de todos, y lo habían puesto en el campo más desconocido en que lo podían poner. Aun así Nick era un luchador, y no caería sin dar pelea.

Mientras tanto en otra parte del mismo país. California para ser exactos. Otra mujer estaba a punto de encontrarse con este peculiar grupo

Su psicólogo la miraba sentada frente a él solamente suspirando cada vez que Emma estaba a punto de hablar, pero por miedo no lo hacía.

Era una de sus pacientes más difíciles, y esto no era porque la chica estuviera completamente demente, sino porque en la mayoría de las sesiones Emma se negaba a hablar y las pocas veces que lo hacía solo hablaba de cosas triviales que evitaban los temas más importantes.

Odio a Will Schuester – dijo Emma después de media hora.

¿Por qué lo dices? – pregunto su psicólogo Joaquín cuando la chica abrió la boca.

Hoy me reporto una vez más.

¿Qué dijo ahora?

Le dijo a la directora que mis métodos de enseñanza eran poco prácticos para una escuela de tanta importancia.

¿A qué se refería?

No le gusta que haga juegos en el patio mientras les enseño cosas a mis alumnos.

¿A que crees que se deba?

No lo se, tu dime, tal vez eso refleja problemas en su infancia, tal vez su padre nunca lo dejaba jugar, o peor aun tal vez el se escapaba de la escuela para ir a jugar con sus amigos y después de un accidente familiar ahora todo lo que involucre juegos en lugar de ir a la escuela lo molesten y le hagan recordar esos traumas infantiles

O tal vez el ruido de tus alumnos no le deje dar la clase.

Tal vez. – dijo ella apretando los labios - Me quedare con mi idea

Emma, no podemos seguir así – dijo el psicólogo cruzando sus dedos y acercándose a ella

¿No podemos seguir como?

Solo escuchando tus problemas más pequeños cuando sabes que no son de esos de los que tenemos que hablar. Para empezar ¿Recuerdas porque fue que viniste a mi la primera vez?

Si, lo recuerdo.

Y en ese momento el recuerdo del día de su boda había llegado a la cabeza de Emma una vez más. Desde que era una adolescente, Emma se había criado en un ambiente en donde las apariencias lo eran todo, su familia era muy conservadora y para ellos el no estar casada a los veinticuatro era ya prácticamente una condena. Así que Emma había aceptado la oferta del dentista Carl, sin si quiera amarlo completamente. Lo único que buscaba en se matrimonio, era la aprobación de su sequito pelirrojo de padres, hermanos, y alguna que otra tía igual de infeliz con su vida.

Emma había notado que Carl aun no había salido de la habitación en donde se estaba cambiando, así que se decidió a no correr el riesgo de que los invitados murmuraran lo tarde que había comenzado la ceremonia, y subiéndose la crinolina del vestido subió las escaleras para irlo a buscar ella misma.

Debió saber que eso de ver a la novia antes de la boda, efectivamente era de mala suerte.

Al abrir la puerta Emma pudo ver a Carl y a Terri, su mejor amiga quien ahora era su madrina, besándose apasionadamente contra la pared.

Ambos se detuvieron en cuanto Emma entro a la habitación, pero ella simplemente se quedo de pie mirándolos fijamente, y haciéndolos esperar a que dijera algo.

Nadie tiene que saberlo – dijo Emma finalmente. – súbete las pantaletas y baja a la ceremonia. Tu Carl arréglate la corbata. Nadie tiene que saber lo que paso.

Y con esas palabras. Emma pudo saber en su interior que si seguía complaciendo a los demás, y no a ella, su vida iba a ser muy miserable.

Unos minutos después Carl escapo con Terri y Emma se quedo plantada en el altar. Y ese fue el momento en que la chica había tocado fondo. Después su psicólogo la conoció, y desde entonces había tratado de ayudarla.

Estabas muy asustada la primera vez que viniste – dijo Joaquín.

Lo estoy aun, por eso es que no te digo nada. Me sorprende que no lo notaras.

Solo trato de hablar contigo Emma. Dime ¿Por qué viniste hoy?

Hoy es el día.

¿Qué día?

El peor día del año.

¿Es el aniversario de esa terrible boda tuya?

No algo peor. Es el día de la reunión familiar.

Para Emma no había nada peor que encontrarse con su familia completa, en una cena en la cual todos presumían de sus logros, y el mayor logro que ella tenía para alardear, era que hace dos semanas en uno de los empaques de galletas que comía en el almuerzo se había encontrado con un cupón para canjear por un nuevo Ipod.

No tienes que complacerlos. Tú lo sabes.

Aun así duele estar cerca de ellos – dijo Emma – parecen ser perfectos.

No lo son – respondió el psicólogo – y solo hay una forma de que te des cuenta de eso. Tienes que hablar Emma, usa tu voz, conoce personas, descubre todo el mundo que hay allá afuera. Y cuando conozcas a las personas que en verdad tienen una vida casi perfecta, vas a dejar de pensar que tu familia es así.

Fuera como fuera Emma tomo en serio el consejo, y aun con las piernas temblando salió de la oficina, para prepararse, a pasar otra noche de terror en aquella cena con los Pillsbury.

Lauren Zizes y su mejor amiga Suzy Pepper miraban las estrellas tiradas en una de las colinas aledañas, como era usual para ellas en una tarde de viernes. Finalmente, el cielo de Texas era uno de los más despejados de todo el país, y había que admirarlo de vez en cuando.

Suzy tenía en las manos una pequeña libreta con recortes de bandas de Rock, mientras Lauren veía varios CD's que acababan de comprar en la única tienda de música de aquel pequeño pueblo.

Aun no logro entender la portada de este disco – dijo Lauren mientras observaba el artefacto en sus manos.

Creo que es arte abstracto. – dijo Suzy

No creo que sea considerado Arte

Depende de cómo lo veas. – dijo de nuevo su amiga – tal vez en estos momentos no parezca arte para ti, pero después tu vida cambia y cuando lo vuelves a ver te enamoras.

En serio Suzy deja de leer revistas adolescentes.

¡No puedo son adictivas! – grito su amiga mientras las dos reían a carcajadas.

Además yo ya estoy enamorada – dijo Lauren sacando de su mochila una pequeña fotografía impresa. – esta si es una obra de Arte.

Uhh ¿Quién es el artista? – pregunto Suzy al ver al chico en ella.

Se llama Dios, no sé si lo conozcas.

Me suena familiar – dijo Suzy para después sonreír. – creo que también escribió un Best Seller que mi madre usa como roca golpeadora – dijo para después hacer reír a su amiga - ¿Has hablado con Puck en estos días?

Todas las noches.

Y así era, Lauren hablaba con Puck todas las noches.

El tan famoso Noah Puckerman era otro miembro de aquel peculiar grupo de Connected, ambos se habían conocido una noche en la que discutían sobre buenas bandas. Lauren y Puck rápidamente congeniaron dándose cuenta que eran almas gemelas musicales. Y así comenzó el amor.

Solo había un pequeño defecto en esta relación a distancia. Lauren había mostrado en sus fotos de perfil solo imágenes de su hermosa prima Santana. Pues le daba pena mostrar su apariencia real, a aquel chico que siempre lucia musculoso y rudo.

Había querido confesarle algunas veces que ella no era la de las fotos. Pero entre halagos y declaraciones, Lauren sabía que era ya muy tarde para si quiera mencionarlo, y perder a Puck, la única persona que alegraba su triste y monótona vida, no era algo que estaba dispuesta a sufrir.

¿No te da miedo que alguna vez pida verte por webcam? – pregunto Suzy.

No lo se. No creo que lo haga, pero, solo espero que si llega a pasar me acepte por lo que soy.

Estoy segura que lo hará. Después de todo lo que importa es lo de adentro.

Ambas se quedaron calladas, teniendo en cuenta que a veces esas palabras no eran muy alentadoras para situaciones como esta. Lauren estaba viviendo en una mentira, y aunque parecía tranquila con eso, por dentro siempre se la pasaba aterrada por ello.

La noche había llegado y ahora todos los chicos de Connected estaban presentes. Blaine era el único desvelado pues el horario con la Gran Bretaña no era siempre favorecedor con los tiempos de plática en Connected.

Rachel fue la última en llegar, alegrando de esta manera la noche de su novio.

Los siete miembros que conformaban aquel grupo, Rachel, Blaine, Puck, Lauren, Becky, Brittany y Richard estaban ahora en línea. Hablando sobre el tema de la semana, que elegido por el creador Richard, había sido "Las Citas", y debido a que este tema era de atracción en un grupo conformado por parejas a distancia. Dichas parejas no habían perdido la oportunidad para seguir el tema al pie de la letra y acordar tener citas.

Rachel se había arreglado de la cintura hacia arriba para verse linda en la videocámara, mientras Blaine miraba nervioso el chat, pues aquella noche iba a soltar una gran bomba en la plática.

Becky era una chica con Sindrome de Down que se había unido al grupo porque lo había encontrado por si sola unos meses atrás, desde entonces se convirtió en la amiga de todos, y los integrantes siempre trataban de protegerla y hacerla sentir bien, pues según lo que ella les contaba, su vida no era muy linda al tener esta discapacidad e ir a una escuela pública y no a una especial para personas de su condición. Esta noche Becky había publicado en el grupo que tenía una cita con otro chico como ella, pero debido a que todos estaban ocupados en sus asuntos, nadie le prestó mucha atención.

El chat siempre se llenaba en cuanto la luna se levantaba en el cielo, y después de platicar todos juntos para ponerse al tanto de sus vidas, y hablar sobre el concurrido tema de la semana, cada quien entraba en una plática privada en un chat distinto, para platicar individualmente.

Quiero verte – le dijo Puck a Lauren en una plática privada unos minutos después – quiero que esta cita sea con cámara.

La chica se había quedado helada, maldiciendo en su mente a su amiga Suzy por darle mala suerte con su comentario.

Mi cámara se descompuso – escribió Lauren mientras sudaba como nunca.

Acabas de enviarme un video de tus nuevos CD's, creo que tu cámara está bien. Anda vamos, no tengas pena. No hare nada más que hablar contigo.

¿Qué pasaría cuando Puck supiera que la chica de la foto no era Lauren? ¿Acaso se iria para jamás regresar? ¿O en verdad Suzy decía la verdad y no le importaría porque finalmente lo que importa es lo de adentro?

Suzy le había dicho una vez que practicar patinaje la haría una chica más popular y la ayudaría a conocer chicos, esto solo había resultado en una lesión grave en el brazo, así que Lauren decidió aprender su lección y no volver a escuchar a Suzy.

Rápidamente tomo su teléfono y marco el número de su prima quien por suerte vivía unas calles a la derecha de su casa.

Espera unos minutos – le escribió a Puck en el chat, mientras dudaba si estaba haciendo lo correcto.

Mientras tanto Emma ayudaba a su madre a servir la comida en los platos, parándose con una postura correcta frente a ella en la cocina.

¿Has tenido alguna cita Em? – pregunto su madre mientras sus tías reían sarcásticamente al lado de ella.

No, no he tenido ninguna cita – respondió Emma cortando cada vez más rápido las zanahorias frente a ella.

Escuche que Carl y Terri ya compraron una casa en la ciudad. los estaremos viendo muy seguido – dijo una de las tías.

¿No te molesta eso Emma? – pregunto la otra tía.

No – dijo Emma mordiéndose el labio – está bien que sean felices.

¿No has hablado con ellos desde que…? Ya sabes. Paso lo que paso.

NO – dijo Emma siendo cortante.

No debes preguntar esas cosas – le dijo una tía a la que había preguntado.

Era solo curiosidad.

Bueno Emma – dijo su madre – espero que no te moleste que los hayamos invitado. No queremos que las personas piensen que estamos peleados con ellos y nos miren incómodamente cuando pasemos cerca. Por eso de esta manera vamos a dejar en claro que está todo bien.

"NO ESTA BIEN MADRE. Odio a Terri, Odio a Carl, Te Odio a Ti" , esas eran las palabras que retumbaban en la cabeza de la mujer que cortaba las zanahorias. Pero en lugar de decirlas solamente asentía con la cabeza y fingía una sonrisa cuando estaba a punto de llorar.

Nadie le había avisado que la pareja vendría, y ahora no estaba segura de poder soportarlo. Tenía que salir del lugar. Pero sería difícil hacerlo.

Hay que llevar eso al comedor – dijo la madre de Emma indicándole que levantara el refractario con comida y lo moviera hacia donde estaban los demás invitados.

Cuando Emma atravesó el umbral de la cocina y vio a Terri y a Carl entrando por la puerta principal lo único que pudo hacer fue retroceder y decir que estaría lista en unos momentos.

Emma avanzo hacia la ventana y mirándose en el reflejo de aquel impecable cristal tomo aire y comenzó a repetirse que era capaz de lograr salir viva de aquella cena. Que era lo suficientemente fuerte como para seguir fingiendo sonrisas y simplemente dejar todo atrás como un mal recuerdo.

Tomo el refractario y comenzó a caminar. Justo cuando la chica entro a la habitación Terri y Carl se sentaron en la mesa y toda la familia de la chica giro su mirada hacia ella.

Fue el momento más incomodo de todos. De pronto hubo silencio total. Emma dejo la comida en la mesa y después dudo en halar la silla o no.

Fue entonces que por solo un momento miro a su alrededor.

Sus dos tías se susurraban y reían al mismo tiempo que miraban la mano temblando de su sobrina. Su madre solamente fingía una gran sonrisa en el rostro mientras apretaba la mano de su esposo cuando la frustración llego a su punto máximo. Los demás familiares agachaban la cabeza y clavaban sus ojos al plato frente a ellos, y en cuanto a Terri y Carl, bueno, ellos solamente tragaban saliva y se miraban el uno al otro para saber qué hacer.

Emma hizo lo mismo y poco a poco esa voz que le daba fortaleza comenzó a hacerse cada vez más débil.

Si me disculpan – dijo ella dando la media vuelta. – volveré en unos minutos.

Y así, en menos de cinco minutos, con la intención de salir viva de esta larga cena, Emma había terminado comiendo en la mesa de los niños dentro de la cocina.

Todos los pequeños se quedaron confundidos al ver como la chica comía rápidamente con el rímel corrido por sus mejillas y se metía grandes cucharadas de helado y pastel a la boca.

Por un momento Emma creyó estar a salvo en ese lugar hasta que la cena terminara, fue entonces que descubrió que incluso entre los más pequeños, los genes Pillsbury corrían crueles.

¿Por qué no estás casada? – pregunto una de las niñas.

Era oficial, los pelirrojos no tienen alma. Ni si quiera los más pequeños.

Y ahora sí, Nick estaba perdido.

No había estado perdido cuando su madre lo había dejado por equivocación en uno de los pasillos del supermercado. No había estado perdido cuando su autobús escolar se equivoco de dirección y lo dejo a veinte cuadras de su casa. No estuvo perdido cuando sus compañeros lo habían inculpado de portar cocaína en la mochila después de plantarle un par de sobres en ella. Y no había estado perdido incluso, cuando en su examen de admisión para la universidad, todos los chicos presentes tenían más de diez millones en sus cuentas de banco, y el solo tenía la tarjeta de la casa de juegos a la que sus amigos solían llevarlo de vez en cuando.

Pero en estos momentos, frente a un computador, con una cuenta de Facebook nueva, y sin siquiera saber cómo poner una foto de perfil en aquella pagina. Nick esta oficialmente perdido.

Coloco la flecha en el buscador y se dispuso a escribir un nombre.

¿Cómo encontrar amigos en Facebook, si no tenias idea de a quien buscar?

Entre tantos millones de personas en esa red social, alguien tenía que haber conocido a Nick en alguna ocasión. Así que comenzó a divagar en sus recuerdos para lograr encontrar a si quiera una persona que pudiera guiarlo.

Recordó entonces el nombre de su amigo de infancia, y comenzó a teclearlo en el buscador. "Que Carajos", pensó cuando más de treinta opciones aparecieron con el mismo nombre. ¿Eran tan absurdo comenzar a buscar uno por uno? Bueno, pues si lo era, Nick estaba pecando de absurdo.

Bajaba el mouse cada vez más rápido y mirando todas las fotografías de perfil comenzaba a sacar sus conclusiones para acortar las opciones.

Muy gordo, muy moreno, muy bajito, muy francés. Eran ciertas características que le ayudaban a eliminar concursantes en este juego de adivina quién.

¡Mamá! – grito Nick después de pasar veinte minutos buscando al chico - ¿Qué sabes sobre Michael? Ese niño con el que siempre jugaba cuando era pequeño.

Se hizo Sacerdote Nick – le dijo su madre desde la sala – incluso fuimos a una de sus ceremonias.

Así que se la había pasado buscando el Facebook de un sacerdote. Qué buena manera de comenzar con la tesis más importante de todas.

Y así mientras Jesús había ganado un amigo, Nick parecía haber perdido uno. Fue entonces que lo decidió. Simplemente iba a agregar a desconocidos. ¿Qué era lo peor que podía pasar? ¿Un secuestro? Si claro, no era lo suficientemente iluso.

El chico comenzó a agregar a todos los Michael que le habían aparecido mientras buscaba a su amigo. Excepto al francés claro, no tenía caso.

Después comenzó a escribir nombres al azar o a veces algunos de sus artistas preferidos, y agregaba a los primeros cinco chicos que aparecían en la búsqueda.

Curiosamente el ultimo nombre que tecleo fue Brittany, pues recordó a su profesora favorita quien le había inculcado el amor por la medicina, y decidió honrarla de alguna manera en este proyecto

Brittany S. Pearce fue el primer resultado. Al principio le pareció gracioso, tener casi el nombre de una estrella mundial del pop. Pero después por casualidad noto que su foto de perfil se veía muy claramente, y al notar ese cabello amarillo como el sol, y esos ojos que parecían faros frente a él, no dudo en enviar una solicitud de inmediato, y esperar a que la chica lo aceptara. "Por favor no resultes ser un hombre" pensaba mientras lo hacía.

Y aquí tenemos a la última chica que nos faltaba por presentar. Brittany, casi Spears, una chica residente en el bello estado de California, que tenía una gran obsesión por la playa, y las tardes con sus amigos. Brittany había encontrado el grupo porque la mayoría de las noches se desvelaba frente al computador agregando a gente nueva con la cual hacer una amistad. Por azares del destino el proyecto de Connected llego a ella pareciéndole la mejor idea que a alguien se le hubiera ocurrido jamás. Un grupo de personas hablando de sus vidas todas las noches, como una familia virtual, era justamente lo que la chica buscaba. Así que no dudo en unirse, y desde entonces se había convertido en la mejor amiga virtual de Rachel, y en la consejera de los demás miembros.

Al llegar a su casa Brittany encontró a su madre viendo la televisión. Así que dejo su bicicleta recargada en la puerta y comenzó a caminar sigilosamente para no distraerla.

Te escuche rubia – dijo su madre sin girar la cabeza.

Y yo que trate de no invadir tu espacio. – respondió Brittany.

Después de decirlo a chica dejo su bolso a un lado y se lanzo al sofá para después acomodarse junto a la mujer que observaba la TV.

¿Qué novela vemos hoy? – pregunto Brittany.

Es una de esas que transmiten en el canal Latino.

¿Qué no están en español?

Si

¿Cómo haces para entenderlo?

Bueno, si lloran es algo triste, si ríen es algo feliz. No hay que ser un genio Britt.

La chica sonrió.

¿Te divertiste hoy? – pregunto después su madre.

Mucho. Finalmente logre hacer esa maniobra con la patineta la cual practique por días.

Si lo recuerdo. Aun me debes una lámpara te recuerdo.

La pagare cuando sea famosa, ya te lo había dicho.

Esta vez su madre sonrió.

Después de unos minutos, y tras tomar un gran suspiro su madre giro su cabeza hacia ella y apago el televisor, dejando toda la casa en silencio.

Tengo que hablar contigo – dijo la mujer con un rostro muy frio.

¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Brittany algo preocupada.

Hay algo que no te puedo ocultar más. – dijo su madre – y debido a algunas circunstancias que ocurrieron hoy, me es imposible privarte más de este secreto.

¡Jesús! ¿Estás embarazada? ¡Sabia que ese cartero nos trataba muy bien, ya nadie toca las puertas cuando la casa no tiene buzón. Usualmente las dejan tiradas.

¡No! – respondió su madre – Brittany esto es algo serio.

Después de soltar una gran carcajada Brittany volvió a ponerse seria.

No me gusta esa palabra, tú lo sabes – dijo después refiriéndose a "serio"

Lo sé, lo sé muy bien y por eso me duele tener que confesarte, que hay algo que debí decirte desde que eras niña.

Ahora si me estas asustando.

No me sorprende – dijo su madre tomando su mano unos minutos después.

Te escucho.

Brittany, unos meses después de que nacieras, cuando tu abuela estaba en su lecho de muerte, me confesó un secreto familiar, y me encomendó que te lo dijera cuando tuvieras la edad apropiada. Ella me conto que cuando nuestros antepasado llegaron a este lugar, notaron que contaban con cierta clase de dones. Que había personas que venían a visitarlos desde muy lejos para saber su futuro, y que en algunas ocasiones, incluso podían comunicarse con los muertos. Por eso tu abuela me lo conto, me dijo que cuando tuvieras la edad adecuada, tu ibas a poder hacer lo mismo, por nuestra sangre corre ese don, y ahora que ya eres casi toda una mujer, no debes asustarte si comienzas a ver o escuchar cosas extrañas. Eres especial mi pequeña.

Brittany se quedo con la boca abierta y con las manos heladas. Después miro a su madre para saber si mentía, y siendo que la mujer se quedo más seria que un muerto, Brittany entro en pánico.

¡No puede ser! ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

Y en ese momento, después de ver su cara de terror, la madre de la chica soltó una carcajada tan grande que incluso se tiro al piso debido al dolor de estomago que le causo.

¡No puedo creer que te lo hayas creído! – decía su madre mientras moría de risa en el piso. - ¡Tienes que dejar de ver tanta televisión corazón!

No sé que hice para merecer una madre tan loca – decía Brittany mientras movía la cabeza en negación y veía a su madre muerta de risa – en serio que ahora si te quedaste demente.

Lo siento, lo siento – decía su madre mientras se levantaba – es que tenía que hacer algo divertido. Porque, tengo una mala noticia.

¿Y ahora qué? ¿Me dirás que soy una vampira? ¿O qué tengo que morir al cumplir 17 porque si no el señor tenebroso me asesinara?

Tenemos correo del hospital – dijo su madre.

En ese momento el color de la piel de Brittany cambio para hacerse lo más pálido posible.

Había una cosa que nadie en Connected sabía sobre la chica. Y eso era que, todas las veces que ella les había dicho que estaba en casa de su abuela en donde no había internet, en verdad estaba en un hospital realizándose las quimioterapias que la ayudaban a mantenerse con vida.

Brittany tenía diagnosticado cáncer desde hacía un par de años. Y justamente hace unos meses el doctor le había dicho que el tratamiento no estaba funcionando como debía, y que se tenía que tratar de una manera más agresiva.

No quiero leerlo – dijo ella.

No tienes que hacerlo – dijo su madre – yo ya lo hice.

Entonces no quiero saber que dice.

Tienes que saberlo Brittany.

No, no quiero.

Tenemos que internarte en el hospital lo antes posible. Lo que dicen tus estudios no es muy alentador.

¡No quiero saberlo mamá! Si no vas a decir algo positivo no lo digas, ¿Qué nadie te lo enseño?

No puedes evadirlo amor.

Tal vez no, pero al menos puedo elegir tratar de hacerlo. Ahora si me disculpas, tengo que hablar con mis amigos.

Su madre asintió estando aun cabizbaja y la dejo subir las escaleras.

Saluda a Rachel por mi – dijo después mientras Brittany le respondía con un Sí.

La chica cerró la puerta de la habitación de golpe y mirándose al espejo se comenzó a limpiar las lágrimas que escurrían por sus mejillas.

Después movió el mouse del computador ya encendido, y pudo ver una solicitud de amistad nueva en su perfil. "Nick Duval quiere ser tu amigo" decía. Amigos era lo que más necesitaba ahora.

Con un par de lentes Dolce originales Santana entro a la casa de Lauren primero saludando a su tía y después mirando a su prima con desprecio.

Lauren rápidamente la tomo del brazo e ignorando sus miradas subió a su habitación con ella, para después cerrar la puerta con seguro a sus espaldas.

Santana se sentó en la cama y comenzó a inspeccionar con su mirada la habitación de su prima.

¿Posters en el techo? ¿En serio? – pregunto después - ¿Cuántos años tienes Lauren? ¿12?

Deja los posters en paz. Quiero hacer un trato contigo.

¿Y qué te hace pensar que yo haría un trato contigo? – pregunto Santana.

Te voy a dar algo que quieres desde hace mucho.

¿Qué podrías tu darme a mí?

Lauren trago saliva y después se puso en cuclillas frente a la cama. Saco una pequeña caja de bajo las sabanas y después la abrazo fuertemente.

Siempre quisiste que fuera tuya. Pero las descontinuaron antes de que te pudieran comprar una – dijo Lauren – estoy lista para dártela.

No puedes estar hablando en serio – dijo Santana sonriendo mientras se ponía de pie.

Lauren abrió la caja y una pequeña muñeca de porcelana apareció dentro de la caja.

Es tuya si me ayudas – dijo Lauren.

Pensé que era uno de los recuerdos más preciados que tenia. ¿No te la dio tu padre? Ya sabes. Antes de morir.

Si lo hizo… - Lauren tenía un nudo en la garganta.

¿Estás segura de que quieres dármela?

Solo si haces algo por mí.

Santana se quedo en silencio por unos minutos y después tomo la muñeca para comenzarla a cargar en brazos.

¿Qué tengo que hacer? – dijo después.

Unos minutos más tarde Puck estaba frente a la pantalla mirando a Santana sentada en la silla de Lauren frente a la cámara web.

Aquí estoy – dijo santana mientras Lauren la miraba desde debajo de la mesa.

Pensé que no volverías. – dijo Puck.

Estaba algo ocupada – dijo Santana.

¿Qué hacia mi bella chica? Pensé que siempre tenías la noche libre.

Estaba haciéndome manicura – dijo Santana para que después Lauren le soltara un fuerte golpe en la pierna. - ¡Auch! Grito la chica después.

¿Manicura? – pregunto Puck - ¿Qué eso no es muy, tonto?

Si lo siento – dijo Santana un sobándose del golpe que había recibido – me equivoque, tengo la cabeza en otro lado. Hablaba de que me la había pasado escuchando nuevos CD's.

Lauren levanto sus pulgares para comunicarle que estaba bien decir cosas así.

Bueno me alegra verte finalmente por webcam – dijo Puck.

A mí también – respondió Santana para después fingir una sonrisa.

Fue entonces que Lauren tomo su celular y marco el número de Santana para fingir que a la chica le estaban llamando.

Lo siento es mi madre – dijo Santana después de "tomar la llamada" – tengo que irme. Pero hablamos mas tarde.

Está bien – dijo Puck – no la hagas esperar.

Santana se puso de pie alistándose para apagar el computador.

Hey Lauren – dijo Puck antes de que lo hiciera – te ves hermosa.

Gracias – dijo Santana sonriendo.

Cuando la video llamada termino Santana tomo su muñeca y abrió la puerta para salir de aquel lugar. Rápidamente Lauren se puso de pie y cerro con seguro una vez más. Camino hacia el baño y sin poder contener mas las lagrimas comenzó a llorar frente al espejo. Su reflejo nunca le había lastimado tanto como el día de hoy. Pues sabía que Puck no la querría si veía como era en realidad, y ese "te ves hermosa" jamás iba a escucharlo de un chico como él.

Y así mientras ella deseaba poder ocultar a esa chica en el espejo y transformarla en algo diferente, su dolor no se contenía y la obligaba a llorar cada vez más fuerte.

Emma llego a su casa con los tacones en las manos y un poco cansada después de correr veinte cuadras hasta su casa con la ropa llena del pastel que uno de los niños le había lanzado encima.

Rápidamente corrió hacia la computadora que estaba en su escritorio y entro a su cuenta en Facebook para poder hablar con alguien.

No había nadie en su chat.

Emma soltó un gran grito de frustración, y después comenzó a llorar un poco más.

En ese momento escribió en el buscador la C de Carl, solo para torturarse un poco mas viendo las fotografías de la luna de miel que Emma había ideado para ambos, pero después él había robado para irse con Terri. Si ya estaba llorando, ¿Qué daño le podía hacer llorar por algo que si tuviera sentido?

Y en ese instante una palabra la cautivo justo debajo del resultado del perfil de Carl. "Connected" un grupo al que la prima de una de sus alumnas, Brittany pertenecía, según la referencia. Y el cual parecía tentador.

Ya que Richard estaba conectado y vio la solicitud de Emma por entrar al grupo. De inmediato la acepto y comenzó a hablar con ella. Richard parecía alguien agradable para Emma, pues después de contarle todo lo que había pasado el día de hoy, el chico le había brindado buenos consejos, y le había dado el nombre de unos cuantos buenos licores que lo ayudaban a calmarse de vez en cuando. Emma no bebía, pero la intención de Richard era la que contaba.

Rachel estaba feliz de poder ver a su novio una vez más en esas citas virtuales que solían tener. Esta vez Blaine se había quedado en su habitación y no había salido a algún lugar del centro del Londres, como solía hacerlo para mostrarle a Rachel su hermosa ciudad, y lograr persuadirla de ir a visitarlo.

La chica se arreglo el cabello y en cuanto Blaine apareció del otro lado de la pantalla ella sonrió.

Te ves muy linda – dijo él sonriendo.

Tu estas más o menos – dijo ella bromeando. - ¿Qué era esa cosa importante que me tenias que decir?

Pensé que íbamos a conversar primero.

Ve al grano señor Anderson. Esta noche solo tengo veinte minutos antes de irme a dormir.

Que bebe. Yo estoy conectado a mitad de la noche y tú piensas irte a dormir a las… ocho de la noche.

Tengo examen mañana.

No es cierto, de seguro tienes una cita con otro chico.

Me descubriste. Así es te estoy engañando. Es un chico encantador y muy amable.

¿A si?

Si, además es muy rico. Muy buen partido tengo que decir.

¿En serio? ¿Cómo se llama?

Príncipe Henry Charles Albert David.

¡Rayos! No puedo competir con eso – dijo Blaine riendo.

Te amo – dijo Rachel.

Yo también te amo.

Ahora si, escúpelo. ¿Qué tienes que decir?

Son malas noticias – dijo Blaine – no sé cómo vayas a tomarlas.

Me estas asustando. – dijo Rachel.

No debo negarte que en verdad me duele decirte esto. Mis padres me inscribieron a un internado sin avisarme antes. Así que el próximo mes estaré yendo hacia allá.

¿Internado? No entiendo.

Rachel… - dijo Blaine haciendo una pausa – esto significa que no podre estar más en Connected. Ni si quiera tendré acceso a internet.

En esos momentos el corazón de Rachel pareció partirse en muchos pedacitos.

¿Cuándo te enteraste?

Esta mañana – dijo Blaine – tuve una pelea con mis padres esta misma tarde.

¿Por qué te hicieron esto? ¿Hiciste algo malo?

Es una tradición familiar. Les dije hace unos meses que yo no quería seguirla, pero después de hablar con mi abuelo no tuvieron opción.

Rachel se quedo en silencio mientras trataba de contener las lágrimas.

Tengo un plan – dijo Blaine.

El chico giro la cabeza y grito el nombre de "Quinn" para después dejar entrar a una chica rubia haciendo que se pusiera frente a la cámara junto a él.

Tal vez sea solo una leyenda urbana, tal vez en verdad sea un hecho concreto. Pero ese rumor de que las mujeres tienen un sexto sentido que les permite intuir cuando algo andaba mal, parecía estarse cumpliendo en Rachel en aquel momento. Solo hacía falta que cayera un rayo justo en el momento en que Quinn aparecía en la cámara, para que esta fuera una autentica escena de peligro.

¿Quién es ella? – pregunto Rachel sonriendo hipócritamente.

Rachel Berry – dijo Blaine – ella es mi mejor amiga, Quinn Fabray.

Oh – dijo Rachel suspirando un poco aliviada – la famosa Quinn, pensé que nunca te conocería.

Hola Rachel – dijo Quinn sonriendo amablemente – yo también pensé que jamás te iba a poder conocer. Blaine es algo raro en cuanto a estas cosas, no se porque no me dejaba conocerte.

Si Blaine ¿Por qué? – pregunto Rachel uniéndose a la turba.

Chicas, chicas ahora no es el tiempo de lincharme. – dijo Blaine notando lo que amabas trataban de hacer – solamente vengo a contarte sobre el plan.

Rachel torció la boca en forma de protesta, pero después de unos minutos cedió ante él ingles.

Te escucho – dijo ella.

Bueno, ya que yo no podre tener contacto contigo hasta que salga de ese horrible lugar – comenzó a decir Blaine refiriéndose al internado. – necesitamos una forma de seguir en contacto. Así que esta amable y algo cruel señorita se ofreció a ayudar. Y a partir del día en que me vaya, ella será la que te haga llegar mis cartas, o te hable sobre lo que me pasa. Porque debes saber Rachel, que voy a querer contarte todo lo que me ocurre, y no quiero que perdamos ningún detalle.

Suena bien – dijo Rachel aun algo nostálgica – aunque a decir verdad aun no logro asimilar que te vas a ir tanto tiempo.

Lo sé, sé que es difícil. Pero vamos a superarlo ya lo veras.

Yo también lo creo – dijo Quinn haciéndose notar en aquella plática.

Lo siento – dijo Blaine sonriendo al darse cuenta que la habían dejado al lado. – así que Rachel, ahora tienes una nueva amiga.

En aquel momento Rachel bajo la guardia, y sin darse cuenta Quinn lo hizo también por solo unos momentos.

¿Era acaso que este era un buen plan? Tener a la mejor amiga de Blaine como una vía de comunicación fija. Y no lo digo solo por la molestia de usar a la chica rubia como su paloma mensajera, es solo que, había algo en ese plan que aun no terminaba de cuadrar en la cabeza de la señorita Berry.

Tal vez después de todo, ese sexto sentido no implica solo ver gente muerta.

Después de una larga noche de citas fallidas y algunos eventos desastrosos. A los chicos les alegro que dos personas nuevas se unieran a la pequeña familia.

Emma y Quinn eran las nuevas integrantes, y a todos parecía agradarles la idea de tener caras nuevas haciéndoles compañía.

Blaine anuncio de pronto que se estaría yendo a aquel internado, y que dejaría el grupo por un tiempo prolongado. Secretamente Brittany le hablo a Rachel por el chat y le pregunto cómo se sentía al respecto. Ella le confesó que su corazón estaba roto, y que no sabía cuánto podría soportar. Después le platico sobre el plan que su novio había ideado y a Brittany no le pareció una mala idea.

Después ambas comenzaron a hablar sobre su día y a ponerse al tanto de las cosas que habían hecho. El nombre de Nick apareció en la conversación, cuando Brittany menciono que un chico sin foto de perfil la había agregado recientemente. Era extraño ver perfiles con solo diez amigos en la lista y con una foto de perfil vacía. Pero para Rachel esto no era nada fuera de lo normal. Le dijo a su amiga que hablar con él era la única de saber a qué se debía tanto misterio. y que si por alguna razón aquel tal Nick le ofrecía ir a visitarlo a su casa para pasar una noche candente, ella simplemente, le preguntara cuanto ganaba al año para después pensarlo.

Ambas rieron y volvieron al grupo después de un rato. El sol ya casi salía en Inglaterra y en America la noche estaba haciéndose cada vez más densa.

Y justo en ese momento, cuando todos estaban a punto de irse a dormir con sus pesares en la cabeza. Cartas de hospitales, novios que se iban, familias que parecían más bien turbas enfadadas, y mentiras que nos hacían sentir más mal que bien, una foto apareció en el grupo.

Becky había subido una imagen de su cita con Jason, otro chico con el mismo Síndrome que la había invitado a salir.

Ambos se veían tan bien juntos que a todos los pareció increíblemente tierno y le dieron sus mejores comentarios. Para claro, después, hacer que Becky contara todo con lujo de detalle.

Y esa es la lección del día.

Hay citas buenas, citas malas, algunas a ciegas, otras que preferirías que hubieran sido a ciegas. Pero finalmente, salir con otra persona no es solo el hecho de saber si es un caballero porque pago toda la cuenta, o tomarlo como excusa para salir de compras y traer a casa un vestido que después terminaras odiando.

Conversar con alguien, pasar un buen rato y sobre todo distraerte por un momento de todos los problemas es lo único que cuenta. Tal vez no siempre obtengas tu primer beso en la cita, e incluso habrá veces que el chico o la chica ni si quiera se presentaran. Pero ya sea a distancia o en tiempo real, hay que recordar que por cada cita que sale mal, surge una amistad con alguien que se ofrece a escucharte.

Y aunque con el paso del tiempo el concepto de la amistad siga distorsionándose hasta hacernos confundirlo con otros tipos de conceptos más triviales. Nunca hay que olvidar que al menos en el tema de las citas, un amigo no es el que sube el cierre de tu vestido antes de que vayas de camino al cine, si no aquel que contesta tu llamada a las tres de la mañana, porque tú chico o chica, resulto ser un imbécil.


	2. Aquel que se fue

CONNECTED

CAPITULO 2

AQUEL QUE SE FUE

Liam Ness, mi primer amor en toda la vida.

Se sentaba detrás cuando iba apenas en segundo grado. En algunas ocasiones me hablaba para preguntarme la tarea, y algunas otras "olvidaba" anotarla para poder preguntársela yo. Recuerdo que el día más feliz de aquel año fue uno en que la maestra nos pidió hacer una carta para nuestras madres usando solo sopa de letras.

- Hey Rachel – me dijo Liam para hacer que girara la cabeza – mira esto.

Y en ese momento, cuando menos me lo esperaba. Pude ver la magnificencia de la mayor obra de arte que pudiera estar frente a mis ojos en toda la vida. Liam había acomodado algunas de sus letras para formar mi nombre, y alrededor con algunas otras le había puesto un marco.

Y entonces lo supe. Él era mi príncipe azul.

Un par de veces nos vimos después de la escuela en el parque. Y unas semanas más tardes, mientras estudiábamos en casa, me robo un beso justo debajo del árbol que comenzaba a crecer en mi jardín.

Fueron los dos meses más bellos de mi infancia. Y eso porque he decidido olvidar la vez que me perdí en Disney y tuvieron que cerrar parte del parque para encontrarme.

Puede sonar absurdo, pero en esos momentos yo estaba lista para tener a Liam como novio para toda la vida. Soñaba con nuestra boda y escribía mi nombre con su apellido detrás de cada cuaderno o como pie de página en mis tareas.

Cierto día al entrar al salón de clases su lugar estaba vacío. Todo aquel día me la pase preguntándome en donde se había metido mi nuevo novio. Y ya que nadie parecía saber nada de él decidí no tomarle mucha importancia. Al día siguiente el lugar continúo vacio, y ya que no me gustaba comer sola durante el descanso comencé a hablar con algunos de sus amigos y amigas, hasta que después de una semana, ellos mismos me terminaron diciendo que Liam se había mudado de la ciudad. Había dejado con su familia la ciudad de Nueva York para vivir ahora en Seattle. Y como se imaginaran, aquel fue el final de mi historia de amor.

Y aunque en esos momentos sentí que era el fin de mi mundo perfecto. Y me la pase llorando por las noches casi un mes entero. Esta vez la pérdida se sentía un poco más real. Yo amaba a Blaine con todo mi corazón, y no creía poder conocer a nadie igual a él nunca en la vida. Estábamos hechos el uno para el otro, yo lo presentía. Y aunque sería una difícil tarea mantener una relación sin comunicación alguna con él, yo esperaba secretamente con todas mis fuerzas que el plan resultara a la perfección.

Liam había sido mi primer amor. Pero como todo primer amor se había ido para cuando mis dientes de leche se cayeron. Blaine era mi otra mitad, y este amor no se iría de mi lado, aunque todo el mundo estuviera en nuestra contra. Valía la pena pelear por algo tan fuerte. O al menos eso era de lo que me trataba de convencer.

CONNECTED

De cara a cara, uno frente al otro. Emma en el extremo norte del pasillo, Will en el sur con sus zapatos perfectamente boleados y su peinado inmóvil. Parecía una contienda del viejo oeste, solo que en lugar de disparos, las miradas eran la única arma. Schuester se trono el cuello haciendo un movimiento sutil, mientras los labios de Emma comenzaban a apretarse, pues la cara de aquel hombre siempre la incomodaban hasta el punto de querer correr en sentido contrario. Los tacones de la chica comenzaron a sonar dando inicio a la batalla, mientras que Will solamente se limitaba a dar pasos largos sin bajar la mirada.

Los dos llegaron a la puerta de la dirección al mismo tiempo, añadiendo suspenso al ambiente. ¿Acaso Emma tenía que abrir la puerta y entrar primero, o eso solo demostraría que la chica no tenía clase? ¿Era que tenía que esperar a que Will abriera la puerta y la dejara pasar primero, o se vería humillada si la abría y entraba él rápidamente? Ella no sabía qué hacer, así que simplemente lo miro y espero una reacción del oponente.

- Buenos días señorita Pillsbury – dijo Will fingiendo una sonrisa.

- El director me llamo esta mañana. Al parecer tiene algo importante que hablar.

- A mí también me llamo, debe incumbirnos a ambos.

- Probablemente sea más trabajo – dijo Emma – aunque a mí eso no me molesta.

- A decir verdad a mi si – respondió Will – la gente que si cuenta con una vida fuera de la escuela puede llegar a encontrar estos aumentos de trabajo un poco molestos.

Will 1 – Emma 0

- Quieres abrir la puerta ¿O acaso no tienes modales? – pregunto Emma algo irritada. Le había dado un golpe bajo.

- Si claro lo siento. Es solo que me distraje un poco notando que tus zapatos tienen una mancha de fango. ¿Sabes que existen lugares en los que los pueden limpiar si no te gusta hacerlo?

- Lo sé Will – dijo ella – y a diferencia de ti yo me hago cargo de mi propia ropa. No tengo que llevarla con mi madre todavía.

Will 1 – Emma 1

Él sonrió.

- Las damas primero – dijo Will dándole el paso a Emma. Estoy completamente seguro de que aun lo eres. – dijo después burlándose de la falta de actividad en su vida sexual.

Emma solo se limito a mirarlo con indiferencia y después a avanzar hasta la silla del director. Cuando Will se sentó a su lado ella simplemente recorrió la silla unos centímetros más lejos.

- Disculpen interrumpirlos en sus importantes clases – dijo el director Figgins mientras miraba como el termómetro que media la tensión en el lugar estaba a punto de explotar. – pero tenía un anuncio que hacerles y no podía esperar más.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada.

- En fin – continuo el director al no tener respuesta – ya que están dispuestos a arruinar mis terapias de yoga y relajación en las que gaste todo mi bono navideño solamente iré al grano. Una compañía teatral esta invitándonos a formar parte de su festival y quieren que los alumnos de cuarto grado viajen hasta Washington para acudir a eventos durante cuatro días con los gastos de transporte y hospedaje pagados. Pero hay un detalle. Solo hay cuarenta y cinco puestos disponibles, lo cual significa que solo uno de los dos grupos de cuarto año podrá acudir.

La cara de Emma y Will se puso dura como piedra al escucharlo.

- Así que, para fomentar la sana competencia – dijo el director Figgins sabiendo que aquí no habría ninguna sana competencia – vamos a hacer dos presentaciones de poesía coral y el mejor grupo en presentarla será el ganador del viaje.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos para prepararnos? – pregunto Emma.

- Las poesías tienen que recitarse para pasado mañana.

Ambos se quedaron con la boca abierta.

- Así que si fuera ustedes – dijo Figgins – pospondría todo lo que estoy haciendo en clase y me pondría a ensayar.

Los dos se pusieron de pie de inmediato y después de unos minutos para recobrar el aliento se vieron a los ojos una vez más.

- Que gane el mejor grupo – dijo Will estirando su mano hipócritamente.

- Lo haremos – respondió Emma para después salir de la habitación.

Will 1 – Emma 2 y esto apenas comenzaba.

- ¿Por qué estas tan seria? – pregunto Susy mientras veía como Lauren caminaba cabizbaja lentamente por la acerca de la escuela. – hubo pay de queso en la cafetería y ni si quiera eso te pudo animar.

- Tengo la cabeza llena de cosas supongo. – respondió Lauren ajustando su mochila.

- ¿Qué paso contigo Lauren? Si quieres hablar sobre algo solo tienes que decirlo.

- Nada paso – respondió la otra chica mintiendo.

- Pensé que confiabas en mí.

- Lo hago Susy – respondió mirando a su amiga a los ojos – es solo que no quiero recordar algo que me hace sentir incomoda.

- ¿Tiene que ver con Puck?

- Desde que lo conocí, todo tiene que ver con él.

Susy asintió con la cabeza y siguió caminando detrás de ella. Fue entonces que los pies de Lauren se detuvieron de golpe haciendo que Susy se detuviera también. Ambas giraron la cabeza hacia el parque aledaño a aquel lugar y pudieron ver a un grupo de niños jugando en el área de juegos.

La boca de Lauren se abrió de repente como si el mismísimo Robert Pattinson estuviera caminando por el lugar. Tiro la barra de chocolate que tenía en la mano derecha y comenzó a caminar hacia un grupo de niños que estaban sentados en circulo en el piso.

- ¿Quién te dio esto? – pregunto Lauren a una de las niñas en aquel sitio.

- ¿Quién eres? – pregunto la pequeña mirándola confundida.

- Solo quiero saber cómo conseguiste esta muñeca.

- Mi mama dice que no debo hablar con extraños. Y voy a gritar si no te vas y nos dejas en paz.

Lauren alzo la mirada y pudo ver a otros cuatro niños mirándola con miedo. Retrocedió unos pasos al notar su reacción y después volvió a mirar a la niña.

- Es solo una pregunta. Es que yo tengo, bueno… tenía una igual.

- Vi algo así en un programa que ve mi mamá – dijo uno de los niños en el círculo – gente extraña se acerca a los niños para jugar con ellos y después se los roban.

Fue entonces que el pánico entro en aquel grupo de amigos.

Al unísono dos de las niñas sentadas en el lugar comenzaron a llorar haciendo que Lauren retrocediera más pasos y se alterara tratando después de calmarlos.

Al ver las lágrimas en los ojos de sus amigas la niña con la muñeca comenzó a llorar también.

- Por favor no me robes – le decía a Lauren abrazando a su muñeca.

- No voy a hacerles daño – dijo la chica acercándose para abrazarla.

Al hacer eso la niña pego un grito ahogado y los demás niños comenzaron a llorar más fuerte.

- ¿Qué rayos crees que estás haciendo? – dijo una voz femenina detrás de Lauren.

La chica giro la cabeza aun algo asustada y sin habla pudo notar que su prima Santana la miraba con enojo. Tenía a su sequito de rubias detrás de ella y todas le clavaban la mirada pareciendo que pensaban hacerla explotar utilizando solo sus ojos.

- Solo estaba preguntándole algo y después se pusieron a llorar.

- Ella quería saber de mi muñeca – dijo la niña corriendo a los brazos de Santana.

- Tu apariencia me asusta hasta a mí, ¿Cómo esperabas que estos niños reaccionaran? – dijo Santana mientras abrazaba a su sobrina para tranquilizarla.

- No fue mi intención.

- ¿Y que buscas aquí Lauren? – pregunto de nuevo la chica Latina – si te quedaste sin dinero para comprar comida no tienes que quitarle sus dulces a estos niños.

Al decir eso todas las amigas de la chica comenzaron a reírse haciendo que Lauren agachara la cabeza. Susy comenzó a acercarse sabiendo que su amiga estaba en aprietos.

- Yo solo quería saber si esa era mi muñeca

- No es tu muñeca – dijo Santana – tu me la diste, y yo se la di a ella.

- ¿Por qué? Esto no era algo que tú pudieras a regalar.

- Es mía, yo puedo hacer lo que quiera con ella.

- Tú sabes lo que significa para mí.

- Si fuera tan importante no la habrías regalado en primer lugar.

- Tú sabes porque lo hice.

Santana soltó una risa burlona.

- Eres tan patética – dijo después.

- ¡Solo devuélvele la muñeca! – dijo Susy desde atrás.

- Agh llego tu amiga la popular. – dijo Santana causando risas entre sus amigas una vez más – vámonos chicas. Lo fea se pega.

Lauren tomo el brazo de Santana para darle unas últimas palabras y tratar de convencerla.

- Por favor. Significa mucho para mí.

- Ahora es de ella – respondió Santana – y a diferencia de ti, se que ella la sabrá cuidar y valorar bien.

Después tomando a su sobrina de la mano comenzó a alejarse.

Nick estaba sentado en una de las gradas laterales de aquella pista de hockey mientras leía un libro viejo y se arropaba debido al frio en aquel lugar.

El silbato marco el final de la practica y fue entonces que Jeff, el mejor amigo de Nick comenzó a acercase a él. Se quito los patines y subió corriendo hasta donde estaba el chico con el libro.

- Hola Harvard – dijo para después sentarse a su lado.

- Hola Jeff – dijo Nick quitando por un momento la vista del libro. – buen entrenamiento. Esta vez casi no te tiraron.

- No seas injusto, he estado mejorando.

- No se porque sigues en el equipo si ambos sabemos que no eres muy bueno en el Hockey.

- Tú crees saber eso. – dijo Jeff – lo que yo sé es que estando en la pista mis problemas desaparecen.

- Como sea. ¿quieres ir a comer algo?

- Pensé que estarías estudiando todo el verano.

- ¿Por qué creíste eso?

- Porque hace unas semanas cuando te invite a la fiesta de Mel me dijiste, "No tengo tiempo para fiestas, estaré estudiando todo verano"

Nick asintió.

- La verdad tendría que estar estudiando. – confeso el chico guardando su libro. – solo que no se qué.

- ¿Nick Duval no sabe que estudiar? Ok es cierto, este año el mundo terminara.

- Me dejaron hacer una tesis sobre las relaciones humanas en las redes sociales. Y tú sabes muy bien que si hay un campo en el que no estoy para nada interesado, es en el campo de Facebook y demás sitio web.

- ¿Ya creaste tu cuenta?

- Eso creo, no estoy muy seguro de cómo usar esa cosa.

- Estas perdido. Ahora lo entiendo.

- Lo sé – respondió Nick – este probablemente sea el trabajo más detallado y bien elaborado que tendré que hacer en toda la vida, y lo único que he hecho hasta ahora es agregar a gente desconocida y poner una foto de perfil en el sitio. Hay tantos temas que pudieron haberme asignado. Y tenía que ser este el que me toco.

- No es tan malo. En realidad creo que es algo simple lo que tienes que hacer.

- ¿Simple? Muy bien captaste mi atención ¿Cuál es tu brillante idea chico Hockey?

- Adéntrate – respondió Jeff.

- Repítelo.

- A lo que me refiero es. Que si vas a estudiar las relaciones humanas en páginas como esa, tienes que tener relaciones con otras personas. Hazte de amigos, conoce profesionistas, o incluso tal vez consigue una novia virtual. Es lo que tienes que hacer, y después solo escribir sobre eso.

- Cuando lo dices suena simple y absurdo. Pero no creo que sea tan sencillo.

- Solo dale un intento Nick – dijo Jeff mirándolo fijamente – lo único que puedes perder es una tarde malgastada en el computador. Y lo que puedes terminar ganado es hasta un amigo de verdad.

- Ahora estas siendo ridículo. ¿Cómo alguien puede conseguir amigos verdaderos en internet?

- Tal vez no sean tus amigos cercanos literalmente, pero por experiencia te lo digo, hay veces que harías lo que fuera, por alguien a quien ni siquiera conoces en persona. Esa es la magia del internet. Te da una nueva vida. Tal vez a veces no sea tan real como esta, pero cuando tu vida real en verdad apesta, puedes encontrar algo de consuelo en la otra.

- Hablas como todo un adicto a Facebook.

- Solo soy una persona que corrió con la suerte de encontrarle el lado positivo a todo esto. Y a veces un poco adicto.

- Está bien. Tomare tu consejo. Me "adentrare", pero si alguien me secuestra o de pronto un tipo pervertido me ofrece sexo, me las vas a pagar.

Jeff comenzó a reír.

- Trato hecho. – respondió después.

Brittany estaba recostada mirando los rayos de sol entrando por la ventana. Después de una larga platica de convencimiento, su madre la había logrado llevar al hospital para una revisión mensual en su enfermedad. Brittany odiaba las revisiones, y los tratamientos, debido a que siempre lograban, como ella lo decía "succionar su energía y felicidad". Se la había pasado vomitando toda la noche. Llorando debido al dolor que sentía en el estomago, y tratando de no pensar que su cabello pronto ya no estaría sobre su cabeza, y que ahora tendría que decirle a sus amigos, que por un arranque de locura se lo había cortado voluntariamente.

El doctor entro a la habitación tratando de no hacer mucho ruido. Brittany lo miro y con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban fingió una sonrisa.

- Te sigues viendo hermosa Britt, no debes preocuparte por eso. – dijo él mientras abría las cortinas y dejaba entrar luz a la habitación.

- El cabello corto es sexy ¿no? Les queda bien a muchas mujeres.

- ¡Por supuesto! A decir verdad… a mí me gusta más el cabello corto en las mujeres. Tiene un toque de fortaleza e independencia que me hacen sentir más atracción por ellas.

- Demi se veía bien calva.

- Sí, eso creo, aunque Natalie lucia mejor sin cabello.

- Claro, olvide a Natalie…

Una lágrima comenzó a correr por la mejilla de Brittany, haciendo que el doctor tragara saliva y gentilmente la limpiara con su dedo pulgar.

- Escucha – dijo él acercándose – si el tratamiento sale bien tu cabello va a regresar. Y jamás en la vida vas a cortártelo de nuevo. Serás como Rapunzel, rubia y hermosa.

- Gracias – le respondió ella sonriendo radiantemente una vez más.

Fue entonces que su madre entro a la habitación y sonriendo se acerco hacia ellos dejando una canasta con comida sobre la mesa junto a la cama.

- ¡Mamá! ¡Te he dicho miles de veces que no uses mi ropa! – le grito Brittany.

- ¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Todo lo que tengo puesto es mío!

- En ninguna tienda te dejarían comprar una falda tan corta. Sabrían que sería un delito a la contaminación visual.

- ¡Cállate! Tengo piernas maravillosas. Y todo esto es natural.

- Vamos ya basta – dijo Brittany avergonzada – doctor ¿Esta usted interesado en acostarse con mi madre?

Las otras dos personas en el lugar se quedaron mudas y comenzaron a tomar un color rojizo en la cara.

- Estoy casado – dijo aquel hombre con bata blanca.

- ¡Lo ves! – dijo Brittany – no tienes oportunidad madre. Tal vez sea hora de que llames a ese vendedor que te acosaba siguiéndonos al supermercado, al menos el mostraba algo de interés. Y por favor ¡Deja de robar mi ropa!

- Veo que las terapias no le quitaron la luz todavía – dijo su madre queriendo aun que la tierra se la tragara – mi pequeña estrellita bocona.

Brittany sonrió.

- Bueno tengo que hacer unas rondas. Ya pueden irse a casa, solo firmen en recepción, y nos vemos en unas semanas. – dijo el doctor saliendo apresuradamente de aquel lugar.

Las dos mujeres en la habitación comenzaron a reír cuando él salió, notando la expresión que aun tenía en el rostro.

- Somos sus pacientes preferidas – dijo Brittany recobrando el ánimo –estoy segura.

Rachel subía sus escaleras muy contenta mientras lanzaba su mochila hacia el sofá de la sala y se quitaba el suéter debido al calor que la abochornaba en aquel lugar. Sus manos giraban la perilla con la fuerza de diez hombres, y literalmente la puerta se abría de golpe hacia atrás dejándola entrar libremente hacia su habitación.

Ella miraba el computador encendido frente a ella, y su corazón comenzaba a latir rápidamente. Tomaba una de las cintas del cabello, pues recordaba que a Blaine le gustaba más con los rizos recogidos, y se ataba cuidadosamente hasta hacerse una coleta en la parte trasera de la cabeza. Movía el mouse para comenzar la charla y rápidamente escribía una letra F en el navegador para ir al sitio web que le permitiría recobrar la vida.

Todo parecía tan real. Su corazón comenzaba a acelerarse cada vez que veía su foto de perfil en tamaño miniatura en el chat y su nombre siempre hasta el tope de la lista. Secretamente Rachel entraba a youtube cada vez que él se conectaba, y ponía una de sus canciones favoritas de amor, solo para ambientar el lugar. Las mariposas en su estomago comenzaban a volar sin control dentro de ella. y después de esperar los reglamentarios cinco minutos después de conectarse para hablar con una persona y no parecer una chica desesperada, ella finalmente lo hizo.

- Hola – escribió en el chat esperando con ansias uno de los cariñosos saludos de Blaine – ha pasado mucho tiempo amor, te extrañaba mucho.

- ¿Quién eres? – respondieron del otro lado del chat.

Y en ese momento un grito hizo que todos miraran a Rachel de una manera poco usual mientras la chica agitada terminaba de despertarse de aquel mal sueño en medio de la clase de biología.

- ¿Está bien señorita Berry? – pregunto la profesora bajando sus lentes para mirarla con atención.

- Si, si eso creo – respondió Rachel mintiendo. No estaba para nada bien. Y esa pesadilla había sido el menor de sus problemas.

- ¿Puede decirnos de que se trata la lectura?

Rachel miro a su amiga Mercedes pidiendo ayuda con los ojos, pero la chica no podía hacer demasiado con la mirada de la profesora encima de ella.

- Sobre biología – respondió Rachel para después sonreír tratando de amenizar el ambiente.

- Salga a mojarse la cara señorita Berry – dijo la profesora señalando la puerta – cuando esté dispuesta a aprender puede regresar.

Rachel tomo sus cosas y comenzó a caminar afuera de aquel lugar. Solamente quedaba Ingles después de esa clase, y ya que el profesor de Ingles había estado faltando todo el semestre, Rachel decidió no ir al baño a mojarse la cara, si no a ir a casa, para poder dormir un poco después de la noche de insomnio que había sufrido.

No podía quitarse de la cabeza la idea de que pronto Blaine ya no estaría ahí para ella. Y ahora parecía que su subconsciente se divertía torturándola con la misma idea.

La verdad era que Rachel no quería perder a Blaine. Y su cuerpo le rogaba a cada minuto conectarse y decirle, más bien suplicarle, que se quedara. Que ella no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo ir, y que lo amaba como a nadie había amado antes.

Pero la verdad era, que esta decisión no era para nada viable. Rachel no podía forzarlo a quedarse, y sobre todo, porque esta no era decisión de Blaine sino de sus padres. "Si en verdad amas algo déjalo ir" es lo que dicen todas las personas en cuanto al rompimiento. Pero en realidad esas palabras no tienen hechos que avalen que sea verdad.

¿Cuántas veces has escuchado que una pareja rompa y después el chico se quede llorando por días y días por su novia hasta que finalmente regrese por ella? seamos honestos, eso nunca pasa. Primero se va a divertir a las fiestas, conoce muchas chicas, se besa con ellas, y tal vez hace algunas otras cosas más que no mencionare por respeto a mis pensamientos. Pero en realidad no hay muchos casos en que esta hipótesis de "Si Regresa es tuyo, si no nunca lo fue" se cumpla a la perfección. Tal vez sea que cuando en verdad amas a alguien debes hacer hasta lo imposible por mantenerlo a tu lado. Y no hablo de secuestro o privación de libertades en el matrimonio. Sino de hacer todo lo posible día a día por lograr que la persona que está a tu lado en dicha relación, se enamore de ti lo suficiente, como para no querer irse nunca de tu lado.

En todo caso a Rachel se le estaba acabando el tiempo. Y en la noche del día siguiente, lo quisiera o no, tenía una decisión que tomar.

Las guerras normalmente suelen tener un ganador cuando uno de los dos oponentes se queda sin recursos. Pero en la Guerra mundial de Poesía Coral en la escuela de Will y Emma, ninguno parecía quedarse nunca sin energía. De Emma podemos saber que toda esa furia viene de una familia que parece más bien un dolor en el trasero para ella, y al no poder decirles nunca cuanto los desprecia en la cara, Will Schuester siempre es el mejor modo para liberar a su cuerpo de toda esta frustración.

La pelea había comenzado cuando Emma, después de delibéralo muy bien, lanzo el primer golpe. Ya que era un día lluvioso afuera, ambos grupos tenían que ensayar en el salón. Así que solo le tomo unos minutos de convencimientos, y niños fuertes en su grupo, para que la pelirroja llevara todas las butacas de su salón, hasta el salón de Will, apilándolas de tal manera que cuando el otro profesor llegara, su grupo no tuviera ningún espacio para ensayar.

Will se las ingenio para ensayar en la cancha de basquetbol prometiéndole al entrenador prestarle su auto para llevar a una chica a un concierto el sábado, y que no creyera que era un completo perdedor.

Aun con la cancha en su poder, Will no pudo resistir las ganas de contraatacar. Y fue cuando recurrió a uno de sus medios mas bajos, y le dio diez dólares a Jimmy Reed para que lanzara un petardo olorosa al salón de Emma evacuando a todos de aquel lugar. Como siempre nadie pudo probar que Jimmy había sido el causante de tal daño, pero Emma estaba segura que Will era en realidad el actor intelectual del delito.

Y así transcurrió este día caótico en la escuela. Peleas de sonido, globos de agua, e incluso también algunos con sustancias de dudosa procedencia.

Cuando Emma llego a casa, lo único que quería era encender el computador y hablar con Richard. El si sabría como tratarla, porque a diferencia de otros hombres a su alrededor, Richard era todo un caballero.

De inmediato, y como Emma lo esperaba, Richard comenzó a consolarla y a maldecir a aquel hombre del cual se quejaba tanto la chica desastre. Nunca se mencionaron nombres, pero si seudónimos como "cabello de niña" o "Mr. chalecos de abuelo" para referirse a Schuester.

Ambos reían a mitad de la noche en el chat. Y fue entonces que a Emma se le ocurrió preguntar.

- ¿Tienes algún poema preferido?

- Varios – respondió Richard – pero hay uno que siempre recuerdo porque me lo grabe de memoria.

- ¿Es bueno?

- Supongo. Shakespeare es apenas un novato ¿sabes? No lleva mucho en esto de la poesía, pero su trabajo es decente… - respondió Richard con sarcasmo.

- Es solo que necesito una poesía para mis alumnos, y la que escogí no me convence mucho aun.

- El poema que menciono se llama "A un día de verano compararte" deberías usarlo. Léelo y veras que es muy bueno.

Y así lo hizo. Después de leerlo diez veces para disfrutarlo de la manera debida, Emma se había enamorado del poema. Y aunque aun le parecía absurdo sentir cosas por alguien a quien ni si quiera había visto jamás en la vida. También creía estar comenzando a enamorarse de Richard.

La pijamada en casa de Santana era una tradición desde que las chicas en su familia tenían casi todas, cinco años.

Lauren siempre había sido una de las marginadas para aquel evento exclusivo entre la familia López – Zizes. Pero un año más, las madres de ambas querían establecer lazos de paz entre los adolescentes, y Santana había sido obligada a invitar a su prima a la pijamada de ese año. Lauren había intentado todo por excusarse para faltar, pero nuevamente, siendo literales, había sido arrastrada hacia aquel lugar del mal.

La chica se bajo del auto y comenzó a caminar hacia el pórtico con la cabeza agachada. Aun no podía perdonar que Santana le diera la muñeca a una niña pequeña en lugar de conservarla y cuidad de ella. Pero si no quería problemas, tenía que dejar todos los malos deseos afuera, y actuar como alguien normal por tan solo una noche.

Lauren toco el timbre de la casa y bajando la mochila al piso espero parada a que alguien abriera. Fue entonces que la pequeña dueña actual de la muñeca abrió la puerta.

Al ver a Lauren su cara se puso pálida y soltó un grito ahogado que hizo que Lauren saltara del miedo y la mirara desconcertada.

- ¡Volvió por mí! ¡Volvió! – comenzó a gritar la niña mientras subía las escaleras.

Santana se acerco a la puerta y al ver a Lauren puso una cara de desprecio en su rostro como era usual.

- Tú no aprendes ¿cierto?

- ¿Y ahora que hice? – pregunto Lauren.

- Olvídalo. Solo deja de asustar a la pequeña. Preparamos una cama para ti arriba, puedes dejar tus cosas y bajar a ver películas con nosotras.

- Lo que sea – respondió Lauren mientras subía las escaleras.

Después de cepillarse el cabello y leer revistas adolescentes todas bajaron a la sala y pusieron en el DVD la primera parte de las películas de Scream. Lauren se sentía un poco extraña al permitir que varias niñas pequeñas vieran toda la sangre que incluía la película, pero con tal de no discutir más con Santana, solamente se quedo callada. La chica latina y sus amigas comenzaron a hablar sobre chicos haciendo que Lauren se incomodara un poco.

- ¿Y tu Lauren? ¿Tienes novio? – pregunto Santana burlándose de ella.

La chica se limito a meterse un puño de palomitas a la boca, esperando atragantarse con uno de los maíces.

Unos minutos después las chicas comenzaron a hablar en español para que Lauren no las entendiera. Y lejos de molestarla, en verdad le estaban haciendo un favor.

Palabras como "Nalgas", "Dinero" y "Hombre" le dieron a Lauren una idea de la temática de la plática. Al parecer ver novelas en el canal Latino puede ayudarte en tu rama bilingüe.

Justo en la parte más tensa de la película, y antes de que las chicas comenzaran a maquillar a las más pequeñas para jugar con ellas una versión Latina y poco profesional de Toddlers and Tiaras, unos ruidos en la parte superior de la casa hicieron a todas detener su alboroto.

Todas las chicas se pusieron en grupo y mientras unas tranquilizaban a las más pequeñas Santana, Lauren y una de sus amigas, tomaban una linterna para subir las escaleras.

- ¿Por qué no prendes la luz? – pregunto Lauren a su prima.

- Bajamos todos los interruptores antes de la pijamada. Si quieres ir al sótano y encenderlas eres libre de hacerlo.

- Sigue con la linterna – respondió Lauren.

Dieron unos pasos lentos hasta llegar al pasillo principal en la parte de arriba, y apuntando la linterna hacia el fondo del corredor se quedaron las tres de pie esperando que alguien apareciera.

- ¿Qué tal si es un fantasma? – pregunto la otra chica que iba con ellas.

- ¿Qué tal si es un violador? – pregunto Santana mas entusiasmada que asustada.

- ¿Qué tal si cierran la boca? –dijo después Lauren tomando la linterna.

- Si ve tú – le dijo Santana alentándola – tal vez se asuste al verte y se vaya.

Lauren ignoro su comentario y continúo caminando hasta la única puerta abierta en aquel lugar. Apunto con su linterna dentro de la habitación. Y después de ver todas las cosas intactas el miedo entro a su cuerpo notando que no estaba sola.

Una sombra corrió hacia ella haciéndola gritar, y creando una reacción cadena en todas las chicas de la casa.

Aquella persona escondida entre la obscuridad empujo a Lauren y después a las otras dos chicas para correr bajando las escaleras y lograr llegar a la puerta.

Fue entonces que abajo las demás chicas comenzaron a lanzarle cosas y logrando haciendo resbalar a aquella persona, comenzaron a golpearla con todo lo que tenían cerca y a rociarle insecticida sin pensar debido al susto.

- ¡Por favor paren! – dijo una voz femenina.

Al escucharla todas las chicas retrocedieron y Lauren bajo las escaleras apuntándola con la luz de la linterna.

- ¿Susy? – pregunto después de reconocerla.

Y en efecto. Era Susy Pepper el fantasma y/o violador escondido.

La policía llego al lugar en menos de quince minutos acompañados de una ambulancia, pues una de las chicas los había llamado asustada exagerando la situación solo cinco rayitas más.

Las madres de las chicas llegaron a la casa aterradas y corrieron a abrazar a sus hijas en cuanto las vieron.

- ¿Qué paso? – pregunto la madre de Lauren.

- Susy nos pego un susto. Este todo bien, estaba arriba y pensamos que un ladrón se había metido – respondió Lauren.

- ¿Susy? ¿Qué estaba haciendo ella aquí?

En ese momento la chica golpeada se acerco después de dar sus declaraciones a la policía y se postro cabizbaja enfrente de las personas en el lugar.

- Quería recuperar una muñeca que Lauren había regalado a Santana. Su prima no se la quiso devolver, y se el valor sentimental que tiene para mi amiga, así que pensé que podría traérsela de vuelta.

- ¿Muñeca? – pregunto la mujer después de escuchar a Susy. - ¿De qué muñeca habla Lauren?

- La que papá me dio – respondió Lauren avergonzada.

- ¿Regalaste esa muñeca? – pregunto su madre. - ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

- La perdí, en una apuesta – mintió la chica.

- No puedo creer que lo hayas hecho. Incluso tu amiga sabe más que tu cuanto significa esa muñeca.

- Significa mucho para mí también mamá.

Su madre simplemente se quedo sin palabras y después de dejar a Lauren disculpándose sola comenzó a caminar hacia casa muy enfadada.

- No sé quién eres – le dijo a Lauren antes de marcharse.

La verdad era que su madre tenía razón. Y no solo era Lauren quien había cambiado a causa de Puck, en realidad lo que pasaba, era que una persona guarda dentro de si distintos alter egos. Y el alter ego que se muestra cuando alguien está enamorado, puede ser el más peligroso de todos.

A Brittany nunca le habían gustado las trenzas. En verdad desde pequeña era el único peinado que evitaba a toda costa.

Pero ahora que su cabello estaba próximo a ser removido, había una voz en la cabeza que le decía, que tal vez era la última vez en que tendría la oportunidad de verse bien con una larga y rubia trenza. Así que, sin dudarlo ni un momento más, al llegar a su casa se puso frente al espejo y comenzó a hacer una.

Un poco chueca, y con hebras no muy bien definidas, la chica termino su peinado y soltando un suspiro profundo bajo las manos y solamente se quedo mirando su reflejo.

Sabía que estaba mal, porque hacer este tipo de cosas solo la lastimaban un poco más de lo que ya lo hacia su enfermedad. Pero tenía que ver como se veía con ese cabello que haba cuidado tanto por última vez. Tenía que aprovechar cada momento.

Después de reafirmar su idea de "esto no está bien". Brittany recordó que este era uno de esos malos días en internet. Rachel estaría destrozada para el final de la noche, pues Blaine se iría a un internado.

Había algo en el plan de Operación Quinn que a Brittany no le agradaba mucho. Dicen que las mejores amigas siempre ven cosas que nosotros no, las cuales dicen hasta que el desastre ya ocurrió, y esta sin duda era una de esas incomodas situaciones.

La chica rubia se conecto y fue directamente a Connected para ver si había alguien en el lugar esperando a Rachel también. El chat estaba vacío, así que regreso a su perfil y comenzó a cargar una foto de ella, con su imperfecta trenza añadiendo solo una carita feliz como pie de página.

Nick estaba conectado también. Tenía en la mano una libreta en blanco y una pluma de tinta azul esperando a ser usada por primera vez. "Tesis sobre Relaciones Humanas en las Redes Sociales" escribió como título en la libreta.

Abrió el pequeño recuadro del chat y pudo notar que tres de sus ahora cincuenta contactos estaban conectados.

"Marlon Reek" un chico con una foto de perfil de un gato. "Ritha Monroe" una mujer de al menos cuarenta años. Y "Brittany S. Pearce" la bella chica con un nombre nada peculiar.

Tomando en cuenta las opciones disponibles. Nick abrió la ventana de Brittany sin saber que escribir para comenzar. En ese momento un "Hola" era perfecto, pero por alguna razón no fue suficiente para él.

Brittany seguía con la intriga de aquel tipo sin fotografía de perfil y pocos amigos, así que lo busco entre sus contactos y pudo notar que había avanzado en su ingreso a Facebook, ahora había una foto de perfil que mostraba a un chico nada feo y joven, y tenía unos cuantos amigos más en la lista.

La chica abrió la ventana del chat y pudo ver que Nick como decía su nombre de perfil le estaba escribiendo. ¿Cuáles eran las posibilidades? Que un desconocido te escriba al mismo tiempo que tu. La chica decidió esperar, pero después de notar que Nick, escribía y borraba cualquiera que fuera su mensaje, supo que era tiempo de actuar.

- Solo dilo – escribió Britt creando una atmosfera de tensión en la habitación de Nick.

- ¿Disculpa?

- Solo di lo que vayas a decir – respondió ella de inmediato – puedo ver que estas escribiendo y borrando algo desde hace un rato.

- ¿Cómo?

- Tal vez porque el chat tiene esa función. ¿En serio que eres nuevo en Facebook no?

- ¿Se nota?

- Un poco. – ella sonrió. - ¿Qué te trajo hasta Facebook Nick? ¿Puedo llamarte así?

- No tengo otro nombre en realidad.

- Está bien. Tienes sentido del humor, me agrada.

- Tengo una pregunta Brittany.

- Dime. – la chica comenzó a sentir nervios esperando no escuchar alguna propuesta que tuviera que ver con quitarse la ropa.

- ¿Cómo es que hablas con una persona completamente extraña así de confiada? – Nick tenia la pluma lista.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Si, ya sabes, ni si quiera me conoces, jamás en la vida nos habíamos visto y me hablas como si fueras una amiga ordinaria. ¿Cómo hacen las personas para hacer esto en internet?

- No se necesita una explicación Nick, el termino se llama "socializar", lo hacemos todos los días, con la persona que nos vende el almuerzo, la mujer que conduce el autobús, el conductor de taxi que nos cuenta un poco de su vida en cada viaje. Por internet es exactamente lo mismo. Nunca te has preguntado cómo hacen las personas para hablarle a alguien que les vende fruta ¿o sí? Porque es demasiado estúpido hacerlo, es lo mismo aquí, me preguntas como hago para hablar con alguien que no conozco, cuando tú haces lo mismo al menos cinco veces al día.

Nick estaba atónito, le había caído, literalmente un rayo encima. Alguien por primera vez lo había hecho verse como un completo tonto, y había hecho que su pregunta sonara como parte de la entrevista de un niño de cinco años a su padre.

- Nunca lo había visto así – dijo Nick aceptando su incredulidad.

- Me quedaría a explicarte más sobre el mundo en que vivimos querido amigo, pero tengo una amiga que me necesita y acaba de llegar.

- Espera – dijo Nick - ¿Por qué elegiste hablar conmigo?

- Me daba curiosidad tu perfil. Quería saber si no eras algún secuestrador o asesino en serie.

- ¿Cómo sabes que no lo soy?

- ¿Lo eres?

- No

- Ahí está – dijo Brittany – solo un normal y algo raro chico nuevo.

Después de decir eso ella había logrado una sonrisa en la cara de Nick, y por solo una fracción de segundo, pudo sentir que esto no era tan difícil como pensaba.

El evento de poesía estaba ahora a punto de presentarse. Los dos grupos contendientes estaban sobre el escenario, y cada uno había preparado por dos días su poema, para ganarse ese maravilloso y sobre todo Gratis viaje a Washington.

Will fue el primero en pasar.

Hizo una hermosa poesía sobre paz mundial con su grupo de alumnos recibiendo los aplausos de las veinte personas que se encontraban en el auditorio, incluyendo a los directivos, y conserjes sin vida fuera del colegio.

Emma estaba nerviosa. Se podía notar eso en sus ojos.

Cuando los aplausos para Will terminaron, actuando para molestar a la pelirroja como era usual en él, el profesor se sentó en primera fila, y cruzo sus piernas en señal de comodidad esperando que Emma fallara.

La mujer había comenzado a sufrir un ataque de ansiedad. Y ahora no era el momento para rendirse ante eso.

Los niños de su clase comenzaron a acomodarse uno por uno en una fila sobre el escenario y mirando a la maestra para que le diera la señal de comienzo, el solista giro la cabeza.

Emma movió su cara indicando dicha señal, y rogando al cielo que le permitiera salir viva para cuando el show terminara.

"¿A un día de verano compararte?  
Más hermosura y suavidad posees.  
Tiembla el brote de mayo bajo el viento  
y el estío no dura casi nada."

Recito el primer niño haciendo que la piel de Will se pusiera erizada.

¿Esto era en serio? ¿Su competencia estaba recitando su poema favorito? Seguramente Emma lo había hecho para molestarlo, pero ¿Cómo había sabido del poema? No se lo había contado nunca, de hecho, esto no se lo había contado a nadie…. Excepto.

NO. Esto no podía estar ocurriendo. Era imposible. Una en un millón. Así se definía la posibilidad de que algo así ocurriera.

La única persona que sabía sobre "A un día de verano compararte" era aquella mujer a quien Will había conocido en su grupo Connected unos días atrás. Sabía que aquella mujer se llamaba Emma, pero ya que no había ninguna fotografía en su perfil para verificar como era, no le paso ni por un segundo que aquella amable chica podría ser su peor rival.

Will había creado el perfil de Richard unos años atrás para hacer experimentos en la página, y Connected había sido uno de ellos.

Pero, nunca hasta hoy, le había pasado algo de este tipo. Eran muchas coincidencias, esto tenía que ser verdad. Se había comenzado a enamorar de su peor enemiga. Emma Pillsbury era la Emma de Facebook. Y el apellido que aparecía en su perfil, era ciertamente uno que ella le había puesto para no ser reconocida.

Antes de que la poesía terminara Will se puso de pie para avanzar hasta donde estaba Figgins y susurrarle algo al oído. "Déjala ganar, ya no quiero el viaje" le dijo él para después salir apresurado del lugar.

Aquella noche Will no pudo dormir. Y la idea de si quiera encender el computador y encontrar a Emma conectada, hacían su insomnio un poco más fuerte.

Rachel se había arreglado como nunca antes, y ahora estaba sentada frente al computador tronándose las manos para aliviar sus nervios.

El sonido de video llamada la hizo saltar, y sin esperar un minuto más acepto. Pudo ver a Blaine sonriente en su monitor, perfecto como siempre.

- Estoy aquí en la parada de autobuses – dijo Blaine mientras luchaba porque su voz fuera más fuerte que el bullicio en el lugar. – estoy apunto subir. La señorita Fabray está conmigo. Va a tomar mi lap top cuando me vaya. Te ves hermosa Rachel.

Las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar. El tan solo pensar que se pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que volviera a ver esos hermosos ojos la hizo romperse en mil pedazos. Rachel no podía soportarlo más, tenía que sacar todo lo que tenia adentro.

- Tengo miedo Blaine – le dijo llorando – tengo miedo de que cuando regreses ya no sientas lo mismo por mí. De que todo cambie, de que ya ni si quiera te interese entrar a Connected, de que tengas todo el día lleno de cosas que hacer con tus amigos ingleses, de que conozcas a alguien mas, quien pueda tenerte cerca todos los días. Estoy aterrada, no puedo ocultarlo más. No puedo dormir, pienso en ti todo el día. Y me arrepiento de no haber disfrutado como debía de todo el tiempo que pasamos juntos.

- Te amo – le dijo Blaine mientras sus ojos reflejaban la nostalgia que el también sentía – no quería decirte cosas tristes para evitar que lloraras. Pero ya que lo hiciste quiero que sepas que yo también tengo miedo, por las mismas razones que tu. Pero también estoy seguro de que al menos de mi parte, esto que siento por ti no va a cambiar nunca. Y que te prometo que voy a regresar en cuanto pueda. Y vamos a tener la cita que no tuvimos hace unas semanas.

- ¿Lo prometes? ¿Prometes que no te vas a olvidar de mí?

- Lo prometo.

En ese momento el autobús de Blaine se estaciono detrás de ellos y el chico tuvo que alejarse lentamente del monitor.

- Lo siento mucho Rachel – dijo Quinn después de que Blaine le entregara la lap top.

La chica solamente pudo respirar tranquila hasta que termino la video llamada después de ver a Blaine subir las escaleras del transporte.

Las palabras de su novio la habían tranquilizado un poco, pero aun así Rachel no pudo evitar tirarse por un momento al piso a llorar como era necesario para dejar ir al dolor.

Unos momentos después el timbre de su casa sonó haciendo a Rachel limpiarse las lágrimas y bajar las escaleras para abrir.

Al abrir la puerta Mercedes apareció frente a ella con un bote de helado y una mochila colgando de sus hombros.

- Recordé que hoy era el día – dijo Mercedes – cuando despertarse así en medio de la clase pensé que era solo porque habías visto una película de terror o algo por el estilo. Después recordé que era por Blaine.

Rachel no pudo contenerse más y se lanzo a los brazos de su amiga para abrazarla.

- Se fue – le dijo llorando.

- Lo sé. Por eso estoy aquí.

Sin hacer ruido para no despertar a la madre de Rachel que dormía incómodamente en el sofá, las chicas subieron las escaleras y se encerraron en la habitación.

Todos en el grupo le habían hecho e-mails especiales a Blaine antes de irse, e incluso Emma quien apenas y lo conocía le había deseado un buen viaje. Eran casi las dos de la mañana y ya todos se habían ido a dormir. Solamente Brittany se había quedado para acompañar a Rachel y desde su casa comía helado con una cuchara gigante mirando a las otras dos chicas por medio de Skype.

Y esta era la realidad.

No todas las personas a las que amen se van a quedar por siempre en tu vida. A veces se irán antes de lo que esperas, y eso puede destrozarte por un tiempo.

Pero es en estos momentos, los momentos en que nuestro corazón ha sido quebrado por un gran martillo llamado soledad, cuando los amigos intervienen y toman los pedazos regados en el piso para volverlos a unir de nuevo.

Vivan al lado de tu casa, en la cuadra siguiente, en la ciudad aledaña, o en un distinto continente. Estas son las cosas que hace un amigo de verdad. Y cosas así no cambian, aunque tú vivas en Sídney, y él o ella viva en Vietnam.


	3. Perdona si mis palabras hirieron a tu

CONNECTED

CAPITULO 3

PERDONA SI MIS PALABRAS HIRIERON A TU CUCHILLO.

Los secretos entre amigos son una peligrosa manera de llegar al final de una amistad sana y duradera. Encontrar que tu mejor amigo se compro el suéter mas horrendo que haya sido creado en la tierra y decirle "te ves muy bien" cuando te pregunta cómo le queda, no es un secreto que llegue a romper su amistad, a ese tipo de situaciones se les puede identificar como Secretos de Cortesía. Pues la única razón por la que no dices la verdad, es porque la verdad no es nada agradable. Y aunque la mayor veces de las ocasiones la verdad es sumamente desagradable y cruel, hay veces como estas en las que no es necesaria, y hay otras en las cuales es más necesaria que una chaqueta en pleno invierno.

Tomen mi ejemplo como pauta para comprender mejor el tema. Hace algunos años, cuando aun estábamos comenzando en el maravilloso y absurdo mundo de la preparatoria, mi amiga Mercedes y yo moríamos por ir a una de las fiestas más importantes del ciclo escolar. La fiesta era organizada por los P.C.C.E.Q.N.S.M.Q.N.B.C.D que no es nada más que "Populares Con Complejo de Estrellas Que No Son Nada Mas Que Niños Bonitos Con Dinero". Aun sabiendo que ese grupo de personas tenia vidas tan miserables o aun mas que nosotras, las dos chicas inocentes de aquel tiempo que vivían en nuestros cuerpos los creían lo máximo. Así que cuando se supo que habían comenzado a repartir las invitaciones, ambas entramos en pánico.

Fuimos de compras toda la semana para llevar algo nuevo a la escuela todos los días y pasar como niñas bien. Después Mercedes le pidió a su hermano el automóvil que sus padres le habían comprado para la universidad, y llegamos a la escuela en él por cinco hermosos días para no ser tachadas como chicas de autobús escolar. Las dos parecíamos en realidad una versión barata de Paris Hilton, lo cual era realmente favorecedor a decir verdad.

Era viernes y ambas estábamos desesperadas porque nadie de aquel grupo se había acercado a invitarnos. Y después de una larga platica entre amigas, ambas acordamos que no éramos lo suficientemente populares aun, y que tal vez el siguiente año iríamos juntas. Así que aquella tarde Mercedes se fue en su auto a una de las reuniones familiares que solían tener en casa de su tía, y yo camine hasta casa sintiéndome algo incomoda por llevar tacones altos para recorrer casi treinta cuadras, mayormente cuesta arriba.

Fue entonces que paso lo inimaginable. Uno de los chicos en el exclusivo grupo se acerco para entregarme una invitación a la fiesta del sábado. Mi sonrisa nunca pudo ser más grande, sobre todo porque aquel rubio con ojos más claros que el reflejo del agua me estaba entregando el sobre en persona.

No paso ni tan solo un minuto en el que no pensara en Mercedes, así que arriesgándome a sonar como una ñoña, tuve que hacer la pregunta obligatoria.

- ¿Puedo llevar a mi amiga Mercedes? – pregunte.

- ¿Quién es ella?

- Estoy con ella todo el tiempo, debiste haberla visto ya.

- Ah sí, ya sé quien es….

Hubo una pausa incomoda. Esto no iba por un buen camino.

- No creo que puedas llevarla – respondió aquel chico pasando de lindo a petulante en tan solo un instante.

- ¿Por qué? – pregunte tomando aun más riesgos de ser des-invitada.

- Mi amiga Marion cree que tu amiga tiene un problema de peso. Y no cree que sea buena idea que la vean con nosotros. No es por mí, es por ella, se pondrá como loca si la ve ahí.

¿Qué se supone que iba a decirle? ¿Acaso "Me dijeron que eres demasiado gorda para ser popular y por eso no te invitaran"? No era una opción viable para este problema. Camine todo el recorrido hasta casa con la cabeza abajo. Y por si las dudas, había tirado el sobre con la invitación en uno de los basureros que me quedaban de paso, para así no arriesgarme a que mi amiga lo viera y supiera la verdad.

Estaba dispuesta a llevarme esto a la tumba. Estaba dispuesta a resignarme y jamás ser una chica popular en la escuela si mi amiga no podía subir a la cima conmigo. Y aquella noche, sin recibir una llamada de Mercedes en toda la tarde, pude dormir un poco más tranquila, porque en mi mente el guardar aquel Secreto, no era ningún asunto importante.

Cuando el sábado llego, llene de películas recién salidas de Blockbuster mi estancia y comencé a ver una por una llenando el tazón de palomitas cada treinta minutos. Fue entonces que varias sirenas comenzaron a escucharse cerca, y debido al chismometro que todo vecino tiene adentro desde que nace, salí corriendo a ver qué pasaba.

No me sorprendió que las patrullas se dirigieran hacia la casa de la fiesta, pues usualmente ese tipo de eventos terminan de esa manera. Lo que me sorprendió y me hizo incluso abrir la boca como una típica chica indignada, fue ver a Mercedes salir muy bien vestida de aquel lugar.

Así es, mi amiga había conseguido una invitación por su cuenta, debido a que su primo se había unido al equipo de Futbol de la escuela y como todos saben, ser novia o familiar de un jugador estrella te ponía por encima de varios grupos en la escalera social.

Ella y yo nos dejamos de hablar por unos meses, pero después cuando Sex & The City la película llego a los cines nuestra amistad se hizo fuerte una vez más. Pero aquí está la lección, no se deben de guardar secretos entre amigos, pues siempre se terminara mal si lo haces. Y aunque yo solo estaba tratando de proteger a mi amiga, si ambas hubiéramos sido honestas, las dos habríamos ido a la fiesta, y tal vez ahora no nos tomarían como completas perdedoras en la escuela. Los secretos entre amigos son malos, y lo peor de ellos es que, a diferencia de los brazaletes de la amistad, nunca pasan de moda.

CONNECTED 

Un mes.

Había pasado exactamente un mes desde que visite la oficina de uno de los decanos de Harvard me había dado la tarea más difícil y decisiva de toda mi vida. Solo el titulo de la tesis y dos hojas de densa investigación sobre la creación e historia de las redes sociales era lo que tenía preparado para defenderme ante otra decena de genios que buscaban la misma meta que yo.

Nunca creí verme enredado en esta situación, pero ahora no había tiempo para redimirme, tenía que encontrar una solución y no solo excusas por mi mala concentración.

Brittany era la única persona con la que había hablado, y ahora la única manera de comprender todo este pequeño gran mundo era a través de ella. Así que a partir de los últimos días en los que me había fijado la meta de avanzar con el proyecto, Brittany se había vuelto mi roca salvadora en medio del mar.

Al principio solo hablábamos sobre cosas superficiales, como música o series de televisión, pero conforme los días avanzaban yo podía descubrir en ella que la teoría que existe sobre las rubias es falsa. Pues la chica en el monitor no era tan solo una cara bonita, había notado que sus ideas eran tan o más desarrolladas que las mías.

Era cruel pensar que mientras esa chica creía estar encontrando un amigo en mí, yo solo me estaba aprovechando de ella. Pero si lo veías desde una perspectiva diferente, Brittany no se tenía que enterar jamás de lo que estaba ocurriendo. La tesis solo seria vista por personas de la universidad, y mientras ella se distraía platicando conmigo, y yo tomaba sus pláticas y conceptos para mi tesis, todos salían ganando en esto.

Comencé a redactar documentos en Word copiando y pegando todas nuestras conversaciones para después analizarlas. Lo mas ridículo de esto, era que al entrar a Facebook lo que yo me temía era encontrar a un loco acosador que me pudiera sacar un susto, y sin embargo era yo quien analizaba a cada segundo una plática en el chat, sin que la otra persona se diera cuenta.

Era hora del almuerzo y todos en la escuela habían elegido sus habituales asientos en aquel gran lugar donde la elite y el proletariado eran marcados con tinta roja incluso en una institución educativa.

Jugadores de futbol, porristas, nerds, estudiantes de intercambio, personas con problemas de ansiedad, e incluso un grupo de solteras, eran de las mesas que más llamaban la atención al entrar a aquel lugar. Por su puesto, habiendo tantas distinciones los chicos con capacidades diferentes tenían que tener también su propia mesa. Así que todas las tardes, Becky, su mejor amiga Abby, y otros chicos especiales como ellas dos, se acompañaban mutuamente a la hora del almuerzo. Todos excepto Jason, el ahora novio de Becky quien había logrado sentarse en la mesa de los jugadores de futbol debido a que aquellos chicos lo utilizaban como coartada para mejorar sus notas, y a veces Jason les hacia favores con sus proyectos de Ciencias. Era algo así como el nerd oficial del equipo.

- Brenda casi nos descubre a mí ya Lori ayer en la noche – dijo uno de los chicos en la mesa.

- ¿Qué hacia Brenda en casa de Lori? – pregunto otro de los jugadores.

- Es su mejor amiga ¿No te lo había dicho?

- ¿Te estás tirando a la mejor amiga de tu novia?

- Si – respondió el primer chico.

Toda la mesa se quedo en silencio.

- ¡Eso es hermano! – comenzaron a gritar todos para después darles golpes en la espalda como señal de aprobación.

- ¿Qué eso no está mal? – pregunto Jason después de asimilar unos segundos lo que había escuchado.

- ¿De qué hablas Jason? – pregunto el jugador que alardeaba ser genial.

- Tener sexo con la mejor amiga de tu novia ¿Eso no está mal? – pregunto una vez más.

La mayoría de los chicos en la mesa comenzaron a reírse y algunos otros solamente apretaban los labios para contener la carcajada que estaban a punto de soltar.

El chico que había comenzado la conversación se puso de pie y enrollando su brazo en la espalda de Jason se acerco a él para hablarle de cerca.

- Vamos a explicarte algo – dijo después mientras Jason lo escuchaba – la secundaria es un lugar para aprender cosas sobre la vida real ¿sabes? Y tener solo una novia en estos cuatro años no te va a ayudar en nada. Lo que tienes que hacer, lo que hace un verdadero campeón, es tener a todas las chicas que pueda, sin importar de donde vengan. A nosotros no nos importan si son amigas. Si es una chica y no es fea, puede ser incluso su hermana. ¿Comprendes?

- Eso creo – dijo Jason mas confundido que nunca.

- Está bien, está bien – dijo de nuevo el chico – tienes que aprender la lección tu solo. Vas a hacer lo que te diga ¿está bien?

- De acuerdo.

- Quiero que vayas a la mesa en la que se sienta la amiga de tu novia, y la invites a salir este sábado.

- ¿Hablas de Abby? – pregunto Jason.

- Si, como sea.

- Pero Becky se enojaría conmigo.

- Escucha Jason – le dijo aquel chico mientras todos los demás lo miraban con atención. – no aceptamos perdedores en esta mesa, y si no haces lo que te digo te convertirás en un perdedor. Así que solo tienes una opción, invita a la otra, o vuelve a sentarte con los raros.

Jason trago saliva y dejando a un lado su bandeja se puso de pie para avanzar hasta donde estaba sentada Abby. Becky se había puesto de pie para ir al baño, y ahora Jason tenía la ventaja de mantener esto en secreto.

- Hola Jason – dijo Abby sonriendo al ver que el chico se había sentado a su lado.

- Hola Abby – la saludo él.

- Becky no está aquí, pero le alegrara saber que viniste un momento.

- No vine a ver a Becky, Abby.

- ¿Entonces a que viniste?

- ¿Qué vas a hacer el sábado en la noche?

- Bueno, creo que estarán pasando un maratón de películas animadas, creo que voy a quedarme a verlas todas.

- ¿Quieres salir conmigo el sábado?

Abby se quedo callada y miro al chico algo confundida.

- ¿Qué hay de Becky? ¿Ya no es tu novia?

- Ella no tiene que saberlo ¿O sí?

Ahí están, los secretos entre amigas en forma de una manzana jugosa que se te presenta en el camino.

- Está bien, pasa por mí a mi casa – contesto Abby para después sonreír amablemente.

- Genial – respondió Jason para después ponerse de pie y dirigirse hacia la mesa de los jugadores.

En ese momento Becky se atravesó en su camino y lo miro sonriendo.

- Hola Jason – le dijo ella tomando su mano.

- Hola.

- Este sábado cumplimos un mes e hice que mi mama nos hiciera una reservación en ese restaurante con el tobogán que vimos el otro día.

- ¿En serio?

- Si, vamos a vernos ahí a las siete ¿está bien?

Jason se sentía aturdido por tantas cosas que pasaban a su alrededor, pero aun así, aquel chico confiado que Becky conocía, tenía que aparecer frente a ella en esos momentos.

- Está bien – respondió Jason para después salir de la cafetería, con la cabeza hecha un verdadero desastre.

Así que, después de que mi novio ingles se internara en esa prisión de enseñanzas y me dejara aquí sola a merced de mi dramatismo y depresión, esto es de lo que te has perdido en la nada peculiar vida de una chica abandonada llamada Rachel Barbra Berry. Y si es por Streisand chicos.

ETAPA DE OPTIMISMO

- Ya va a regresar eventualmente, esto es por su bien ¿no? Va a tener una buena escuela y su futuro va a ser mejor. Todo va a estar bien.

- Si, esa es la actitud – decía mercedes.

- Era lo mejor…. Así nos da la oportunidad de extrañarnos y no hartarnos de nosotros… está bien.

ETAPA DE RECUERDOS.

- Me acuerdo cuando Blaine me enseño esa canción por primera vez. Fue el día más bonito de todos (Fue un día usual) en verdad que si…

- ¿Rachel estas llorando? – preguntaba Brittany.

- No, no, es que se me metió algo al ojo.

ETAPA DE EXTRAÑAR.

- ¡Es que lo extraño tanto! Creo que debería tomar un avión e ir a verlo. ¡Ya no puedo! Ya no puedo estar así…. Lo extraño demasiado.

ETAPA DE REALIDAD.

- ¿Y como se supone que voy a pagar un avión a Inglaterra? Ni si quiera podría llegar sola a Long Island. Pero que tonta me vi diciendo esas cosas… ¿Y a casa de quien iba a llegar? No sé cómo llegue a pensar eso.

ETAPA DE FALSA SUPERACION PARTE 1

- Ya estoy bien. Al principio si me dolía pero ahora no.

- Qué bueno, ya era hora de que dejaras de estar triste. – decía Mercedes mientras caminábamos por la calle.

- Sí, creo que ya quedo atrás.

ETAPA DE CULPABILIDAD.

- Creo que fui yo quien lo alejo ¿sabes? Estuve pensando, y…. Creo que dije cosas muy tontas los últimos días, y término pensando que era una niña tonta y se fue. ¡fui yo la de la culpa!

- No pienses eso – decía Brittany.

- ¡Es la verdad! Termine por ahuyentarlo.

ETAPA DE PARANOIA

- ¿Y si no fue al internado? Tal vez solo se invento eso y ahora está riendo con sus amigos en una playa por ahí. Se hizo otra cuenta con un alias y ya jamás va a regresar. Debe estar alegre por deshacerse de esta loca…

- ¿Te entro otra basura en el ojo Rachel? – pregunto Brittany.

- ¡No! ¡Estoy llorando! ¿Qué no ves?

ETAPA DE FALSA SUPERACION PARTE 2

- Estoy bien, estoy bien. La vida sigue, tengo que seguir adelante (Escuchando canciones de superación)

Podrías pensar que esto paso en un tiempo muy largo desde que Blaine se fue, pero te sorprenderá saber que todo lo antes redactado ocurrió solo en el transcurso del primer… mes.

El plan con Quinn no estaba dando resultados fructuosos debido a que solo estaba viendo a la chica como mi única conexión con su mejor amigo. Ella trataba a veces de hacerme la plática y distraerme de todo el drama que yo descargaba con ella, pero en realidad nunca tome atención a sus palabras.

Era una forma de poner un escudo y no dejar que otro británico me terminara hiriendo. Pero después de todo lo que más necesitaba en momentos así eran amigos, y tal vez aquella chica al otro lado del mundo podría ser una buena candidata.

- Creo que estoy enamorada – dijo Emma mirando a Joaquín con algo de brillo en sus ojos - no estoy completamente segura, digo, ni si quiera conozco al hombre. No sé ni si quiera donde vive, pero la manera en la que habla…. La manera en la que piensa, es solo… encantadora.

- No es absurdo para nada lo que dices – le contesto su psicólogo mirándola alegre. Era la primera sesión en la que Emma hablaba abiertamente.

- ¿Tú crees? ¿En verdad no es absurdo?

- ¿Por qué lo seria?

- Es que es internet. No es nada real, al menos a mi me llega a resultar a veces algo patético. ¿Cómo puedes saber que las personas dicen la verdad? No las puedes ver, no puedes notar sus expresiones faciales cuando dicen las cosas, no puedes asegurarte de que lucen como ellos se describen. Parece algo imposible.

- Emma tengo una pregunta ¿Cómo hace una persona que nace ciega enamorarse de verdad? No puede ver a nadie, no puede ver expresiones faciales, no puede asegurarse de que las personas luzcan como dicen. Lo que dices es que ¿una persona ciega no puede enamorarse nunca?

- Bueno, esa es una buena ejemplificación….

Emma sonrió y comenzó a meditar las palabras de Joaquín.

- Todo el mundo está lleno de mentirosos Emma – dijo el psicólogo – sea en internet y en la vida real, el riesgo de las mentiras va a estar siempre en el aire. Pero si te hace feliz hablar con esa persona y te está ayudando a superar tu apatía, creo que al menos le debes una oportunidad.

Después de una amena plática Emma salió radiante de la oficina. Nada podía arruinar su día que había comenzado tan bien. Nada, excepto lo que paso después.

- ¡Emma! ¡Ven aquí! – grito su madre desde el otro lado de la calle haciendo que la piel de la pelirroja se erizara reconociendo de inmediato esa tonada del mal.

Fingió una sonrisa y comenzó a caminar hacia ella. Sorpresivamente su madre no estaba acompañada de sus tías conformando el malévolo sequito del mal, esta vez un hombre alto y apuesto la acompañaba.

- Emma – dijo su madre – te quiero presentar a David Martínez, se acaba de mudar frente a mi casa y me ofrecí a mostrarle la ciudad.

- ¿Desde cuándo eres guía profesional madre? – pregunto Emma.

- Que simpática – respondió la mujer ignorándola - ¿Qué hacías por aquí Emma?

- Estaba con mi psicólogo.

- Si lo imagine – dijo su madre riendo – te dije que mi hija estaba un poco… co-co. – dijo de nuevo su madre haciendo señas indicando que Emma estaba loca.

- Mucho gusto David – dijo Emma ignorándola.

- Hola Emma, me alegra finalmente conocerte. Tu madre habla mucho de ti.

- ¿En serio? Bueno, entonces creo que ahora lo que más deseas es salir corriendo ¿no?

David comenzó a reír

- No fueron tan malas las cosas que dijo – respondió después.

- Emma – dijo su madre interrumpiendo – estaba pensando que podrías salir con David estos días, y ya sabes no puedes negarte porque te la pasas siempre sola en tu casa, ¿Qué vas a hacer esta noche?

- De hecho hoy es el baile retro del comité de profesores en mi escuela. ¿quieres ir?

- Suena divertido – dijo David sonriendo.

- Bien, te avisare – dijo Emma dándole su tarjeta.

- Quiero que sepas que tienes mi permiso para hacer lo que sea en su cita – dijo su madre – a Emma le va a caer bien una despolvada.

La chica solamente contuvo sus deseos por asesinarla y sonriendo agacho la cabeza para después alejarse.

Como era regular cada tercera semana en seis meses, las madres de Lauren y Santana llevaban a sus hijas de compras a un cercano centro comercial, intentando que los lazos familiares siguieran creciendo entre ellas, y se llevaran lo mejor posible. Para la mala suerte de Lauren, esta era una de las pocas cosas de las que no podía zafarse con ninguna excusa.

Mientras las madres platicaban cerca de la caja, las chicas estaban en los vestidores probándose un par de cosas que habían elegido para ellas. Como siempre Santana tenia dentro de sus bolsas ropa talla dos que carecía tanto de tela así como las gallinas de la posibilidad de volar.

- ¿Sabías que en la escuela se dice que eres lesbiana?

- ¿Ah sí? – pregunto Lauren evadiendo los comentarios de su odiosa prima.

- Sí, todos creen que tu amiga Suzy es en realidad tu compañera

- Y con todos te refieres a tú y tus amigas ¿no?

- No, de hecho lo pusimos en el blog de tareas del curso para probar si ya habíamos aprendido a subir entradas a internet.

- ¿Qué?

- Tal vez te alegrara saber que contamos con el servicio Premium y la noticia se publico en tan solo dos minutos. Así que ahora podemos saber que subir tareas es súper rápido.

- Están enfermas – les dijo Lauren moviendo la cabeza muy irritada.

- ¿Cómo me veo? – dijo Santana saliendo del vestidor con una falda diez dedos arriba de su rodilla y una camiseta color blanco transparente.

- ¿Eso es un traje de baño?

- Es mi ropa para la iglesia.

Lauren vio en ese momento que Suzy estaba acercándose por el pasillo y rápidamente se puso de pie para recibirla.

- Hola ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó Lauren sorprendida de verla.

- Mis padres me arrastraron. Literalmente… hay marcas de mis uñas en toda la estancia. Están comprando cosas para remodelar la habitación de huéspedes.

- Pensé que tú dormías en la habitación de huéspedes.

- Cierto… rayos estoy en problemas. En fin, ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

- Compras con la prima del diablo.

- Agh, hablando de uñas enterradas en la estancia.

En ese momento Santana salió con un par de bolsas en las manos y miro a Suzy con desprecio al notar su presencia.

- ¿Debería llamar a seguridad en estos momentos? Te gusta robar cosas de casas ajenas.

- Solo piérdete Santana – respondió Suzy.

- En serio que apoyo su relación chicas – dijo Santana solo molestando – prometo ser la que le explique a sus hijos adoptivos como es que los sacaron del orfanato en una oferta de 3x2 y que aunque así lo parezca algunas veces su mami Lauren no se los va a comer.

Y justo en aquel instante cuando Lauren estaba preparando su puño para acomodarlo gentilmente en la cara bonita de Santana, un hombre llego para amenizar la situación. Parecía alguien importante pues llevaba con él a un par de personas que cargaban sus cosas y todos tenían ropa costosa encima.

- Disculpa ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – pregunto aquel hombre a Santana.

- ¿Y por qué rayos crees que te lo diría?

- Soy un cazatalentos, trabajo para Elite managment.

- Santana López 17 años, vivo a cinco casas de aquí y si todo lo que ve es natural. – respondió rápidamente la chica con una sonrisa.

- Muy bien Santana López, me encanta el entusiasmo.

- Hay mucho mas de donde vino ese – decía la chica sonriente mientras las otras dos a su lado tenían una cara de asterisco que bien pudo pasar como anuncio publicitario de una escuela de Ingles para inmigrantes.

- Genial, toma mi tarjeta, y este folleto, tu madre puede leerlo y llamarnos para entrevistarla, y con suerte podrías ser la nueva cara de nuestra campaña nacional.

- Eso sería fabuloso – dijo Santana.

La palabra "nacional" le puso a Lauren los pelos de punta. ¿Qué pasaría si Puck veía la fotografía de su prima con otro nombre que no fuera Lauren Zizes? Todo el teatro que había armado en los últimos meses no tendría ahora ningún valor. Esto no podía estar pasando

La madre de santana llego y de inmediato su hija le dio las noticias. Y así mientras esas dos gritaban "vamos a ser ricas y tendremos green card para papá" Lauren estaba a punto de un colapso nervioso.

Nick y Jeff estaban ahora en la habitación del primero, tratando de averiguar cómo salir adelante con el proyecto. Después de prometerle cincuenta dólares el mejor amigo de Nick había aceptado ayudarlo debido a su notoria cercanía con el tema de las redes sociales.

En la mayoría de las ocasiones era Jeff quien necesitaba la ayuda de su amigo para salir de los aprietos, pero esta vez los papeles se habían invertido y ahora el experto en el tema era otro.

La primera idea de Jeff era hacer el ensayo sobre diez de los amigos que Nick había agregado en Facebook. Así que el primer paso era seleccionar a esos diez participantes. Se habían dividido a los pocos amigos que había agregado Nick a su cuenta en cinco categorías, de las cuales solamente una tenía como título "Participantes", las demás solo constaban de personas con los títulos de "Pedófilo", "Muy bonita para ser lista", "Muy fea para ser interesante" y "No WAY"

Solamente uno de los cincuenta candidatos había sido compatible con las características que Jeff buscaba, lo cual comenzó a frustrar al par de amigos.

En ese momento Jeff abrió la cuenta de Brittany y miro su foto sonriendo

- Esta tiene que ser de las muy bonitas para ser listas. – dijo después.

- No lo creo – respondió Nick – he hablado con esa chica y en realidad es muy lista

- Pero es rubia.

- Tu eres rubio

- ¡Ese es el punto!

Nick sonrió.

- No, en verdad, esa chica es interesante, habla como toda una universitaria, y aunque no me ha dicho en que universidad va, estoy seguro que es una buena. También le gusta le medicina.

- ¿En serio te metes a la cuenta y hablas con una chica así de linda sobre medicina?

- ¿De qué debería hablar con ella?

- No se habla con chicas así tu solo las

- Calla Jeff.

- Conquistas. Eso iba a decir – respondió Jeff soltando una carcajada.

- De hecho estaba pensando en convertirla en mi proyecto secreto. ¿sabes? Hacerle preguntas que me puedan ayudar con la tesis y después escribir sus respuestas.

- ¿No sería como plagio de intelecto?

- Ella nunca la sabrá. – dijo Nick.

En ese momento su ventana sonó y Brittany escribió como saludo.

- Hola pre-med.

- Hola – respondió Nick de inmediato.

- Pregúntale si quiere poner la webcam – le dijo Jeff.

- ¡No! Me voy a ver como un pervertido.

- Dile que quieres su opinión sobre un libro. Y que tienes que mostrárselo.

- ¿Y por que no solo se lo muestro en internet?

- Dile que no puedes encontrarlo.

Nick comenzó a pensarlo.

- ¿quieres sacar adelante el proyecto o no?

- Está bien – le respondió Nick – pero escóndete detrás de la cortina.

- Hecho – dijo Jeff poniéndose detrás de ella

- ¿Tienes webcam Brittany? – pregunto Nick.

- Seguro ¿Por qué? – respondió la chica.

- Quería mostrarte un libro que conseguí, es de biología, pero no sé si es bueno, me dio curiosidad saber si lo habías leído y tenias una opinión.

- Ok, muéstramelo.

En ese momento apareció en el monitor el símbolo de llamada y Nick comenzó a peinarse y a arreglarse la camisa para aceptar. Para ser honestos tenía miedo de que Brittany no fuera como en las fotografías, pero por alguna razón su seguridad al aceptar la propuesta lo había tranquilizado.

- Hola – dijo Brittany al ver a Nick.

- Hola – respondió Nick tranquilo al ver que era incluso más hermosa que en las fotografías

- Bien ¿Cuál es el libro? – pregunto la chica poniendo a Nick nervioso.

- Oh cierto, espera.

En ese momento Nick deslizo la silla y comenzó buscar entre sus cosas algún libro que pudiera servir para disimular.

De pronto tomo en sus manos uno de los que su abuelo le había regalado y lo mostro a la chica haciéndola sonreír.

- Ese es uno algo viejo, pero si ya lo leí, es bueno si sabes mucho sobre el tema. Para los principiantes es más que nada aburrido.

- Ya veo… en fin, gracias.

- Ahora yo tengo una pregunta para ti Nick – le dijo ella deteniendo su dedo antes de cerrar la conversación

- Dime.

- ¿Por qué tu cortina tiene pies?

En ese momento Nick comenzó a sudar frio mientras miraba como los tenis de Jeff podían notarse con facilidad.

- Sal Jeff – le dijo Nick a su amigo muy apenado.

Jeff salió lentamente y se sentó frente al computador.

- ¿Qué era lo que tramaban? – pregunto Brittany divertida ante la situación.

- Mi amigo Jeff quería saber si eras la de las fotografías.

- Me lo imagine – respondió Brittany.

- Hola – dijo Jeff.

- Hola – respondió la chica aun riendo.

- En verdad, queríamos pedirte tu ayuda. Mi amigo Nick tiene este… proyecto para una clase, y tiene que conocer gente en internet para entrevistarlas y saber sus historias. Pero no pueden ser cualquier persona, tienen que ser personas maduras, centradas, no pedófilas y con diversidad.

- Ya veo – dijo la chica – creo que yo puedo ayudar.

Y con ese perfil de ingreso, la chica rápidamente pensó en un grupo de personas que llenaban los requisitos. Nick, bienvenido a Connected.

- Mamá ¿Podrías solo irte? Me estas avergonzando – dijo Becky después de que su madre comenzara a fotografiarla con Jason antes de ir a casa.

- Solo vas a tener un primer aniversario Becky – le respondió su madre – tenemos que tener un recuerdo de este día.

- Por favor – pidió de nuevo.

- Está bien – respondió su mamá – regresare por ti a las nueve.

Después de que su madre saliera por la puerta delantera de aquel lugar con juegos para niños y comida a mitad de precio casi todos los días. Los chicos se quedaron sentados en una mesa y rápidamente Becky tomo la mano de Jason.

- Puedes besarme si quieres, mi mamá ya se fue. – le dijo ella.

- No sé si deba.

- Pero, ya cumplimos un mes, se supone que tienes que besarme. Lo vi en esa serie de chicas bonitas con problemas de adicción.

- Prefiero esperar – respondió Jason.

- Está bien.

Unos minutos después, teniendo bien en mente el plan que iba a utilizar para salir vivió de esta, Jason comenzó a ponerlo en práctica.

- Voy a ir al baño Becky, espera unos minutos. – dijo él poniéndose de pie. Subió las escaleras para ir a la segunda planta de aquel lugar y se sentó frente a Abby que lo estaba esperando ahí.

- Por un momento pensé que me habías dejado plantada – dijo Abby sonriendo.

- No haría eso.

- Está bien. ¿Estás listo para pedir algo? Escuche que los sábados te dan una caja de regalos si pides el especial del día.

- Suena genial, pero no tengo mucha hambre. ¿Por qué no pides tu primero?

- Está bien.

- ¿Me disculpas un momento? tengo que ir al baño – dijo Jason poniéndose de pie una vez más.

El chico bajo rápidamente las escaleras y se sentó frente a Becky, la chica rápidamente se acerco para acomodarse entre sus brazos y mirarlo con cariño.

- Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado Jason – le dijo Becky – para después darle un beso en la mejilla.

- Tu también lo eres Becky – dijo Jason siendo honesto en realidad. Abby no le interesaba en ningún sentido, solamente Becky tenía un lugar en su corazón.

- Ordene dos hamburguesas, pedí la tuya con doble queso.

- Eso es genial. Pero no nos dieron mostaza.

- Si, aquí esta.

Jason movió rápidamente su brazo haciendo que el frasco de mostaza se cayera al piso.

- Ahora no, espera, ire por otra. – dijo después.

Se puso de pie y comenzó a subir las escaleras. Al llegar frente a Abby sonrió, y comenzó a limpiarse el sudor que comenzaba a correr por su frente.

- ¿Por qué tienes mostaza en el brazo? – pregunto Abby.

- Debí mancharme de camino. Voy por unas servilletas.

- Debe de haber algunas por aquí.

- Prefiero las de abajo. En serio.

En esta ocasión Jason se puso de pie y camino con tanta prisa que no se dio cuenta de que Abby lo perseguía con un par de servilletas en las manos.

En ese momento cuando Jason llego a la mesa de Becky, Abby pudo verlos juntos y de inmediato se paro frente a ellos para darse a notar.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí Abby? – pregunto Becky al verla.

- Tengo una cita con Jason

- ¿Qué? – pregunto Becky sorprendida.

- Puedo explicarlo – dijo Jason sin ser tomado en cuenta.

- ¿Por qué aceptaste? Pensé que eras mi amiga.

- Lo soy, pero no podía rechazar una cita con un miembro del equipo de futbol.

- ¡Pero es mi novio!

- Pensé que iba a romper contigo antes de hoy.

- Pues no lo hizo. Y sabes en que te convierte esto.

- ¿En qué?

- Tu viste esa película conmigo – dijo Becky – sabes muy bien lo que eres.

- Dilo Becky.

- Eres una zorra.

Todo niño en aquel lugar escucho esa palabra y giro su cabeza rápidamente a las dos chicas de pie en aquella mesa.

- No acabas de decir eso. – dijo Abby.

- Lo hice.

- Entonces toma – replico Abby lanzando el plato de papas fritas a la cabeza de Becky.

La chica rubia sintió como toda la cátsup y la salsa comenzó a correr por su cabello y se lleno de ira al instante.

Tomo el vaso con soda que tenia y se lo lanzo a Abby a la cara.

Fue entonces cuando las dos chicas comenzaron a halarse del cabello y se tiraron al piso para después hacer que todos los niños comenzaran a gritar "Pelea" o simplemente corrieran llorando a los brazos de su mamá.

Los empleados de aquel lugar lograron separarlas y ponerle fin a la pelea.

- ¿Por qué hiciste esto Jason? Pensé que… pensé que me amabas.

- Lo hago.

- Eres un mentiroso.

Después de decir eso Becky salió del lugar con lagrimas en los ojos y tomo su teléfono celular para llamar a su madre y pedirle que la recogiera. Mientras ambas peleaban, Abby había roto el vestido nuevo de Becky, pero aquella noche lo mas roto que Becky tenía puesto, era su corazón.

Después de que el encargado sufriera una lesión en la rodilla por cargar cajas pesadas cuando no debía hacerlo, Will Schuester estaba ahora a cargo de la música en la fiesta Retro del Comité de Profesores en la escuela en que trabajaba. Había estado evitando a Emma en las últimas semanas después de su viaje. Pero aunque había tratado de evadirla por las noches en el computador también. La chica tenía algo que hacía que Will no pudiera resistirse a platicar con ella. Aun no estaba convencido de revelarle su verdadera identidad y dejar a "Richard" de lado. Le daba temor saber lo que pasaría si Emma lo descubriera. Y aunque trataba de negarlo con cada molécula de su cuerpo, estaba enamorándose de ella, y perderla no era una opción.

Cuando pensó que la noche terminaría por matarlo de aburrimiento. Una bola disco andante entro por la puerta haciendo que todos la miraran.

Al parecer Emma había tomado la reunión retro como una fiesta de disfraces también. Pues ahora la chica estaba usando un vestido brillante y un peinado de casi un metro de alto, cuando las demás personas solamente tenían puesta su usual ropa aburrida.

Emma se quedo petrificada al estar reviviendo por sí misma la escena clásica del Diario de Bridget Jones. Todos los ojos la apuntaban a ella y al castor que tenia encima, el cual había rentado aquella misma tarde en una conocida tienda de pelucas. La humillación no habría sido tan grande si no fuera porque David estaba a su lado viendo en primera fila como Emma en realidad había perdido un poco la cabeza.

Sin darle mucha importancia David comenzó a caminar a su lado mientras Will comenzaba a notar que la chica no había llegado sola.

"Muy bien, es hora de darle un poco de ritmo a este baile" – dijo el conserje que había tomado ahora el puesto de un mal animador de fiesta. – "Veamos a quien apunta el reflector para decidir quién abrirá la pista esta noche"

Y así, mientras David estaba tomando ponche para ambos en una mesa alejada de ella, Emma fue apuntada con una brillante luz, como si necesitara más atención. Había jurado matar al tipo que la eligió como apertura aquella noche, no sin antes dejar de suponer que las personas de más de cuarenta años aun tienen el gusto de disfrazarse.

Emma giro rápidamente su cabeza hacia la maestra con que mejor se llevaba en aquella escuela del mal para tratar de conseguir apoyo moral después de escuchar que "Staying Alive" era la canción que comenzaría con esta larga noche.

Aquella mujer simplemente levanto su cámara de video y apretó el botón de PLAY sin si quiera notar el S.O.S de Emma.

Este tenía que ser, después de aquel desastre de la boda claro, el momento más humillante que Emma había pasado.

Fue entonces que lo inesperado, paso. David se quito la chaqueta y corrió hacia la pista para ponerse a bailar pasos Disco que en cualquiera se verían mal, pero sorpresivamente en él era los pasos más sexys nunca antes vistos.

Emma comenzó a reír mientras Will solamente apretaba los labios.

- ¿No vienes? – pregunto David después de mirar a Emma y sonreír.

Rápidamente y sin pensarlo dos veces Emma avanzo hacia él y comenzó a bailar. Todos los maestros se animaron a hacer lo mismo, y de pronto aquella noche no pareció tan mala. Y aunque para Will aquel fue su primer encuentro cara a cara con el tipo que le podría robar el corazón de su ciber chica. Para Emma fue una noche que jamás olvidaría.

Santana estaba ahora en el set para su primer Photoshoot en una campaña nacional para una importante agencia de modelaje. Después de convencer a su madre de acompañarla, Lauren estaba ahora tras bastidores pensando una idea de cómo zafarse de esta, o al menos tener una buena explicación para cuando Puck viera el anuncio.

En ese momento la idea más brillante y estúpida la golpeo.

- Disculpa – le dijo al hombre que estaba a su lado mirando a Santana con ojos de lujuria mientras la chica posaba semidesnuda frente a la cámara. - ¿Tu eres el director creativo?

- Así es, ¿Y tú eres?

- La prima de la modelo – respondió Lauren – se que no es de mi incumbencia pero ¿Cuál es el mensaje que tratan de transmitir con esta campaña?

- "Estamos buscando chicas lindas, estén alerta"

- Bien, y ¿No cree que se verá como una empresa muy superficial si exponen el estereotipo de chica linda a una latina candente que apenas y come en todo el día? Muchas chicas no tendrán el valor de presentarse a las audiciones, tal vez se pierdan de varias buenas oportunidades.

- ¿Y qué es lo que sugerirías?

- Agregar la belleza interna al cartel también.

- Suena bien ¿Cómo hacemos eso?

- Muy fácil.

Y así, arriesgando su reputación y probablemente su historia en un futuro. Lauren Zizes formaba ahora parte de la nueva campaña de Elite Managment. La chica estaba posando ahora al lado de su prima con el slogan "No solo cuenta la belleza exterior" en aquel cartel. Y aunque a Santana no le pareció nada gracioso el cambio de planes, para Lauren era un alivio haber podido arreglar su situación.

Ahora si Puck preguntaba porque en aquel cartel la chica sensual tenía el nombre de Santana y no el de Lauren debajo de su fotografía, se podría decir fácilmente que los editores tuvieron un pequeño error.

Después de ver Un Lugar llamado Nothing Hill por quincuagésima sexta vez, Rachel decidió dejar de torturarse con las películas de amor que pasaban en aquel nuevo canal del servicio de cable y conectarse un rato para ponerse al día en lo que había pasado. Para variar tal vez alguien había tenido una muy buena noche y deseaba compartirle su entusiasmo.

Fue entonces que noto que Quinn estaba conectada, y después de suspirar un momento, Rachel se decidió a cumplir lo que ya había planeado y darle a la chica una oportunidad de conocerla.

- Hola – dijo Rachel acompañada de una carita sonriente.

- No he recibido ninguna carta de Blaine, Rachel – respondió Quinn de inmediato.

¿Era en serio? ¿Rachel había sido tan mala con ella que ahora Quinn podía predecir la actitud de la chica? Como primera impresión esto no era nada alentador, pues ahora Rachel se veía como una chica interesada que solamente tomaba a Quinn como una ficha mas para su provecho, y aunque esto era verdad, no tenía porque verse de esa manera.

- No venia por eso – mintió Rachel para tratar de arreglar las cosas.

- Bien ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Quinn.

- Quería disculparme.

- ¿Por qué?

- Por ser tan fría y convenenciera en estos últimos días. Te trate como a un títere y eso no es justo. Me gustaría ser tu amiga.

- Bueno, no voy a mentir, yo también creí que eras algo diferente a como te note en estos últimos días.

- Estaba deprimida, totalmente irritable y esto normalmente solo para un par de días cada mes. Pero tú lo sabes bien por experiencia propia.

Quinn comenzó a reír al leer lo que Rachel escribía.

- Blaine tenía razón, eres divertida.

- No sabía que hablara sobre mí con sus amigos. – dijo Rachel algo contenta.

- Habla mucho sobre ti. Más que nada conmigo. Me ha contado la mayor parte de las cosas que les pasan desde hace unos meses.

- No te mentiré, me alegra escuchar eso.

- Una vez menciono que te gusta The Blurs, ya sabes, esa banda casi anónima de por aquí.

- Ah si, una vez mi amiga me regalo un CD de ellos, porque no tenía que darme y se lo habían dado en un intercambio. En verdad fue lo mejor que me pudo haber obsequiado, esos hombres son lo máximo haciendo música.

- Yo también soy fanática. Y no es por presumir, pero, tuve la suerte de verlos tocar en vivo y son aun mejores.

- ¡Qué envidia!

- Algún día podrás verlos, se donde tocan y usualmente lo hacen en las mismas fechas.

- Nada me gustaría más que eso.

Y entonces Rachel lo noto. Aquella chica tenía más que mostrar que solo fotos de Blaine cuando eran pequeños.

Toda la noche se la pasaron hablando de la banda y compartiéndose canciones, opiniones y comentarios. Quinn parecía una chica agradable y Rachel era más bien una parlanchina a la que no se podía evadir. Sea como sea, aquella noche una nueva amistad surgió en Connected.

Y hablando en el tema de los nuevos, todos estuvieron alegres de recibir a Nick, el nuevo chico, en aquel grupo. Sabiendo que estaría entrevistándolos en los siguientes meses como parte de un proyecto escolar.

Becky llego al grupo destrozada y fue tarea de todos hacerla sentir mejor. Nueve personas en aquel lugar se habían convertido una vez más en una pequeña familia. Y entre comentarios, risas, insultos hacia Jason y alguno que otro aplauso por la paliza de Becky hacia Abby, aquella familia le mostraba su apoyo a la chica con cátsup en la cabeza.

Así que ahí está, la traición entre amigas y los secretos entre ellas no son nada buenos. Y puedes apostar que siempre van a causar peleas entre las dos, pero hay una cosa que averigüé en los últimos años.

Una persona no es tu amiga si no te has peleado con ella o él por lo menos en una ocasión. Las peleas son necesarias en una amistad, pues es la única forma de saber, que tan fuerte es dicho nexo. Si se dejan de hablar debido a esa riña, aquella persona no te convenía, porque su amistad nunca fue algo solido. Pero en cambio, si después de la pelea vuelven a ser las mismas de antes, solo me queda decirte felicidades. Porque esta amistad, durara por mucho tiempo más.


	4. La Charla

CONNECTED

CAPITULO 4

LA CHARLA

Así que, esta es la situación. Hace ya casi tres meses mi amiga Mercedes y yo estábamos en mi habitación ideando cosas que hacer para matar el tiempo mientras a ambas nos daba el suficiente sueño como para dormir hasta el medio día del día siguiente.

Después de pintarnos las uñas, leer un poco de literatura moderna juvenil también llamada Seventeen, y ver películas que estaban arrumbadas debajo de mi buro, decidimos encender el computador. No era una sorpresa encontrar a Mary Larson conectada a esas horas en Facebook, pues aunque siempre presumía de tener una vida social muy activa, su cuenta parecía tener un servicio las veinte cuatro horas del día. Ella decía que era porque si Iphone la tenía conectada la mayor parte del tiempo, pero todos sabíamos que en verdad nunca salía de casa puesto que nadie la soportaba jamás.

Antes de poder escapar Mary nos hablo con su muy tradicional y peculiar forma de escribir, haciéndonos victimas a una de sus monótonas platicas. Fue entonces que el tema de la conversación surgió.

Mary siempre presumía de estar a la moda, y ser la chica mas In de toda la escuela, porque siempre hacia cosas nuevas e imponía tendencias. Lo que pasaba en realidad era que Mary trataba desesperadamente de agradarle a las personas, haciendo cosas que la pusieran en el ojo público y la hicieran parecer innovadora.

Sexo Online. Esas fueron las palabras que hicieron que Mercedes y yo dejáramos a un lado la bolsa de frituras que teníamos en las manos.

La chica nos comenzó a contar que era algo muy utilizado ahora tener sexo online, sin si quiera implicar una cámara web. Había una nueva tendencia en los Chats de Facebook parecida al contexto de Second Life o incluso de Sims. Las personas creaban cuentas para pretender vivir en un mundo alterno y realizar todas las actividades que se realizan día a día, y por supuesto, el sexo no podía faltar.

Las reglas eran estas. Primero había que crear una cuenta con un nombre famoso o de alguien que fuera conocido en cierto grupo de personas. Después tenias que poner una foto provocadora en el perfil para que las personas supieras que no eras con exactitud una santa, y para finalizar había que encontrar a una persona que estuviera dispuesta a quitarte la gran V virtual. Se escribía en negritas las acciones como quitar la ropa o incluso lo más intenso en la relación. Y ya que Mercedes y yo no teníamos nada mejor que hacer decidimos intentarlo.

- ¿Qué estas usando? – dijo el chico que se ofreció a ayudarnos en la noble tarea.

Volteé a ver mi pijama con el dibujo de Garfield en la camiseta y varios gatos más en el pantalón.

- Nada – le respondí haciendo que Mercedes soltara una carcajada.

- Me encanta tu cuerpo, ven acá – dijo aquel chico haciendo que Mercedes y yo riéramos cada vez más fuerte.

Imaginarte a un hombre de cuarenta años que vive con su madre tocándose mientras tú le decías cosas sucias no era una imagen muy placentera en nuestra cabeza. Así que cuando la diversión se termino en aquel juego que nos quito un poco el aburrimiento, decidimos terminar con nuestro encuentro casual.

- Nos vemos muchachote – le dije un poco antes de mover el mouse para cerrar la pagina.

- Espera – me interrumpió él. – hay que conocernos.

En ese momento los ojos de ambas se abrieron de repente.

- Maison 45, vivo en Queens.

Y fue entonces que ambas descubrimos la identidad de aquel misterioso chico.

- ¿Esa no es…?

- La dirección de mi casa – dijo Mercedes.

Aquel fue el día en que descubrimos que hacia el hermano de Mercedes todas las noches cuando los demás se iban a dormir.

Tal vez se preguntaran porque traigo a colación este tema pocamente educativo a la mesa y lo a bordo de una manera tan poco usual. En verdad no es un tema que me agrade mucho y sobre todo no después de haber sido abandonada por el único novio real que había tenido en la vida. Pero fue una bomba que cayó en Connected la que nos hizo a todos comenzar a poner la palabra S en el mapa.

- Mis amigas dicen que la única manera de tener a Jason de vuelta es dándole mi virginidad – dijo Becky haciendo que todos nos quedáramos helados. – pero creo que aun no se lo suficiente sobre cómo hacer eso. ¿Me podrían explicar?

Casi me caigo de la silla cuando leí eso. Y si, así fue el momento exacto en que todos nos convertimos en los mentores de aquella chica, y estábamos a punto de darle la famosa charla. Pero… fue entonces cuando vino a mi cabeza ¿Qué saben de sexo un grupo de personas que tienen como planes para el viernes en la noche sentarse en su computador a platicar con más personas de ese tipo? ¿Éramos a caso lo suficientemente informados para dar la charla? Fuera como fuera nos estábamos quedando sin tiempo, y el silencio en el chat fue hasta un momento incomodo. Lo cual me hizo suponer que la respuesta a la pregunta anterior era un No. No sabíamos lo suficiente sobre sexo.

CONNECTED 

Blaine había pasado ya tres meses en aquel internado sin si quiera poder escribir una carta para Rachel en todo aquel tiempo. Sufría todas las noches al imaginar cómo su novia estaría ahora preguntándose porque no había enviado señal de vida en tanto tiempo, y le dolía pensar también en el sufrimiento que esto le estuviera causando.

Cuando el silbato del entrenador resonó en aquel lugar, el chico despertó de su abismo mental y comenzó a correr al lado de su amigo Rory, un irlandés que había llegado a Londres con el propósito de tener una mejor educación. La pista que tenia aquella cancha de entrenamiento era muy larga, lo cual les daba tiempo para charlar mientras daban las diez vueltas iniciales obligatorias, distrayéndolos de las ganas de caer rendidos al piso sucumbiendo por el cansancio y el frio el mismo tiempo.

- ¿Por qué estabas tan pensativo? – pregunto Rory mientras ambos movían los pies con rapidez.

- Estaba pensando en algo.

- ¿se puede saber en qué?

- Ah, es complicado – dijo Blaine tratando de evadir el tema.

- Las ecuaciones en la clase de algebra son muy complicadas, y aun así puedes ver como las resuelvo con facilidad.

Blaine sonrió.

- Anda dime, ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

El chico no pudo ocultarlo más. Después de todo lo que más necesitaba era a un amigo que lo escuchara mientras sufría estando lejos de su novia. Y qué mejor que aquel chico tan amable que había encontrado unos días después de entrar a aquel horrible lugar de confinamiento. Blaine volvió a sonreír y después de apretar los labios volvió a hablar.

- Estaba pensando en mi novia – dijo él haciendo que Rory lo mirara confundido.

- ¿Cómo puede ser eso complicado? – pregunto su amigo después.

- Es que, es una situación algo difícil.

- Te escucho.

- Ella vive en Nueva York – dijo Blaine haciendo que Rory pusiera ojos de sorpresa y asintiera con la cabeza después.

- ¿Se mudo antes de que vinieras? – pregunto después.

- No, siempre vivió allá.

- ¿entonces fuiste tú el que se mudo?

- No.

- Bien, creo que si es algo complicado…

Blaine comenzó a reír mientras saltaba el primer obstáculo en la pista.

- La conocí en internet. Ya tenemos mucho tiempo de conocernos y casi un año saliendo juntos.

- ¿Internet? ¿En serio también sirve para tener novia? ¿Por qué nadie me lo dijo?

Dijo Rory haciendo que Blaine se sintiera menos tonto al contar su extraña situación. Era bueno saber que su amigo no lo veía como un total perdedor después de saber lo que lo acongojaba.

- Se llama Rachel – dijo Blaine – y en verdad la quiero demasiado. Solo que, ahora que estoy encerrado en este lugar, no tengo como hablar con ella.

- Ya veo – dijo Rory mientras ambos saltaban el segundo obstáculo.

- Tuve que haberle escrito una carta hace unas semanas, pero con tantas cosas que hacer aquí no he tenido el tiempo. Mi mejor amiga Quinn se encargara de enviárselas y de decirlo como esta todo por aquí, ella viene de visita mañana por primera vez.

- Debes estar muy interesado en ganar el concurso de excelencia – dijo Rory haciendo que Blaine lo mirara sin saber a qué se refería. – ya sabes, el premio que se les da a los mejores de la clase a final de semestre. Esta escuela tiene una muy severa forma de enseñar pero premios y fondos muy buenos. Si ganas ese concurso de excelencia tienes la oportunidad de estudiar el siguiente semestre en Nueva York.

Al escuchar eso el salto de Blaine frente al tercer obstáculo se quedo corto y el chico salió volando por los aires haciendo que las porristas comenzaran a reír y el entrenador comenzara a gritarle desde el otro lado de la cancha.

- ¿Estás bien? – dijo Rory ayudándolo a levantarse entre risas

- Eso creo – respondió Blaine sacudiéndose - ¿hablabas en serio con lo de Nueva York?

- Si, deberías intentarlo, de esa manera podrías verla por primera vez.

En ese momento la idea no le pareció para nada una tontería. Solo tenía que aguantar seis meses más en aquel lugar, y para cuando el verano terminara estaría viviendo en Nueva York y tendría a Rachel más cerca de lo que había deseado. Parecía el plan perfecto, pero habría que trabajar muy duro para conseguirlo.

Hacerlo por Rachel era el incentivo principal. No iba a perder esta oportunidad.

Emma estaba ahora sentada en la mesa central de la sala de maestros. El mágico cuarto en donde los profesores pueden refugiarse después de un agitado día de clases durante el almuerzo, o incluso en alguna hora libre.

Uno piensa que lo que pasa dentro de aquella habitación es sumamente importante. Que las platicas de los profesores deben tratar sobre ciencia, literatura, conocimientos compartidos, o incluso psicología que conlleve a hablar sobre sus estudiantes. Así que cuando descubres que las profesoras solo leen catálogos de compras ahí dentro, y los profesores platica sobre los resultados de futbol en el partido del fin de semana, puedes saber que incluso ellos, las personas que podrían parecerte inhumanos, son solamente unos materialistas terrenales, justo como tú.

- ¿Qué hay chica? – dijo Holly sentándose al lado de Emma en la mesa.

Holly Holliday no era una mujer convencional. La profesora de lenguas en aquella escuela era un tanto distinta a los demás profesores. Tenía métodos de enseñanza poco ortodoxos y digamos que su actitud era usualmente una sorpresa día con día.

Como aquella vez en la que sus alumnos no podían memorizar puntos importantes de la Declaración de Independencia, simplemente tomo por rehén el autobús escolar y condujo con su clase de veinte estudiantes hasta el estado en donde aquel documento estaba postrado. La mujer pudo haber ido a la cárcel, pero Holly tenía otro talento que lograba zafarla de situaciones como esta.

Todo lo que una mujer necesita como arma es la belleza, y apuesta a que Holly sabia eso perfectamente.

Digamos que el Director, el profesor de gimnasia, el supervisor de zona, el chico que surte la cafetería cada semana, el conductor del autobús escolar, la facultad completa de histórico-social, e incluso el conserje pueden confirmarte lo anteriormente mencionado.

Emma estaba lejos de ser como su amiga Holly, pero aunque pareciera estúpido, ahora necesitaba de sus consejos.

- Bien – respondió la chica pelirroja mordiendo lentamente una de las galletas que tenía en la mano.

- ¿Cómo te fue con David? Escuche que se fueron juntos después del baile retro y me dijeron que los han visto por el pueblo.

En ese momento, Will Schuester, que estaba sentado a solo un par de sillas del lugar, comenzó a guardar silencio para escuchar la conversación.

- En realidad que me preocupa como vuelan las noticias en este lugar.

- Es bueno que las personas estén hablando de ti. Cosas buenas de ti.

- ¿Cuándo han dicho cosas malas de mí?

- Que tenias algo con el decano Forbs

- ¿Es eso malo?

- Y con "tener algo" me refiero a que lo hacían en la biblioteca.

- Agh la gente apesta.

- Pero en fin, háblame ¿Cómo es ese latino ardiente por dentro?

- Educado, le gusta la música, sabe pintar.

- No, me refería a como es sin ropa.

- Ah vamos Holly, ¿no puedes guardar compostura por un solo momento?

- Está en mi ADN.

- ¿Te criaron en la mansión Playboy?

- Solo los primeros seis años. – dijo Holly bromeando.

- Fue suficiente.

Ambas comenzaron a reír y después hubo una pausa incomoda.

- Aun no… - dijo Emma – aun no.

Holly se quedo mirándola sin saber que quería decir.

- Aun no – seguía diciendo Emma – aun no tenemos sexo – dijo casi susurrando.

- ¿Qué?

- Aun no tenemos… sexo.

- Repítelo.

- Aun no tienen sexo – grito una profesora de algebra que estaba sentada frente a ellas.

Will sonrió al escucharlo y al ver la cara sonrojada de Emma.

- ¿Estás bromeando? – dijo Holly – ese hombre debe ser uno de los más ardientes en este pequeño pueblo del mal y tú ¿estás desperdiciando esta oportunidad?

La sonrisa de Will se borro en aquel momento.

- Es solo que no quiero apresurar las cosas.

- Aburrido – dijo Holly con un tono de burla.

- Es en serio. Además, como dices, es probablemente el hombre más sensual en estos momentos y yo soy solo…

- Una mojigata maestra con ropa aburrida.

- Seria. Eso iba a decir.

- Lo siento – se disculpo Holly apretando los labios.

- No sé qué hacer.

- No digas más. Hoy en la tarde tú y yo iremos a una de mis tiendas favoritas. Y para cuando esa pieza divina te llame para una nueva cita. Tu mi amiga, estarás preparada.

Y así mientras Emma sonreía teniendo más calma en su cabeza. La mente de Will se dispersaba llenándose de celos, e imágenes que en realidad, no ansiaba ver para nada.

RACHEL BERRY "EXPERIMENTAL TAPE" SESION 01 - ¿CUAL ES TU OPINION SOBRE EL SEXO?

Bueno, para mí el sexo es en realidad algo nuevo. Tengo solo dieciocho años y creo que este tipo de temas aun tienen algo de censura a mi edad. No es que no tenga curiosidad por saber todos los detalles, y obviamente mis amigas y yo hablamos de esto en algunas ocasiones, pero… creo que no sabes lo suficiente si aun no lo has vivido. Y no me tomes a mal, no es que quiera tener relaciones de inmediato para resolver muchas dudas, porque eso es totalmente falso. La verdad es que no tengo ninguna prisa para saber nada, creo que la información llega a ti en el momento indicado, y si tienes la protección precisa no tiene porque ser algo malo. Por ahora aunque parezca tonto voy a esperar al chico correcto. Tal vez llegue pronto o tal vez no, pero prefiero esperar por siempre a solo estar de cama en cama sintiendo nada. O al menos es lo que digo ahora.

Así es, Nick estaba ahora teniendo una nueva idea para su proyecto. Los chicos de Connected le parecían un gran montón de ideas diferentes y la única manera para estudiarlos cuidadosamente era tomando su opinión sobre el tema de la semana y grabar su conversación para después recopilarla en una sola cinta.

Las relaciones en internet eran no tan simples como parecían. Y todos estos chicos parecían tener problemas comunes, que se hacían más grandes conforme los días pasaban. Nick estaba dispuesto a grabarlos, pero no tan dispuesto a ayudarlos. Esa era la conducta que lo hacía pensar ser el indicado para Harvard. No le importaba pasar por encima de su mejor amigo si era lo que tenía que hacer para triunfar. Estaba a punto de descubrir que estaba equivocado.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer con Becky? – le pregunto Quinn a Rachel mientras hablaban por la tarde.

- No tengo idea. En verdad me asusta que quiera hacer eso. Sé que tiene dieciséis años pero aun así, teniendo esa condición, creo que no está lista para nada.

- Tienes razón, dieciséis años no es la edad adecuada para tu primera vez. – dijo Quinn agachando la cabeza.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – pregunto Rachel curiosa al ver su reacción. Estaban hablando con una cámara.

- Bueno…

- No puede ser ¿En serio? ¿Cómo fue? Si… se puede saber. No quise ser entrometida. Pero… ¿Cómo fue?

- No fue nada especial. La verdad es que a esa edad nadie está listo para vivir algo así. Yo estaba muy sola en ese entonces y este chico de la universidad solo buscaba una distracción. Importa mucho la persona con la que estés, y déjame decirte algo, si no lo haces con alguien te ama al menos la mitad de lo que tú a él, puedes dar por fracasada tu primera vez.

- ¿No te gusto?

- No es eso – comenzó a reír Quinn cuando noto que las preguntas de Rachel eran un poco infantiles. – es solo que no significo nada. Fue como jugar soccer o hacer spinning. – comenzó a reír de nuevo para después quedarse seria. – lo que importa sobre el sexo es como te hace sentir dentro, lo físico esta demás.

- Creo que tienes razón.

- Deberías esperar a alguien a quien en realidad ames.

- El está en Inglaterra ¿recuerdas?

Quinn sonrió.

- ¿Estás enamorada también Quinn? – pregunto Rachel.

La chica hizo una pausa y después volvió a sonreír algo sonrojada.

- Eso creo.

- En verdad me alegra escucharlo. Eres demasiado bonita para ser soltera.

- Lo tomare como un cumplido.

- Eso era – respondió Rachel riendo.

En ese momento Rachel se tomo unos minutos para digerir lo que estaba pasando.

- No estoy acostumbrada a que las personas me tengan la confianza suficiente para contarme estas cosas – dijo Rachel.

- Lo sé. Pero, somos amigas. Eso es lo que hacen las amigas. Al menos así es en Inglaterra.

Rachel sonrió después de escuchar la palabra Amigas y por solo un momento no pensó solamente en Blaine al ver el rostro de Quinn en el monitor.

- Podrán haber leyes legales diferentes – dijo Rachel – pero créeme, las leyes de chicas son mundialmente iguales.

Ambas rieron y asintieron en aprobación.

QUINN FABRAY "EXPERIMENTAL TAPE" SESION 01 - ¿CUAL ES TU OPINION SOBRE EL SEXO?

Creo que en verdad necesitas formular esa pregunta de nuevo. El sexo es solo un acto natural de dos personas con la intención de placer, o de procrear. Lo que en verdad importa, al menos para mí, es hacer el amor. El sexo es solo una actividad como cualquier otra. Pero hacer el amor, tener a la persona que amas junto a ti compartiendo ese momento. Yo creo que es lo mejor que puede haber en una pareja. Si me preguntas mi opinión sobre el sexo te tendría que dar una respuesta científica, pero mi opinión sobre hacer el amor, es que en verdad es algo que te cambia.

Emma estaba ahora de pie frente a una Sex Shop a la cual Holly literalmente la había arrastrado. La chica tenía una mascada enredada en la cabeza y unas enormes gafas de sol para que nadie lograra reconocerla en el lugar. Bajo del auto, comenzó a caminar hacia la acera y cuando estuvo justo frente a la puerta, sintiéndose a salvo, tomo aire.

- Buenas tardes profesora Pillsbury – dijo uno de los niños que iban pasando por la calle.

La seguridad en su anonimato no duro demasiado.

Holly comenzó a reír y después tomando su mano agresivamente la ingreso hacia la tienda.

Aquel lugar era definitivamente nuevo para Emma. Había palabras que la cohibían con el simple hecho de estar en luces de neón por todo el lugar, y ropa que ni en sueños habría imaginado ponerse.

- Hola Holly – dijo una mujer acercándose a su rubia amiga unos minutos después de haber entrado.

- Hola Margot – respondió Holly sonriendo amablemente.

Emma abrió la boca a causa de la impresión. Margot Fletcher estaba en aquel lugar del pecado haciendo compras como si estuviera escogiendo fruta en Wal Mart. Aquella mujer era una de las mujeres más pulcras que Emma había conocido. Tenía siempre ropa decente y bien planchada, cara por su puesto. El patio de los Fletcher era siempre el más limpio de todos, y también era una de las familias que mas acudían a la iglesia no solo en días festivos o litúrgicos. Margot era una típica ama de casa en los suburbios, y este era el lugar en el que menos, se podía pensar en encontrarla.

- ¿Vienes por la nueva colección de Yuitz? Comenzaron a hacer piezas en cuero negro. Tienes que probarlas. – dijo Margot.

- Oh por Dios ¿Estás hablando en serio? Por supuesto que debo tener una – respondió Holly emocionada.

- Veo que trajiste a una amiga contigo.

Emma se levanto un poco más las gafas cuando escucho esas palabras.

- Ah sí, Emma vino conmigo. Es su primera vez aquí. Aun está un poco cohibida.

- Oh, Hola Emma, casi ni te reconozco.

- Hola – respondió Emma apretándose el labio. – no me imagine jamás verte aquí.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

- No lo sé… solo nunca lo pensé.

- ¿Es porque soy una mujer que va a la iglesia, que tiene una casa impecable y que se viste como Martha Stuart para que la familia de su esposo no la llame una ramera?

- Si tu lo dices así – dijo Emma sabiendo que esas eran justo las razones.

- Bueno Emma, déjame decirte algo – dijo Margot acercándose hacia la chica – toda mujer tiene que dar una buena impresión ante la sociedad. Y sobre todo hacia su familia, pero ¿crees que un hombre querría estar con un perfecto anuncio publicitario toda su vida? O ¿crees que de vez en cuando preferiría tener a una mujer sensual en su alcoba? Bueno, la respuesta es simple. Hay veces en las que tienes que ser toda una dama, pero cuando cae el sol, querida Emma, cuando la puerta de la habitación se cierra, no hace daño que en algunas ocasiones, te conviertas en una zorra.

Emma estaba lista para lanzar una cubeta con agua bendita sobre la boca de Margot. Lo que la mujer estaba diciendo eran justamente las cosas por las cuales se ganaría la expulsión de la comunidad religiosa a la que acudían. Nunca habría pensado estar escuchando tales palabras de la boca de una mujer como ella. Pero después de todo, esta fue la única forma en la que Emma pudo darse cuenta, que en cuanto a sexo, incluso la mujer más mojigata de tu comunidad, puede ganarte en conocimientos en el tema. Pues el sexo es una de las pocas cosas que en este mundo, no ve distinción.

- Bueno, nos vemos después Holly. Hasta luego Emma – dijo Margot despidiéndose para después salir por la puerta principal a tomar su BMW que estaba estacionada enfrente.

- Ya escuchaste a la mujer – dijo Holly – tienes que ser una zorra a veces.

Emma miro a su amiga con desapruebo mientras ambas se acercaban al mostrador.

- Buenas tardes – dijo Holly a la empleada del lugar - ¿Podría mostrarme un pack de principiantes para mi amiga Emma?

- Seguro – respondió la chica ahora mirando a la pelirroja - ¿Eres de tanga o de encaje?

- Soy cristiana – respondió Emma aun asustada.

Brittany y Nick se habían quedado hasta tarde a platicar sobre un artículo de medicina que les había llamado la atención en el nuevo número de su revista favorita.

Las platicas usuales de este par de amigos, era esencialmente siempre sobre ciencia y la escuela. En parte porque Nick solo estaba usando a Brittany como un apoyo para lograr una beca en esa prestigiosa universidad, pero por otro lado, aunque le doliera admitirlo, eran los únicos temas que a Nick se le ocurrían discutir con una chica tan linda como ella.

- ¿Qué solo hablas de medicina? – le dijo Brittany unos minutos después, porque Nick solo le estaba dando vueltas al tema.

- No, bueno, últimamente si – dijo él – pero es solo porque me gusta mucho.

- Lo sé, es divertido, pero, todo en exceso hace daño.

- ¿Estás diciendo que te estoy aburriendo?

- Honestamente… si.

- Eso fue poco amable

- Honestamente… si. Pero es la única manera de hacerte hablar – dijo Brittany – vamos Nick, háblame sobre ti. ¿Cómo ha sido tu vida?

Esa pregunta era una que Nick en realidad desconocía. Si la hubieran puesto en el examen de admisión para la universidad, seguramente no habría llegado tan lejos.

- Bueno, mi infancia fue buena. En la adolescencia no me fue tan bien. tenía acné en toda la cara y lentes de gran aumento.

- ¿Usas de contacto?

- Así es, ¿se nota?

- No, no en realidad. Sigue.

- Bueno, la medicina y las ciencias fueron lo único en lo que logre destacar. Por eso me aferre a ellos como pude.

- ¿Cómo son tus padres contigo?

- Mi madre es una buena persona, en realidad logro sacar adelante a mí y a mi hermano completamente sola, por eso la admiro.

- ¿Qué paso con tu papá? Si es que quieres hablar sobre ello.

- Murió en la guerra. Era un soldado. Una bomba exploto cerca…

- Lo siento mucho.

- Está bien, fue hace mucho tiempo.

- También perdí a mi papá. Pero el mío aun sigue vivo. Dejo a mi mama unos años después de que naciera y jamás regreso.

- Debió doler mucho.

- Hubo muchos días en los que la escuchaba llorar hasta quedarse dormida. No fue tanta la presión por haberse quedado sin dinero cuando se fue. Creo que mi padre en verdad le rompió el corazón, eso era lo que dolía.

- ¿Y está bien ahora?

- Más que eso, mi madre esta demente.

Ambos escribieron unas largas risas en el chat.

- ¿Ves? No es tan difícil hablar sobre otra cosa.

- Ya lo veo.

Hubo una pausa mientras ambos comenzaban a sonreír involuntariamente.

- ¿Estás lista para que te grabe haciéndote la "pregunta de la semana"?

- Si claro, solo… espera un momento.

Brittany se puso de pie, y camino hacia su closet para ponerse un gorro en la cabeza. Su cabello había comenzado a caerse y se lo había cortado para que las personas no lo notaran de golpe. Ahora usaba muchos sombreros y pretendía que solamente había tenido un mal corte.

- Estoy lista – dijo Brittany sonriendo al ver a Nick del otro lado de la cámara, con sus ojos penosos y esa escancia que transmitía cada vez que hablaban juntos.

BRITTANY S. PEARCE. "EXPERIMENTAL TAPE" SESION 01 - ¿CUAL ES TU OPINION SOBRE EL SEXO?

Bueno yo creo que todo depende de la edad que tengas, si eres un niño Sexo es solo una palabra desconocida, si eres un adolescente Sexo es lo que ves en la televisión cuando es muy tarde y por accidente terminas viendo algo indebido. Para un universitario es algo casi tan esencial como su credencial escolar. Para un veinteañero es algo como ir a correr o comer la cena, y para un matrimonio son solo recuerdos…

Ambos comenzaron a reír cuando Brittany había dicho esas palabras.

- ¿Crees que eso le ayude a Becky a comprender? – pregunto Nick aun riendo.

- No, no bórralo – respondió ella entre risas.

Después de hablar unos minutos más con ella Nick despidió a la chica para después comenzar a platicar con Lauren. Su misión era grabar las opiniones de todos, pero ahora se había encontrado con algo que aun no lograba comprender. Lauren se negaba a dar su declaración. Después de haber dicho que no la chica solo se había desconectado, y ahora Nick temía haber dicho algo que la hubiera hecho enojar.

Will estaba sentado en el sofá mientras veía un aburrido programa de televisión y tomaba un trago de whisky de aquel vaso medio lleno que sostenía en las manos. Su mente estaba dispersada por todas partes. Nunca creyó que el haber creado Connected le causaría después tantas confusiones. El proyecto de "Richard" lo había absorbido por completo, y ahora era lo único en lo que podía pensar. Emma, era lo único en lo que podía pensar.

En ese momento el sonido del chat de Facebook resonó en aquel pequeño departamento. Will tomo de golpe el licor que aun quedaba en el vaso y después se puso de pie para darse cuenta, que efectivamente, era Emma la que le estaba hablando a Richard.

El chico tomo una gran bocanada de aire y después se sentó frente al computador.

- Hola Emma – respondió - ¿Cómo estás?

- Bien, algo nerviosa. En realidad solo estoy nerviosa.

- ¿Por qué?

- Bueno, hay algo que aun no te he contado. Hace unas semanas comencé a ver a un chico llamado David, y ahora me invito a su casa a cenar. Mi amiga Holly dice que definitivamente quiere algo más que platicar para esta noche, pero aun no sé si estoy lista.

Las palabras de Emma vinieron como un disparo al corazón para Will. Rápidamente el chico trago saliva y sintió como un agujero negro tomaba lugar en ese espacio donde tenía que estar su estomago.

Lo que en verdad esperaba Emma, era que Richard le dijera que no lo hiciera. Que se quedara con él platicando toda la noche, y que Emma finalmente pudiera decidir que Richard, aunque era solo algo virtual, era la persona para ella.

Pero no sucedió así, Will estaba muy lastimado como para pelear en ese momento. así que solo le dijo a Emma que era su decisión. Que si ella se sentía lista tenía que hacerlo.

Esta vez eran dos las personas lastimadas.

Incluso en internet las personas no se atrevían a decir lo que en verdad sentían dentro. Pues mientras Emma quería gritarle a Richard que le confesara su amor en ese momento para impedirle seguir con David, Will quería hacerlo, y no se atrevía.

Después de despedirse Emma apago el computador y tomo rápidamente su bolsa con los artículos que Holly le había comprado esa misma tarde. Estaba lista. O al menos eso creía.

Lauren y Suzy estaban ahora en la habitación de la primera chica, ideando la manera para salir del aprieto en el que Nick había metido a Lauren.

La chica tenía que acordar grabar esa opinión para el proyecto de Nick, porque si no lo hacía, los demás en Connected comenzarían a preguntar por qué no lo había hecho, y esto se haría aun más grande que ahora.

Así que Suzy, como siempre tuvo un plan.

Lauren se conecto y le dijo a Nick que sentía mucho haberse ido de esa manera. Que estaba lista para grabar su video y que la esperara unos minutos para arreglarse.

Las chicas apagaron las luces de la habitación de Lauren y solo la luz tenue del monitor alumbraba en el lugar. Suzy imprimió rápidamente una ampliación del rostro de santana y se lo puso para camuflajear su figura delgada entre la obscuridad, disimulando la farsa.

Cuando la video llamada comenzó Nick, miro confundido el monitor viendo solo una silueta sentada frente a él con la cara muy rígida.

- ¿Lauren? ¿Eres tú? – pregunto Nick preparando la grabación.

- Sí, claro, soy yo. – respondió Suzy con la máscara encima haciendo una voz ronca.

- Casi no te veo. ¿Podrias encender las luces de la habitación?

- No, no puedo.

- ¿Por qué?

- Amm, mi madre está durmiendo. Y si enciendo las luces se despertara.

- Ya veo… - respondió Nick poco convencido.

- Muy bien comienza.

Nick dudo por un momento el hacer la grabación de esa manera, así que fingió estar aun preparando algunas cosas para ganar tiempo y pensar que decir.

En ese momento a Lauren se le cayó una lámpara mientras se escondía detrás del computador y se le salió un "Rayos" que Nick pudo notar con facilidad.

- ¿Hay alguien más contigo?

- No, no hay nadie. No.

- Se escuchan ruidos en aquel lugar.

- Deben ser fantasmas. Mi casa está llena de ellos. Nunca nos dejan en paz.

- ¿Estás segura de que es un buen momento?

- Si, perfecto.

En ese momento miles de cosas pasaron por la cabeza de Nick. Tal vez Lauren en realidad era un hombre, tal vez era un secuestrador, tal vez era solamente uno de sus amigos haciéndole una broma, tal vez era él al que estaban filmando.

Fue entonces que decidió no seguir con esto.

- Sabes algo Lauren, me tengo que ir. Creo que mejor lo hacemos en otro momento.

Suzy giro la cabeza aun con la máscara para que Lauren le dijera que hacer. La chica sabía que era el momento de decir la verdad. No tenía otra opción.

- Nick espera – se escucho una voz antes de que el chico cerrara la ventana.

En ese momento las luces se encendieron en el lugar y el rostro de Lauren apareció en el monitor confundiendo a Nick.

- Yo soy Lauren – dijo la chica con un nudo en la garganta – no es, esa chica latina y sexy de las fotos, a la cual todos le dan halagos. No soy delgada, no soy morena, no soy latina, no soy bonita… y en verdad siento haberles mentido a todos, pero… no quería que supieran como soy en verdad – dijo la chica con una lagrima cayendo por su mejilla – porque yo no soy una persona con la que los demás quieran pasar el tiempo.

Nick se quedo en silencio un momento digiriendo todo lo que acaba de ocurrir. En ese momento tomo aire y miro a Lauren fijamente

- Tienes unos ojos muy lindos Lauren – dijo Nick sonriendo – tal vez no lo habías notado.

La chica sonrió por unos momentos

- Gracias – dijo después.

- Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo – dijo Nick – si es lo que quieres. Aunque en verdad creo que deberías de decirle a todos la verdad. Ellos son tus amigos, no te dejara de hablar por como luces, pero tal vez lo hagan si saben que les mientes.

- Tendré que pensarlo – dijo Lauren – pero por ahora, en verdad te pido que no digas nada.

- Está bien. – respondió Nick sonriendo.

Hubo una pausa de silencio.

- ¿Y que con esa chica y la máscara encima? – pregunto Nick mirando a Suzy que se había quedado petrificada frente al monitor.

- Olvídala – dijo Lauren riendo y empujando a Suzy para que reaccionara.

Emma estaba ahora sentada en el sofá de la casa de David mientras ambos tomaban vino y discutían sobre sus días. Habían cenado un platillo mexicano cocinado especialmente por el chico y ahora solo estaban poniéndose al día.

- Discúlpame por un minuto – dijo David poniéndose de pie – tengo que usar el baño.

- Está bien – dijo Emma suponiendo que esa era "la señal"

¿Estaba a caso David arreglándose para comenzar con la acción aquella noche? Emma no podía arriesgarse a no estar lista así que ella también comenzó a prepararse.

Saco de su bolso el pequeño conjunto que había escogido en aquella tienda y comenzó a ponérselo rápidamente para sorprender a David cuando regresara. Dejo a un lado su botella de vino y comenzó a sacar las demás cosas que Holly había preparado para ella. Había una caja de preservativos, un par de esposas, y algunos otros frascos mas a los cuales Emma temía descubrir para que sirvieran.

- Iré en un minuto – grito David desde la otra habitación.

- Está bien – le respondió ella.

La chica comenzó a acomodarse en el sofá para tener un buen ángulo cuando el chico entrara. Después corrió a bajar las luces y olvido por completo guardad las cosas que había dejado en el sofá regadas.

Cuando regreso la mujer se dio una gran sorpresa y soltó un grito de susto.

Un niño estaba sentado en el sofá jugando con uno de los preservativos que Emma había dejado en el lugar.

- ¿Emma? – dijo David sorprendido al verla vestida de esa manera.

La chica corrió a tomar un cojín del sillón y se lo puso encima.

- ¿Quién es ella? – pregunto el niño mientras David le quitaba el preservativo de las manos. - ¿Y qué es esto?

- Después te lo cuento amiguito. Ahora vete a dormir.

- Está bien. – respondió el niño para después subir las escaleras y entrar a una de las habitaciones.

- ¿Qué rayos hacías? – pregunto David.

- Yo… yo… mi amiga… voy a matar a Holly.

- Ok, vas a tener que explicarme más lento lo que está pasando porque no entiendo nada.

Emma se sentó en el sofá y poniéndose las manos sobre la cara comenzó cubrirse y sonrojarse al mismo tiempo.

- Mi amiga Holly me dijo que si me habías invitado a tu casa era porque querías tener relaciones conmigo. Así que me metió ideas a la cabeza y me escogió este conjunto para esta noche. Cuando fuiste al baño pensé que eso era cierto así que me cambie. Y bueno, lo demás ya lo sabes.

David comenzó a reír a carcajadas mientras Emma solamente lo veía desconcertada.

- ¿Te parece gracioso haberme avergonzado así?

- En realidad si – respondió David entre risas – es decir, mi sobrino va a hacerme preguntas muy incomodas en los siguientes días.

- ¿Es tu sobrino?

- Si, justo por el te traje aquí. Mi hermana salió de la ciudad y me encargo cuidarlo. Pensé que tal vez podríamos cuidarlo juntos y pasar un buen rato. Además de que necesitaba ayuda con él, tú eres maestra y yo no soy muy experto en esto de los niños.

- Así que solo era eso.

- Solo eso.

- Solo querías que cuidara a tu sobrino contigo.

- Así es.

- Eso es muy dulce.

- Lo es.

- Bueno, creo que ha sido mucha humillación para mí por un día. Debería irme. – dijo Emma poniéndose su abrigo y parándose del sofá.

- ¿En serio? Pero es muy temprano.

- Sí, tengo que ir a romper las luces traseras del auto de mi amiga para vengarme. Creo que es mejor que me vaya.

- Emma esto no significa nada, en verdad, muy pronto será solo una anécdota graciosa.

- Creo que ya lo es – dijo ella con sarcasmo.

- Hey espera – dijo David deteniéndola. – en verdad todo esto me pareció lindo a mí. Y.. sexy también. Tu amiga tiene un buen gusto.

Emma comenzó a reír

- Cállate – dijo después.

- Buenas noches Emma – dijo David mientras le quitaba el cabello de la cara para verla fijamente.

En ese momento sus labios comenzaron a tocarse dándole a Emma el beso del año.

- Buenas noches – dijo ella aun sin respiración.

Después de todo el drama que había pasado por esta cita tan abrumadora. Emma se sorprendió al descubrir que a veces un solo beso, es mucho mejor que una noche alocada entre dos.

Quinn estaba ahora esperando a Blaine en la sala de visitas en el internado. La chica se había levantado desde temprano para arreglarse e ir a ver a su amigo en las vistas que la escuela organizaba con las familias y amigos de los estudiantes cada mes.

Cuando Blaine la vio corrió hacia ella y la chica hizo lo mismo para después abrazarlo fuerte y comenzar a suspirar estando en sus brazos.

- Te extrañe mucho – dijo Blaine.

- Yo también – respondió Quinn sonriendo.

Un chico del grupo de Blaine comenzó a caminar frente a ellos y mirándolos dijo:

- Hacen bonita pareja. Tienes suerte Anderson.

Quinn se sonrojo y miro a Blaine apenada.

- Es mi mejor amiga – respondió Blaine haciendo que Quinn asintiera no tan alegre.

Los chicos comenzaron a avanzar hacia una de las bancas en aquel gran patio y se sentaron para hablar.

- ¿Cómo es este lugar? – pregunto Quinn mirando alrededor.

- No es tan malo como pensaba – dijo el chico sonriendo.

- Se ve muy bien.

Blaine asintió y después miro a Quinn fijamente.

- ¿Cómo está Connected? ¿Te recibieron bien?

- Son todos muy amables. ¿Adivina cual es el tema esta semana?

- No podría aunque lo intentara – dijo Blaine riendo.

- Sexo – respondió Quinn mientras ambos reían.

- Oh vamos, debe ser divertido. ¿Por qué me lo perdí?

- Ese tema me hizo recordar algo ¿sabes?

- ¿A si? ¿Qué? – pregunto Blaine sin aun comprender.

- Una vez en la que supe que significa en verdad esa palabra.

Blaine miro a Quinn fijamente sabiendo esta vez a que se refería. Fue entonces cuando su mente regreso esas imágenes de repente.

Un par de años antes mientras regresaban de una fiesta algo afectados por los efectos del alcohol, Quinn había acordado a quedarse en la habitación de Blaine por aquella noche para no ir a su casa tan tarde y en esas condiciones.

La chica se había quitado los zapatos mientras Blaine se quitaba la playera y se ponía unos pantalones más cómodos para dormir.

- ¿No es esto raro? – pregunto Quinn mientras veía a Blaine cambiarse.

- ¿Qué? – pregunto el chico.

- Que vayamos a dormir juntos.

- No lo creo, solo somos un par de amigos ebrios.

- Entonces no te molesta que yo también me quite los pantalones ¿cierto?

- Cierto, están muy ajustados para dormir.

Quinn se dio la vuelta y comenzó a quitárselos lentamente mientras Blaine la miraba.

- Listo – dijo Quinn, ya puedes apagar la luz.

Cuando Blaine lo hizo Quinn se metió dentro de las sabanas y se recostó de lado en la cama. El chico hizo lo mismo unos minutos después mientras ambos se miraban estando acostados.

- Buenas noches – dijo Blaine

- Buenas noches – respondió Quinn.

Ninguno de los dos cerró los ojos. Lentamente ambos comenzaron a acercarse el uno al otro y de pronto y sin notarlo ambos se besaban con cariño en aquel lugar en donde la luna era la única testigo.

- Lo recuerdo – dijo Blaine despertando de su lapso de recuerdos.

- Lo sé – respondió Quinn sonriéndole.

- ¿Cómo esta Rachel? – pregunto Blaine para romper con la tensión del momento.

- Bien, supongo.

- ¿No hablas mucho con ella?

- No en verdad – dijo la chica mintiendo aun herida por el cambio de tema tan repentino.

- Pensé que se harían muy amigas. Se parecen mucho.

- No lo creo, no hace más que hablar de ti, en verdad no la he encontrado muy agradable – dijo Quinn mientras Blaine la miraba confundido.

- Tienen un programa que te permite estudiar en Nueva York por un año ¿sabías? Si obtengo las calificaciones más altas podría ser yo quien se vaya el otro año. Así estaría cerca de ella.

La mirada de Quinn comenzó a hacerse más fría.

- ¿Qué te ha dicho sobre mí? – pregunto Blaine emocionado.

- No mucho, las primeras semanas me preguntaba por como estaba. Pero ahora parece que ya ni si quiera te recuerda. Pensé que le dolería más, pero casi nunca me habla, y menos me pregunta por ti. No sé si su relación siga en pie para cuando vayas a Nueva York.

La mirada de Blaine se hizo triste en esos momentos.

- ¿En verdad ya no habla de mí?

- No mucho.

Quinn tomo su mano y la apretó fuertemente mientras lo miraba dándole su apoyo.

Blaine saco una carta de su mochila y se la entrego en las manos a la chica.

- Escanea esto si no puedes enviarlo, y después muéstraselo ¿sí? La escribí hace unas noches para ella.

- Está bien, lo hare – respondió Quinn sonriendo.

Y después de una larga charla entre todos los miembros del grupo, Nick tuvo la mejor idea. Le mostraría a Becky el video que todos los chicos habían grabado con sus opiniones sobre el tema, para que así la chica pudiera comprenderlo mejor. Después le aconsejaron que no hiciera nada que no la hiciera sentir cómoda. Y que Jason no regresaría con ella solo por hacer eso. La chica termino por escuchar a sus amigos y ver los videos para así decidir que en verdad no era algo que estaba dispuesta a hacer.

Y mientras tanto en el grupo los chicos habían tenido todos, una semana algo peculiar. Entre confesiones, bochornosas anécdotas, y una que otra mentira. Todos habían cambiado su concepto sobre el sexo o al menos todos lo habían rectificado. Pero la verdad es, que en cuanto a este tema nadie tiene una definición fija. Cada cabeza es un mundo y cada quien lo ve como quiere. Solo hay que recordar que esto no es algo que deba tomarse a la ligera. No es algo que involucre solo placer e irresponsabilidad. Esta es una de las tantas acciones que cambian tu vida para siempre cuando finalmente llegan a ti. Y mientras tú no creas estar listo para esta situación, solo recuerda, mantén tus hormonas abajo… y tu cierre arriba.


	5. No es como si estuviera engañando

CONNECTED

CAPITULO 5

NO ES COMO SI TE ESTUVIERA ENGAÑANDO

Como termino más común la infidelidad radica en las personas, como la práctica de relaciones sexuales con otra persona que no sea tu pareja, sosteniendo aun una relación sentimental con esta. Lo vemos en películas, lo vemos en series de televisión, lo vemos en el vecindario, e incluso a veces, en nuestra propia casa.

Pero para aquellos que aun no han sido manchados con la macula y estigma que se tiene en la sociedad en la cual todo, y me refiero a absolutamente todo, está ligado al sexo, la infidelidad tiene otro significado, y por consiguiente, otras maneras de manifestarse.

Y regresamos a mis recuerdos en el primer año de preparatoria, tomando como ejemplo, a nuestra invitada especial, la siempre dramática y desdichada chica, Mercedes Jones.

Mercedes tenía un novio al cual había conseguido mientras ambos esperaban en la sala de espera afuera de la dirección. Como sabrán este no es un buen lugar para conseguir pareja, pero en ese entonces nosotras estábamos tan desesperadas, que habríamos flirteado incluso con algún chico afuera de un reclusorio juvenil. Ellos comenzaron a hablar sobre las razones por las cuales los habían enviado al lugar, y en menos de veinte minutos los chicos habían congeniado por completo.

Fueron por un café, al día siguiente a ver una película, y en menos de dos semanas, mi amiga Mercedes estuvo lista para salir del club de soltería, liderado fielmente por mí, y mis primas, las chicas menos agraciadas del vecindario.

Todo iba muy bien en el noviazgo, e incluso comencé a pensar que aquel chico era perfecto para mi amiga, porque nunca la había visto más feliz.

Pero fue entonces que el incidente ocurrió. Una noche en la cual Mercedes había preparado una cena especial para su novio en la terraza de su casa, el chico le había cancelado debido a una práctica de Hockey. A la semana siguiente, después de que Mercedes comprara boletos para una exposición de su artista preferido, el chico volvió a poner la misma excusa para zafarse del evento. Y después de cinco citas canceladas mas, Mercedes decidió verificar por sí misma, porque el Hockey era más importante que ella, en la vida de aquel novio suyo.

Fue una gran sorpresa enterarse de que en el equipo no había nadie con el nombre que buscábamos. Una gran tormenta se acercaba a aquella relación.

La noche siguiente usamos el auto del hermano de Mercedes para seguir a su novio desde la salida de la escuela. Encontramos curiosos que el chico iba todas las noches de los viernes hasta un motel de paso en la carretera principal y se quedaba en el lugar hasta las nueve treinta.

Mi amiga estaba devastada. Pero como toda chica forjada por series de CW en las cuales los protagonistas nunca se dejan pisotear, decidió tomar un poco de humillación pública, para embarrarla en la cara de aquel chico que le había roto el corazón.

El equipo de "Cheaters" el reality de televisión más famoso por su habilidad de exponer la triste vida pública de las parejas estadounidenses, fue el encargado de llevar a cabo la venganza.

Los chicos de las cámaras y Mercedes siguieron a su aun novio nuevamente hasta aquel motel. Se distrajeron un poco grabando las tomas previas, y después de observar completo silencio en el lugar, se pusieron en acción para hundir al bastardo.

Cuando la puerta de la habitación fue derribada, una pareja en paños menores salto del susto y cayeron de la cama para después taparse con las sabanas que estaban en el lugar.

- Oh por Dios – dijo Mercedes al darse cuenta que ninguno de ellos era el chico de quien estaba enamorada.

Los camarógrafos bajaron las cámaras, mientras todas las personas en las demás habitaciones salían a ver qué pasaba en el primer piso.

Fue entonces que la puerta de la habitación de al lado se abrió, dejando finalmente ver la verdad de los hechos.

Resulto que aquel chico cuidaba niños después de la escuela para una familia que no podía pagar una niñera, porque estaban en banca rota. Y al saber que el oficio de niñero no era muy atractivo para las chicas, había preferido mantenerlo en secreto.

Así que esa es la lección. No hay que dejarse llevar por todo lo que vemos en la televisión o internet acerca del tema de la infidelidad. Porque en la vida real esta palabra tiene tantos colores como un arcoíris. Y mientras para unos un simple mensaje travieso entre amigos signifique una completa traición, habrá otros que verán un trió como una simple actividad sana para una relación. Mercedes debió haberlo sabido antes. Pues ahora lo único que tiene es un San Valentín solitario, y un episodio especial en Cheaters llamado "Paranoicas chicas americanas"

CONNECTED 

Emma había entrado al restaurante como toda una ráfaga de viento pasando por el lugar. Tenía muchas bolsas en las manos, y su cabello se movía con la misma gracia que sus piernas, a toda velocidad por el lugar. David estaba sentado en la última mesa de la primera sala de aquel pequeño local, mirando como su pelirroja novia se acercaba con una gran sonrisa en la boca y una prisa sobrehumana pocas veces antes vista.

- Lo siento mucho – dijo Emma mientras se sentaba en la silla – tenía tantas cosas que hacer, y mucho por recoger, además tuve que decorar el salón, y en fin, todo paso muy rápido.

- Está bien. también me alegra verte por cierto – respondió David sonriendo con esa blanca dentadura que robaba suspiros.

- Lo siento – dijo Emma disculpándose de nuevo, para después besar a su novio.

- ¿Estás lista para esta noche? hice reservación en Astoria.

- ¿Cómo lo lograste?

- Bueno, fui muy generoso con uno de los encargados del lugar, y acordaron dejarnos comer en la acera con tal de que ayudemos con el ballet parking del lugar.

Emma comenzó a reír notando el sarcasmo en la actitud de David.

- En realidad un amigo mío trabaja ahí. Va a ser el mejor San Valentín de todos. – dijo David para después volver a besar a Emma.

En ese momento un gran lamento irrumpió con la tranquilidad del lugar.

La pareja giro la cabeza y mientras las demás personas creían estar viendo una aparición. Lo único que Emma deseaba era poder desaparecer en aquel instante, o incluso poder esconderse bajo la mesa.

- ¿No es esa…? – dijo David al ver a una mujer rubia parada en la puerta del lugar.

- Si la ignoras tal vez se vaya – dijo Emma cerrando los ojos mientras deseaba que lo que decía fuera verdad.

- ¡Emma! – grito Holly aun llorando haciendo que la pelirroja agachara la cabeza entre los hombros - ¿Por qué me dejaste sola? ¿Por qué tu también me abandonas?

Emma se puso de pie y camino hacia Holly para después tomarla de los hombros y sentarla a su lado entre ella y David.

- Si… hay algo que se me olvido mencionar – dijo Emma

- ¿Tú crees? – respondió David.

- A Holly… bueno… a ella….

- La dejaron – respondió Holly mientras su rímel seguía escurriéndose por toda su mejilla.

- ¿Necesita algo? – pregunto un mesero que pasaba por la mesa al ver a la rubia ahogada en lagrimas.

- ¿Tiene un arma silenciosa? – respondió Emma para después despedir al mesero moviendo la cabeza en negación.

David miro a Emma aun sorprendido.

- Bueno, es verdad, a Holly la dejaron. – dijo Emma después de darle servilletas a su amiga.

- ¿En San Valentin?

Un gran gemido de Holly volvió a resonar en aquel lugar haciendo que todos ahí saltaran al mismo tiempo.

- Gracias por señalar eso – dijo Emma abrazando a Holly para que se callara.

- Lo siento. ¿Qué paso?

- Bueno, pues no lo sé. Solo logro decirme entre las lágrimas que la habían dejado y que no podía seguir más. No podía dejarla sola. Había tocado fondo.

- ¿Cómo sabes eso?

Y en ese momento un flashback llego a la memoria de Emma. Recordó lo que había visto esta mañana al entrar de incognito al salón de clases de Holly. Había una larga fila de niños parados frente a la pared rodeando todo el salón de clases, mientras un grupo de niñas se quedaban de pie en el centro de la habitación.

- Ahora si chicas – dijo Holly con enojo a las niñas en el centro – denles con todo.

Y en ese momento todas las alumnas que sostenían en sus manos bolas de papel y comida de las loncheras comenzaron a bombardear a los niños con la cabeza clavada en la pared debido al dolor en la espalda al recibir los golpes.

- ¿En serio hizo eso? ¿Cómo es que logro ser maestra en primer lugar? – pregunto David.

- No quieres escuchar esa historia – respondió Emma mientras recogía sus cosas. – hey tengo que llegar a esta muy importante reunión en menos de quince minutos. ¿Podrias llevar a Holly a su casa?

Antes de que pudiera decir algo Emma ya le estaba agradeciendo a David aquel favor. La chica se puso de pie y salió del lugar, con la misma prisa con la que había entrado. Mientras David trataba de desviar su mirada de Holly al notar que la chica se había metido la mitad de un bolillo a la boca masticando con dificultad.

- ¿Qué hay de malo en mí? – pregunto Holly haciendo que David sonriera y se guardara la respuesta para sus adentros.

Rachel entro a su casa lanzando por el aire la mochila que llevaba colgada en los hombros, haciendo que esta tirara un par de velas que estaban sobre la mesa en la estancia.

Cuando estuvo a punto de huir de la escena del crimen la voz de su madre desde la cocina la hizo retroceder.

- Mas te vale que recojas eso – le advirtió.

Rachel levanto las velas y la mochila avanzando hacia la sala para acomodarla cuidadosamente sobre el sofá. Después camino hacia la cocina, para abrir el refrigerador y sacar un envase muy frio de jugo.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer esta noche? – pregunto su madre mientras la chica se sentaba en la barra mirando como preparaba la comida para esa tarde.

- Nada, creo. Mercedes esta fuera de la ciudad.

- Pero es San Valentín. ¿No deberías estarme rogando por salir?

- Tal vez en otro año. Por ahora solo quiero dormirme temprano.

La verdad era que Rachel estaba en una completa depresión. Después de cinco meses sin hablar una sola palabra con su amado novio ingles. La chica se sentía como si le hubieran quitado la luz de los ojos. Cada vez que le preguntaba a Quinn si Blaine le había enviado algo o le había comentado algo importante, la chica solo contestaba que su nombre no había entrado a la lista de temas de su charla. O que a veces hablaban sobre ella, pero que no pasaba de un saludo, o de preguntar si la chica estaba bien.

La peor pesadilla de Rachel parecía estarse volviendo realidad. Y ahora, en pleno día de San Valentín, parecía que por todas partes había recordatorios de su abandonado corazón. Incluso su madre se había vuelto cómplice de la gran conspiración.

- Bueno, ya que se que no tienes planes, ahora puedo darte mi idea.

Rachel miro a su madre confundida después de que dijera eso y espero por que la mujer continuara con su discurso.

- ¿Recuerdas a Finn Hudson? El chico que solía cortar el césped en el verano.

- El gigante Finn, si lo recuerdo ¿Qué hay con él?

- Le dije que últimamente estabas pasando mucho tiempo sola en tu habitación.

- Y gracias por eso – dijo Rachel sarcásticamente.

- ¡Espera! Y entonces, el chico se ofreció a llevarte a cenar hoy.

- ¿Qué? – respondió Rachel poniéndose de pie para después caminar hacia la sala.

- Es solo una cena Rachel. Además Finn no es nada feo. ¿Qué tienes que perder? No tienes novio, y el parece interesado.

Una bala volvió a atravesar el corazón de Rachel.

Nunca había mencionado a Blaine estando con su madre. Tal vez era en parte porque nunca hablaba con ella sobre sus relaciones amorosas, pero razón más importante por la cual el nombre de Blaine no había nunca figurado en ninguna de sus conversaciones, era porque Rachel sabia que el tema de las relaciones por internet, no era un tema muy agradable para discutir con la gente mayor. Y es que todo el mundo estaba lleno de alertas para los padres sobre como el internet es un mundo cruel y despiadado, tratando solo de ensuciar las mentes de sus pequeños hijos. ¿Cómo contarle a mi madre que estaba completamente enamorada de un chico a quien ni si quiera había conocido en persona, cuando en el episodio pasado de esa mala telenovela mexicana que solía ver siempre, habían secuestrado a Juanita por tener amistad con personas en Facebook?

- ¿Cuánto tiene que durar esta "cena"?

- Solo dale al chico una hora – dijo su madre sonriendo.

- ¿Tengo otra opción?

- Esa es mi bebe.

Rachel sonrió y después subió lentamente las escaleras para buscar que ponerse aquella noche. Mientras en su cabeza solamente veía esta como una oportunidad para distraerse en San Valentín, en lugar de llorar y comer todo el helado existente en el refrigerador.

Santana y sus amigas estaban reunidas en el pasillo mientras se maquillaban para alistarse al tercer periodo y no pasar desapercibidas en el almuerzo. Todas tenían casilleros juntos en una fila al inicio del pasillo, la cual habían conseguido a base de sobornos con el director a principio de año.

Desafortunadamente, el casillero de Lauren estaba al lado de aquella larga fila de chicas malvadas, y cada vez que iba a recoger un par de libros, tenía que soportar escuchar sus triviales conversaciones, e incluso a veces algo sucias, sobre como sus vidas eran perfectas.

- Entonces Santana – dijo Lucy, una de las mejores amigas de la prima de Lauren - ¿Ya tienes planeado que ponerte para la gran noche?

- Por supuesto – respondió Santana – compre el conjunto hace más de un mes.

- Y… entonces ¿Qué va a pasar esta noche? – pregunto Anna, otra de sus amigas.

- Por favor Anna, no seas desesperada – le dijo Santana regañándola – no vamos a hacer nada más que cenar. Podre ser una perra, es cierto, pero jamás una cualquiera.

- No puedo creer, que él haya acordado esperar – dijo Lucy de nuevo.

- Bueno, puede que tenga treinta y cinco y que su esposa sea una completa monja aburrida. Pero sigue siendo un caballero.

En ese momento, al escuchar las palabras que habían salido de la boca de su prima, Lauren supo que tenía que interrumpir aquella conversación.

- Me disculpan un momento, tengo que hablar con Santana – dijo Lauren entrando entre la multitud para después tomar a Santana fuertemente del brazo.

- Agh, tendré que quemar esta blusa – dijo Santana cuando ambas estuvieron lejos.

- Después me molestas. Ahora solo escucha. ¿Qué rayos piensas que estás haciendo?

- De que hablas.

- Escuche lo que les dijiste a las demás. ¿con quién estas saliendo?

- Todo mundo lo sabe. Hace más de dos meses que tengo algo con el profesor Ritz.

- ¿Y porque lo dices tan tranquila?

- ¿Cómo quieres que te lo diga?

- Está casado Santana. Y tú lo sabes.

- ¿Y eso qué? Ella ya ni si quiera lo toma en cuenta. Se la pasa rezando en la iglesia todo el día.

- Nunca pensé que serias capaz de hacer esto.

- Ok, detente. Que estas empezando a incomodarme. Además tú no estás en posición para criticarme. Tienes una "relación" con tu computadora, y crees que todo lo que haces está bien. Siendo que tu estas mas enferma que yo.

- No estamos hablando sobre mí – respondió Lauren.

- Pues deberías comenzar a fijarte en tus errores y dejarme en paz.

- Todos los chicos de la escuela mueren por salir contigo Santana. Yo tengo una relación a distancia porque nadie se fija en mí por aquí. Tú tienes demasiadas opciones y ahora estas solo haciendo tonterías.

- Estoy enamorada de él Lauren. Además como escuchaste, no me estoy acostando con él, en verdad solo estamos saliendo.

- ¿Y cuanto va a durar eso?

- Cuanto yo quiera.

- ¿Estás segura?

- Demasiado.

- Y dime ¿Qué tiene de malo salir con alguien de tu edad?

- Es aburrido. Los mayores tienen muchas cosas mejores, dinero, autos, tiempo, madurez, grandes pe…

- Cállate

- ¡Grandes pendientes! Dios Lauren en serio que estás perdida – dijo Santana riendo sarcásticamente.

- Estas cometiendo un error.

- Bueno, pero es mío no tuyo, y ahora te agradecería que te mantuvieras alejada de esto y me dejaras vivir en paz.

Santana comenzó a alejarse del pasillo mientras Lauren solamente seguía mirándola preocupada. Este San Valentín había comenzado mal para la chica, ahora no solo tenía que averiguar la manera de evitar que Puck le pidiera otra video llamada, sino que también había que cuidar de su prima. Lo más triste era que, aun así este era el mejor San Valentín de la chica hasta ahora…

BRITTANY S. PEARCE "EXPERIMENTAL TAPE" ¿CUAL ES TU MEJOR RECUERDO DE SAN VALENTIN?

Bien, todo comienza cuando tenía cerca de siete años. Creo que iba en tercer grado. Era día de San Valentín, como es obvio, y la tradicional entrega de cartas había comenzado. En aquel entonces yo tenía un enamoramiento en uno de los niños de mi clase. Se llamaba Billy y aunque era algo salvaje con las niñas, estaba perdidamente enamorada. La profesora comenzó a entregar las cartas llamando al escritorio, nombre por nombre, mientras todos en el grupo esperaban ansioso escuchar el suyo. Pasaron diez, quince, veinte, e incluso treinta nombres, y yo no logre escuchar el mío.

Recuerdo que aquel día estaba lloviendo, y como era usual en ella, aquellos días mamá se quedaba dormida en el sofá mientras veía la tele novela de las dos y olvidaba que tenía una hija a la cual iba a recoger de la escuela. Comencé a caminar bajo la lluvia hacia mi casa y fue entonces que el acontecimiento pasó. Con mucha dificultad debido al peso de la mochila mojada que llevaba en los hombros, Billy estaba corriendo detrás de mí. Gritaba mi nombre y traía una hoja mojada entre las manos, que el aire trataba como pañuelo mientras el chico luchaba por mantenerla seca. Me entrego una carta arrugada y destruida con mi nombre escrito en marcador de colores escurriendo por la hoja. Me dijo que le había dado mucha pena entregármela en clase, pero que la había hecho desde una noche antes. Y así fue, que mi horrendo día de San Valentín se hizo hermoso de repente. Así que, para todos los enamorados allá afuera que tengan grandes expectativas, recuerden que a veces los pequeños detalles valen mucho más que una gran sorpresa.

- Corte – dijo Nick sonriendo después de escuchar la historia de Brittany frente a la cámara.

- ¿Cómo estuve?

- Perfecta – le respondió él. – fue una historia muy tierna.

- Sí, eso creo.

- Ustedes dos debieron haber salido por mucho tiempo.

- No, no en realidad – dijo Brittany – al siguiente día Billy le lanzo pegamento líquido a mi cabello y el amor se me termino.

Nick soltó una carcajada y siguió mirando a Brittany directo a los ojos.

- Al menos tienes un buen recuerdo que guardar sobre él.

- Eso es lo que importa – respondió la chica asintiendo. - ¿Y cuál es el tuyo? – pregunto ella después de hacer una pausa.

El chico la miro desconcertado.

- ¿mi qué?

- Tu mejor recuerdo de San Valentín.

En ese momento Nick agacho la cabeza y puso una mueca en su rostro indicándole a Brittany que había sido un error haber preguntado eso.

- ¿Grinch de San Valentín no? – pregunto Brittany después.

- Hey, el que hace las preguntas aquí soy yo. Tú no tienes esa autoridad.

Brittany sonrió y después lo miro fijamente.

- Puedes decírmelo si quieres.

Los ojos de Brittany tenían algo que hacían que Nick siempre quisiera sincerarse con ella. Eran como dos grandes ventanas que mostraban un inmenso lago con agua cristalina, al cual no se podía resistir lanzarse de golpe.

- Bien, paso hace algunos años. Tenía como quince, y estaba completamente enamorado de esta chica. Se llamaba María, y era alguien en realidad especial para mí. Había preparado una sección del bosque cerca de mi casa para dar una función especial aquel día. Siempre había sido un sueño de ella ir a un autocinema. Siempre que los veíamos en las películas me lo recordaba, así que decidí hacer uno para ella. y bueno, aquella noche llego, pero María no lo hizo. Cuando note que llevaba una hora de retraso revise mi teléfono y note que había un mensaje de ella diciéndome que estaba enferma y que no podía salir. Tan tonto como siempre regrese a mi casa, tome un poco de sopa para llevársela y me encamine a su casa. Ciertamente ella no estaba enferma, y si lo estaba, el chico con quien se estaba besando en el pórtico de su casa le había quitado toda enfermedad. Ese fue el último San Valentín que pase con alguien. Después solo trate de evitar esa fecha.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio mientras se miraban sin saber que decir.

- Ella es una tonta ¿lo sabías? Y tú eres el chico más lindo que conocí.

Después de escuchar eso Nick volvió a sonreír penosamente y después miro a la chica en el monitor sintiendo una sensación nueva en él. ¿Era acaso posible que aquel chico que odiaba las redes sociales ahora se estuviera haciendo fiel a ellas? Las ideas en la cabeza de Nick decían que no, pero las mariposas en el estomago que el chico estaba sintiendo en esos momentos, decían solo lo contrario.

Quinn estaba ahora frente al monitor en una charla con Rachel.

Ambas discutían sobre lo nuevo de su banda preferida mientras la chica de Nueva York trataba de pensar como decirle a la mejor amiga de su aun novio, que su madre le había programado una cita para aquella noche.

- Hay algo que tienes que saber – dijo Rachel interrumpiendo a la rubia mientras buscaba un par de CD's que tenía que mostrarle a su nueva amiga.

- Tu también – respondió Quinn dejando lo que hacía de lado.

La cara de Quinn parecía relajada al escuchar las palabras de Rachel. Al parecer ella también estaba usando el tema de la banda como distractor, cuando por dentro tenía una inquietud más grande que tenía que discutir.

- Tu primero – dijo Rachel sonriendo mientras Quinn apretaba los labios algo incomoda al saber que sería la primera en lanzar la bomba.

Hubo una pausa silenciosa por un par de minutos.

- Tengo una cita esta noche – dijo Quinn con su acento británico algo sonrojada.

- ¿En serio? ¡Eso es genial! – respondió Rachel - ¿Por qué no me habías dicho?

- No lo sé, estaba apenada, creo.

- Eso es ridículo. Eres muy bonita, si no conseguías una cita pronto estaba dispuesta a conseguirla por ti.

Quinn sonrió.

- ¿Y quién es el chico? – pregunto Rachel.

- Amm… no lo conoces. Se llama Bryan. Es de mi escuela.

- Bien, tiene un lindo nombre.

Hubo otra pausa mientras ambas seguían riendo debido a la tensión que se sentía en el lugar. Por un lado Rachel estaba algo celosa de su amiga, al poder pasar San Valentín con alguien que en realidad le gustaba e interesaba de esa manera. Y por otro lado Quinn estaba incomoda al saber que Rachel se estaba tragando cada una de sus mentiras con sutileza.

- ¿quieres que te ayude con el atuendo?

- Pensé que nunca lo dirías – respondió Quinn aliviada – he estado viendo algunas de tus fotos en los álbumes que tienes en tu perfil y en realidad veo que sabes cómo vestirte bien, así que esperaba contar con algo de tu ayuda.

- Bueno, agradezco los halagos, pero aun así tendré que cobrarte por la asesoría. – respondió Rachel mientras se sentaba de una manera correcta para ver más de cerca el monitor - ¿Qué es lo que tienes pensado?

- Bien, déjame sacar algunas cosas – respondió Quinn alejándose de la cámara para entrar al closet que se podía ver a un costado.

- Hey Quinn – dijo Rachel mientras la chica rubia seguía buscando.

- ¿Qué pasa? – respondió desde adentro.

- Yo también tengo una cita….

En ese momento con un par de prendas en las manos, Quinn camino hacia el computador con una cara de confusión.

- En realidad no es una cita cita – dijo Rachel aclarando las cosas – lo que pasa es que el chico que solía cortarnos el césped a mi mamá y a mí en el verano, le pregunto a ella si podía llevarme a cenar hoy, y como siempre, sin tomarme en cuenta mi madre acepto por mí. Así que ahora tengo que salir con él.

- Ya veo – respondió Quinn aun algo seria.

- No significa nada. – dijo Rachel

- Lo se, lo se – respondió Quinn asintiendo con la cabeza. – y bueno, está bien, no fue tu culpa.

- Solo quería que lo supieras… pero, ¿Podrías no mencionárselo a Blaine? Podría tomarlo mal.

- Está bien. No queremos ninguna pelea entre ustedes.

- Si lo sé – dijo Rachel mientras fingía una sonrisa al pensar que en aquellos momentos, después de una tan larga ausencia de su novio, mataría por si quiera tener una pelea con él, con tal de hablarle por unos minutos más. – y bien, muéstrame lo que tienes.

En ese momento Quinn volvió a dejar su rostro serio de lado y comenzó a mostrarle las prendas de ropa a Rachel.

QUINN FABRAY "EXPERIMENTAL TAPE" ¿CUAL ES TU MEJOR RECUERDO DE SAN VALENTÍN?

No creo que haya tenido ningún San Valentín que merezca ser memorable. Aunque me han invitado a salir en ese día, en verdad nunca fue muy especial para mí. Solo he vivido este día como uno más todos los años. Salidas al cine, cenas, escapadas nocturnas a fiestas. Y no es por presumir ni nada de eso pero, creo que este año, en San Valentín me ira mejor que a todos. Y no es porque tenga un gran plan o porque vaya a pasar una noche muy confeccionada para hacerla perfecta… es solo que, este año, por primera vez en toda mi vida, estoy perdidamente enamorada en San Valentín. Y tendré la suerte de pasar este día con esa persona especial. Creo que eso es lo que diferencia este año de todos los demás. No importa como pases el día, si no con quien lo hagas… eso marca la diferencia…

Mientras tanto Puck y Lauren tenían una conversación privada mientras la noche se acercaba para dejar salir a todos los enamorados, a disfrutar de este día tan especial.

El chico le había regalado a Lauren una pequeña postal hecha por él la cual había escaneado y ahora Lauren tenía como protector de pantalla. Mientras que la chica había grabado una recopilación de canciones que le recordaban a su amor, y se las había enviado unas horas antes, acompañadas de fotografías editadas con frases de amor famosas.

- Creo que este es el mejor San Valentín que he tenido – confeso Lauren mientras seguía mirando la postal con ternura.

- Opino lo mismo – escribió Puck de inmediato.

- ¿Nunca habías tenido una novia este día?

- No en realidad.

- ¿En serio?

- Si, no te miento. Podre parecer algo rudo, pero en realidad soy tímido con las chicas.

Lauren comenzó a reír debido a lo bobo que había sonado eso.

- Yo tampoco había tendió novio antes.

- Ok, eso no lo creo.

- Es verdad.

- ¿Cómo es que alguien tan sensual como tú no ha tenido novio antes? Esto es para Ripley.

La chica agacho la cabeza al mirarse en el espejo que tenia frente a ella después de leer las palabras que amablemente su novio le había dicho. No había nada sensual en ella según la chica lo veía. E incluso sabiendo que ella se había ganado este tipo de sufrimiento, dolía cada vez que pasaba.

- También soy tímida. – dijo después – y algo rara.

Puck escribió una gran risa.

- Bien pero eres mi rara.

En aquel momento Lauren contrajo el llanto para sonreír.

- No sabes lo importante que eres para mí. – escribió Lauren después hablando con sinceridad.

Y en aquel momento, mientras finalmente la pareja estaba teniendo una real conexión amorosa, el sonido de un auto estacionándose al otro lado de la calle hizo que Lauren girara la cabeza hacia la ventana.

Se puso de pie e hizo a un lado la cortina mientras miraba con atención lo que estaba pasando.

El profesor Ritz se había estacionado frente a la casa de Santana esperando que la chica saliera para irse con él. La piel de Lauren se erizo de repente.

Sabía que este "secreto" de su prima llevaba ya un rato, pero aun así no podía dejar de pensar lo mal que estaba lo que la chica hacia. Si meterte con alguien mayor ya es por sí solo algo arriesgado. Hacerlo con una persona casada es mucho peor.

- ¿y qué vamos a hacer esta noche para celebrarlo? – pregunto Puck en el chat, haciendo que Lauren recordara que hablaba con él.

El dilema se había presentado ante sus ojos. ¿Era acaso que iba elegir rechazar a Puck aquella noche solo por ir detrás de su malvada prima para cuidarla? ¿En serio iba a hacerlo?

Después de todo lo que le había hecho, Santana se merecía cualquier mal que pudiera ocurrirle aquella noche. Pero eso no significaba que Lauren no haría lo que fuera para impedirlo.

- Lo siento – escribió Lauren a Puck mientras tomaba su abrigo. – tengo asuntos familiares que resolver. Pero espero volver pronto. Te amo.

Sin esperar una respuesta del chico, ella apago el computador y salió disparada de la casa.

- Bien, Richard llego la hora. Sé que no habías querido grabar ninguna de mis entrevistas pero necesito tu participación – dijo Nick por el chat al creador de Connected.

- ¿Es en serio necesario?

- Lo es si quiero presentar un buen proyecto y, creo que eso es lo que quiero.

Mientras Will leía lo que Nick decía desde su sofá, tomaba una gran bocanada de aire.

- Hay algo que tienes que prometer antes.

Cuando Nick leyó lo que Richard dijo se imagino que otro gran secreto estaba por venir. Poco a poco se daba cuenta que era verdad que en internet en realidad existían muchas mentiras. Pero aunque la mayoría de las personas pensaban que estas mentiras surgían de malas intenciones. El chico notaba día a día que en realidad era debido a todo lo contrario. Las mentiras y secretos surgían solo de buenos deseos.

- Te escucho – dijo Nick.

- Tienes que prometer no mostrarle la cinta a nadie. Hay una razón por la que no subo fotos mías y subir un video seria solo mucho peor.

- ¿Hay algo malo en ti? Me refiero a, en el ámbito de la salud…

- No, no para nada. Es solo que tengo una identidad que guardar.

- Oh por Dios, ¿No eres una estrella en cubierta o sí? ¿Tal vez el presidente?

Will comenzó a reír ayudándolo a relajarse.

- Bien, esto es lo que pasa. Emma la chica que está en el grupo también… bueno, la conozco en persona. Pero ella no sabe que Richard en realidad soy yo. Por chat somos muy amigos, bajo esta identidad, pero… en la vida real ella me odia. Y bien, no quiero que sepa quién soy. Al menos no por ahora.

- Wow, que pequeño es el mundo. – dijo Nick sorprendido. - y ¿Cuándo planeas decírselo?

- Pronto… eso espero. – respondió Will – entonces… ¿Puedo contar con tu voto de confidencialidad?

- Absolutamente hermano. La verdad me alivia que no tengas alguna malformación o algo así, y… también me decepciona un poco que no seas una estrella.

Una vez mas Will comenzó a reír mientras preparaba la Web Cam.

- Ahí vamos Richard. – dijo Nick mientras enviaba la invitación de llamada.

- Puedes decirme Will, ese es mi nombre real.

- Me agrada más…

WILL SCHUESTER "EXPERIMENTAL TAPE" ¿CUAL ES TU MEJOR RECUERDO DE SAN VALENTÍN?

Bien, aquí hay otra cosa que no muchos saben pero. He estado casado. Desafortunadamente, en un accidente de auto, ella murió hace unos años. En fin, el mejor recuerdo de San Valentín que tengo, es justo el del año después de nuestra Boda. Ella estaba viviendo en Nueva York debido a su trabajo. Era una famosa escritora y estaba de gira. Yo siempre me quedaba en casa porque no soy muy fanático de los vuelos en avión. Y justo el catorce de febrero era el día de cierre de su gira promocional, iba a regresar a California hasta el dieciséis, así que sería un San Valentín muy solitario. Aquella noche, Salí por algo de cenar, regrese a casa con comida china y me senté frente al televisor. Fue entonces que me llego un mensaje de ella que decía "Enciende la televisión, Canal 8". Cuando lo hice me lleve una gran sorpresa al ver a mi esposa en un famoso Talk Show con un grupo de cantantes profesionales detrás de ella, interpretando justamente la canción que bailamos en nuestra boda. Podría parecer algo extraño y loco. Pero aquel día supe que ni si quiera miles de kilómetros podrían separarnos. Y bueno, aun sigo recordando aquella imagen de ella en televisión como si hubiera sido ayer.

Después de una agradable cena, Finn y Rachel caminaban ahora hacia la casa de la chica mientras hablaban riendo sobre viejas anécdotas de cuando ambos iban juntos a la primaria.

Rachel había notado que Finn tenía la sonrisa más dulce de todas. Y aunque todo el verano había visto al chico como un completo fenómeno por ser dos veces más grande que ella y tener esa inmensa figura corpórea que lo identificaba, ahora le parecía lindo caminar al lado de alguien tan grande.

- Película favorita – pregunto Finn mientras ambos caminaban jugando a las "veinte preguntas"

- Esa es difícil.

- Lo sé, pero tengo curiosidad.

- Bueno, en lo que lo pienso, puedes decirme cuales tu película favorita.

- Bien jugado – dijo Finn riendo.

Hubo una pausa por un momento y después Finn miro a Rachel apenado.

- ¿Prometes no reír si te lo digo?

- Me voy a reír, pero será solo un poquito.

- Diario de una Pasión.

Rachel lo miro callada por unos momentos y después soltó una gran carcajada.

- Lo vez, por eso no quería decirlo.

- Hey, no te estoy juzgando, pero en serio, eres toda una nena.

- Es un muy buen guion, y tiene una fantástica dirección ¿sabes?

- Así que no lloraste al final. Y cada vez que la vuelves a ver….

- Ok, dime tu película.

Rachel siguió riendo mientras caminaban.

- Creo que no tengo una.

- Ah, eso no es justo. Yo me humille ahora tienes que responder.

- Es la verdad. No podía elegir una, además, podría decirte un titulo ahora, y si me lo preguntas en un mes te diría uno diferente.

- Eres una chica muy lista

- Gracias

- Y algo tramposa…

La chica se detuvo para darle un suave golpe a Finn y después solo se limito a verlo a la cara.

- ¿Por qué eres tan alto?

- No lo sé – respondió Finn mientras movía el cabello de la cara de Rachel. - ¿Te gusta?

- Tal vez…

Y fue entonces que Finn hizo la jugada ganadora. Comenzó a acercarse para besar a Rachel, pero justo cuando estuvo frente a ella, la chica corrió en sentido contrario hacia su casa y dejo a un gigante jugador de futbol con los labios preparados para dar el mejor beso de San Valentín.

La chica abrió la puerta de la casa como si un tornado hubiera pasado por el lugar. Su madre estaba en la cocina y al ver que era su hija solo pregunto cómo le había ido sin obtener respuesta alguna.

Con lágrimas en los ojos Rachel comenzó a subir las escaleras, hasta llegar al segundo piso y abrir con fuerza la puerta de su habitación.

Movió el mouse del computador y al ver el nombre de Brittany en el chat como disponible, no dudo en enviar la invitación de llamada.

Brittany acepto de inmediato y lo primero que vio la sorprendió de golpe. Rachel tenía el maquillaje escurriendo por sus mejillas y su rostro se asemejaba al de alguien que acaba de pasar por un terrible suceso.

- Finn era un chico asombroso ¿sabes? Es simplemente asombroso. Y es muy alto, lo cual ahora me gusta, y no me da miedo como antes. Es un chico asombroso y sencillo, y amable, y está interesado en mí. Está interesado en saber cuál es mi película favorita, y muchas cosas más de mí. Es un chico asombroso ¿sabes?

- Rachel ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Brittany algo asustada.

- No lo sé, - respondió Rachel mientras seguía llorando – no lo sé, y ese es el problema. No sé lo que pasa conmigo.

- Hey tranquilízate, y dime que paso.

- Finn es grandioso Brittany, Finn es grandioso y yo no pude ni si quiera besarlo. No se qué me pasa, porque antes lo habría hecho y ahora no lo pude hacer.

- Estas enamorada de Blaine es lo que pasa.

- ¿Lo estoy? En serio, ¿Lo estoy? Porque es imposible estar enamorada de alguien que ni si quiera esta aquí. De quien no he sabido nada, y con nada me refiero a ¡absolutamente nada en más de cinco meses! ¿Cómo es posible? Dime ¿Cómo es posible que esta tan condenadamente enamorada de un fantasma? ¡Alguien que no está aquí! Alguien… no es justo.

Brittany se quedo en silencio mientras miraba como Rachel se tiraba en el piso de rodillas apretándose con los brazos el estomago, pues siempre sentía un fuerte dolor en aquel lugar cuando lloraba.

- No es justo, que yo piense en el cada minuto del día, que yo rechace a un chico como Finn, que mi mundo gire solo alrededor de él, y que él ni si quiera pregunte como estoy. Que ni si quiera piense en mi dos veces al día. No es justo.

- Lo sé – dijo Brittany tragando saliva.

- ¿Cómo es que estoy tan enamorada de eso? Un recuerdo. Una fantasía que creo mi cabeza. ¿Cómo me pudo pasar?

- No lo sé Rachel. Pero tal vez después de todo, no sea solo una fantasía.

- Lo es, desde antes de que se fuera tuve miedo de que esto pasara. De que el… simplemente me olvidara. Porque yo sabía que si eso pasaba, que si él seguía con su vida y me dejaba atrás, yo no iba a poder hacer lo mismo… e iba a terminar así.

- El no sabe lo que tiene. Es solo eso. No sabe lo que vales Rachel.

- Yo solo… lo extraño demasiado. Y no estoy segura si él me extraña si quiera un poco a mí.

Y en ese momento, al otro lado del mundo. Los chicos del internado de Blaine se preparaban para el baile que la escuela organizaba a todos los estudiantes, dándoles la oportunidad de invitar a sus parejas a la escuela y convivir con ellos por una noche, mientras todos festejaban el día de San Valentín.

Rory y Blaine llegaron a la recepción en medio de muchas personas que esperaban la llegada de sus parejas. Rory había invitado a la chica que trabajaba en la cafetería, pues le había parecido bonita desde el primer día en que se vieron. Por suerte para él la chica acepto y ahora, después de entrar radiante por aquellas grandes puertas en la escuela, estaba tomando el brazo del irlandés, orgullosa de su pareja aquella noche.

- Feliz día de San Valentín Blaine – dijo la chica después de saludar a Rory.

- Gracias, igualmente – respondió Blaine cortésmente.

- ¿no nos acompañas? – pregunto la chica de nuevo mientras se alistaba para entrar al lugar del evento.

- Aun no llega mi pareja.

- Ah que mala suerte.

- No tanta. Ahí viene, justo a tiempo – dijo Blaine mientras veía a su compañera entrar por aquel umbral iluminado con lámparas de luz amarilla.

Con un peinado impecable, un maquillaje radiante y un vestido que sacaba suspiros a todo el mundo, Quinn camino hacia Blaine en línea recta sonriendo.

- Te ves hermosa – dijo Blaine cuando Quinn estuvo a su lado.

- Es verdad. Tienes mucha suerte Blaine – dijo Rory al ver a Quinn – nunca mencionaste lo bonita que era tu novia. Pensé que vivías en Nueva York…

- Ah, ella no es mi novia. Es mi mejor amiga Quinn

Quinn torció un poco la boca al escuchar las palabras de Rory, pero después de unos minutos volvió a sonreír alegremente.

- Bueno, hay que entrar.

- Iremos en un momento. – dijo Blaine – Quinn acompáñame, tengo que mostrarte algo.

- Pero todo están entrando ya.

- Solo nos tomara unos minutos.

Después de lanzarle una mirada de suplica, Blaine tomo de la mano a la rubia y ambos caminaron hacia una de las aulas de clases aledañas al lugar.

Blaine tomo su guitarra y luego se movió hacia Quinn para sentarla en una de las sillas del salón.

- Bien, esto es algo en lo que estuve trabajando para Rachel. Sé que cuando lo subas ya no será San Valentín, pero, olvide darte mi regalo antes. Así que, le hice una canción, y quiero que la grabes con tu teléfono para mostrársela.

- No creo que sea una buena idea.

- ¿Qué? No soy tan malo escribiendo canciones como crees. – dijo Blaine riendo – pero bueno, si quieres escucharla primero está bien. Me das tu opinión y sugerencias al terminar.

- No, Blaine yo…

- Solo espera y escucha.

En ese momento Blaine comenzó a tocar la melodía y antes de que pudiera abrir la boca para comenzar a cantar Quinn dijo algo que lo detuvo.

- Ella te está engañando ¿Ok?

Blaine bajo la guitarra y la miro con ojos llenos de tristeza y confusión.

- Lo siento. Pero es la verdad. Va a tener una cita hoy con un chico que solía cortar el césped de su casa. Me lo conto, y me dijo que no te lo mencionara… pero eres mi mejor amigo, y creo que necesitas saberlo.

El chico solamente se sentó y agacho la cabeza para después tragar saliva.

- Solo…

- No digas nada. Solo, siéntate un rato ahí ¿sí? Y después iremos al baile.

- ¿Estás seguro?

- Sí, claro, te invite a un baile y no te irás sin uno.

Y después de sonreír, Quinn camino un poco para después abrazar a Blaine.

Lauren había llegado hasta un pequeño callejón en el cual el auto del profesor Ritz se había detenido. No se escuchaba ningún ruido, y por temor de ver algo no deseado, la chica mantuvo distancia y se quedo al inicio de la calle mirando desde lejos.

Fue entonces que un grito de Santana le puso la piel completamente erizada y la hizo correr a toda velocidad hasta aquel auto.

Su prima estaba siendo empujada contra el asiento, mientras el hombre que la acompañaba tenía sus manos apretando los brazos de la chica mientras le besaba el cuello violentamente.

Lauren tomo una roca y la lanzo hacia el parabrisas del auto haciendo que las dos personas dentro reaccionaran asustados.

Sin dudarlo ni un momento, Santana abrió la puerta y corrió para ponerse del lado de Lauren mientras lloraba asustada.

- ¿Qué rayos crees que haces? – grito el profesor mientras salía del auto también – voy a llamar a la policía.

- ¿Si? Bueno, veamos qué pasa cuando mencionemos además de un cristal roto, el intento de violación que estaba a punto de cometer.

El profesor se quedo callado jadeando a causa del enojo mientras miraba a Lauren con enojo.

- Anda. Llámalos. Llame a su esposa de paso para que vea lo que paso.

El hombre se dio la media vuelta y entro a su auto lleno de ira.

- Si me lo imagine – dijo Lauren justo antes de que aquel hombre arrancara y saliera de aquel callejón.

- ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí? – dijo Santana mientras lloraba.

- Vi cuando te subiste al auto y corrí a seguirte. ¿Pero qué rayos estabas pensando?

- No sé, lo siento. En verdad creí que él era diferente… yo….

- Está bien. solo, vamos a casa a quitarte esta sensación de encima. Un baño y una taza de helado ayudaran.

- Sí, eso creo. Hey Lauren – dijo Santana mientras caminaban hacia la calle principal – gracias, y siento haber sido tan malvada contigo.

- Está bien, mi vida sería muy aburrida si no lo fueras.

- Y sobre lo que dije esta mañana. No creo que la idea de tu novio sea tonta, de hecho solo salía con Ritz porque te tenía un poco de celos. Veo lo feliz que eres y me causo algo de envidia. Y aunque no creo que sea tonto lo que haces con ese chico. Creo que tienes que decirle la verdad sobre cómo eres.

Escuchar esas palabras de cualquier otra persona habría sido solo pasajero. Pero escucharlas de su prima Santana, para Lauren, aquella noche fue una completa revelación.

Justo antes de la media noche, Brittany le había enviado un texto a Nick diciéndole que se conectara rápidamente, pues tenía algo importante que mostrarle. El chico lo hizo y de inmediato recibió una invitación de llamada, lo cual lo hizo peinarse rápidamente y aceptarla.

- ¿Qué pasa Brittany? – pregunto Nick mientras miraba a la chica desconcertado.

- Te tengo una sorpresa.

Y en ese momento, justo frente a sus ojos, cuando Brittany giro el computador, Nick pudo ver algo que jamás espero.

Una pantalla estaba acomodada en el patio trasero de una casa, y se podía ver como Brittany estaba sentada sobre el cofre de un auto estacionado justo frente a ella, acompañada de una cubeta llena de palomitas y una sonrisa radiante.

- Feliz día de San Valentín Grinch. Aquí está tu propio autocinema.

Nick soltó una gran carcajada de felicidad y después miro a Brittany tiernamente.

- Gracias rubia – le dijo asintiendo. – eres muy especial.

- Shhh, ya va a empezar – dijo Brittany para después acomodar la computadora a su lado en aquel auto y apuntarla directamente hacia la pantalla.

Cuando Nick no pudo verla Brittany sonrió agachando la cabeza al recordar esas palabras que el chico le había dicho.

Mientras tanto Nick cerró la puerta de su habitación y acomodándose cómodamente en la silla frente al monitor, comenzó a ver la película junto a Brittany, disfrutando por primera vez de un nada común pero romántico San Valentín.

Y así concluyo aquella noche para los jóvenes de Connected. Y mencionamos solo a los jóvenes porque unas horas más tarde, Emma llego al grupo anunciando que su sexy novio latino le había cancelado debido a que estaba enfermo.

Siguiendo el consejo de Nick la chica fue más tarde a su casa para averiguar qué tan cierto era aquel mensaje, y fue una no grata sorpresa, saber que en efecto, David le había mentido.

Holly estaba besándolo sobre el sofá, con la misma ropa que tenia puesta esta mañana, cuando Emma la había dejado con él en el restaurante. La chica debió saber que si su amiga era ya muy zorra estando emocionalmente estable. Después de una recaída ese don se amplificaba al máximo.

Pese a la personalidad de Emma, la cual indicaba que la chica quedaría destrozada, esta actuó de una manera muy diferente. Tomo las cosas con calma y lo único que sintió fue un gran enojo por la traición de su mejor amiga. Esta reacción solo pudo indicarnos una cosa: Ella no quería pasar San Valentín con David, pues si él hubiera sido su enamorado aquel día, al verlo con Holly su corazón se habría destrozado. Emma no había querido admitir que estaba enamorada de Richard en realidad. Pero ahora, después de saber cómo había tomado la infidelidad de su novio, esta relación era más bien un secreto a voces.

Y para los curiosos que se preguntaran que hizo Emma después de contarnos lo que había visto en casa de su ahora ex. Bueno, digamos que yo, Rachel Berry, sabía exactamente cómo manejar la situación…

"HOY, EPISODIO ESPECIAL EN VIVO AQUÍ EN "CHEATERS" DESCUBRE QUE MAESTRA TUVO EL DESCARO DE HACERLO EL DÍA DE SAN VALENTÍN…. CON EL NOVIO ARDIENTE DE SU MEJOR AMIGA" – NO TE LO PUEDES PUERDER.

Si, algunas cosas nunca se olvidan…


	6. Hacker

CONNECTED

CAPITULO 6

HACKER

(Con Jonathan Groff como Jesse St James)

Hace algunos años, guiada como siempre por algo que había visto en una famosa comedia romántica, decidí crear "The Rachel Berry Personal Blog" un pequeño mundo en el ciberespacio en el cual yo podía escribir lo que sentía, recibiendo solo entradas de mi amiga Mercedes en respuesta, preguntándome que habían dejado de tarea en la clase de inglés.

Por su puesto, que Hilary Duff en "The Perfect Man" lo expone como algo más divertido. Pero en la vida real, el escribir todas las tardes en aquel lugar, era como gritar a un precipicio en medio de la nada. Solo me desgastaba y nadie me estaba escuchando.

Cierta mañana al llegar a la escuela un poco tarde por culpa de un despertador averiado, todos los ojos del pasillo se centraron en mi de repente. Comencé a tocar rápidamente mi espalda pues imagine que nuevamente alguien me había pegado el letrero de "Se busca cirujano" sin que yo me diera cuenta. Me lleve una gran sorpresa al notar que mi atuendo era normal aquel día, y la razón por la cual todos me miraban, era algo mucho peor.

Mercedes corrió hacia mí para tomar mi mano y prácticamente arrastrarme hasta la sala multidisciplinaria de la escuela. Las computadoras estaban reservadas estrictamente para trabajos escolares, pero solo un poco de encanto femenino y al mismo tiempo amenazas sin fundamentos, bastaron para que el nerd a cargo nos dejara entrar por quince minutos.

Fue entonces que mi amiga me mostro la razón por la cual todos los ojos en la escuela se habían dirigido hacia mi cuando entre por la puerta.

Publicadas desde ocho horas antes, estaban fotografías mías en aquel verano del campamento matemático avanzado 2001. Digamos que no siempre fui un ejemplo de perfecta estructura capilar y un muy buen gusto en ropa. En aquellos entonces mi apariencia dejaba mucho que desear. Y con eso me refiero a que incluso Anne Hataway al inicio del Diario de la Princesa lucia mejor que yo.

Tenía frenos que cubrían el noventa por ciento de mi dentadura. El cabello rizado y con las puntas totalmente maltratadas, usaba camisetas que mi hermano me había heredado con estampado de Star Wars maltratado por el súper blanqueador que mi madre solía usar, y por último, mis zapatos de charol con calcetines blancos hasta la rodilla, me hundían en aquellos días hasta el fondo de la pirámide social.

Mi boca se abrió lo suficiente para que Mercedes supiera sin que yo se lo dijera hacia donde iba cuando salí totalmente furiosa de aquel lugar.

Jacob Ben Israel era el chico más detestable que había conocido en toda la vida. Había estado enamorado de mi desde que a ambos nos pusieron en equipo para un proyecto de ciencias en octavo grado, y desde que lo rechace diciéndole que el ser judío no era suficiente para conquistar mi materialista y refinado corazón, se había puesto como meta hacerme odiarlo esperando que ese odio se convirtiera pronto en amor.

Aquel día había sido Hackeada por ese chico. Y solo había un procedimiento para remediar dicha situación.

Paso 1.- Encontrar la identidad del atacante. ¿y cómo supe tan rápido que había sido Jacob aquel Hacker? Bueno, fue muy fácil el darme cuenta de que aquellas fotografías habían sido compartidas en la clase de costura de mi madre cuando me hizo una colcha para mi cumpleaños, y curiosamente la madre de Jacob estaba en la misma clase junto con ella. Mi mente trabajo muy rápido para concluir eso. Creo que las vitaminas dieron efecto.

Paso 2.- Pedirle amablemente que retirara las fotografías y me devolviera mi blog.

Paso 3.- Ir con los chicos del equipo de futbol que eran nuestros amigos gracias al familiar de Mercedes.

Paso 4.- Repetir el paso 2.

Paso 5.- Al recibir de nuevo un No por respuesta, pedirle a los chicos del equipo que torturaran al judío hasta que se disculpara y eliminara para siempre aquella evidencia de mi obscuro pasado.

Y lo sé, mi método no fue siempre ortodoxo pero el ser Hackeada en realidad me hirió en donde más me dolía. Aquel espacio era el único lugar en el que podía desahogarme y ahora estaba siendo usado para el mal.

En aquella ocasión fue solo malo. Pero cuando la misma tormenta azoto Connected mi mundo simplemente se derrumbo. "Blaine" fue lo primero en lo que pensé cuando me di cuenta de que no podía entrar al grupo pues había sido eliminada.

Pensé en que pasaría si el regresaba por mi y encontraba que yo ya no estaba más en aquel lugar. Pensé en todas las memorias que habías construido en ese grupo improvisado. Y por ultimo pensé en mis demás amigos, y en una razón por la cual me hubiera ganado la eliminación de aquella familia que tanto quería.

Esta cibernéticamente muerta. Y eso, aunque me llames tonta, fue una horrible sensación.

CONNECTED 

Había rayos cayendo afuera de mi ventana cuando me conecte para hablar con los chicos del grupo. Me puse un abrigo sobre el pijama, mientras me acercaba un vaso de leche y galletas pues cuando algo malo que pasaba, la comida era mi mayor consuelo.

Todos estaban ahí. Lauren había sido la primera en descubrir que habíamos sido Hackeados y rápidamente había etiquetado a todos en una publicación con la noticia que si no hubiera visto, me habría puesto a llorar, por la idea de que me habían hecho de aquel lugar.

Richard estaba atónito pues nunca pensó que esto pudiera pasarnos.

Nadie quería decir quien había agregado al hacker sin avisarnos, pues obviamente, no entro por si solo a ese grupo privado. De todas maneras, la prioridad ahora no era buscar culpables, si no una solución para recuperar nuestro hogar.

- Nada me preparo para esto – dijo Richard mientras hablábamos en un chat grupal.

- Creo que nadie estaba listo – lo secundo Emma. – paso muy rápido.

- Anoche entre en la madrugada y todo estaba normal. Debieron hacerlo hoy a muy temprana hora – respondió Puck.

- ¿Y qué hacemos ahora? – pregunto Brittany.

- ¿Alguien conoce a algún chico bueno en computo? Tal vez el nos pueda ayudar – respondió Richard.

- Creo que puedo conseguir a alguien pero no estoy segura – dijo Lauren tratando de ayudar.

- Yo también conozco a alguien. Solo que no lo veo hace mucho tiempo. – respondió Nick

- ¿Alguien más? – pregunto Richard de nuevo.

- Yo hare lo que pueda. – respondí recordando a Jacob y su buena maniobra tirando mi red de seguridad (contraseña de quince dígitos)

- Bien, todos hagamos lo que podamos para recuperar esto. Y mientras tanto nos comunicamos por este chat grupal si algo pasa ¿está bien?

- ¿Por qué hacernos esto? – pregunto Brittany – no le hacemos daño a nadie. ¿Qué gana la gente al hacer estas cosas?

- Hay tanto odio allá afuera sin un punto al que canalizarse, que cuando se explota con el afecta a lo que sea que este cerca. Tal vez es solo un chico enojado. – respondió Emma hablando como la maestra que es.

- ¿No es momento para poner el tema de la semana? – dijo Nick – El odio es una buena sugerencia. Tratar de comprender porque hay personas así allá afuera.

- Hay tanto odio allá afuera porque es más fácil odiar a los demás que a ti mismo – dijo Quinn.

- Esa es una buena respuesta – contesto Richard – pero la idea de Nick es buena. Hay que tratar de reconstruir este lugar y mientras tanto, vamos a trabajar en nuestro odio e ira, para lograr ser más fuertes que ella.

- Hablaste como todo un psicólogo Richard – dijo Puck haciendo que todos riéramos. – no seas ñoño.

Después de unos momentos todos comenzaron a irse y solo yo y Quinn terminamos en aquella conversación. La chica me hablo por un chat diferente enviándome el link de una canción que creyó que me gustaría.

- ¿Quién crees que haya sido? – le pregunte mientras mi chica chismosa interior salía a flote.

- ¿de qué hablas?

- ¿Quién crees que haya agregado al Hacker al grupo?

- Bueno, no quiero ser grosera, pero tengo una fuerte sospecha de que Becky lo hizo.

- ¿Por qué?

- No digo que lo haya hecho con una mala intención, pero tal vez agrego a uno de sus amigos y después se peleo con él. Creo que le da pena admitir que ella causo esto.

- Las personas como ella no piensan mucha veces con claridad. Puede ser que eso sea cierto. Aun así, no lo hizo con una mala intención.

- Debe sentirse culpable.

- Lo sé – le respondí mientras escuche como alguien tocaba la puerta.

- ¡Rachel abre la puerta! – grito mi madre desde la cocina haciendo que dejara el computador y bajara rápidamente las escaleras totalmente desinhibida.

Abrí la puerta y vi a Finn de pie en el pórtico sonriendo frente a mí.

- Hola – dijo haciendo que abriera los ojos a causa de la impresión y le cerrara la puerta en la cara.

Corrí rápidamente al espejo para quitarme ese estúpido peinado que me había hecho esta mañana mientras estaba aburrida y para cambiar mi saco con gatos pequeños dibujados por un abrigo color café, un poco más serio.

Camine rápidamente hacia la puerta de nuevo y abrí la puerta sonriendo.

- Hola – dije mientras Finn me miraba desconcertado.

- Me cerraste la puerta.

- Vamos a olvidar eso ¿sí? – le respondí riendo nerviosa. - ¿Qué se te ofrece?

- Bueno… no sé cómo decirlo sin que suene extraño pero… la otra noche iba a besarte y saliste corriendo… y no se… que rayos paso.

Mi cara se torno blanca.

- Bien, es solo que me tomaste en un mal momento. Creo que ibas muy rápido y yo no estoy lista para esa situación. – respondí después de pensar en cómo sonar inteligente.

- Bueno, me gustaría una segunda oportunidad para hacerlo mejor. Ir más lento – dijo Finn tan encantador como siempre.

- No puedo prometerte nada. Pero déjame avisarte ¿sí?

- Está bien – respondió el chico metiendo sus manos a la chaqueta y alistándose para caminar bajo la lluvia.

Los dos asentimos incómodamente mientras cerraba poco a poco la puerta y Finn comenzaba a alejarse. Fue entonces que decidí hacer el bien y no el mal como Richard me lo había pedido.

- Hey Finn – le grite - ¿conoces a Jacob Ben Israel?

- ¿El afro judío? Claro, está en mi clase de cálculo.

- ¿Me acompañarías a verlo? Iría yo sola pero, digamos que el chico es algo acosador.

- Claro, yo te protejo – respondió Finn sonriendo.

- Bien, pasa por mí en dos horas.

- Con gusto – respondió.

Ahora había matado a dos pájaros de un tiro. Iba a intentar salvar el único lugar en el cual podía sentirme segura, y tenía también una oportunidad para arreglar las cosas con Finn. Ciertamente este día iba mejorando. Y aunque la tristeza aun era tangible en el ambiente, el aire ya no era tan denso.

Todas las profesoras estaban atentas a saber qué era lo que iba a pasar cuando el gran evento finalmente aconteciera.

Emma estaba entrando a la sala de profesores mientras Holly se servía café al otro extremo de la habitación. Era la primera vez que se veían desde aquel incidente con David. Y todos esperaban ansiosos una pelea épica.

La pelirroja trago saliva al ver a su ex amiga de pie frente a ella. Mientras la rubia simplemente se limitaba a dirigir la mirada hacia otro lugar.

Will observaba todo desde su mesa en el lugar, esperando no tener que separar una pelea.

- Buenos días – dijo Emma dándose cuenta que su voz por más baja que hubiera sido, era lo único que se escuchaba en aquel lugar. Ni si quiera las moscas hacían ruido.

Holly giro la cabeza y la miro para después mover sus altos tacones y caminar hacia ella.

- Hola Emma – dijo Holly fríamente mientras su amiga la mirada indignada.

- Holly – respondió la otra.

La cámara de un teléfono celular se escucho encenderse cerca de ellas.

- Creo que las dos tenemos que hablar – dijo Holly tragando saliva después de pronunciar sus palabras.

- ¿Tú crees? No sé si estoy loca, pero creo que es un poco tarde para eso.

- No hagamos esto más difícil de lo que ya es.

- Debiste pensarlo antes.

Holly hizo una pausa y miro a Emma de una manera retadora.

- No tenías porque exponerme en televisión nacional.

- Era cable Holly. Además nadie ve ese programa.

- Ellos si – respondió la rubia señalando a un par de alumnos pasando por el pasillo que hacían señas fingiendo que se besaban como ella y David.

- Es lo menos que te mereces – respondió Emma fríamente.

- Tienes que escuchar la explicación. No es lo que tú crees.

- No me importa escuchar nada sobre ti.

- Entonces en realidad ¿esto es todo?

- No fue mi culpa.

Después de decirlo Emma salió apretando los labios hacia el pasillo sintiendo por primera vez como una gran peso le era arrebatado del pecho.

Primero Connected, el único lugar en el cual podía sentirse aliviada a todo el desastre en su vida, le había sido arrebatado de repente. Y ahora, su mejor amiga, la única de hecho, le había hecho algo que jamás iba a poder olvidar.

La semana no iba para nada bien, y en estos momentos, era imposible saber cómo seguiría.

Al ver la mirada de la chica Will camino hacia ella y la miro por un instante dudando si acercase o no. Parecía que con cada día que pasaba el amor se hacía cada vez mas y mas grande. Pero a pesar de eso, su distancia parecía acrecentarse también.

- ¿Estás bien? – pregunto Will temeroso.

Al verlo Emma puso una cara llena de coraje y solamente le dio una mirada de desprecio para después alejarse del lugar.

¿Era hora de decirle la verdad? ¿Qué pasaría si Connected jamás regresaba y esos sentimientos se quedaban en el por mucho tiempo más?

No había seguridad en poder aguantarlo por más tiempo. Había que decidirlo pronto.

Después de un largo día en el hospital Brittany había corrido directamente al baño del segundo piso. Se había tirado de rodillas frente al inodoro, y había sacado todo el desayuno en una sola carga.

Su madre entro rápidamente para sostenerla pues sabía que cada vez que vomitaba su estomago comenzaba a dolerle hasta hacerla caer en el piso.

- Todo está bien – le decía su madre mientras la abrazaba acariciando su frente.

- ¿ahora ves porque no me gusta ir al doctor? – replico la chica con una mueca de enojo.

- Es necesario. – le dijo su madre con la mirada perdida – todo va a mejorar.

- ¿Tú crees? – pregunto la chica tratando de recuperar su respiración.

- Estoy segura – respondió su madre fingiendo una sonrisa lo mejor que pudo.

La chica se puso de pie y con las pocas fuerzas que tenia comenzó a caminar hacia su habitación. Su madre la siguió y se quedo de pie en el umbral de la puerta para observarla con atención.

Brittany tomo su computadora y se recostó mientras la encendía.

- No creo que sea buena idea que estés en internet. Deberías dormir un poco – dijo su madre acercándose para tomar el aparato.

- ¿En serio vas a arrebatarle sus cosas a una pobre chica enferma? – le pregunto Brittany haciendo un puchero.

- Solo duerme un poco, después te la devuelvo.

- Estamos en crisis mamá. No se si vuelva a estar en Connected, y quiero saber si puedo ayudar en algo.

Su madre la miro fijamente.

- Es lo único que me hace feliz – rectifico la chica haciendo que su madre le quitara las manos de encima.

- Solo un rato – cedió la mujer alejándose para dejarla sola.

Brittany sonrió y comenzó a iniciar la sesión en aquella red social.

- Solo una pregunta – dijo su madre antes de dejar la habitación.

- Dime – le respondió la chica sin ponerle atención en verdad.

- ¿Es Connected lo que te hace feliz? O ¿Es ese chico de Boston?

Una sonrisa se pinto en el rostro de su hija, quien después de escuchar lo antes dicho alzo la mirada.

- Si tuviera fuerzas te metería este cojín en la boca – le dijo tomando una de las almohadas que había en la cama.

- Es solo curiosidad

- Eres una entrometida madre. Déjame en paz.

- Así que estas enamorada…

- Adiós mamá.

Después de decir eso las dos comenzaron a reír y la madre de Brittany cerró la puerta. Por su parte la rubia comenzó a buscar a Nick en el chat mientras sentía las mariposas en el estomago que servían como un perfecto antibiótico para el dolor que estaba sintiendo.

- Hola – dijo al encontrar al chico conectado.

- Hola – respondió Nick agregando una carita feliz. - ¿Cómo estás?

La pregunta era incomoda como siempre. Ella no se sentía nada bien al estarle mintiendo.

- Bien, supongo. Aun algo triste por lo que paso.

- No te preocupes mas – dijo Nick.

- ¿Sacaron al hacker? – pregunto Brittany animada.

- Aun no, pero estoy en eso

- Te escucho.

- Bueno, hace unos años había un chico que solía pedir dinero a cambio de hacer tus tareas a computadora. Después se convirtió en todo un experto en esto de la tecnología, y ahora me acabo de enterar que está en la ciudad.

- ¿Crees que quiera ayudar?

- No será fácil. Digamos que ese chico Jesse… es algo extraño.

- ¿En qué sentido?

- Digamos que siempre pide algo a cambio de la ayuda. Solo esperemos que pida algo que esté a mi alcance.

Brittany comenzó a sentirse enferma de nuevo y se despidió de Nick antes de manchar sus sabanas limpias.

- Y para que conste. Esto lo hago por ti – dijo Nick antes de aparecer como desconectado.

Y así, con tan solo unas palabras. Parecía que la chica ya no estaba más enferma.

Lauren estaba ahora buscando a Santana para pedirle un favor.

Después de defenderla de aquel profesor el día de San Valentín, su relación había mejorado. Ahora Santana no usaba palabras como "gordis" o "bola" para referirse a su prima, sino que solamente la llamaba por su nombre o incluso la saludaba con una sonrisa.

Santana tenía a todo un grupo de nerds que se encargaban de hacer sus tareas toda la semana a cambio de fotos de la chica en ropa interior frente al espejo de su habitación. Por eso Lauren sabía que si alguien podría conocer a un nerd de cómputo, y sobre todo a uno dispuesto a cooperar, seria la zorra de su prima.

- Hola, hey, Santana ¿Puedo hablar contigo? – pregunto Lauren mientras llegaba a uno de los camerinos del concurso de belleza infantil en el que ahora se encontraban.

- Ahora no, estamos muy ocupados arreglando a Patty. – respondió Santana mientras maquillaba el escote de su sobrina pequeña. La misma que se había quedado con la muñeca de Lauren, y ahora la cargaba a todas partes.

- Es algo importante – dijo Lauren.

- Esto también – replico Santana – es un certamen regional.

El certamen de belleza juvenil en Texas era uno de los concursos más importantes para las madres materialistas de aquel lugar. Y por supuesto, la familia López no podía faltar en aquel recinto lleno de personas ansiosas por dinero, e interesadas solo en la apariencia exterior.

La pequeña sobrina de Santana estaba ahora preparándose para salir a su primer desfile. Con un vestido que tenia la falda más corta de todas y un peinado que les había tomado horas a las personas en el lugar, la niña parecía una perfecta escultura de cera.

- Necesito que me ayudes a encontrar a un nerd de cómputo. Pensé en los chicos que te hacen la tarea… - dijo Lauren mientras se metía entre las personas que arreglaban a la niña.

- Ahora no Lauren, en serio estoy muy ocupada.

- Solo necesito que me des el número de alguno de ellos.

- ¿Y qué te hace pensar que tengo sus números? – pregunto Santana con frialdad.

- Bueno ¿entonces como te comunicas con ellos?

- Les entrego mi tarea mientras tratan de ver cómo me cambio en las mañanas… - respondió la chica mientras seguía maquillando a la pequeña.

Lauren se quedo en silencio tratando de digerir la personalidad de su aun sorprendente pariente.

- Bien, entonces, solo necesito saber sus nombres yo los busco.

- Tampoco lo se.

- En realidad esto es muy importante ¡Por favor! Ayúdame.

- Bien, hagamos algo. Tú me ayudas a preparar a Patty para el certamen, y en cuanto termine vamos a buscar a esos nerds que tanto quieres encontrar. ¿Trato?

- ¿Yo? ¿Ayudar en esta clase de certámenes?

- Tenemos casi asegurado el primer lugar – dijo Santana entusiasmada – solo necesitamos sacar a Melody de la competencia.

- ¿Quién es ella?

- Un pequeño demonio de cabellos rubios que siempre gana el concurso sin importar los esfuerzos de los demás.

- Por favor, son solo niños…

En ese momento una pequeña niña rubia se acerco a la habitación haciendo caras de desprecio acompañada de su madre y un grupo de maquillistas que cargaban sus pesadas maletas.

- Me encanta ver como las Latinas creen que pueden ganar. Debería solo llamar a las oficinas de inmigración – dijo aquella pequeña niña cruzando los brazos al ver a Patty.

- Solo vete Melody, este es un camerino privado.

- ¿A esto le llamas camerino? Yo tengo uno tres veces más grande.

- Camina hasta él entonces… - replico Santana intentando cerrar la puerta.

- Bueno, les desearía suerte pero sería algo hipócrita porque en realidad las odio a todas… - dijo Melody mientras comenzaba a alejarse – y por cierto, esa es la muñeca más horrible que he visto en toda mi vida.

En ese momento Lauren se llevo de ira al escuchar las palabras de la pequeña sobre la muñeca de su padre.

- Santana – dijo Lauren después – alcánzame el mouse, a este peinado le falta algo de volumen – continuo indicando que esto se había vuelto personal. Y ahora no se iría de ahí sin un trofeo de primer lugar.

Nick había conducido cerca de dos horas hasta llegar a la casa de Jesse St James, el chico que le había mencionado a Brittany.

Era su única esperanza para recuperar su preciado grupo. Y ahora tenía que ser un completo adulador para conseguirlo.

Toco la puerta solo una vez y de inmediato aquel chico alto y de cabello castaño la abrió rápidamente, para después barrer a Nick con la mirada de pies a cabeza.

- Hola Jesse – dijo el chico amablemente.

- ¿Qué quieres Nick?

- ¿disculpa?

- ¿Qué necesitas? – dijo Jesse sonando enfadado al verlo.

- Amm, bueno en realidad solo venia a saludar. Escuche que estabas en la ciudad y…

- En serio, dime solo que quieres.

- Necesito recuperar un grupo de Facebook que ha sido hackeado.

- ¿Sabes la identidad del Hacker?

- Ni una sola pista.

- Suena interesante…. – admitió Jesse mientras salía al pórtico.

El chico se sentó en un columpio que estaba colgado junto a la puerta de la casa, y le hizo una seña a Nick de hacer lo mismo. El chico lo obedeció y lo miro con ojos suplicantes.

- Tú sabes cómo funciona esto ¿verdad Nick? – dijo Jesse con una mirada traviesa.

- ¿Qué me pides a cambio? – respondió Nick haciendo una larga inhalación.

- Bueno, me alegra que recuerdes bien mi método, y en efecto, necesito que hagas algo por mí.

- Solo si me aseguras que para hoy en la noche ese grupo estará libre del Hacker.

- No dudes de mi – replico Jesse irritado – me ofendes.

Nick asintió con la cabeza, aun algo confundido.

- Bien, este es el trato – continuo diciendo Jesse – digamos que al regresar a la ciudad solo tengo una intención. Necesito encontrar contexto… si sabes a lo que me refiero….

- No la verdad que no – dijo Nick confundido.

- Bueno, te lo explicare más fácilmente. Necesito una cita. Necesito un romance antes de dejar la ciudad.

- El romance no lo puedo asegurar, pero la cita podría ser posible.

- Me conformo con eso – respondió Jesse sonriendo.

- Bien, solo dime que chica te interesa y yo la consigo.

- No, no, no – dijo Jesse soltando una gran carcajada para después quedarse seriamente callado. – nada de chicas.

- Entonces…

- ¿Aun eres amigo de Jeff? Ya sabes… el rubio con esos ojos…. Bueno él.

Nick trago saliva y asintió mientras sentía ganas de salir corriendo.

- Bueno, quiero una cita con él.

- ¿Con Jeff? – pregunto Nick sin poder digerir lo que escuchaba.

- Solo así tendremos un trato…

Y en ese momento, mientras se imaginaba la paliza que su mejor amigo le daría al meterlo en esta situación, la imagen del rostro de Brittany cruzo sus pensamientos y no le dio otra opción.

- Trato. Hare que tenga una cita contigo.

- Genial. Hoy en la noche te envió un texto y el negocio estará cerrado.

Después de decirlo Jesse se puso de pie y entro a su casa para cerrar la puerta detrás de él violentamente.

- Maldición – dijo Nick mientras se daba cuenta en lo que se había metido.

Finn y Rachel habían llegado al centro de cómputo de la escuela bajo la lluvia cerca de las cinco de la tarde.

Caminaron sigilosamente y vieron como Jacob estaba sentado frente al computador principal de aquel centro jugando videojuegos. Ambos se miraron y rieron por un momento.

La chica le hizo una seña a su amigo para que acercara un bote de basura que obstruyera la puerta y después comenzó a caminar sigilosamente para sorprender al chico sentado jugando.

Jacob giro rápidamente la cabeza y sonrió al ver a Rachel. Después vio que Finn entraba detrás de ella y su sonrisa se convirtió en una mueca de incomodidad.

- ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? – dijo Jacob poniéndose de pie velozmente.

- Solo venimos a hablar contigo. No te pongas así – respondió Rachel sonriendo amablemente tratando de ocultar sus intenciones.

- Bueno, la última vez que te vi, pequeña judía, tú y tus amigos del equipo de futbol me colgaron del hasta por más de siete horas.

Finn la miro con una cara desconcertada al escuchar lo anterior.

- Era solo un juego – dijo Rachel fingiendo una sonrisa mientras trataba de justificarse.

- ¡Era época de lluvias! Y un par de vagabundos tuvieron que ayudarme a bajar para después quitarme lo que traía…

- Bien, tal vez eso fue un error. Pero tú lo comenzaste todo – dijo Rachel aceptándolo.

Jacob bajo la cabeza y después volvió a levantarla al sentir los ojos de Rachel clavados en él.

- ¿Qué quieres? – pregunto enojado.

- Solo un favor.

Jacob soltó una carcajada llena de ironía

- ¿Estás hablando en serio? ¿Después de lo que me hiciste? ¿Esperas que te ayude en algo?

- Es muy importante. Y puedes verlo como si con esto quedáramos a mano. Después no tienes que verme jamás.

- No lo creo – respondió Jacob mientras trataba de averiguar como esquivar al gigante Finn para salir corriendo del lugar.

- Te lo estoy pidiendo amablemente Jacob. Por favor ayúdame.

- ¿O si no que? ¿Tu gran amigo me va a golpear hasta que lo haga? Bueno, pues puede comenzar a hacerlo porque no pienso aceptar….

Finn se acerco lentamente solo para acercarse a Rachel, mientras Jacob soltaba un gran grito de niña al pensar que se dirigía hacia él.

- No hagas esto difícil. En realidad es importante – volvió a suplicar la chica.

El judío comenzó a pensarlo por unos momentos y después de quedarse callado prolongadamente asintió con la cabeza.

- ¿Qué quieres que haga?

- Ayudarme a recuperar un grupo que ha sido hackeado.

- Puedo hacer eso… - dijo Jacob con una mueca.

- Genial, podemos usar una de estas computadoras si quieres.

- No, en realidad funcionan mejor las de la oficina del encargado. Vamos, síganme, los llevo.

Rachel sonrió y al lado de Finn comenzó a caminar detrás de Jacob hasta llegar a una habitación pequeña con un par de computadoras encendidas.

- Pónganse cómodos – dijo Jacob invitándolos a entrar mientras abría la puerta.

Los dos jóvenes se sentaron en las sillas disponibles y fue entonces que lo inesperado pasó. Jacob azoto la puerta de repente y después comenzó a ponerle llave a la cerradura.

Rachel se puso de pie rápidamente y junto con Finn trataron de abrir la puerta, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

- ¡Jacob! – comenzaron a gritar ambos mientras el chico corría desesperadamente hacia la salida.

- ¡Abre la puerta pequeño judío o hare que esta vez te cuelguen de un lugar mucho menos cómodo! – grito Rachel con una voz casi gutural que hizo a Finn temblar del miedo.

- ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? – pregunto el chico dándose por vencido con la perilla.

La misma pregunta rondaba por la mente de Rachel, mientras la tensión comenzaba a sentirse en el lugar.

"Y Ahora comenzamos la etapa de preguntas y respuestas para nuestras pequeñas bellezas del estado de Texas, recibamos primero con un fuerte aplauso a Melody Bank" – se escucho en el micrófono mientras las pocas personas en el lugar aplaudían para recibir a la primera participante.

Santana y Lauren estaban tras bastidores al lado de Patty mientras miraban con atención a la pequeña Melody pasar al escenario acompañada de su gran blanca sonrisa, llena de maldad e hipocresía. Ambas esperaban que esta fuera la etapa en la cual su sobrina pudiera destacarse.

- Bien Melody – dijo la conductora de la ceremonia – ahora tienes que responder la primera pregunta para que los jueces puedan calificarte.

La pequeña rubia no hacía más que sonreír y respirar. Inclusive parecía que se le había olvidado asentir ante la indicación de la mujer a su lado, pues aquella niña era prácticamente hecha de papel en aquellos momentos.

- La pregunta es "¿Qué harías con el dinero si llegas a ganar el concurso?

La niña se quedo callada mientras poco a poco se podía notar como su sonrisa se iba desvaneciendo poco a poco.

- Creo que compraría ropa – dijo la niña antes de ver que su madre le indicaba que no dijera eso desde el publico – bueno, no ropa, compraría juguetes – dijo para después volver a notar que su madre le negaba con la cabeza – no, en realidad… compraría ambas cosas, ropa y juguetes – dijo Melody para ver como su madre le decía que dijera otra cosa una vez más. - ¡No sé lo que quieres que diga madre! ¡Nadie de tus amigos me preparo para esta estúpida pregunta! – dijo Melody para después salir corriendo del escenario.

El reflector apunto directamente hacia la madre de la niña Bank que en aquellos momentos deseaba secretamente que la tierra la tragara.

Lauren y Santana comenzaron a reír hasta que el nombre de Patty se escucho en voz de la conductora.

- Bien Patty, seguramente te preguntaran algo muy parecido a lo de Melody, así que hagamos un trato. A lo que sea que te pregunten, responde algo que tenga que ver con Caridad, fundaciones a niños enfermos, y el cuidado a la naturaleza – le decía Lauren mientras Santana asentía con la cabeza - ¿Hecho?

- Está bien – respondió Patty para después sonreír y caminar hacia el escenario.

- Muy bien Patty – dijo la conductora – la pregunta es la siguiente. "¿Qué es lo que más te desagrada que haya en el mundo?"

La piel de Santana y su prima se erizo de repente.

- No, por favor no – dijo Lauren entre dientes.

- Bueno… - comenzó a decir Patty – creo que tendré que decir, la caridad, fundaciones para niños enfermos, y el cuidado a la naturaleza.

Hubo un silencio permanente en el lugar después de la respuesta de la pequeña participante. La niña avanzo hacia el costado de los camerinos sonriendo a sus primas y preguntándoles con señas si lo había hecho bien.

Las caras de las chicas decían "excelente" pero sus mentes solo podían repetir la palabra "perdidas"

Jeff estaba sentado en una de las mesas más alejadas a la entrada del restaurante, mientras Nick acomodaba bien su escondite en una de las mesas aledañas.

- Entonces… - le dijo Jeff a su amigo mientras se arreglaba la corbata – esta chica… ¿Es sexy?

- Bueno… depende de cómo lo veas – respondió Nick anticipando su muerte después de la velada.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – pregunto Jeff asustando – no me digas ¿Es fea?

- No es eso.

- ¿entonces? – pregunto Jeff mientras bebía un poco de vino de la mesa.

- Es que es un hombre – respondió su amigo con voz baja haciendo que escupiera la bebida sobre el mantel blanco.

Los meseros le lanzaron ojos fulminantes mientras Nick lo ayudaba a respirar de nuevo.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué me hiciste esto? ¿Acaso MTV está grabando Disaster Date?

- Ojala – respondió Nick tratando de liberar tensión.

- ¿Por qué me hiciste esto?

- Fue para lograr recuperar Connected. Mira, sé que me pase de la raya, pero esto es muy importante para mí, así que por favor, ayúdame en esto y jamás te pediré nada más. Te lo ruego….

Jeff se quedo en silencio por un rato mientras miraba a Nick con una ira incontenible.

- Me vas a deber algo muy grande por esto

- Lo sé, te lo pagare lo prometo.

En ese momento Jesse entro por la puerta del restaurante y rápidamente Nick corrió a esconderse tras un gran menú en la mesa de al lado.

- Hola Jeff - saludo Jesse mientras sonreía coquetamente.

El chico rubio le hizo una mueca de saludo mientras intentaba ahogarse en el vino que le quedaba en la copa.

- Disculpa si te hice esperar demasiado, pero… es solo que, quería verme perfecto para ti – dijo Jesse mientras deslizaba su mano hacia la del otro chico – nunca te lo dije pero, siempre me gustaste demasiado. Tu cabello tiene algo que simplemente me… prende.

"Te voy a matar Nick" decía Jeff en su mente una y otra vez mientras apretaba los labios.

- ¿De qué quieres hablar? – dijo Jeff tratando de cambiar de tema radicalmente - ¿Te gustan los deportes? Podemos hablar de Hockey…

- Oh, me encantaría hablar de Hockey.

- Bien, ¿Cuál es tu equipo favorito?

- No, me refería a que me encanta como te ves con el uniforme. Tal vez sea un poco acosador pero… debo admitir que tengo uno de tus posters con el uniforme junto a mi cama, ya sabes… me ayuda a dormir mejor.

Jeff trago saliva mientras sentía que su corbata era demasiado apretada.

- Sabes, olvide que tenía algo que hacer… creo que me voy a ir – dijo después.

- ¿Qué? No, no puedes hacer eso. Ya le devolví a Nick su grupo ahora tienes que terminar la cita. Ese es el trato.

Y justo después de escuchar las palabras de Jesse "Ya le devolví a Nick su grupo", Nick se puso de pie para dejar a su amigo lidiar con los problemas él solo y correr a averiguar si era cierto.

Fue entonces que el mesero llego para tomar la orden de la bizarra pareja.

- ¿Qué les ofreceré esta noche? – pregunto amablemente el hombre en uniforme.

- Yo quiero una sopa como entrada – dijo Jesse sonando sexy mientras miraba a Jeff – y por favor, que sea recién hecha… me gusta caliente.

Era oficial. Esta noche se pasaría muy larga para el pobre chico con cabellos rubios.

- Bien ya no puedes escapar – dijo Finn mientras miraba a Rachel dentro de aquella habitación.

Habían pasado horas enteras encerrados en aquel lugar sin señal de celular y sin indicios de vida afuera. Se habían sentado en el piso y ahora solamente platicaban para distraerse.

- ¿De qué hablas? – pregunto la chica confundida.

- Tienes que decirme porque corriste así cuando trate de besarte.

Rachel tomo una gran bocanada de aire mientras se sentía acorralada.

- No quiero hablar de eso.

- Bueno, temo decirte que no tienes opción, es probable que no salgamos de aquí en un rato.

La chica hizo una pausa y después de ver los tiernos ojos de Finn sonriéndole tuvo que ceder.

- Es que… salgo con alguien ¿ok?, solo que mi mamá no lo sabía cuando me hizo ir contigo a cenar.

El corazón de Finn se rompió lentamente mientras escuchaba esas palabras.

- ¿Y porque no solo me lo dijiste? – pregunto Finn.

- Es complicado.

- Tenemos tiempo… te escucho.

Rachel volvió a hacer otra pausa.

- Es algo estúpido.

- No creo que algo que te importe tanto sea estúpido.

- Pensaras que soy una boba.

- Nunca lo haría.

Ella tomo aire una vez más y después de analizarlo decidió hablar.

- El vive en Londres. Nos conocimos por internet y me enamore de él hace un año. Se supone que estábamos saliendo pero después su familia lo hizo ir a un internado. Nos separaron y en este San Valentín resentí mucho su falta.

- Ya veo. Y por eso huiste, no querías traicionarlo ¿cierto?

- Así es…

- No sé por qué crees que es estúpido.

- Bueno, te ayudare en eso. Estoy perdidamente enamorada de alguien a quien jamás he visto en la vida. Y ahora es peor, porque estoy enamorada de solo una idea en mi cabeza. es como si él no existiera y yo aun así pienso todo el día en él. no se tu pero yo encuentro este hecho sumamente inútil y tonto. Aun así, no sé cómo librarme del amor…

- Bueno, tal vez solo es cuestión de esperar… o encontrar a alguien que te ayude con eso.

La tensión creció en el lugar mientras ambos se miraban riendo.

En ese momento rompiendo con la magia la puerta se abrió y dos profesores entraron besándose apasionadamente a la habitación, siendo después sorprendidos por los dos jóvenes que estaban ahí sentados.

Rachel y Finn solamente guardaron silencio ante tan incómoda escena y se pusieron de pie para después irse riendo todo el camino a casa.

Tal vez Rachel no quería encontrar un nuevo novio en Finn, pero era bueno saber que en él tenía un amigo de verdad.

Nick llego corriendo a su casa y ni si quiera saludo a su madre al entrar azotando las puertas. Se sentó frente al computador al estar en su habitación y rápidamente movió el mouse para ver si ella estaba conectada.

Justo en la primera posición de la lista del Chat, estaba Brittany con una radiante foto de perfil, la cual Nick admiro por unos momentos.

- Hola – dijo después.

- Hola – respondió Brittany casi de inmediato - ¿Tuviste suerte?

- ¿Tú qué crees? – respondió Nick haciendo que Brittany se alegrara por un momento.

- No lo creo… - respondió ella.

Fue entonces que la rubia comenzó a teclear "Connected" en su buscador y le dio click a la primera opción de grupo que apareció. Ahí estaba, de nuevo el grupo libre de Spam y con los integrantes en él justo como antes.

La chica sintió que un aire de felicidad la invadía. Y por ese momento olvido todo lo demás, y se concentro solo en una cosa.

- ¿Cómo lo lograste? – pregunto al chico que esperaba ansioso su respuesta.

- Te dije que lo estaba haciendo por ti. Y no iba a fallarte.

Brittany se quedo callada mientras las mariposas regresaban y sentía que una ola de felicidad la inundaba. Era una sensación inexplicable.

- Tengo que confesarlo – dijo Nick haciendo que ella pusiera aun más atención – al saber que el grupo había sido robado. Fuiste la primera persona en la que pensé. Por un momento, me puse a imaginar cómo serian mis días sin hablar contigo. Como sería mi vida si no te hubiera conocido por este proyecto. Y… te seré honesto. Lo que vi no fue nada bonito. No quiero estar en esa vida, en donde tú no estás. Eres muy importante para mí, y no sé cómo llegues a tomar esto pero… estoy enamorado de ti.

Cuando lo dijo finalmente se sintió liberado. Fue después que llegaron los nervios al no obtener respuesta en un prolongado lapso de tiempo.

- Yo también estoy enamorada de ti – dijo ella haciendo que Nick lanzara un puño al aire irradiando alegría.

Aquella noche el chico se dio cuenta de que este proyecto lo había cambiado. Como el decano se lo había pedido, él se había internado en el trabajo, y ahora era parte de todo este mundo que antes solo veía como una completa ridiculez. Algo tenía esta chica que había hecho a la persona más atea en el tema, el más fiel creyente. Tal vez ese pequeño don se llame simplemente, amor.

En aquel momento Brittany salió de la habitación para contarle la noticia a su madre. Pero cuando pudo verla al final de las escaleras, todo frente a sus ojos se nublo.

La alegría volvió a convertirse en dolor, y de un de repente todo se hizo obscuro.

La chica cayó por las escaleras haciendo que su madre corriera hacia ella. La detuvo en el piso y comenzó a gritar su nombre rogando que despertara.

Brittany entre abrió los ojos, dándole a su madre un poco mas de calma. Después ella corrió al teléfono y llamo lo más rápido que pudo a una ambulancia.

Todos llegaron al grupo cerca de la media noche. y fueron felices al ver que Nick lo había recuperado para ellos. Después de perder el certamen ante la única niña que había respondido decentemente la sesión de preguntas y respuestas, Lauren estaba ahora en casa tratando de comprender como se había metido en tanto drama.

Nick les recordó a todos que no había hecho entrevistar debido al caos que se había armado. Así que decidió preguntarles a todos, dejando el tema del odio atrás, ¿Cuál era su mejor recuerdo sobre Connected?

Después de que todos contaran sus anécdotas y rieran juntos, el chico les confesó que estaba enamorado de Brittany, y que justamente hoy se lo había contado a ella.

La respuesta de todos, sobre todo de Rachel fue muy buena. Quinn y la chica comenzaron a hacer un gran festejo con canciones de amor y alguno que otro chiste sobre la nueva pareja. Mientras tanto Will se mantuvo al margen de la plática, para después abrir un chat privado con Nick.

- Estoy muy alegre por ti – dijo Will saludando.

- Gracias.

Hubo una pausa.

- Sabes, me hiciste darme cuenta de algo. – prosiguió Will – al hacer lo que hiciste, pude ver que la vida no nos da el tiempo suficiente para aprovecharla. Por ejemplo, de la noche a la mañana el grupo desapareció por unas horas, y si de eso dependiera hablar con Emma la habría perdido para siempre. Creo que es mas riesgoso guardar este secreto que finalmente decírselo, por eso, me ayudaste a tomar una decisión…

- ¿Cuál es? – pregunto Nick ansioso.

- Voy a ir a su casa en este mismo momento, y le voy a decir todo…

Nick sonrió pero antes de que pudiera decir algo Will se había desconectado.

El hombre salió de su apartamento y tomo las llaves de su auto para ir directo a la casa de esa maestra de quien se había enamorado.

La carretera estaba prácticamente vacía, así que Will decidió acelerar y no perder más tiempo. Su corazón latía fuertemente debido a los nervios a la ansiedad. Y al verse en el espejo retrovisor pudo ver que sin notarlo, estaba sonriendo más alegremente que nunca.

Fue entonces que un desafortunado conductor ebrio se atravesó en el camino.

Lo último que Will pudo ver antes de salir volando, fue una brillante luz color blanca, y el rostro de Emma presente en sus pensamientos.

El auto dio dos vueltas antes de quedar tendido en la carretera. Y mientras los cristales yacían en pedazos por todo el piso. Los trozos del corazón de Will ocupaban un espacio metafórico, más importante, que cualquier otro resto.


	7. Richard

CONNECTED

CAPITULO 7

RICHARD

2 AÑOS ATRÁS

Rachel estaba caminando bajo un cielo nublado mientras su sonrisa se veía más grande que nunca. La calle de aquel lugar estaba completamente vacía y se podía escuchar el sonido de la fiesta a la cual se dirigía desde una cuadra antes.

Las personas en aquel lugar celebraban con champaña y la música era de lo más alegre. Se irradiaba felicidad y en el aire la tensión no tenía cabida.

Ignorando a la familia la chica comenzó a caminar entre la multitud de la estancia para avanzar lentamente hacia el patio trasero. Una gran mesa estaba puesta con comida que olía y se veía deliciosa. Las flores eran otro de los adornos importantes, y antes de seguir avanzando, la chica se miro en el reflejo de la ventana para cerciorarse de que nada estuviera mal en su atuendo.

Jake estaba ahí. El chico del que Rachel estaba perdidamente enamorada estaba de pie al lado de la piscina mirando la cerca de una manera extrañamente profunda. Lo había conocido unos meses antes y después de haberlo besado en una de las salidas de campo familiares que usualmente se organizaban en el verano, ella había caído totalmente flechada por aquel chico.

Él era un caballero y aunque solo se quedaba los fines de semanas en la ciudad, debido a su deber como universitario en Providence, ella esperaba con ansias toda la semana solo para verlo de nuevo.

- Vamos a sentarnos – dijo la madre de Rachel a su hija.

Ella se despabilo de repente y avanzo a sentarse. Jake la miro y la saludo con un rostro serio mientras suspiraba. Rachel sonrió alegremente, pero no recibió respuesta.

- Bienvenidos familia – dijo el tío de Rachel mientras levantaba una copa para acaparar la atención de todas las personas sentadas en la mesa. – me alegra tenerlos a todos bajo mi techo una vez más.

Jake evitaba la mirada de Rachel a toda costa. Ella podía sentirlo. Y de a poco ese rechazo comenzó a crecer hasta formarse una gran nube de tensión. Casi tan densa como la que residía en el cielo.

- Hoy además de celebrar otro año de nuestra unión familiar, como es costumbre, tenemos otro evento en puerta. – continuo diciendo el hombre de pie – sabemos que el amigo de mi hijo, Jake, no puede disfrutar de tener una familia tan unida como la nuestra, debido a razones de fuerza mayor.

Al escuchar su nombre Rachel presto por primera vez atención al discurso tradicional de su tío.

- Pero hoy, nosotros le brindamos su apoyo en esta nueva etapa que esta a punto de vivir. Y por supuesto, le hacemos sentir con nuestra presencia, que tiene todo el apoyo de la familia.

Rachel borraba lentamente su sonrisa mientras miraba como una chica desconocida se ponía de pie junto a Jake.

- Creo que es algo inesperado para muchos de ustedes, pero… - dijo Jake sonando apenado – Mila y yo estamos comprometidos. Nos casaremos en Diciembre.

Y fue en ese momento que el mundo se vino abajo para Rachel.

Mientras todos se ponían de pie para abrazar a la nueva pareja y gritaban llenos de alegría las mas honestas felicitaciones, Rachel se había colapsado sentada en aquella silla.

Parecía que aunque estuviera al aire libre le faltaba la respiración. No podía seguir fingiendo.

Se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta mientras su estomago formaba un gran hueco, y las lagrimas comenzaban a empañar su vista.

Solo una mirada. Era lo único que necesitaba para terminar con esto.

Rachel giro la cabeza hacia el jardín mientras tomaba la perilla de la puerta principal. Jake la miro y pudo ver sus ojos totalmente hinchados. Pero solamente se limito a agachar la cabeza y a apuntar sus ojos en otra dirección.

En ese momento la lluvia comenzó a caer y Rachel corrió sin detenerse directo hacia su casa. Tenía el cabello destrozado para cuando llego y toda la ropa le escurría a chorros.

Cerró la puerta de su habitación violentamente y comenzó a buscar todas las cartas que Jake le había enviado. Las rompió con fuerza sin dudarlo y después hizo lo mismo con las fotos que había guardado de ambos.

Después se tiro al piso y comenzó a llorar con fuerza aprovechando la privacidad que una casa vacía le daba. Parecía que el mundo se había volteado de cabeza. En ese momento, y por solo un minuto, pensó que el amor nunca iba a volver. Que jamás tocaría a su puerta ese sentimiento de felicidad otra vez. Pues las personas no eran de fiar, y siempre terminaban lastimándose.

Pasaron unos minutos y Rachel decidió ponerse de pie, al haber recuperado las fuerzas. Entro a su computador rápidamente y tomo un par de auriculares tirados junto a su ropa en el suelo. Comenzó a teclear el nombre de una de las canciones que la hacían sentir mejor cada vez que su vida simplemente apestaba. "We're all Connected" se llamaba aquella canción de esa banda inglesa a la que idolatraba.

Fue entonces que al escribir aquellas palabras en el buscador de youtube, un video salto entre los demás debido a la última palabra del título. Un hombre en aquel video invitaba a las personas que lo vieran, a unirse a un grupo en Facebook que tenía como propósito crear un ambiente de desahogo en el ciberespacio, cuando la vida real no pintaba nada bien.

Aunque el video consistía de solo fotografías con letras apareciendo en forma de presentación, Rachel se sintió atraída por la idea.

Y aquel día, aunque sus problemas no se resolvieron mágicamente. De alguna manera había encontrado una solución.

CONNECTED 

Una llamada a la mitad de la noche nunca es una buena señal.

Justo a las tres de la mañana mi teléfono sonó sorprendiéndome ver que el numero provenía desde larga distancia.

Nick, el chico nuevo en Connected tenía mi numero pues habíamos acordado mantenernos al tanto de fechas de estreno para un concierto en America de una muy buena banda que ambos conocíamos. Ahora me estaba llamando a mitad de la noche, y todo esto era demasiado extraño.

Mi cara se puso pálida después de contestar el teléfono. La voz de Nick denotaba tristeza y preocupación, y a medida que hablaba mi cuerpo comenzaba a despertar de golpe para dejar salir las lágrimas.

Rápidamente corrí hacia el computador y pude encontrar a Quinn y a Lauren conectadas también. Nick les había avisado antes y ahora solo me estaban esperando.

- ¿Qué paso? – pregunte aun algo alterada.

Nadie respondió guardando unos minutos para pensar que decir. Todo el silencio me causaba más tensión, así que volví a hacer la misma pregunta.

- Todos estábamos hablando muy tranquilos, seguíamos alegre por la noticia de Nick – respondió Quinn al notar que no me encontraba en muy buen estado.

- Fue entonces que Emma nos conto sobre su amigo.

- ¿De qué hablan? Yo quiero saber que paso con Richard. – dije confundida.

- Emma nos dijo que un profesor del colegio en donde daba clases se había accidentado unos minutos antes. Que ella se llevaba muy mal con él y no sabia si ir a verlo. – continuo Quinn.

- Fue entonces que al decir su nombre Nick supo lo que había pasado.

Me quede en silencio esperando comprender lo que me narraban.

- Will Schuester, el profesor que se accidento… él es Richard.

Mi cabeza no lograba asimilar tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo.

- Will me pidió que guardara en secreto su identidad porque… en la vida real Emma lo odia – dijo Nick – así que no le dije nada a nadie pero ahora tuve que hacerlo.

- ¿Cómo esta Emma? – pregunte mientras mi mente daba vueltas sin parar.

- Se desconecto de inmediato. Creo que fue a verlo.

- Nosotros nos quedamos aquí para avisarles a Puck y a ti.

- ¿Qué hay de Becky? ¿Ya le dijeron?

- Pensamos que no sería buena idea – dijo Nick – no sabemos cómo lo pueda tomar.

- Claro. – respondió Rachel pensando mejor las cosas.

La chica se aparto del monitor por un momento y se puso la mano en la cabeza al sentir un dolor en ella. Esto era como vivir una pesadilla estando despierta.

Una de las personas a las que más admiraba. Uno de sus héroes estaba ahora en peligro de morir. Y parecía que esto se había convertido en algo aun más enredado cuando Rachel comprendió que Emma recientemente había descubierto que una de las personas que más odiaba en este mundo, había sido en realidad secretamente su mejor amigo durante los últimos meses. O incluso algo más que eso.

Rachel recordó entonces que una vez Richard le había hablado sobre rezar en los momentos más tristes. Y este consejo le había ayudado a Rachel para tranquilizarse en otras ocasiones. Así que sin dudarlo cerró la sesión después de despedirse y comenzó a llorar mientras se ponía de rodillas al pie de su cama.

En aquel momento la chica no pudo recordar ninguna oración, así que una vez más puso a trabajar su memoria en algunas palabras de Richard y pudo encontrar una frase que le ayudo a superar el abismo mental. "Solo habla con él, dile lo que sientes"

La chica hizo caso y solamente logro decir las palabras adecuadas, pidiendo con todas sus fuerzas lo que más deseaba.

- Por favor Dios – dijo Rachel hablando en voz baja pues en su casa no se escuchaba ningún ruido a esa hora. – no dejes que nada malo le pase. No dejes que Richard se vaya… después de todo lo que me ha pasado. Todas las personas que se han ido… por favor, no dejes que él se vaya. Por favor.

Emma bajo del ascensor aun algo pálida después de escuchar la noticia. El hospital estaba prácticamente vacío y solamente un grupo de personas podían verse afuera de la habitación 107 al final del pasillo.

Holly estaba ahí, pero Emma la ignoro pasando de largo mientras observaba a más profesores sentados en la fila de espera.

- ¿Cómo esta? – pregunto a uno de sus compañeros con la voz entrecortada.

- Grave – respondió aquel hombre – su auto dio dos vueltas y todo el peso cayó sobre él. Se ve muy mal. – después de decir eso el hombre señalo a la habitación.

Emma cerró los ojos por temor a girar la cabeza y ver algo que la terminara por quebrantar. En aquel momento su miedo cobro forma humana y pudo ver todas las heridas en el rostro de Will haciendo que su estomago se estrujara hasta que la chica no pudiera contenerlo más.

Además del sentimiento de dolor al verlo en aquella condición, la idea de sentir tanto amor por una persona a la que solo unas horas antes despreciaba con todas sus fuerzas, era realmente abrumadora.

- Por favor no seas hipócrita – dijo Holly con el rímel corrido por las mejillas acercándose a Emma mientras todas las miraban.

- Holly por favor – dijo una de las maestras en el lugar deteniendo a la rubia.

- En serio. No quiero ni hablar contigo. – dijo Emma sin ponerle atención en realidad.

- Vas a tener que hacerlo Emma – respondió Holly empujándola para que la viera a los ojos – tal vez hice algo horrendo y lo admito, pero no tenias porque reaccionar de la manera en que lo hiciste. Y ahora, vienes aquí llorando hipócritamente a una persona a la que ni si quiera soportas ver en el trabajo ¿Qué pretendes?

- Cállate – le decía Emma llena de rabia mientras trataba de contenerse.

- ¿Acaso estas tratando de crearte una nueva imagen de victima? Todos aquí saben que tu Will nunca se llevaron bien pero aun así estas aquí robando el reflector como es de costumbre. ¿Por qué no solo guardas un poco de respeto para todos y te largas?

- ¿Por qué no lo haces tú?

- Yo soy amiga de Will, y a diferencia de ti, el si querría tenerme a su lado cuando despierte.

Emma le soltó una bofetada a la rubia haciendo que las personas se pusieran de pie y las separaran antes de que algo más sucediera.

Era oficial que aquella ola de emociones había comenzado a afectar a Emma, pues tan solo unos meses atrás este acto de ira no habría ocurrido con facilidad. La chica había cambiado cuando Richard había llegado a su vida, y ahora se daba cuenta que estaba cambiando de nuevo, porque Richard podría irse de ella.

2 AÑOS ATRÁS

Lauren estaba sentada en la última fila del aula como era de costumbre.

Aquel era el único lugar en el cual no tenía que pasar por la vergüenza de que alguien le dijera que su enorme cuerpo no le dejaba ver el pizarrón. Además esa fila le permitía quedarse fuera de la vista de los demás. Lo cual para Lauren era lo ideal mientras estaba en aquella escuela.

Nadie en aquel curso podía sentir lástima por Lauren. Pues la chica alejaba a todos los que se acercaban. Solo Alan, el chico que había ingresado a mitad del semestre a aquella clase hablaba con ella cuando el trabajo se requería en parejas.

Alan era lo que Lauren entendía por un amor platónico. Su única motivación para seguir aguantando el ambiente que se vivía en aquella aula por más de ocho horas. Y sobre todo, la única razón por la cual la chica se sentía por tan solo unos segundos al día, alguien normal.

El chico se sentó en la segunda fila mientras algunos de sus compañeros de grupo comenzaron a armar una presentación para exponer frente a la clase.

Lauren comenzó a acomodarse para ponerse cómoda, sabiendo que aquellas personas eran las peores para exponer. Su mente estaba más vacía que su fondo de ahorro, y no valía la pena ponerles atención.

Fue entonces que al comenzar a hablar los chicos comenzaron a decir frases que de a poco hicieron a Lauren sentirse incomoda. Hablaban sobre la obesidad y los trastornos alimenticios. Mientras la chica quería hacerse pequeña para que las miradas de los demás en el grupo no comenzaran a dirigirse hacia ella.

En aquel instante el mundo se puso de cabeza completamente pues los chicos mostraron la foto de Lauren en un gran cartel que invitaba a los chicos para cuidar su dieta. La fotografía había sido sacada del perfil de Lauren, y editada para que mucha comida apreciara alrededor de ella.

La chica comenzó a escuchar las risas del grupo hacerse cada vez más fuertes. Hasta que no pudo soportarlo y salió corriendo del aula.

Ni si quiera le importo que la profesora gritara su nombre a través de todo el pasillo con amenazas para hacerla regresar. Esta era la gota que había derramado el vaso. Y no podía seguir en aquel lugar mientras día con día se sentía cada vez más discriminada y ofendida.

Ver la risa sin control de Alan al ver esa foto había sido el factor determinante. Ya nadie estaba de su lado.

Al llegar a su casa, estando frente al computador lo primero que hizo mientras sus lágrimas le nublaban la vista, fue comenzar a borrar todas las fotografías de perfil que la mostraban a ella. Quito todas las etiquetas que la exponían, y cuando todo rastro de su físico había aparecido, la chica pudo sentirse más tranquila.

Era como si en aquel momento Lauren estuviera escondiendo simbólicamente su apariencia tormentosa.

Tomo entonces una de las fotos de su prima Santana, que era nueva en la ciudad, y la puso como única foto de perfil en la cuenta. Después de tomar la decisión de cambiar por completo su vida virtual, teniendo en ella la oportunidad de ser alguien diferente, comenzó a agregar a todas las personas que tuvo disponibles. Entre ellas destaco por sus gustos musicales un chico con nombre "Noah Puckerman" el cual mostraba una foto de perfil nada desagradable.

Solo fue cuestión de días para que ambos se hicieran amigos, y el chico le contara de aquel grupo en el cual había conocido amigos que valían oro. Connected recibió a Lauren, y la chica pudo finalmente tener el ambiente y la vida que siempre había soñado.

Viviendo bajo un secreto Lauren había estado conviviendo con todos ellos por todo este tiempo. Y gracias a Richard había aprendido cosas valiosas que la marcaron por siempre. Pero ahora, más que tristeza lo que la chica sentía era miedo de perder todo y volver a ser la chica gorda que se sentaba al final de la fila. No sabía si podría aguantarlo.

- Hola – le dijo Becky por el chat haciéndola despertar de esos recuerdos que la habían inundado.

- Hola Becky – respondió Lauren tratando de recuperar el aliento.

- ¿Sabes donde están todos? – pregunto de nuevo la chica – se supone que a esta hora todos estaríamos hablando como siempre.

Lauren sabía porque los chicos no se habían conectado ese día. Pero recordando la anterior platica con sus compañeros, supo que no le correspondía decir nada.

- Lo sé – respondió finalmente – no sé porque nadie ha llegado.

- ¿Crees que todo esté bien? – pregunto Becky poniendo a Lauren aun más nerviosa.

- No lo sé – respondió ella sintiéndose culpable.

- En realidad necesito hablar con Richard, algo malo paso hoy y el es el único que puede ayudarme.

Un nudo se formo rápidamente en la garganta de Lauren al leer esas palabras. ¿Cómo decirle que Richard tal vez no volvería?

- Espero que llegue pronto – respondió Lauren mientras una lagrima corría por su mejilla.

- Yo también – dijo después Becky para posteriormente aparecer como desconectada.

Mientras tanto en Londres Blaine y Quinn disfrutaban del día de campo que el colegio del chico había organizado como motivo de la llegada de la primavera.

Ambos estaban sentados frente al lago del jardín mientras observaban los cometas volar por los cielos. La competencia anual de cometas era una vieja tradición en aquel colegio, y aunque no participaras en ella, siempre era una buena idea sentarse en el pasto a verlas volar.

Quinn se quedo observando por un momento el rostro de Blaine mientras sonreía. El chico noto su mirada y soltando una carcajada estando sonrojado le hizo una seña con la mano para que se volteara.

- Tienes ojos penetrantes Quinn Fabray – le dijo Blaine a la chica.

- Lo siento. Es que tus ojos brillaban muy lindo con el reflejo del sol.

- ¿Gracias? – respondió el chico aun estando algo apenado.

- Si, como sea – dijo Quinn para después reír con él.

Ambos se quedaron por un silencio hasta que Quinn supo que era momento para preguntarlo.

- ¿Cómo estas con respecto a Rachel?

La mirada de Blaine se hizo sombría de repente. Parecía que la luz rebotaba en sus ojos y ahora no la dejaban entrar.

- Creo que mejor – respondió asintiendo para convencerse a si mismo de la respuesta.

- La verdad siento mucho lo que paso – dijo Quinn acariciando su espalda – creo que no me lo esperaba de ella.

- ¿Tú crees que yo sí? – respondió Blaine mirándola a los ojos – no creo que nadie conociera esa parte de Rachel – dijo para después clavar sus ojos en los cometas.

- Es normal en alguien a quien conoces solo por internet. Nunca vas a conocer a las personas realmente hasta que las tienes frente a ti.

- ¿Eso crees?

- Si – dijo Quinn agachando la cabeza.

Blaine la miro y tomo su mano para después sonreír.

- ¿Cómo ha estado todo en Connected? – pregunto el chico ansioso.

Quinn se quedo en silencio por un momento, mientras Blaine simplemente esperaba una respuesta. La pausa indico una mala noticia. Y lentamente las manos del chico se pusieron frías.

- Algo malo sucedió – dijo Quinn.

- Solo dímelo. ¿Es sobre Rachel?

- No, no…. Es sobre Richard.

- ¿Qué paso con él?

- Tuvo un accidente automovilístico.

En aquel momento los ojos de Blaine se pusieron en blanco. Lo único que pudo venir a su memoria fue esa conversación que había tenido con Richard unos años atrás. Blaine había sido el tercer integrante de Connected. Y aunque había pasado demasiado tiempo como para mantener sus recuerdos frescos, aun recordaba como ayer el día en que se había unido a aquel peculiar grupo.

La final definitiva en una famosa página de ajedrez en línea estaba llevándose a cabo. Después de dos días consecutivos de enfrentamientos entre personas de todo el mundo, solo dos habían quedado en pie para la batalla final.

Richard, un hombre de California, profesor en una escuela, y amante de los juegos de mesa, se estaría enfrentando a un joven ingles que tenia al ajedrez como una disciplina usual desde los ocho años.

Todos estaban ansiosos por ver quién sería el campeón. Y la página estaba saturada de chicos que apostaban entre ellos por la victoria de su favorito.

Habían pasado ya dos horas y la partida aun tenía dos jugadas más que definirían al vencedor.

Richard hizo su movimiento y Blaine lo respondió con ventaja como había sido usual en la partida. La mayoría de personas que habían apostado a Blaine estaban sumamente contentas pues el chico tenía todas las armas necesarias para ganar la partida. O al menos eso demostraba la seguridad con la que movía las piezas.

En aquel momento, por medio de uno de los chats individuales Richard le envió un mensaje instantáneo al chico para desearle suerte.

- No la necesito – respondió Blaine sonando altanero.

- Bueno, solo era cortesía – dijo Richard mientras sonreía al ver su reacción.

- Si vienes a convencerme de rendirme o a querer intimidarme ya puedes dejarlo por la paz. No voy a hacerlo.

- En realidad venia a felicitarte. Lo haces muy bien para tu edad.

- No voy a caer en la trampa.

- Ahora lo veo.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Ahora puedo ver lo arruinado que esta el mundo.

- ¿Estás tratando de confundirme con estas cosas?

- No, es verdad. Si ahora una simple felicitación pasa como amenaza, y ya no se puede confiar en algo tan sencillo. Este mundo está perdido.

- Gracias, por la felicitación. Ahora solo mueve tu pieza – respondió Blaine sonando grosero.

- Estoy pensando.

- Se nota.

- Solo necesito una buena jugada y el apoyo de Dios.

Blaine escribió entonces una enorme carcajada.

- ¿Qué causo esa alegría espontanea? – pregunto Richard.

- Si crees que Dios va a ayudarte en serio estas perdido.

- ¿Eres ateo?

- Supongo.

- ¿No crees que Dios pueda ayudarme?

- Ni un poco.

- Bueno, así como tú confías en tu experiencia yo confió en mi oración.

- No hay nada que pueda cambiar una oración.

En aquel momento la palabra Jaque mate apareció en grande frente a Blaine mientras las personas en el lugar comenzaban a felicitar a Richard por su victoria.

- Podrás ser el mejor moviendo las piezas de este tablero – dijo Richard después de ganarle la partida – pero el de allá arriba es experto en movernos a nosotros.

Quinn miro a Blaine confundida al notar que se había perdido en sus pensamientos.

- No hay nada que puedas hacer – le dijo la chica rubia.

- El habría rezado – respondió Blaine mirando a su amiga con una sonrisa mientras seguía recordando aquel momento. – el habría rezado.

- Aun puedes hacerlo – respondió Quinn.

- Lo sé.

Blaine siguió mirando las cometas mientras dentro de sí mismo sentía como un miedo recorría lugar por lugar dentro de su cuerpo dejándolo helado.

Richard era una de las personas más ejemplares en su vida. Y ahora no sabía si podría despedirse de él.

Nick estaba sentado en una de las mesas que tenía en la calle la cafetería a que acostumbraba a ir.

Había estado pegado a su lap top desde hacia una hora, esperando a Brittany para poder hablar con ella.

Estaba nervioso pues tendría que decirle lo que había pasado con Richard. Y ya que la chica vivía cerca de él tal vez el ir a verlo podría ser algo aun más fuerte que el solo saberlo.

La rubia no se había conectado en toda la tarde y ahora Nick comenzaba a extrañarla. Sus días simplemente se alegraban al hablar con ella por tan solo unos minutos. Y en momentos como hoy, cuando la tensión bloqueaba las demás emociones en el ambiente, una plática con Brittany lo mejoraría todo.

Fue entonces que Nick vio a Jesse acercarse con una mirada fija en él.

El chico cerró la sesión de su computador y saludo a su conocido mientras se ponía de pie.

- Hola Jesse – dijo Nick amablemente.

- Nick – respondió el otro cortante.

- ¿Cómo estás?

- Bueno, después de que tu amigo no quisiera ni tocarme en nuestra cita… veamos… algo enojado contigo.

- Yo cumplí con mi parte del trato – respondió Nick

- Lo sé – dijo Jesse asimilándolo – además, pensé que Jeff seria gay por su color de cabello. Pero resulta que el color es natural. Tome algo de su cabello y lo comprobé.

Nick abrió los ojos y trato de no poner una cara demasiado asustada frente al acosador que tenía enfrente.

- Bueno, tengo cosas que hacer. Nos vemos Nick

- Hey Jesse – le grito Nick cuando el chico comenzó a alejarse – se me había olvidado preguntar. ¿De casualidad rastreaste la dirección del hacker? O ¿al menos su lugar de origen?

- ¿por quién me tomas? Claro que lo hice.

- ¿de donde era?

- Londres – respondió Jesse – por eso fue algo complicado.

Después de decirlo el chico se alejo mientras Nick comenzaba a asimilar la noticia. La respuesta de Jesse lo había puesto a pensar. Y ahora la respuesta tenia caminos no muy agradables.

La noche había caído en California de nuevo y Emma aun seguía esperando en el hospital a que Will tuviera respuesta después de su operación.

La chica había estado merodeando por la cafetería pues sus amigas la habían convencido de comer algo. Ahora caminaba por los pasillos del mismo piso para distraerse y no volver a llorar frente a todos.

Fue entonces que al girar la cabeza hacia una habitación, vio algo que la dejo aun más confundida.

Una chica muy parecida a Brittany tenía tubos en la garganta y la cabeza completamente calva. Estaba demacrada y su mirada parecía cansada. La habitación estaba sola así que sin darse cuenta Emma comenzó a caminar hacia ella para después quedarse parada en la puerta.

La chica en la cama giro la cabeza y sonrió a ver a la pelirroja de pie en aquel lugar. Después la realidad la golpeo y al ver los ojos asustados de Emma, Brittany hizo una mueca de preocupación.

- Hola Emma – dijo Brittany con dificultad y voz baja haciendo que la otra chica se quedara petrificada.

- ¿Brittany?

La rubia asintió lentamente

- Entra. No te quedes ahí – le dijo la chica a Emma haciendo que esta entrara y se quedara al pie de su cama.

Los ojos de la pelirroja denotaban demasiada confusión y miedo. Lo cual le dijo a Brittany que su imagen no era con exactitud muy alentadora.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué estás aquí? – pregunto Emma haciendo una pausa entre cada palabra pues su boca se había entumecido.

- Estoy enferma – respondió Brittany con un nudo en la garganta.

Emma la miro aun sin poder decir otra cosa.

- ¿Qué es lo que tienes? – pregunto la chica con temor a la respuesta.

- Es cáncer – respondió Brittany.

Emma movió la cabeza en negación.

- ¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada? ¿es porque ya te están tratando? ¿Te vas a curar pronto?

Una lágrima comenzó a correr por la mejilla de Brittany mientras Emma retenía el llanto escondiéndolo con una sonrisa.

- Emma, acércate – dijo Brittany extendiendo su mano hacia su amiga.

La otra no supo qué hacer y después de quedarse de pie mirándola, se acerco y tomo la mano de Brittany con dolor.

La rubia miro directamente hacia los ojos mojados de Emma y con dificultad y mordiéndose los labios para no llorar, tomo aire para así poder hablar.

- Emma… estoy muriendo – dijo Brittany haciendo que su amiga no pudiera contener mas el llanto. – pero no se lo puedes decir a nadie. Tienes que prometer que no se lo puedes decir a nadie.

La chica soltó rápidamente su mano y comenzó a caminar en círculos por la habitación moviendo la cabeza en negación.

- No puede ser… esto no…. No puedo hacerlo. ¿Qué hay sobre Rachel? ¿Qué hay sobre… oh por Dios, ¿Qué hay sobre Nick?, no, lo siento, no puedo…. No puedo….

- Nick no puede saberlo. Rachel no puede saberlo.

- ¿Y qué va a pasar entonces? Solamente vas a irte un día y nadie sabrá que paso.

- No quiero que ellos sufran.

- ¿Y ocultarles esto los hará sentir mejor cuando no estés? – le pregunto Emma acercándose de nuevo.

- Por favor Emma…. No se los digas – le suplico Brittany con lagrimas en los ojos – no quiero que lo sepan, por favor…

Emma comenzó a llorar fuertemente y tomo la mano de Brittany con fuerza sintiendo por primera vez aquella noche la presencia de la muerte golpeándole fuertemente la espalda. Era una sensación de impotencia mezclada con miedo que la hacía querer llorar todo el tiempo.

- ¿lo prometes? – pregunto Brittany.

Emma asintió y después sin decir nada mas salió corriendo de la habitación.

La chica corrió por las escaleras y llego al estacionamiento del hospital encontrándose sola en aquel lugar.

Comenzó a llorar fuertemente mientras su dolor salía por medio de gritos en su boca. Todo lo que Emma había retenido por tanto tiempo estaba ahora saliendo de su ser.

- ¿Emma? – dijo una voz detrás de ella.

Joaquín, su psicólogo, apareció detrás de ella. La chica solo se limito a verlo con ira mientras él se acercaba.

- Escuche lo que paso ¿Estás bien? – pregunto su amigo mientras Emma comenzaba a caminar hacia él.

En ese momento la chica le soltó un gran golpe en la cara a su amigo haciéndolo sorprenderse.

- ¡Todo es tu culpa! – le grito Emma mientras lloraba - ¡Todo esto! ¡Todo es tu culpa!

- ¿De qué hablas? – le pregunto Joaquín desconcertado.

- Yo estaba bien. Yo…. No tenía una vida perfecta pero no estaba así.

- Emma tienes que explicarme que es lo que está pasando.

- Fuiste tu… - dijo Emma dirigiéndose hacia él – tu me dijiste que tenía que conocer personas. Tú me dijiste que tenía que seguir en ese estúpido grupo y que tenía que hacer amigos. Me dijiste que estaba bien hacer amigos por internet. Que estaba bien… encariñarte con personas en internet. Y ahora… - dijo Emma haciendo una pausa para llorar de nuevo – ahora estoy enamorada de mi peor enemigo y él está allá dentro sin que yo sepa si va a volver a despertar o no. Y Brittany… la chica más dulce que he conocido, la chica más feliz… está muriendo de cáncer y no puedo contárselo a nadie porque ella me lo pidió….

- Emma, solo tienes que calmarte – le dijo él mientras se acercaba para consolarla.

- ¡No! ¡No te me acerques! Todo es tu culpa. Yo no tendría porque pasar por todo esto si no fuera por los consejos que tome de ti. Si me hubiera alejado a tiempo… yo…. Yo no tengo porque pasar por esto.

Joaquín se quedo mirándola por un momento mientras simplemente la chica se destrozaba con sus palabras.

- Yo no quiero esto – dijo Emma.

Su amigo la abrazo fuertemente haciendo que la chica soltara un gran sollozo para después respirar lentamente.

Aquella noche no era una de las mejores. Y no se sabía que más cosas podrían pasar.

2 AÑOS ATRÁS

Brittany había entrado al consultorio del doctor después de desvanecerse en plena práctica con las porristas. Ahora solamente esperaba el resultado de sus análisis, y también a su madre que conducía hacia el hospital desde un juego de tenis.

El médico llego al consultorio y se sentó con un montón de papeles metidos en folders, que tenían etiquetas del laboratorio. Brittany sonrió y suspiro al saber que pronto saldría del lugar, y volvería a practicar esa rutina que tanto trabajo le había costado aprender.

- Y bien. ¿Qué me paso? Fue solo que no desayune ¿verdad? Sabía que tenía que comerme ese horrible almuerzo que mi madre me había puesto. Bueno, aprendí mi lección, no voy a volver a despreciar su comida.

- Es algo más serio que eso lo que se encontró en tus exámenes.

- ¿En serio? ¿Qué es?

- Bueno, no es algo sencillo de que hablar. Preferiría que tu madre estuviera aquí cuando te lo dijera.

- Esa mujer va a llegar aquí dentro de unas tres horas porque estoy segura que se detendrá a comer algo antes de venir.

- En serio, creo que es mejor esperarla.

- Puede decírmelo. En verdad.

Hubo una pausa por un momento.

- Esta asustándome

- Estoy pensando como decirlo de una manera apropiada.

- Por favor no me diga que tengo anemia. Porque eso significaría que tengo que salirme del equipo y no estoy dispuesta a perder mi oportunidad en las nacionales de este año.

- No es anemia.

- Ah que bien.

- Es algo peor.

- Solo dígalo – dijo Brittany mientras las manos comenzaban a sudarle.

- ¿Estás segura de que no quieres esperar a tu mamá?

- Yo soy más fuerte que ella – respondió Brittany quedándose seria al notar la expresión en el rostro del doctor – no hay razón para esperarla porque de las dos… yo soy la mas fuerte.

Una vez más el médico comenzó a reflexionarlo.

- Solo dígalo. Puedo aguantarlo. – volvió a insistir la chica.

- Tienes Cáncer en Etapa 3.

Esta vez fue Brittany la que se quedo callada por un momento.

- Disculpe ¿Qué?

- Sus exámenes arrojan que usted presenta Cáncer en Etapa 3, una etapa algo avanzada.

- ¿Cáncer? No. Es un error. Yo solo… solo me desmaye en una práctica. Estoy bien. me siento bien. Esto… no, es un error.

- Lo siento. No hay ningún error.

En aquel momento una mujer toco la puerta para después entrar riéndose al consultorio

- Siento la demora – dijo la madre de Brittany disculpándose. – es que un oficial me infracciono en el camino y no pude llegar antes.

El doctor no supo que decir y Brittany solo se quedo con la mirada clavada al piso.

- Seguramente trataste de conquistarlo – respondió después la chica poniéndose alegre de repente y tomando sus cosas preparándose para retirarse.

- Le decía a su hija….

- Que solo fue un desmayo por no comerme tu almuerzo – dijo Brittany terminando la oración.

- Ah, menos mal. Sabía que no debía cocinarte hoy… creo que no es mi día de cocina.

- Nunca lo es mamá. Nunca. – dijo la chica haciendo reír a su madre para después prácticamente empujarla afuera de la oficina.

El doctor se puso de pie y tomo a Brittany del brazo mientras su madre caminaba delante de ella.

- Yo se lo diré – le dijo Brittany al médico para hacer que la soltara – yo le diré que tengo Cáncer. Es solo que, no es el momento…. este no es el momento.

Aquel medico miro los ojos de aquella pobre chica y comenzó a dudar si tenía que hacer lo correcto, o lo que estaba bien.

- Por favor – dijo Brittany de nuevo – yo soy la fuerte. De las dos yo soy la fuerte. Le diré cuando sea el tiempo.

Después de que el médico acordara ambas mujeres subieron al auto y fueron a casa para cenar comida china como acostumbraban a hacerlo los viernes.

Minutos después de que su madre se fuera a dormir, Brittany comenzó a llorar sola en su cuarto. Camino en círculos, trato de comer algo, después trato de orar, y por último se puso un par de auriculares e ingreso a la biblioteca de su Ipod para lograr distraerse.

Fue entonces que decidió salir de casa y caminar por la calle para lograr distraerse. Por un momento pensó en no regresar nunca. Tal vez si se iba y dejaba que su madre nunca supiera la verdad sobre lo que le pasaba, a ella no le dolería tanto perderla. Tal vez le evitaría el trabajo de cuidarla, y tal vez, eso era lo mejor para ella.

La chica se quedo de pie frente a la parada de autobuses con un par de dólares en los bolsillos y con una lágrima en el rostro comenzó a ver el tablero.

Cuando no supo qué hacer, se limito a sentarse en una de las bancas vacías y dejo a sus lagrimas salir libremente.

- ¿Estás bien? – pregunto un hombre sentado al lado de ella.

- No lo creo – respondió la chica tratando de ser amable.

- ¿Puedo preguntar qué te pasa?

- Ah, no lo sé. Son problemas.

- ¿Tu viaje se cancelo?

- No, no, nada de eso. En realidad no se a donde ir.

- ¿Necesitas donde dormir?

- No, tengo una casa aquí. Me refiero a que quiero irme pero no se a donde.

- ¿Por qué te quieres ir?

- Para no lastimar a alguien. – respondió Brittany siendo sincera – siento que le hare daño a las personas si me quedo.

- ¿Alguien sabe que te vas?

- No, lo acabo de decidir.

- Bueno, no quiero parecer entrometido, pero creo que debo darte un consejo.

- Adelante. Es lo que más necesito ahora.

- No decidas por las personas – dijo aquel hombre – deja que ellas decidan si les haces daño o no.

La chica se quedo en silencio.

- Ve a casa. Duerme bien y mañana sabrás que hacer. Y si no puedes dormir solo reza un poco y te calmara. Al menos a mi me ayuda.

- Trate de rezar. Pero no funciono.

- Bueno, ahora solamente habla con él. Dile lo que sientes y no repitas las oraciones que te enseñaron. Solo habla con él como hablas conmigo.

- ¿Eres un pastor o algo así?

Aquel hombre soltó una gran carcajada.

- No, para nada. Solo soy alguien que acostumbra a orar. Mi esposa me lo enseño.

- Bueno, lo intentare.

Él se puso de pie mientras sacaba de su bolsillo un pequeño trozo de papel para después escribir algo en él.

- Si no funciona, vuelve a hablar conmigo y tal vez tenga otro consejo. Únete a este grupo y aquí me encontraras más fácil.

"Connected – Facebook" decía la tarjeta.

- Soy Wi… Soy Richard. – dijo aquel hombre estirando su mano.

- Brittany – respondió ella sonriendo.

En el grupo solamente Lauren y Quinn se habían quedado hasta tarde discutiendo sobre métodos para pintar las uñas más fáciles, y sobre las mejores marcas de maquillaje. La tensión había pasado poco a poco y ahora ambas luchaban por mantener el ambiente normal en aquel lugar.

Becky llego a la conversación, y ambas la recibieron pretendiendo estar alegres.

- ¿Richard no se ha conectado? – pregunto la chica.

Ambas se quedaron sin saber que decir.

- Lo siento, no estuvo aquí en todo el día. – respondió Quinn.

- ¿No les parece extraño? él siempre está aquí aunque sea unos minutos.

- Si, es extraño – dijo Lauren.

- Puedes hablar con nosotras si quieres – dijo Quinn unos momentos después.

- No sé si deba. Solo Richard sabe…

- ¿Saber qué?

- La única cosa que me pone triste – respondió Becky desconcertando a ambas.

- ¿Te paso algo Becky? – pregunto Lauren algo preocupada.

- No, pero comencé a recordar cosas que me pusieron tristes. Y en serio necesito hablar con Richard.

Quinn y Lauren sabían que era momento de decir la verdad. No podían seguir mintiéndole a la pobre chica.

- Becky, hay algo que tienes que saber. – dijo Quinn.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Richard esta en el hospital. Sufrió un accidente anoche y por eso no se ha conectado.

En aquel momento hubo un silencio que comenzó a preocupar a ambas chicas.

- ¿él va a estar bien? – pregunto Becky después de unos largos minutos de silencio.

- No lo sabemos. Estamos esperando a que Emma nos diga algo.

Fue entonces que Becky se desconecto y comenzó meter cosas a una pequeña mochila.

La razón por la cual Becky había entrado al grupo era un secreto que ella y Richard mantenían desde que se conocieron.

Unos años atrás cuando la chica descubrió que era adoptada, comenzó a buscar a su verdadera madre y cuando finalmente supo donde vivía, fue a buscarla sin pensarlo dos veces.

Una noche en que su madre estaba perdidamente dormida, la chica guardo un par de cosas en su mochila y se dirigió hacia California para buscar respuestas.

Cuando finalmente, y con la mayor suerte del mundo, llego sana y salva a casa de aquella mujer. Ella se encontró con que su madre tenía cuatro hijos viviendo con ella en una bonita casa. Cuatro niños, que como Becky pudo notar, estaban completamente sanos.

La mujer fue cortante y algo fría con ella. Después de hacerla quedarse en su sala, comenzó a marcar varios números en el teléfono para que alguien fuera a recogerla.

Fue así que Becky sintió el rechazo de la manera más cruel y decidió salir de aquella casa antes de que alguien llegara por ella.

Cerca de una cafetería, Will pudo reconocerla por los anuncios en televisión y después de darle algo de comer comenzó a hablar con ella convenciéndola de volver a casa con su madre adoptiva.

Unos meses después, en una profunda reflexión, Becky se dio cuenta que de no ser por Richard ella pudo haberse perdido en aquella gran ciudad y tal vez ahora no estaría viva.

Por eso lo primero que hizo al saber que aquel hombre que le había salvado la vida, estaba ahora en peligro de muerte, al igual que ella unos años atrás, fue empacar y escapar de casa una vez más para ir a encontrarlo.

De todas maneras. Ya había llegado por si sola a California una vez.

Emma se había quedado sola en la habitación con Will mientras todos los demás se habían ido a sus casas después de pasar tantas horas cuidándolo.

La chica ahora tenía la oportunidad de mirarlo y reflexionar sobre lo que sentía, sin tener que preocuparse por lo que los demás pensaran.

Se sentó a su lado, tomo su mano, y comenzó a respirar para contener el llanto.

Fue entonces que al acariciar su frente, Will comenzó a entrar en paro.

Los paramédicos y enfermeras entraron de inmediato a la habitación y movieron a Emma de su lado, mientras la chica comenzaba a gritar que lo ayudaran.

En aquel momento la mente de Will estaba en otro lugar.

El recuerdo de aquella noche, estaba presente con él mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a rendirse.

Recordó entonces aquella velada en la cual él y su esposa Kim conducían hacia su casa después de tener una cena de aniversario.

- ¿Te gusto la cena?

- Ah, estaba algo insípida – respondió Will.

Kim comenzó a reír.

- ¿Nadie nunca va a poder complacerte verdad?

- Me gusta como cocinas tú…

- Mentiroso. – respondió su esposa mientras llegaban a un camino en forma de Y.

Will tomo el camino vacio y algo largo hacia su casa haciendo que su esposa lo mirara con una expresión enojada.

- ¿Por qué tomas esta ruta? Es muy sola a estas horas de la noche.

- En la otra hay tráfico. Y quiero dormir.

- ¿Cuándo vas a dejar de tomar el camino fácil a todo William?

- Cuando tú dejes de llamarme por mi nombre completo.

Su esposa sonrió y lo beso en la mejilla.

- Me gusta decirlo así. Se escucha más… formal.

- Bueno, pues tal vez no me guste lo formal.

- No mientas, es porque sientes que tu madre te está hablando.

- Tal vez sea en parte por eso.

- Si claro.

Will ignoro un señalamiento de límite de velocidad y siguió por la ruta mientras trataba de poner atención en los múltiples arboles y ramas que se habían caído debido a una lluvia el día anterior.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer mañana cuando venga mi mamá? No hemos terminado la cocina en la casa.

- Podemos volver a este restaurante a comer sopa insípida.

- Ya veremos… - dijo Kim - ¿Vas a acompañarnos a la iglesia?

Él se quedo en silencio.

- ¿tengo qué?

- Me gustaría que lo hicieras.

- No lo se… no me siento cómodo ¿sabes?

- Lo se…

Ella se quedo mirando el camino mientras pensaba en que decir.

- Deberías darle una oportunidad. Tal vez si vas con frecuencia puedas encontrar la paz.

- La verdad, no creo que eso pase. Tengo paz ahora. Verte a mi lado todos los días me da paz.

- Si claro, cambia el tema.

- Eres una insensible

- Y tu un chantajista.

Y en tan solo unos minutos después de un grito de Kim diciendo "Will cuidado", una larga y pesada rama se atravesó en su camino haciendo que su auto se volcara y cayera por un precipicio hasta dejarlos de cabeza en el fondo de aquel lugar.

Will logro abrir los ojos después de quedarse inconsciente por un momento y pudo ver a Kim con la cara cubierta de heridas y mirándolo fijamente.

- ¡Kim! ¡Mi amor! ¿estás bien?

- No lo creo – respondió ella con una voz muy baja.

- Vamos a salir de aquí Kim, solo resiste – decía Will con lagrimas en los ojos mientras intentaba moverse inútilmente.

Kim solamente lo miraba tratando de no llorar para asustarlo.

- ¡Ayúdenos! – gritaba Will con todas sus fuerzas escuchando el eco de su voz en aquella carretera. - ¡Ayuda!

- Vas a estar bien Will. Todo va a estar bien – dijo Kim

- Voy a sacarte de aquí bebe, solo espera – seguía repitiendo su esposo con la voz entrecortada.

Los cristales en sus brazos y las fracturas en las piernas no le permitían a Will poder moverse para salir. Además el cinturón se había atorado en su asiento y ahora estaban atrapados pues terminaron atados al asiento.

- ¡Ayúdenos! ¡Por favor! – seguía gritando Will desesperadamente.

- Will, detente. – le dijo Kim mientras el dolor comenzaba a desvanecerse de su cuerpo. - ¡Will mírame!

Él giro la cabeza y vio una vez más atentamente los ojos sinceros de su esposa.

- Toma mi mano – dijo ella.

Will la obedeció y apretó su mano mientras sus lágrimas continuaban saliendo.

- Voy a morir Will – dijo ella haciendo que su esposo soltara un gran lamento, seguido de otro grito de ayuda – hey, escúchame. No tengo miedo. Todo esta bien. solo necesito que hagas algo por mi.

- No vas a morir Kim, no voy a dejar que pase. – dijo Will - ¡Ayúdenos! – siguió gritando con todas sus fuerzas.

- Necesito que reces conmigo – dijo ella apretando su mano – hey mírame. Necesito que reces conmigo.

- No se cómo – respondió Will.

- Solo repite después de mí.

Ambos comenzaron a rezar mientras Will lloraba cada vez mas fuerte al notar que la voz de Kim disminuía de volumen conforme las palabras continuaban.

- Siempre vamos a estar Conectados – dijo Kim al terminar – siempre.

Fue entonces que ella cerró sus ojos y no los abrió mas.

- ¡Mi amor! – seguía gritando Will al notarlo - ¡Kim! ¡No te vayas! ¡Por favor! … ¡Alguien ayúdeme! ¡Kim!

Y fue entonces que Will despertó del paro con ayuda de las paletas que los médicos habían puesto en su pecho.

Giro la cabeza y pudo ver a Emma de pie frente a él ayudándolo a reconocer el lugar en donde estaba.

Todos los médicos alrededor comenzaron a moverse atendiéndolo y procurando que no volviera a caer en coma. Mientras tanto ambas personas con las miradas clavadas el uno al otro se veían fijamente.

- ¿Qué haces aquí Emma? – pregunto Will confundido con las pocas fuerzas que guardaba. – pensé que me odiabas – dijo de nuevo con una sonrisa al saber que esto no era cierto.

Emma lo miro y de inmediato supo que tenía que decir la verdad.

- No vine a verte a ti – respondió ella haciendo que Will la mirara confundido – vine a ver a Richard.


	8. Cántamelo

CONNECTED

CAPITULO 8

CANTAMELO

Las luces del escenario se habían encendido indicándome que era hora de que avanzara hacia él. Revise mi cabello en el reflejo de uno de los cristales a mi lado por última vez, y cuando mis pies recibieron la señal de moverse, comencé a caminar, paso por paso, hacia ese lugar en el cual unos minutos más tarde haría historia.

Como toda niña pequeña con padres que se imponían a tener la hija perfecta, tuve una gran lista de materias extracurriculares y hobbies que ocupaban mis agendas de verano y fines de semana de principio a fin. El canto, como era de esperarse, fue una de tantas actividades.

No muchas personas saben de este talento escondido que yace en mí, pues en realidad no es algo de lo que me guste alardear por una sencilla y retrograda razón. La anécdota que está a punto de escuchar es una de las más humillantes de toda mi vida. Y para una chica que ha sido expuesta a toda clase de situaciones no exactamente agradables, esto, es mucho decir.

Después de grabarme en casi todas las navidades cantando villancicos mientras mi hermano me acompañaba tocando su teclado de juguete. Mis padres decidieron tratar de hacerme talentosa en el ámbito del canto, guardando la esperanza de convertirme en alguien famosa, que pudiera pagarles ese viaje a Hawái que tanto habían anhelado desde que se casaron.

Un par de clases, después mi introducción a la iglesia por primera vez solo para unirme al coro, audiciones en programas de niños, y múltiples actividades más a las cuales fui literalmente arrastrada, y sobornada por un par de Barbies nuevas, marcaron el inicio de mi carrera artística.

Fue hasta que un programa de talento local me acepto en sus filas de audiciones, que comencé a creer que en realidad estaba destinada a ser una estrella.

Me había escuchado en las grabaciones, y cantaba para mí cuando estaba segura de que no había nadie cerca, pero en realidad nunca estuve completamente segura de que tuviera un talento nato para ser alguien importante en este ámbito.

Pase de ronda en ronda en aquel concurso, y finalmente llegue a la final en la cual competiría con otros cuatro niños mas, para ganar una generosa cantidad de dinero, y la admiración de los habitantes sin cable que verían el programa en la hermosa ciudad de Manhattan.

Las cámaras fueron lo primero que vi al caminar rumbo a aquel escenario. Las luces que estas destellan parecieron para mí las estrellas mismas apuntando con su luz hacia mi rostro. Incluso recuerdo ponerme la mano sobre los ojos para lograr encontrar a mi mama entre la audiencia. Mis intentos fueron infructuosos, pues los segundos pasaban rápido en mi cabeza y no podía identificar a ninguna cara conocida.

Trague saliva y me pare con una postura derecha, como mi madre me había indicado antes de dejarme en los camerinos. Era hora de la verdad y estaba obligada a hacer historia.

La canción comenzó a tocar y el sonido de aquella dulce melodía me hizo acelerarme en lugar de relajarme. Fue una extraña reacción en mí, pero una muy importante en el resto de mi vida.

El corazón me palpitaba, el estomago se sentía vacio, las manos se me ponían frías, y mi respiración parecía comenzar a tener problemas. Esas señales, que por primera vez había sentido, indicaban solo una cosa. Estaba cara a cara con mi mayor miedo. Así era como se sentían las personas cuando estaban asustadas. Así se sentían las personas, cuando estaban aterradas.

Abrí la boca para comenzar a cantar pero nada salió de ella.

Ni un sonido gutural. Ni si quiera el sonido de mi respiración agitada. Parecía que el micrófono estaba apagado. Pero en realidad lo único apagado en el lugar era mi confianza.

Pude ver como las personas a mi alrededor comenzaban a murmurar haciéndome sentir más nerviosa. Todos me miraban en aquel momento preguntándose qué rayos me pasaba. Y aunque sentía la necesidad de gritarles que apagaran la cámara porque no podría resistirlo ni un minuto más, mis palabras se quedaban atoradas en mi garganta, haciendo que el miedo se hiciera cada vez más grande, debido al congestionamiento de mi voz.

Y ahora lo comprendo. Fue por eso que en aquel momento estaba aterrada. No fue porque cantar me diera miedo, no fue porque las personas viéndome hacerlo me diera miedo. Fue porque no me sentía cómoda haciéndolo, y aunque tuve cientos de oportunidades para decirlo, decidí quedarme callada y no hacerlo.

El miedo se alimenta de nuestro silencio. Se alimenta de nuestra soledad al no compartirlo con alguien más. Y por eso en aquel momento yo había sido una víctima tan sencilla de atrapar.

Las luces del estudio se apagaron y los patrocinadores comenzaron a poner los comerciales para tratar de arreglar lo que había pasado.

Después de negarme a regresar e intentarlo de nuevo, me descalificaron de la competencia.

Y aquella fue la última vez que me dispuse a cantar. El miedo había ganado la pelea, pero sabía que eventualmente habría una revancha. Nunca se pelea con ese rival solo una vez. Nos volveríamos a ver, y esta vez, me prometí a mi misma estar preparada.

CONNECTED 

La capilla estaba repleta de familiares y personas que la pareja había invitado a celebrar con ellos el día más feliz de su vida.

Cooper Anderson, el hermano mayor de Blaine, se había comprometido el verano pasado con una bella chica londinense a la cual había conocido durante su estadía en la universidad. El evento se había organizado en tan solo seis meses, y no había sido ningún problema, pues todos en la familia, incluyendo al hermano menor del novio, se mostraron muy entusiasmados con la noticia.

Las flores se habían acomodado conforme la novia lo había pedido. El vestido estaba ahora en la recamara de la chica, mientras profesionales la ayudaban con su peinado y maquillaje. Las damas de honor estaban ensayando su entrada para no ser asesinadas por su amiga, en caso de que les llegara a salir mal, y los invitados, esperaban pacientes en la capilla, mientras un órgano mal utilizado, hacia parecer eterna dicha espera.

- ¿Te alivia haber salido por unos días del internado? – pregunto Quinn, quien estaba ahora muy bien arreglada sentada al lado de Blaine en la primera fila.

- ¿Tú qué crees? – le respondió Blaine lanzándole ojos de ironía.

- Pensé que te gustaba la escuela.

- Bueno, a muchas personas les gusta su escuela, pero no significa que les gustaría estar en ella todo el día.

- Entiendo – respondió Quinn sonriendo.

- La verdad es, que tú estás haciendo estar en aquel lugar mucho más fácil para mí. – cuando Blaine dijo aquellas palabras extendió su mano para tomar cariñosamente la de Quinn y mirarla a los ojos – si no estuvieras visitándome cada vez que puedes, en verdad seria un infierno estar en ese lugar. Gracias por estar siempre para mi Quinn.

- Siempre estaré contigo – le respondió la chica.

Ambos comenzaron a mirarse de una manera cada vez más cariñosa. Hasta que "esa" tensión del beso apareció en el lugar. Ambos comenzaron a acercarse cada vez más lento el uno al otro.

En la cabeza de Blaine todo estaba dando vueltas en aquel momento.

Rachel no se había ido aun de su cabeza. Pero la idea de que ella ya tuviera una vida completamente nueva, en la cual el chico ingles no tuviera cabida, lo hacía sentir rezagado. Y por supuesto, había descubierto en los últimos meses, que Quinn podría ser algo más que su mejor amiga. Y que tal vez ese lazo que los unía, podía ser la clave para una nueva y prospera relación entre ambos.

- Una foto de la joven pareja – dijo el fotógrafo interrumpiéndolos en el momento.

Ambos chicos se separaron de inmediato y sonrieron nerviosamente mientras se recuperaban del shock momentáneo.

- Siguen llamándonos pareja – dijo Blaine riendo incómodamente.

- Lo sé, se está haciendo una costumbre. – respondió ella.

El órgano comenzó a tocar otra aburrida canción, mientras los invitados se impacientaban cada vez más. Blaine noto lo que estaba sucediendo y se puso de pie para ir a buscar a Cooper. Aun sentía mariposas en el estomago y una rara sensación de bochorno mientras recordaba lo que había pasado con Quinn. La verdad era que él y su rubia amiga tenían una historia bastante interesante. Y ahora, parecía que se estaba haciendo aun más compleja. ¿Acaso se estaba enamorando de ella? ¿O era tal vez solo el ambiente de una boda, el que creaba estas ilusiones?

Blaine entro a la habitación en donde Cooper se estaba arreglando y pronto noto algo extraño en el lugar al ver a su hermano preparando una mochila con un par de cosas que apuntaban a que el chico se preparaba para ir a algún lado.

- ¿Cooper que estás haciendo? – pregunto Blaine – todas las personas están impaciente allá afuera.

- Si… sobre eso. Creo que van a tener que esperar un poco más para verme casarme.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo? ¿La boda se retraso una hora?

- No lo creo. Creo que tendrán que esperar un par de años. Tal vez más.

Blaine miro a su hermano desconcertado mientras el chico seguía guardando cosas en una mochila.

- ¿Qué rayos estás diciendo? ¿Paso algo entre Mara y tú?

- No, ese es el problema. – respondió Cooper.

Su hermano noto de repente que se había quedado de pie en la puerta y esta posición lo hacía sentir aun mas incomodo. Entro a la habitación sin pensarlo mucho y después cerró la puerta a sus espaldas. Camino hasta donde estaba Cooper y puso su mano en el hombro de su hermano, para lograr capturar un poco mas su atención.

- ¿Qué está pasando? – volvió a preguntar Blaine confundido.

- Esto no es lo correcto. – respondió Cooper.

- ¿Qué no es lo correcto? ¿La boda?

- La boda, estar con Mara, haber hecho todo este alboroto en primer lugar.

- Ok, vas a tener que explicarme todo con más calma porque me quede perdido.

Cooper miro a su hermano por un momento, y conmovido por la sinceridad incrédula del chico frente a él, se sentó en el sofá que tenia detrás, invitando al otro a hacer lo mismo.

- Mira, Blaine – dijo su hermano – todo lo que hice en mi vida fue siempre para complacer a nuestra familia. Y como tu hermano mayor, ese que está viendo como tu repites mi historia complaciéndolos, siento la necesidad de darte un ejemplo. Un ejemplo de lo que tienes que hacer.

Blaine lo miro con atención al comenzar a comprender y reflexionar lo que su hermano decía.

- Hace un par de meses en el verano, el abuelo me obligo literalmente a proponerle matrimonio a Mara. Sabes que nuestra familia tiene este loco cliché por las bodas y él quería verme casado antes de que "muriera" – continuo diciendo Cooper – así que, me sentó en su oficina, me entrego el anillo de la familia y me dijo que la abuela lo había usado toda su vida. Y ahora era mi turno de entregárselo a una hermosa mujer para que lo portara con el mismo respeto.

- Y esa fue Mara.

- En mi mente solamente escuchaba la palabra "No" gritando fuerte dentro de mí. Pero por alguna razón mi voz nunca salió ¿sabes?, pasaron seis meses rápidamente, y nunca tuve el valor para aceptarlo. Aceptar que no quiero casarme por ahora. Y que no lo hare ni si quiera por el abuelo. No me importa si termina siguiéndome hasta encontrarme para después matarme.

- ¿Así que piensas huir?

- Es la única manera de terminar con esto. La única manera de ponerte el ejemplo que te mereces.

- ¿Qué ejemplo?

- El de ser subversivo. El de no hacer lo que nuestra familia te diga. Yo se que renunciaste a esa chica de Nueva York solo porque te obligaron a ir a un internado. Y en mi interior siempre me decía, "Si Blaine logra revelarse e ir por su chica, yo le diré a Mara que no quiero casarme con ella", y estuve esperando que lo hicieras. Estuve esperando con ansias que te negaras a ir. Para que así me pudieras poner ese ejemplo. Pero no lo hiciste. Y ahora soy yo el que tiene que hacer la diferencia.

Después de decirlo Cooper tomo la mochila y después de cerrarla se puso de pie para después ponérsela en hombros.

Blaine se puso de pie mirándolo atónito y siguiéndolo por la habitación.

- ¿A dónde vas a ir? – pregunto el chico.

- No lo sé, tengo algunos ahorros y además tome algo del fideicomiso para la universidad que me dio el abuelo. Tal vez eso le enseñe a dejar de dar órdenes sin ver más allá de sí mismo.

- ¿Vas a regresar?

- Cuando todo esto haya pasado – respondió Cooper – pero te llamare cuando me establezca. Solo no debes decirle a nadie.

Ambos hermanos se quedaron mirando por unos momentos y después se dieron un fuerte abrazo. Sabiendo que no se verían en un largo tiempo.

- Una última cosa – dijo Cooper buscando algo en su bolsillo – Mara debe estar buscándolo como loca. Lo saque de su habitación ayer en la noche.

Fue entonces que en una pequeña caja de color rojo obscuro, el anillo de la abuela Anderson estaba intacto frente a los ojos de Blaine.

- Quiero que me prometas que se lo darás a una chica especial para ti. A quien sepas que amaras incondicionalmente. A quien sepas que estará contigo siempre.

Aun sorprendido Blaine se limito a asentir con la cabeza.

Un momento después Cooper corrió hacia la salida y mientras los invitados lo seguían. El chico subía a una motocicleta y huía rápidamente de aquel lugar.

Blaine lo miro desde la entrada de la capilla mientras con una sonrisa en el rostro observaba a su hermano irse lejos y a sus padres y abuelos, gritarle cosas amenazantes para hacerlo regresar.

- ¿Qué paso? – pregunto Quinn haciendo que Blaine se sobresaltara y la mirara fijamente.

- Cooper lo hizo de nuevo – respondió el chico.

Mercedes y Rachel tomaban un café por la tarde a las afueras de la ciudad mientras hablaban del viaje de Mercedes y la vida de Rachel sin ella cerca.

- Fuimos de compras, fuimos a los mejores bares. Y, tal vez haya conseguido números de chicos – decía Mercedes.

- ¿En serio? ¡Déjame verlos!

- No conseguí ninguno. Dije tal vez Rachel.

La mesera llego al lugar y les sirvió las dos tazas que habían ordenado. Pronto las chicas comenzaron a reír mientras seguían contando sus anécdotas.

- Y cuéntame. ¿Qué hay sobre ese sexy jardinero con el que pretendías salir?

- Yo no pretendía nada.

- Te quedaste encerrada con él en un closet escolar por unas horas. Puedes ser educada pero aun así eres una adolescente soltera. A mí no me engañas ahí paso algo.

- Solo hablamos – replico Rachel.

- No puedes hablar con alguien si tu lengua está adentro de su boca.

- ¡nada paso! Hablamos de Blaine… - admitió la chica apenada.

Mercedes le lanzo ojos fulminantes y de pronto aparto su taza para recargarse en la mesa y mirar a su amiga para intimidarla.

- ¿Qué estas mirando? – pregunto Rachel después de unos minutos.

- Solo lo estoy buscando. – pregunto Mercedes mientras tocaba su cabeza.

- ¿Buscando qué?

- Indicios del tumor que tienes en la cabeza. ¡Qué rayos te pasa! Tenías a un chico apuesto a tu lado y solo hablabas sobre tu ex.

- El pregunto.

- ¿Y si pregunta tu talla de brasier se la dirías?

- Probablemente mentiría.

- Concéntrate Rachel – grito Mercedes – tienes que dejar ir a Blaine y ver a tu alrededor. No eres fea. Tal vez no bonita pero no eres fea.

Rachel le lanzo ojos fulminantes a su amiga.

- No es tan fácil – dijo después la chica.

- Comienza eliminándolo de Facebook. Estoy segura de que te la pasas todo el día mirando su perfil. Ese será el primer paso para superarlo.

- No sé si pueda hacerlo.

- Solo se necesita un click. Yo te ayudare.

Y en ese momento, cuando la situación no podía ponerse más incómoda. Finn se puso de pie detrás de Mercedes saludando a Rachel, mientras la chica lo miraba sorprendida.

- Hola Rachel – dijo Finn sonriendo de inmediato, acercándose.

- Hola… Finn – contesto Rachel con miedo de la reacción de su indiscreta amiga.

La mejor amiga de Rachel bajo la taza de café y abrió la boca de una manera completamente obvia ante la incomodidad de la situación.

- No sabía que venias con frecuencia por aquí – dijo Finn.

- No lo hago. En realidad es la primera vez que vengo.

Finn miro a Mercedes, quien sonreía de una manera amable y dudo en saludarla por un momento.

- Soy Mercedes – dijo la chica presentándose a sí misma – disculpa a mi amiga, normalmente me presentaría pero creo que la pones nerviosa. Soy su mejor amiga.

- Lo era – susurro Rachel mientras Finn reía al presentarse con Mercedes.

- ¿Y qué haces tú por aquí Finn? – pregunto Mercedes ignorando a Rachel.

- Vine a ver a una amiga. Me cito para darme la peor noticia de todas.

- ¿No está embarazada de ti o sí?

- No, no lo está. Creo que tienes razón no fue la peor noticia, pero si una muy mala.

- ¿Qué te dijo? – pregunto Rachel intrigada.

- Íbamos a participar en el concurso de talentos de este año y ella iba a cantar conmigo. Pero ahora tiene que irse de viaje y estoy solo en esto.

- Bueno, creo que tu problema acaba de resolverse. – dijo Mercedes mientras Rachel abría los ojos a lo máximo sabiendo a lo que iba la conversación. La chica comenzó a mover discretamente las manos en negación tratando de persuadir a Mercedes. – mi amiga Rachel sabe cantar. No creo que tenga problema en acompañarte en la competencia.

- ¿En serio sabes cantar?

- Bueno… yo no diría que se… - decía Rachel apenada.

- ¡Claro que canta! Se la pasaba con el micrófono en la mano en todas nuestras fiestas infantiles. Incluso nos obligaba a asistir a sus conciertos en el patio trasero de su ca… - Mercedes se interrumpió al sentir una fuerte patada de Rachel bajo la mesa. – sí, la verdad fue hace mucho tiempo. Tal vez ya no pueda…

- ¿Podrías hacerlo por mi Rachel? Por favor, este concurso significa mucho. Y solo será una canción lo prometo. – decía Finn entusiasmado.

- No lo sé… - respondió Rachel teniendo esa imagen en el concurso televisivo que había terminado con su carrera mucho años atrás.

- Te dejare pensarlo. Llámame esta tarde y ensayaremos la canción para mañana.

Antes de que Rachel pudiera responder Finn camino hacia su auto y arranco para dejar a la chica boquiabierta y llena de pánico. Después la chica le lanzo una mirada fulminante a su amiga, quien temía al ver esos ojos.

- Es oficial, estas fuera de mi primer discurso de agradecimiento en los Tony. – dijo Rachel.

Emma estaba sentada junto a la cama de Will en el hospital. Había llegado temprano aquel día pues no quería que la madre de Will estuviera presente cuando tuvieran "la conversación". Habían pasado ya tres días desde que su incidente en el auto había marcado la vida de Emma para siempre. Ahora era tiempo de enfrentarlo. Estaba estable como para soportarlo, y Emma parecía tener el valor suficiente como para exponer lo que pensaba.

Will abrió los ojos después de tomar su siesta y miro a la chica pelirroja con una sonrisa.

Ella le devolvió el mismo gesto y después tomo su mano.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? – pregunto después.

- Mejor – contesto él siendo honesto. – me alegra verte. – decía con dificultad para hablar.

- ¿quieres que abra las cortinas? – pregunto Emma notando que había poca luz en el lugar.

- Por favor – respondió Will.

La chica se puso de pie y avanzo hacia la ventana dejando que los rayos de sol comenzaran a entrar a la habitación. Todo parecía más claro y agradable con la luz del día temprano alumbrando aquel espacio.

- ¿Cómo están los chicos? – pregunto Will refiriéndose a sus amigos de Connected.

- Bien, al parecer todo sigue normal. La única que nos preocupa es Becky. No se ha conectado desde que supo lo que te paso.

- Espero que este bien – respondió Will preocupado – ella es muy sensible.

- Seguro regresara cuando se sienta mejor. Solo hay que darle su espacio.

Hablar de Connected amenizaba el ambiente y retrasaba la plática que ambos tenían que abordar. Por eso cada vez que se tenían enfrente desviaban el tema.

- ¿Cómo estas tu? – pregunto Will haciendo que Emma borrara la sonrisa de su rostro.

- Bien – respondió la chica acomodando nerviosamente las flores al lado de la cama de Will.

- ¿En serio? Pareces algo nerviosa.

- Me enamore de la persona a quien más odiaba. – respondió ella haciendo que Will se quedara frio. – me enamore de la persona a quien más odiaba y ahora no se qué rayos hacer con esto. No estoy nerviosa Will, solo estoy confundida.

- Esperaba que pudiéramos hablar de esto para poder solucionarlo.

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste cuando podías? ¿Por qué dejaste que se hiciera más grande?

- Temía esta reacción. Justo por eso. Y para serte honesto Emma. No estaba listo para perderte. No creo que lo esté nunca.

- No puedes hablar así. No puedes… hablar como si fueras una víctima en esta historia. Lo que hiciste fue algo malo. No tienes derecho a ser la víctima.

- Yo también me enamore de ti. Y también sentí lo mismo que tú sientes ahora al saber la verdad. Pero el amor fue más grande Emma.

La chica lo miro tragando saliva mientras tomaba aire.

- Todos somos víctimas aquí. El destino nos puso el pie a todos.

Ella retrocedió un paso mientras trataba de seguir mirando a los ojos a Will para cerciorarse de que el chico estaba siendo honesto.

- No sé si pueda con esto – respondió Emma mientras una lagrima de frustración recorría su mejilla – no sé si pueda amarte.

Después de decirlo la chica salió de la habitación dejando a aquel hombre en la cama con una fractura más grande que todas las que el accidente le había causado.

Lauren estaba sentada en la barra que su cocina tenia, mientras comía helado con una gran cuchara al leer el nuevo numero de su revista favorita.

Fue entonces que un anuncio en la televisión hizo que su piel se pusiera fría y su boca pareciera entumirse.

La fotografía de Becky Jackson estaba ahora en los noticieros, anunciando que la chica había escapado de su casa y su familia estaba preocupada por su seguridad, pues no se había sabido nada de ella en los últimos días.

La chica sentada en la cocina rápidamente, como por acción de un reflejo protector, se puso de pie y corrió hacia su habitación para buscar algo.

Movió con el pie una tabla sobrepuesta en el piso de su closet y rápidamente saco una bolsa llena de dinero que la chica había guardado para la universidad. Tomo una parte y después en su mochila comenzó a meter un par de prendas de ropa y las cosas que creyó que podría usar.

Lauren estaba segura de que Becky iba rumbo a California para buscar a Will. Y ya que había sido ella quien le había dado la trágica noticia, sabía que si no hacia algo para ayudar la culpa la carcomería por siempre sin darle paz.

Ella planeaba alcanzar a Becky en una de las estaciones cercanas a California. Y si por suerte la encontraba, tenía pensado también regresar con ella hasta su casa.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras su madre la detuvo y fue hasta entonces que Lauren noto la impulsividad con la que estaba actuando. La chica tomo a su madre del hombro y la miro con ojos sinceros.

- Necesito ir a buscar a una amiga que esta pérdida madre – dijo Lauren crudamente haciendo que su madre la viera desconcertada.

- ¿Qué de hablas? ¿Qué amiga?

- Se llama Becky y tiene síndrome de Down. Se escapo de su casa y creo que es donde está. Así que tengo que ir por ella.

- ¿Por qué no llamamos a la policía? Ellos saben que hacer Lauren, es su trabajo, no tienes porque ir a buscarla por ti misma.

- Si madre, tengo que. No todos saben cómo tratarla. Y créeme va a ser horrible vivir con la culpa, sabiendo que no hice nada para ayudar.

- Ya te dije como puedes ayudar. No puedes irte así nada más.

- Soy mayor de edad mamá. Lo siento pero no vas a persuadirme.

- No importa la edad que tengas, soy tu madre y vas a escucharme.

- Créeme que tengo que hacer esto – dijo la chica sonando mas suplicante que subversiva.

- ¿Y de donde conoces a esta chica?

- Es parte de Connected. Ese grupo en internet del que te conté.

Fue entonces que su madre soltó una carcajada llena de ironía y movió la cabeza en negación mirando a su hija.

- ¿Estás haciendo todo este drama por alguien a quien conociste en internet? – pregunto su madre – en serio Lauren baja la mochila y madura. Dices que tienes la mayoría de edad y hablas como una niña de diez años.

- Son personas importantes para mí.

- Ni si quiera los conoces.

- ¿Y eso los hace peores personas? Te conozco a ti de toda la vida y nunca pensé que serias tan insensible y fría. Créeme, que las malas personas no están solo en internet. Ahora si me disculpas. Tengo algo que hacer.

Y en ese momento. Dejando a su madre con la boca abierta. La Lauren antigua, que dejaba que todos la pisoteaban había sido enterrada para nunca dejarla salir otra vez. La chica había marcado una pauta y no dejaría que nadie le impidiera hacer lo que creía correcto.

El rostro de Nick se alegro de inmediato al notar que Brittany finalmente se había conectado.

- ¡Hola! – escribió alegremente mientras la chica sonreía al darse cuenta que había sido extrañada.

- Hola chico medicina. ¿Me extrañaste?

- Demasiado – respondió Nick siendo sincero.

- Lo siento, estuve muy ocupada ayudando a mi mamá con algo.

- Está bien, lo importante es que regresaste – al leer las palabras de Nick Brittany no pudo evitar sentirse culpable por mentirle. – aunque te perdiste de la noticia en primera plana que publique en el grupo. La pareja más popular de Connected formalizo.

- Me imagino que todos se volvieron locos – dijo Brittany sonrojada. – yo aun no creo que tenga tanta suerte.

- Lo mismo pienso.

En el ambiente el amor podía tocarse con las manos. Y por aquella razón el dar una mala noticia en medio de tanta felicidad parecía un completo crimen.

- Voy a compensarte – dijo Brittany – ahora me tengo que ir pero, hoy en la noche conéctate y tendremos nuestra primera cita virtual. Solo tú y yo amor – dijo ella mientras se decidía a que aquella noche le diría toda la verdad.

Después de adaptarlo a la idea por chat, pondría la cámara para que la verdad se revelara. Y fue en ese momento que el miedo comenzó a ser más grande que al amor. Pero en momentos como estos. El miedo era un factor esencial en el asunto. Porque en la mayoría de las ocasiones, el miedo es acompañante oficial de la verdad. Y lo quieras o no, la verdad es siempre necesaria.

- Te veo esta noche hermosa – respondió Nick. – te amo.

Ella simplemente se limito a tratar de tomar aire. Mientras comenzaba a pensar en las palabras correctas para no lastimarlo demasiado.

Rachel y Mercedes estaban ahora sentadas en medio del parque con una computadora encendida frente a ellas.

Las chicas habían ingresado al perfil de Blaine y ahora Mercedes ponía el mouse frente a la opción de eliminar de amigos, mientras Rachel tragaba saliva.

- No se si pueda hacerlo – dijo Rachel mientras su amiga le cedía el aparato.

- Es necesario Rachel.

- ¿Por qué sigues diciendo eso? ¿Acaso ya te habían abandonado también? ¿Ya has sentido exactamente lo mismo que yo?

- Sé que es necesario porque si no lo dejas ir jamás vas a recuperarte.

- No se cómo puedes estar tan segura de lo que necesito.

- Lo que necesitas es una dosis de realidad. Sé que estas muy apegada a tu vida en internet. Pero estas enfrentándote a algo que te empuja a liberarte de ellos.

- No entiendo de que hablas.

- Blaine tiene una vida Rachel – dijo Mercedes haciendo que una daga atravesara el pecho de su amiga – Blaine hizo su vida allá. Y no es justo que tu estés aquí esperándolo mientras ves como la tuya se pasa de largo.

Rachel miro entonces el monitor y por primera vez comenzó a analizar lo que su amiga decía.

- Tal vez internet te ayude a conseguir amistades. Tal vez te ayude a sentirte mejor. Pero tienes que recordar que tienes otra vida aquí afuera. Y que si te quedas atrapado en internet vas a perder la vida que se te ofrece. La vida que te puede hacer mejor.

La chica comenzó a soltar una lágrima lentamente por su mejilla mientras ponía la mano en el touchpad.

- Yo lo amaba – dijo mirando a su amiga.

- Lo sé – respondió Mercedes. – lo que tuvieron era hermoso. Pero es hora de que ambos avancen.

Rachel tomo aire de nuevo y lentamente dio click a la opción que su amiga le había indicado. Y así, en tan solo un par de segundos. El perfil de Blaine Anderson no estaba más en la lista de amigos de Rachel.

Una brisa de aire llego al lugar amenizando el ambiente. Y fue después de esa brisa que Mercedes abrazo a su amiga para después besarla en la frente.

- Ahora tienes que cantar con Finn. Ese es el segundo paso.

- No creo que pueda – respondió Rachel.

- Solo llámalo y acepta. Recuerda que tienes que seguir con tu vida y ese chico guapo parece un buen camino para hacerlo.

- No entiendes. Le tengo miedo a cantar.

- Pero amabas hacerlo.

- Es una larga historia. Y en realidad no puedo.

En ese momento Rachel comenzó a escribir un texto a Finn diciéndole que no podría cantar con él.

Mercedes agacho la cabeza y mientras ambas se ponían de pie guardando sus cosas, miraba a su amiga con ojos confundidos.

- El miedo es otra piedra que tienes que quitar del camino para seguir avanzando Rachel – dijo Mercedes mientras se despedía – pero esta tienes que moverla tu sola. Piensa bien lo que haces y reflexiónalo. La competencia es a las cuatro.

La chica se quedo ahí parada mientras pensaba con claridad lo que su amiga le había dicho. ¿Era hora de superar ese miedo? La verdad era que Rachel se aterraba con tan solo pensar en repetir aquel horrible día. Pero Finn era una persona que se merecía el intento. Ahora todo dependía de ella.

Y mientras tanto en Londres, Blaine estaba en la barra del hotel que su familia había rentado para ellos y para los invitados después de la recepción de la boda de Cooper. Ya que el fondo se había pagado por adelantado. Ahora todos los invitados se tendrían que quedar en el lugar para no desperdiciar el dinero invertido.

Blaine estaba solitario mientras pensaba en lo que su hermano le había dicho antes de huir, acompañado de un pequeño vaso con whisky.

Era como si se hubiera topado con un camino en forma de Y. Tenía dos opciones completamente distintas. Y solo un anillo dentro del bolsillo.

Creía que Rachel era el amor de su vida, hasta que estuvo lejos de ella. En aquel momento, según lo que Quinn le contaba en cada visita, la chica se había convertido en alguien completamente diferente. Alguien que era infiel. Alguien a quien no le importaba su relación. Alguien que había seguido con su vida.

Y por otra parte. Quinn, la mejor amiga del chico que lo había acompañado siempre. Parecía ser cada vez más la persona que Blaine siempre había anhelado. Ahora no solo era su persona de confianza, su confidente, su acompañante de risas y recuerdos. Ahora era una mujer atractiva para él y una mujer con la cual estaría dispuesto a pasar el resto de sus días.

Pero ambos sentimientos tenían la misma intensidad. Ambos tenían las mismas oportunidades. Y por lo tanto, ambos tenían que tener las mismas oportunidades.

Fue entonces que Blaine giro la cabeza y vio un pequeño computador que usaba el barman mientras estaba en su descanso. Sus ojos se abrieron y rápidamente dejo a un lado su vaso.

- Disculpa – dijo Blaine a aquel hombre - ¿Tu computadora tiene internet?

- Si – respondió aquel hombre – aquí esta – dijo después señalando el Pen Drive que le daba la señal.

- Se que tal vez estés algo ocupado pero, ¿Podrías prestármela solo por un momento? te juro que no tomara más de cinco minutos.

- Seguro – respondió aquel chico entregándole el aparato a Blaine.

En aquel momento el pulso del chico se puso acelerado. Solamente tenía unos minutos para escribirle a Rachel lo que sentía. Y darle una oportunidad de volver a la contienda.

Sus adentros le pedían hacerlo rápido. Pues en realidad extrañaba demasiado a esa chica.

Y fue así, que en un par de minutos, el corazón del chico se rompió en mil pedazos.

Rachel lo había eliminado.

Era oficial ahora. Blaine ya no tenía espacio en la vida de aquella chica a la que una vez amo. Ella había continuado con su vida normal. Y ahora Blaine estaba rezagado en los recuerdos.

Al principio se sintió tonto. Después se sintió enojado por verificar todo lo que su amiga le había contado. Y por último, al recordar a su amiga, se sintió aliviado de saber finalmente que camino debía tomar.

El chico devolvió el computador y avanzo hacia su vaso para tomarse lo que había quedado de un solo golpe. Después comenzó a subir las escaleras.

{Heartlines – Florence and The Machine}

El chico llego hasta el piso de arriba y vio a Quinn en el pasillo principal de pie frente a la puerta de su habitación.

La chica sonrió al verlo mientras Blaine no decía nada, y sentía su corazón palpitar cada vez más rápido.

Ella se veía radiante. Y era algo que Blaine no podía evitar notar desde el día en que la conoció.

Quinn se quedo inmóvil mientras Blaine caminaba hacia ella con un paso que se hacía cada vez más rápido. Y vio por primera vez en el chico, una mirada que desconocía.

Ella no tenia duda de que fuera el hombre a quien amaba. Y supo por este mismo modo que Blaine la miraba de una manera diferente. Desde aquel momento que habían tenido en la capilla un poco más temprano.

Blaine llego hasta donde estaba y se puso de pie frente a ella mirándola con atención.

- Pensé que… - dijo Quinn siendo interrumpida.

El chico deslizo rápidamente sus manos hacia el cuello de su acompañante y se abalanzo hacia ella para comenzar a besarla apasionadamente.

Sin dudarlo Quinn comenzó a abrazarlo respondiendo las caricias mientras lo besaba con la misma intensidad.

Él la recargo contra la pared mientras la chica deslizaba su mano por el pecho de Blaine.

En tan solo un momento ambos se miraron fijamente y supieron lo que estaba a punto de pasar. Sus miradas se penetraron mutuamente y después sus labios volvieron a tocarse. El rose de sus manos creó una sensación de cariño en aquel lugar. El cual después fue mezclado con deseo, afecto e incluso lujuria.

Era una situación imposible de predecir. Pues ni si quiera la misma Quinn se lo había imaginado. Pero ahora estaba ocurriendo. Y ambos estaban dispuestos a responder.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y después se cerró bruscamente por la misma pareja que se había demostrado su amor en el pasillo.

Sin hablar ambos siguieron besándose sin control dentro de aquella habitación. Y así mientras el sol se escondía. Las dudas de Blaine lo hacían también.

Lauren había viajado ya un día completo rumbo a California. Se la había pasado toda la noche en las paradas de autobuses buscando a su amiga con la ayuda de una fotografía, y también había preguntado en las estaciones de policía si alguien la había visto vagar por los lugares.

Lauren sabia que el camino a California, en especial a Los Ángeles, no tenía muchas rutas alternas, por lo tanto, si a su amiga nada la había detenido para llegar, ella estaría en la ciudad Californiana y sería más fácil encontrarla ahí.

Su plan consistía en contactar a Emma o a Will al llegar a la ciudad y entonces con su ayuda comenzar a buscarla, para después ayudarla a regresar a casa.

La chica había pensado en quedarse por la noche en un hotel de paso mientras hacia su última parada en Nevada. Después de dormir un poco y comer algo al amanecer, emprendería su último viaje en tren hasta California.

La estación estaba prácticamente repleta de personas que llegaban con maletines y con grandes mochilas de excursionistas las cuales le indicaban a Lauren que muchas de las personas en el lugar estaban solo de paso al igual que ella. Por alguna extraña razón esta sensación de no ser la única en el lugar que estaba desorientada la hizo sentir algo mejor, y un poco menos asustada. Ella también pensaba a menudo en lo que le había dicho a su madre y en la larga charla que le esperaría en regresar, pero eventualmente hacia que el tema saliera rápido de su cabeza, para no bloquear con todas estas cuestiones el objetivo principal en la travesía que la chica había emprendido.

Justo estaba a punto de dejar la estación para tomar un taxi hacia el centro de la ciudad cuando una pequeña cabellera rubia la detuvo. La miro a lo lejos y por alguna razón en su interior, una voz comenzó a rogarle que se acercara.

Al llegar a estar a solo unos pasos de aquella chica sentada en una banca, acompañada de una mujer de avanzada edad, delatada por su cabello color gris, Lauren miro con atención para cerciorarse de que no estaba haciendo nada incorrecto.

- ¿Becky? – pregunto nerviosa de ser vista como una loca, con una voz que apenas logro escucharse entre todo el bullicio de aquel lugar.

Fue entonces que la chica de espaldas sentada en aquella banca frente a Lauren giro la cabeza dejándole saber a ella que había hecho lo correcto al no irse y seguir sus instintos. Becky la miro con atención y sin poder reconocerla solamente le dio una mirada de confusión.

- ¿La conoces? – pregunto la mujer que acompañaba a Becky poniéndose de pie de inmediato al notar la presencia de Lauren.

- Si, algo así – respondió ella.

Becky se quedo callada tratando de reconocerla o al menos recordar en qué lugar la pudo haber visto antes.

- Hola, mucho gusto – respondió aquella mujer sonando aliviada – me alegra mucho que finalmente hayamos encontrado a alguien que la conociera. Encontré a Becky ayer varada en una estación de autobuses a dos ciudades de aquí. La lleve a mi casa porque me dijo que tenía hambre y ya no tenía dinero para comprar nada. Después supe que se había escapado de su casa y aunque ella se negó al principio, después acordó ayudarme a encontrar su casa para poder regresarla. ¿Eres su hermana?

- Su amiga. Y le agradezco mucho lo que hizo. Sus padres están muy preocupados.

- Bueno, me alegra haber podido ayudar – dijo aquella mujer despidiéndose cortésmente de Lauren.

- Disculpe, solo tengo una pregunta.

- Claro, dime – respondió aquella mujer mientras se daba la vuelta para escuchar.

- ¿A dónde le dijo que iba?

- Me dijo que su casa estaba en Los Ángeles, íbamos a tomar un autobús hacia allá en unos minutos.

En ese momento la mujer saco de su bolso dos boletos de autobús y con amabilidad y una gran sonrisa se los entrego a Lauren en la mano.

- Yo ya no voy a necesitarlos. Puedes usarlos querida, no hay problema.

Lauren sonrió al notar que después de todo lo que había pasado, Becky no se había rendido en encontrar a Richard. Y ahora Lauren, en lugar de sentirse inmensamente enojada o frustrada, estaba orgullosa de que una chica tan pequeña y en su condición, tuviera más valor que cualquier otra persona que ella hubiera conocido antes.

- Gracias – respondió Lauren avanzando hacia Becky.

En aquel momento la chica rubia con anteojos miro a Lauren confundida mientras seguía tratando de recordarla.

- Hola – dijo Lauren con una sonrisa en la boca.

- Hola – respondió Becky algo dudosa mientras se arreglaba la pequeña mochila que tenia colgada a los hombros. - ¿Quién eres?

La chica trago saliva y mientras un nudo en su garganta comenzaba a formarse, pensaba en las palabras correctas para decirle a su amiga la verdad.

- Es una historia algo complicada – respondió Lauren.

- Lo siento, pero es que en realidad, no puedo recordar quién eres. Dijiste que eras mi amiga y que conocías a mis padres, pero, no me acuerdo de ti.

- Si me conoces Becky – dijo Lauren mientras acariciaba el cabello de la chica frente a ella – es solo que no sabias como me veo en realidad.

- No entiendo.

Lauren hizo una pausa y mientras la verdad se acercaba cada vez más rápido, ella trataba de convencerse de que esto era lo correcto.

- Soy Lauren – dijo finalmente.

Becky se quedo en silencio mientras abría los ojos a causa de la impresión.

- Sé que no me parezco en nada a las fotografías, pero eso es porque la chica a la que habías visto, no soy yo. Esta soy yo. No soy delgada, no soy bonita, no tengo un perfecto cabello. Pero… soy tu amiga. Soy la misma chica con la que hablas todas las noches, y soy la misma chica que haría lo que fuera por mantenerte a salvo.

Fue entonces que después de mirarla por otro minuto más, Becky sonrió y con lentitud y cariño comenzó a acariciar la cara de Lauren suavemente.

- Eres hermosa – dijo la chica rubia haciendo que Lauren sacara una lagrima corriendo por sus mejillas acompañada de una gran sonrisa.

Después de decirlo ambas se abrazaron fuertemente mientras Lauren desahogaba todo lo que estaba sintiendo, y se había reprimido por tantos meses.

Cuando el abrazo termino las dos se miraron con una sonrisa y se pusieron de pie.

- ¿En serio crees que sea lo mejor volver a casa? – pregunto Becky sonando desanimada.

Lauren comenzó a pensar en lo que tenía que hacer, y después de reflexionar su respuesta por un breve momento, le dio a su amiga una buena noticia.

- Tu madre puede recogerte en California. Vamos a ver a Richard – respondió Lauren tomándola de la mano.

Las dos chicas comenzaron a caminar al ver que el autobús hacia Los Ángeles había llegado a la estación. Y mientras Becky respiraba aliviada de haber encontrado a su amiga, Lauren lo hacía porque sus sentimientos afligidos finalmente habían sido liberados.

Brittany creía estar lista para decirle la verdad a Nick. Se había puesto una de las blusas bonitas que su madre le había dejado en una maleta junto a su cama de hospital. Y con ayuda de una de las enfermeras que se había hecho su amiga, la chica se había puesto un poco de maquillaje para no dar una impresión tan impactante.

Cuando Nick se conecto los nervios comenzaron a llegar y lentamente Brittany se sentó en la cama para poder lograr una mejor toma en la cámara.

- Hola preciosa – la saludo el chico de inmediato.

- Hola – respondió ella acompañada de un icono alegre.

- ¿Estás lista para nuestra primera cita?

- Por supuesto – respondió ella mientras tragaba saliva.

En aquel momento en la casa de Nick, su amigo Jeff toco el timbre de la casa y de inmediato la madre del chico lo dejo pasar. Jeff comenzó a subir las escaleras hacia la habitación y toco la puerta del dormitorio de su amigo esperando que le abrieran.

Al escuchar la voz de Jeff, Nick supo que sería complicado deshacerse de él.

- Hey, Jeff esta aquí – dijo Nick a Brittany por el chat – dame solo unos minutos para deshacerme de él ¿Está bien?, voy a dejar la cámara encendida para que vaya más rápido.

En aquel momento Nick encendió la cámara haciendo que Brittany pudiera escuchar la voz del amigo de Nick en la puerta y se riera un poco al lograr captar sus graciosas suplicas. La chica no encendió su cámara así que nadie en el otro lado del monito podía verla aun.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo Nick al abrir la puerta de la habitación.

- Es la mitad de la tarde, me quede sin dinero y tengo hambre.

- Mi casa no es un comedor público.

- Bueno pero yo soy tu mejor amigo, y en las leyes de los mejores amigos está estipulado que si alguno pasa hambre el otro tiene que brindarle lo necesario para impedirlo.

- Estas muy mal.

- Esta en las leyes. No puedes ir contra ellas, para eso son creadas Nicky. Hay que respetarlas.

- ¿Por qué no fuiste solo a la cocina – pregunto Nick mientras entraba al baño de su habitación para arreglarse el cabello y lucir bien frente a su novia.

- Porque antes de comer, tenía que decirte algo. Algo importante.

- No me importa que hayan lanzado un nuevo juego de Halo. Ya te dije que me frustra ver a tantas personas morir sin si quiera un medico cerca. Por eso mismo no veo películas de ciencia ficción.

- No, no es nada como eso. – respondió Jeff mientras se tiraba en la cama del chico. – es algo mucho mejor.

- Te escucho – respondió Nick.

- Bueno, es solo que mi primo acaba de ser admitido como un interno en una de las oficinas administrativas principales de Harvard y al parecer podemos hacer que entres más fácilmente – cuando Jeff dijo esto la cara de Brittany cambio de inmediato – y tal vez así podrías dejar de lado este estúpido proyecto de Redes Sociales que tanto odias y finalmente salir de ese condenado grupo. Ya no tendrías que fingir que haces amigos y te librarías de esas personas.

Nick salió con la cara completamente pálida de la habitación y rápidamente se abalanzó hacia la computadora de su cama haciendo que Jeff lo mirara desconcertado.

Aunque trato de explicarle a la chica que estaba escuchando del otro lado, que aquellas palabras estaban completamente erradas, sus intentos fueron infructuosos.

Ella se había desconectado y unos minutos después, lo había eliminado de su lista de amigos.

La competencia anual de talentos de la escuela de Rachel había comenzado. La mayoría de los concursantes que pasaban a presentar sus números en realidad parecían sacados de una pésima versión de America's Got Talent.

El mejor concursante hasta el momento había sido un pianista que había hecho una presentación de canciones de su autoría, dándonos piezas de su repertorio en el cual, la más corta duraba cerca de diez minutos.

Había solamente cincuenta personas en aquel auditorio con capacidad para mil. Y la mitad de ellas eran las madres de los concursantes que parecían estar presenciando a sus hijos en la final del American Idol.

Cuando el juez llamo a Finn Hudson al escenario, un reflector gigante apunto a aquel chico haciendo que tragara saliva y se encorvara un poco.

Rachel y Mercedes lo miraban desde detrás del escenario, mientras la segunda trataba de convencer a su amiga de salir y cantar con él.

- Buenas tardes señor Hudson – dijo el juez de la competencia.

- Buenas noches… tardes. Lo siento, estoy algo… nervioso – dijo el chico haciendo que personas de la primera fila comenzaran a reír.

- Fabuloso – dijo aquel profesor haciéndola de juez algo cansado de estar sentado en su silla por más de tres horas.

Rachel miro la cara pálida de Finn, mientras sus recuerdos le hacían volver a ese terrible momento en el cual la chica se había envuelto unos años atrás.

- Voy a cantar Faithfully de Journey – dijo Finn con la voz algo quebrada.

- Lo que sea – respondió el juez.

Finn comenzó a caminar por el escenario mientras tomaba su guitarra y la conectaba en el amplificador. Debido a lo nervios el chico conecto mal el instrumento, causando de esta manera un ruido potente que dejo aturdidos a todos en el lugar. Rápidamente Finn desconecto la guitarra y riendo nervioso la conecto correctamente esta vez.

El chico camino hacia el micrófono mirando como el juez movía la cabeza y como las personas en el escenario se secreteaban cosas mientras lo miraban con crueldad y burla.

En medio del sudor y las respiraciones, él comenzó a tocar la melodía de la canción haciendo que Rachel tomara una decisión.

- Al diablo, dame un micrófono – dijo Rachel a uno de los chicos del sonido.

"Highway Run, into the midnight sun, wheels go round and round, you're on my mind" – canto Finn mientras luchaba por tener una voz adecuada.

En aquel momento. Mientras todos lo miraban con desprecio, una voz salió desde uno de los costados del escenario.

"Reastless hearts, sleep alone tonight, sending all my love, along the wire" – canto Rachel mientras Finn giraba rápidamente su cabeza hacia ella.

Ambos comenzaron a cantar la siguiente estrofa mientras las personas comenzaban a poner mas atención.

Fue entonces que el relfector apunto a Rachel justo después de comenzar el primer coro y la chica no pudo evitar traer al presente aquella luz de la cámara que la hizo aterrarse por primera vez en aquel concurso.

Sus manos comenzaron a ponerse frías, y sus latidos comenzaron a acelerarse. Pero en aquel momento, mientras todas esas imágenes llegaban a su cabeza. La chica hizo algo que logro salvarla. Giro la cabeza hacia Finn y notando su sonrisa, supo que podía continuar.

La canción siguió por varios minutos hasta llegar a una de las partes con las notas mas altas. Obviamente Finn no podría lograrlas por su timbre. Así que esta competencia recaía solo en Rachel.

Ella volvió a mirar a su acompañante y después de tomar valor comenzó a cantarlas dejando a todos, incluyendo a Mercedes, completamente asombrados por su increíble voz.

"Im Still Yours" – cantaba la chica mientras todos la miraban impactados.

"Im Still Yours… Faithfully" – cantaron ambos terminando con la canción.

De inmediato una ovación de pie acompaño la melodía mientras Mercedes aplaudía desde detrás del escenario.

Finn abrazo a Rachel fuertemente y la cargo con cariño a causa de la alegría. Ambos se miraron sabiendo que se habían ayudado a vencer el miedo. Pues en todos los casos es siempre mejor, vencerlo acompañado. Y un amigo de verdad es la perfecta compañía para lograrlo.

Cerca de la medianoche de aquel día Lauren y Becky llegaron al hospital en donde estaba Will internado, siguiendo las indicaciones de Emma.

Becky se abalanzo hacia Richard y lo abrazo con fuerza, mientras el ignoraba el dolor que le causaban sus heridas por abrazar de la misma manera a aquella persona que había cambiado su vida.

Lauren se limito a verlos desde la puerta, sabiendo que le debía una explicación a Richard. Pero al mismo tiempo aliviada, al darse cuenta que si había una persona que la pudiera ayudar con su inseguridad. Sería sin duda aquel hombre sobre la cama.

Al otro lado del mundo. Justo unas horas antes del amanecer. Blaine estaba sentado en el jardín de aquel lujoso lugar, esperando a que los rayos del sol salieran de una manera más intensa, y le pudieran ayudar a ver con claridad el panorama.

Quinn bajo las escaleras y al verlo en el jardín salió y se sentó a su lado. Recostó su cabeza en su hombro y el estiro su brazo para abrazarla.

- Nunca imagine que terminaríamos así – dijo Blaine con una sonrisa apenada mirando a la chica rubia a su lado.

- En realidad yo siempre lo supe. Viví enamorada de ti por un largo tiempo. Y siempre espere que me correspondieras. – dijo ella

Blaine la miro con ternura y en aquel momento convencido de una ola de emociones que lo golpearon, beso a Quinn nuevamente.

- Aun no puedo creer que hayan pasado tantas cosas en tan solo dos días.

- Es algo increíble. – respondió él.

- Lo es – dijo Quinn tomando la mano del chico.

- ¿Sabes?, antes de irse Cooper me dijo algo. Algo que me hizo pensar.

- ¿Qué fue eso?

- Me dijo que no me dejara manipular por mi familia.

- Bueno, lo apoyo en eso. Tienes que tomar tus propias decisiones.

- Si, lo sé. Pero, en realidad no fue eso lo que me puso a pensar.

- ¿Qué más dijo Cop Cop? – pregunto Quinn llamando a su hermano por el apodo que lo reconocía.

Blaine volvió a clavar sus ojos en los de su acompañante para responder.

- Dijo que eligiera a una chica especial. Que me amara incondicionalmente – al decirlo Quinn lo miro con ternura. – alguien que estuviera conmigo siempre.

Y en aquel momento. Justo cuando Blaine iba a buscar la caja del anillo, solo para asegurarse que seguía ahí. Dicha caja se cayó de su abrigo y Quinn fue quien la levanto.

La chica la abrió de inmediato y pudo ver el gran diamante incrustado en aquella bella sortija de compromiso.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio y se lanzaron una mirada fija.

- Si – respondió Quinn de repente haciendo que Blaine se confundiera – quiero casarme contigo.

Blaine se quedo helado. No supo que decir. No supo para nada que hacer en aquel momento.

Y así mientras la chica se acercaba para besarlo con alegría una vez más. La cabeza de Blaine estaba a punto de explotar.


	9. Los fugitivos DOBLE EPISODIO

CONNECTED

CAPITULO 9 (EPISODIO ESPECIAL DOBLE)

LOS FUGITIVOS

La vida da demasiadas vueltas, como para prevenirlas o al menos prepararse para ellas.

Los cambios siempre pasan cuando menos te lo esperas. Donde menos te lo esperas. Y con quien menos lo anticipas.

Hace un par de años. Si alguien me hubiera dicho que estaría en el lugar en donde estoy, pasando todo lo que me estaba ocurriendo, jamás lo habría creído.

Una decepción amorosa tal vez no es algo muy descabellado. Pero eran demasiadas las cosas que habían ocurrido en el último año, y sobre todo, en los últimos meses.

Si me hubieras preguntado hace dos años cual era mi mayor expectativa para antes de que me graduara de preparatoria, con seguridad te habría dicho que ir a la universidad, y lograr una carrera exitosa, eran mi meta a alcanzar. Pero ahora, cosas tan importantes para mí como esas, parecían solo ideas infantiles, y no se comparaban con lo que mas anhelaba en estos momentos.

No sabía con seguridad lo que el destino me deparaba, pues aunque tratemos de hacernos creer que hay maneras de ver nuestro futuro, y a veces predecir lo que nos pasara y como van a resultar las cosas. La verdad es que el camino por el que andamos es demasiado incierto como para ser descifrado, y ahora más que nunca, había mucha neblina frente a mí.

- La corte llama a Rachel Barbra Berry al estrado – dijo el fiscal sentado frente a mí haciendo que la piel se me helara de repente.

Gire la cabeza y vi rostros que jamás antes había contemplado. Pero eran rostros a los cuales conocía de una manera inexplicable a la perfección.

Mis tacones hicieron un ruido imponente en la habitación, así que trate de acelerar el paso. Estaba tan nerviosa de lo que podía pasar, que mi cabeza ahora solo se enfocaba en hacer las cosas bien, y no dejar que nada se interpusiera en mi camino para lograrlo.

Cuando me senté en aquel recinto resguardado por oficiales detrás, lo único en lo que pensé fue en una de aquellas tardes típicas en el grupo.

Todos conectados, hablando sobre un tema en particular, riendo al contar nuestras anécdotas, y recibiendo consejos de personas a las cuales admirábamos de una manera correcta y sustentable.

Es cierto. Tal vez no puedes ver el futuro. Tal vez no puedes cambiarlo. Pero hay algo que queda en tus manos, y marca una pauta en el recorrido por el que transitas.

Siguiendo la ruta guiándote por tu cerebro te llevara más rápido y más seguro al lugar a donde quieres llegar. Si usas tu corazón como la brújula principal, podrías perderte en caminos inciertos y peligrosos, de los cuales tal vez nunca saldrías. Pero al contrario si usas como guía ambos de estos elementos, el transcurso no será más que placentero.

Era hora de decidir como tomar esta decisión. Ahí sentada en la silla, con todos mirándome y esperando a que hablara, solamente había una salida.

Mire los ojos del hombre acusado al otro lado de la sala, y mientras él me sonreía para tranquilizarme, yo supe exactamente lo que tenía que hacer.

Hablar con la cabeza en aquellos momentos no me ayudaría en nada. Pues en los últimos dos años había caminado siguiendo solo la voz del corazón y ahora estaba en donde estaba debido a eso. Y aunque el ignorar mi razonamiento y seguir solo mis emociones, me llevaron a lugares a los cuales nunca en la vida creí llegar. Al ver a todos mis amigos sentados frente a mí, y al recordar todo lo que habíamos pasado juntos, tuve la completa seguridad, de que estaba en el lugar correcto.

CONNECTED

2 DÍAS ANTES

La madre de Nick subió las escaleras hacia la habitación de su hijo, con una pequeña bandeja que tenia leche y galletas sobre ella.

Para las madres es difícil dejar que sus hijos vayan hacia otros caminos, y darles la independencia que deberían. A como dé lugar, siempre tratan de retenernos a su lado, y por mas que les insistamos con señales de nuestra madurez, que ya no somos unos niños, ellas nunca dejaran de vernos como aquellas pequeñas personas que jalaban de su vestido cada vez que tenían miedo.

Para la señora Duval era difícil asimilar que en unos meses su pequeño se iría de casa para vivir en la gran ciudad universitaria a la cual estaba tratando de entrar. Una parte de ella se sentía orgullosa de que su hijo fuera un finalista entre cientos de personas, pero por otro lado, algunas veces la culpa llegaba a su cabeza, cuando por un momento, y solo por un par de segundos, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que su hijo no fuera aceptado para así tenerlo al menos un año más.

Ella abrió la puerta y se encontró con un par de pies saliendo de aquel cobertor gigante con el que su hijo dormía, y a un cuerpo completamente cubierto por dicho cobertor, del cual solamente se podían ver pocas partes.

Recordó entonces cuando su hijo era pequeño, y ella tenía que entrar a mitad de la noche a su habitación para girar su cuerpo pues nunca había podido quedarse quieto mientras dormía, y sus pies siempre terminaban en sus almohadas ocupando el lugar reservado para su cabeza.

La nostalgia entro a ella y se sentó lentamente al pie de la cama para contemplarlo por unos minutos.

Se tapo la boca para no despertarlo con el ruido que su llanto comenzaba a causar. Comenzó a acariciar sus pies, y de pronto un movimiento de impresión le hizo saber que estaba finalmente despierto.

- Siento despertarte – sé que es muy temprano – dijo ella mientras seguía acariciándolo a través de la almohada. – y siento que despiertes y lo primero que veas es a tu madre llorando – continuaba diciendo mientras su voz se veía interrumpida por su llanto.

No había respuesta por parte de él, lo cual le daba pie a la madre de seguir hablando y desahogándose mientras podía. Parecía que finalmente su hijo tenía la disposición de escucharla, y tenía que aprovechar una oportunidad como esta.

- Pasaron ya diecinueve años y a veces siento que no estoy lista para dejarte ir. Solo necesito que me digas que vas a regresar los días que puedas Nick. Solo necesito escuchar de ti que vas a volver, y que no me vas a dejar aquí abandonada. Que no me vas a olvidar. Es lo único que necesito escuchar.

Una vez más la respuesta del chico no se hizo escuchar y su madre guardo un poco de silencio para seguir pensando.

- ¿Recuerdas cuando eras niño y venia todas las mañanas a despertarte haciéndote cosquillas o cantándote una canción?

El chico se quedo en silencio y fue entonces que al recordar esos bellos días, las lagrimas en las mejillas de su madre comenzaron a secarse.

- ¿Ah así que no lo recuerdas? – dijo ella preparando sus manos para comenzar con las cosquillas, bien, bien, vamos a hacer que lo recuerdes.

Y entonces su madre puso su mano en su estomago, y después comenzó a darse pequeños pellizcos en el trasero para hacerlo reír y despertar.

Fue entonces que Jeff salió de entre las sabanas y su madre pego un grito de golpe y se puso de pie con la mano sobre la boca a causa de la impresión.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto ella aun asustada y apenada.

- Nick me dejo quedarme….

- ¿Y Donde rayos esta él?

Y en aquellos momentos, Nick se preparaba para salir de la estación de autobuses hacia California, con solo una mochila en los hombros, y algunos ahorros que había estado guardando para sus gastos universitarios en el bolsillo izquierdo de sus jeans color azul.

Su teléfono comenzó a vibrar, y al ver el número de su casa en su identificador, supo que su amigo no había hecho un buen trabajo como distractor.

- Nicolas Duval, vuelve en este momento a la casa – dijo su madre antes de que el chico pudiera decir algo después de contestar.

- No puedo mamá, esto es algo que tengo que hacer.

- ¿Ir a California? ¿Por una chica a la que ni si quiera conoces?

- Una chica a la que amo – respondió el joven.

- Hablas como todo un demente. Por favor regresa a casa antes de que me obligues a ir por ti.

- Ya no soy más un niño mamá. Además mi autobús está a punto de irse. Lo siento pero te veré en unos días.

- Nick no te atrevas a colgar – amenazo la mujer.

- En serio madre, tengo que irme.

- Yo crie a un buen joven Nick.

- Y por eso mismo estoy haciendo esto. Tengo que enmendar un error. No espero que lo entiendas, pero sé que es lo correcto.

En aquel momento su madre se quedo sin palabras y después la llamada se termino.

Mientras tanto, Nick tomaba la mochila que tenía recargada en la pared y se la ponía encima para subir al autobús que estaba a punto de irse.

Hace unos días Jeff había dicho algo indebido frente a Brittany y ella había quedado devastada al escucharlo. Tanto que había eliminado a Nick de sus amigos en Facebook, y se rehusaba a contestar sus llamadas.

La única manera de arreglar las cosas con ella era ir hasta California y hacerlo cara a cara. ¿Había riesgos en tomar esta decisión? Claro que los había. Pero ella se había convertido en alguien tan importante para Nick que valía la pena correr dichos riesgos.

Las entregas de los proyectos de Harvard eran unas semanas adelante. Así que Nick llevaba en la mochila su proyecto terminado, esperando que pudiera desviarse a Harvard si el tiempo no le era fiel, y también, para mostrarle a Brittany la realidad sobre su vida, y poder confesarle, solo la verdad que la chica se merecía.

Mientras las ruedas del autobús comenzaron a arrancar por alguna razón Nick sintió miedo. Peor después, al imaginar cómo sería tener a la chica de sus sueños entre sus brazos solo por un par de días. El horizonte parecía más soleado, que sombrío.

Londres se había vuelto todo un tornado de emociones para Blaine. Sus padres habían tramitado una suspensión de una semana en el internado y ahora Blaine había regresado a casa para conversar con su familia sobre sus supuestos planes de matrimonio.

El semestre estaba a punto de terminar, y por lo menos el chico tenía en la cabeza la satisfacción de haber sobrevivido a sus primeros seis meses en el grupo.

Pensó entonces en la ironía que el tiempo había creado para él. Los primeros meses se había pasando todos los días imaginando como seria cuando este día llegara. Como correría directo a su computador cuando finalmente estuviera en casa, y vería una vez más el rostro de Rachel en el monitor, para enamorarse aun más de ella.

Pero ahora nada era como eso. Blaine ni si quiera tenia animo de acercarse a aquel aparato, y su cabeza estaba a solo unos momentos de explotar.

Su amigo Rory lo había acompañado, debido a que Blaine les pidió a sus padres un permiso para su compañero también. Sabía que los siguientes días serian completamente tormentosos y que necesitaría ayuda en ellos.

Blaine ni si quiera tenia la edad apropiada para casarse. Dieciocho años no es ni si quiera una edad cercana para esa clase de compromisos, pero gracias a que Quinn había tomado como en serio, lo que el chico por alguna razón del destino dijo sin medir las consecuencias, estaban ambos envuelto en este teatro organizado por los Anderson, y sin una salida trasera que pudiera ayudarlos a huir.

El chico también estaba algo desconcertado por la actitud de su ahora novia en todo este alboroto. Ella parecía más entusiasmada que dudosa, y era como si Blaine se hubiera dado cuenta de que la persona que estuvo acompañándolo toda la vida, había solo esperado el momento indicado, para salir a la batalla y quedarse con el por siempre.

- Somos demasiado jóvenes – dijo Blaine mientras su Abuelo, su madre y su padre lo habían encerrado con ellos en el despacho de la casa.

- Tonterías, tienes la edad perfecta – replicaba su madre mientras sus ojos seguían clavados en un Blackberry color negro, como su corazón. – cuando yo me case con tu padre tenía tan solo diecinueve. Y el veintidós.

- Veinte es la edad perfecta para casarte. Tienes todo en su lugar… si sabes a que me refiero – dijo el abuelo de Blaine haciendo que su nieto lo mirara cohibido.

- Tengo dieciocho. Y en verdad todo esto es una completa locura.

- ¿Eres Gay? – pregunto su padre.

- No.

- ¿Te gustan las chicas?

- Si.

- Sus piernas, su busto, ya sabes…

- Por favor detente – rogo Blaine.

- Entonces no hay ningún problema. Quinn es una chica muy bonita y viene de buena familia. Eventualmente tenias que casarte con alguien.

- ¿Qué hay de la universidad?

- No tienes de que preocuparte – respondió su abuelo. – mis contactos en Oxford están dispuestos a ayudarme para hacerte entrar unos meses después de que comiencen las clases. Para que puedas ir tranquilo después de establecerte en tu propia casa.

- ¿espera que? Esto es una locura ¿Qué no lo ven? Vamos a vivir juntos y tan solo tenemos una semana de salir oficialmente.

- Se conocen de toda la vida, no seas dramático. No es como si te estuvieras casando con una completa extraña – dijo su madre alzando la mirada solo para verlo con burla.

- ¿Qué tal si me niego?

En aquel momento su abuelo se puso de pie con un movimiento brusco y rápido, haciendo que las tres personas en la habitación lo miraran con atención.

El hombre se acerco hasta Blaine, y sentándose a su lado comenzó a mirarlo fijamente.

- Después de lo que Cooper hizo pensé que no habría manera de recuperar la reputación y credibilidad que nuestra familia ha tenido en la ciudad desde hace años. Pero ahora se presenta esta oportunidad y no voy a dejar que una pequeña inseguridad o inquietud tuya, nos quite del camino para volver a poner a los Anderson en la línea más alta de la pirámide. Así que Blaine, solo tienes dos opciones. Vas a casarte con esa bella chica, o te irás al destierro como tu ingrato hermano, para no avergonzarnos más.

Blaine trago saliva y fue entonces que asintió con la cabeza lleno de tensión y miradas clavadas en su frente.

- Muy bien, llamare al organizador – dijo su madre mientras se sumergía una vez más a su singular aparato.

La mirada del chico comenzó a perderse en su reflejo propiciado por la ventana de enfrente, mientras Quinn escuchaba todo pegando su oreja detrás de la puerta.

- ¿Qué haces? – pregunto Rory haciendo que la chica se despegara de ella y saltara asustada.

- Nada, solo… esperaba a que salieran.

Rory la miro un momento algo confundido mientras ella sonreía tiernamente para distraerlo.

- ¿Y qué haces tú? – pregunto Quinn algo nerviosa.

- Vine a entregarle esto a Blaine – dijo Rory sacando de su bolsillo un sobre – acaba de llegar por correo para él.

Quinn miro el sobre algo extrañada y después extendió la mano.

- Yo se lo daré – dijo ella.

- ¿estás segura? Puedo esperar.

- Solo entrégamelo, yo lo hare.

Ambos tomaron fuertemente el sobre hasta que Quinn agrego fuerza y se lo arrebato.

- Como quieras – dijo Rory alejándose – solo asegúrate de que lo lea. Esta algo distraído últimamente y puede olvidarlo.

- Lo hare.

Después de decirlo el chico irlandés salió de la habitación y fue entonces que la rubia comenzó a romper el sobre para abrirlo, y ver el contenido mientras adoptaba una posición de espaldas, para que nadie la pudiera ver.

"Estimado Estudiante, la academia tiene la alegría de informarle que debido a sus altas calificaciones, tiene la oportunidad de tomar el curso de capacitación final de su ciclo escolar en nuestra sede de la ciudad de Nueva York." – decía el mensaje escrito con letras sobresalientes en aquel trozo de papel.

Blaine se había ganado la oportunidad que había anhelado tanto tiempo. Y ahora el nombre de Rachel resonaba en el lugar más fuerte que nunca.

Sin dudarlo ni un momento Quinn avanzo hacia la cocina con un paso acelerado y la hoja entre las manos, para después de arrugarla haciéndola bola, y luego lanzarla a un bote de basura para prenderle fuego.

Cuando la llama comenzó a ser agresiva la chica agrego agua y después miro solamente las cenizas de aquel documento, yaciendo en el fondo del recipiente.

Sabía que lo que había hecho era algo terrible. Y que si Blaine llegaba a saberlo podría jamás perdonarla. Pero también sabía que este tipo de cosas eran necesarias para mantenerlo a su lado, y tener el final feliz que siempre había anhelado. Y si algo había aprendido en todo el tiempo que espero detrás de la barrera para salir y pelear por Blaine, era que cuando finalmente llegara su turno, además de aprovecharlo, tenía que aferrarse para que nadie, ni si quiera el mismo chico al que amaba, se lo pudiera arrebatar.

Este, era uno de los tantos secretos que Quinn guardaría de Blaine para siempre. Esperando solo, que jamás salieran a la superficie.

Lauren abrió la puerta de su casa aun algo temerosa de ver a su madre con una gran escopeta esperándola sentada en el sofá de la estancia.

Sabía que jamás había desobedecido a su madre, y que escapar de casa sin si quiera contestar los cientos de llamadas que le habían hecho mientras estaba en California, no era para nada un buen camino para ganarse su afecto.

La madre de Lauren bajo las escaleras y se quedo un momento mirándola mientras ninguna de las dos decía nada.

La chica sabía que no estaba en posición para hacer más dramas frente a ella. y que tampoco era el perfecto para utilizar el clásico "hola mamá, ya llegue a casa"

No habría abrazos ni jubilo en su llegada. Pero al menos podía intentar todo lo que pudiera, para hacerla pacifica y no convertir su sala en una zona de guerra declarada.

Su madre torció la boca y se cruzo de brazos mientras ambas solamente se limitaban a mirarse con atención. Lauren bajo la mochila que tenía puesta, y después cerró la puerta a sus espaldas. Fue entonces que su madre comenzó a caminar y se alejo de ella yendo hacia la cocina.

Lauren le siguió el paso sabiendo que esto en realidad se había convertido en el campo de batalla.

- Lo siento ¿Está bien? – dijo la chica cuando amabas estuvieron en la cocina – no tienes porque ignorarme.

- Justo como lo hiciste tu los últimos siete días. No, claro que no. Eso no se hace.

- ¿En serio quieres mas peleas?

- Solo quiero que mi hija no se comporte como una completa loca y se vaya de la casa arriesgándose a que le pasen un sinfín de cosas. Ni si quiera contestabas mis llamadas Lauren.

- Mi amiga estaba en peligro. Dos de mis amigos de hecho.

- ¿Becky? Ese es su nombre ¿cierto?

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Bueno, como no sabía en dónde estabas, tuve que investigarlo por mi cuenta.

- ¿Entraste a mi computadora mamá?

- Era necesario – respondió la mujer mirándola firmemente.

- Eso es violación de la privacidad.

Su madre soltó una carcajada burlona.

- Es lo que hace una madre Lauren.

- Solo las malas.

- Solo las que sienten que sus hijos corren peligro, y que actúan como dementes.

- ¿Y qué encontraste madre? Dime. ¿Te enteraste de que en efecto, tengo una vida muy buena en internet? Que tengo amigos de verdad… que tengo personas que me quieren. Y que a diferencia de la vida real. Nadie me dice gorda o me señalan con insultos, y en verdad se toman la molestia de conocerme antes de juzgarme. ¿Es eso lo que encontraste? ¿Es eso lo que te molesta tanto?

- Encontré que mi hija confía demasiado en personas de las cuales no sabe nada, porque esta tan herida, que no puede ver el peligro que corre.

- ¿Ves la ironía en lo que dices? Sabes que estoy herida, pero aun así me ignoras la mayor parte del tiempo.

- Tú eres normal. ¡Muchas personas quisieran tener tu vida! Y tal vez no lo sepas pero todos tenemos problemas en la vida, y no por esa razón le damos nuestros teléfonos y direcciones a extraños.

- No soy una chica normal mamá – dijo Lauren con la voz entre cortada mientras su volumen se levantaba. – no soy Santana, no soy cualquiera de sus amigas. Yo soy una persona rezagada que solo trata de sentir la amistad de la manera que sea. Que solo quiere tener amigos. Que solo quiere sentirse querida.

- Como sea. Ya arregle todo.

Su madre comenzó a caminar hacia la sala mientras Lauren se quedaba de pie en la habitación sumamente desconcertada.

- ¿A qué te refieres con que ya lo arreglaste todo? – pregunto la chica mientras seguía la fría mujer delante de ella.

- Tu pequeño desastre. Todo esto ya está bajo control. Lo arreglamos los adultos como tenía que ser.

- No entiendo de lo que hablas.

- Llame a la madre de Becky, quien por cierto estaba también muy preocupada. Su teléfono aparecía en todos los periódicos, y fue sencillo contactarla.

- ¿Qué le dijiste?

- Solo la verdad. Que nuestras hijas corrían peligro y no podíamos quedarnos con los brazos cruzados.

- ¿De qué estás hablando?

- Ya lo veras Lauren – respondió su madre subiendo las escaleras para alejarse. – solo hice lo que era necesario.

Cuando Will abrió la puerta de su salón de clases al regresar finalmente del hospital con tan solo vendas en su cuerpo que secaban las heridas, se encontró con una pizarra llena de dibujos de bienvenida que sus alumnos habían hecho, y varias cartas pegadas en él que los mismos niños habían escrito para cuando regresara.

Su sonrisa se hizo notar de inmediato y mientras trataba de contener la alegría, todos los niños que lo habían visto entrar se abalanzaron sobre él para abrazarlo fuertemente.

Will respondió el abrazo con gestos de dolor por sus heridas pero también con suave palmadas en las espaldas de los chicos que estaban debajo de él, pues le alegraba ser recibido de esa manera.

- Déjenlo respirar niños – decía la maestra sustituta que observaba la escena desde su escritorio – el profesor tiene heridas y pueden lastimarlo.

Los niños obedecieron y lentamente fueron a sentarse en sus lugares mientras Will aun disfrutaba de su atento recibimiento aquel día de su regreso.

- Hola chicos. En verdad me alegra mucho verlos – decía Will mientras todos los niños sonreían.

- Han estando preguntando por usted desde el primer día en que falto. Créame que fue un gran trabajo hacerlos entender que no lo estaba reemplazando. Tiene soldados muy fieles señor Schuester.

- Me alegra saberlo. Al menos sabemos que aun existe algo de fidelidad en el mundo.

- Eso es cierto.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio mientras los niños seguían mirándolos esperando por hablar.

- Señor Schuester – dijo uno de los niños de la primera fila. – tenemos algunas preguntas para usted… ya que nadie quiso decirnos nada.

Will volvió a pintar una sonrisa esta vez provocada por las palabras del pequeño para después asentir con la cabeza.

- Vamos pregunten.

Los niños comenzaron con el interrogatorio.

- ¿Es cierto que su cuerpo salió volando veinticinco metros en el aire cuando choco?

- ¿Vio la luz cuando estuvo a punto de morir en el hospital?

- ¿Cómo es el cielo señor Schuester?

- ¿Hacia del baño en uno de esos recipientes para pipi que les dan en el hospital?

- ¿Qué se siente estar en coma?

- ¿Hay Mcdonals en el cielo?

- ¿Puedo ir al baño?

El profesor se quedo atónito por todas las preguntas mientras junto con la otra profesora trataban de contener la risa.

- Bien niños creo que el profesor tiene que ir a la dirección a llenar un par de formularios, pero estoy segura de que cuando regrese va a responder todas esas preguntas.

Will miro a la maestra sustituta con un gran agradecimiento después de que la mujer lo salvara diciendo eso.

En ese momento el hombre salió del aula aun riendo para sus adentros mientras tenia cuidado de no golpearse con alguno de los objetos que obstruían la puerta.

Y fue entonces, que su vista lo hizo observar algo que no se había esperado tan pronto. Su paso se detuvo y sus palabras desaparecieron de repente. Esta vez era él quien tenía un millón de preguntas. Pero al mismo tiempo ni un poco de fuerza para formularlas.

Emma lo miro desde el final del pasillo con las manos entrelazadas y los pies perfectamente unidos. Su aspecto cautivo al hombre desde que la había notado por primera vez parada en aquel lugar, lo cual ayudaba a que sus palabras siguieran negándose a salir.

- Escuche gritar tu nombre. No sabía que regresarías hoy – dijo Emma mientras Will se acercaba.

- ¿Te habría dado tiempo de escapar si te lo hubieran dicho? – pregunto Will al estar frente a ella.

- No lo creo – respondió ella fingiendo una sonrisa.

- ¿Cómo estas Emma?

- Es irónico decirlo sabiendo que eres tu quien casi muere. Pero estoy bien.

- Creo que tenemos una plática pendiente.

- ¿En serio?

- No creo que hayamos dicho todo aun.

- Pensé que había sido clara – respondió Emma rompiendo un poco más el corazón del profesor.

- Dijiste que no podías amarme. Solo quiero saber por qué no.

- ¿Quieres una explicación más concreta?

- Sé que no éramos los mejores amigos antes. Pero ahora nos enamoramos y esto no debe interferir en nuestro camino. Cometimos errores, pero tenemos la oportunidad de enmendarlos.

- Me mentiste por mucho tiempo. Y mi confianza no es lo suficientemente fuerte como para resistir a eso.

- Te prometo que jamás te volveré a ocultar algo.

- El caso es Will, que deje de creer en promesas desde hace un tiempo ya. Ahora no tienen efecto en mí.

- Solo tienes que creer en la mía. No voy a mentirte, y voy a amarte siempre.

Ella lo miro por un momento mientras él acariciaba suavemente su rostro.

- Lo siento. Es solo que ya me lastimaron demasiado. – después de decir eso Emma comenzó a alejarse pero la detuvo el ver a un hombre con placa de oficial entrar por la puerta principal que estaba frente a ellos.

El hombre camino hacia donde estaba Will y se puso frente al él mientras lo miraba seriamente. Pronto llegaron dos oficiales más y le siguieron el paso haciendo que Emma se desconcertara.

- ¿Es usted Will Schuester? – pregunto aquel oficial.

- Si, ¿Le puedo ayudar en algo?

En ese momento el hombre recién llegado hizo una seña y los otros dos comenzaron a sacar esposas y a tomar a Will de los brazos para poner el artefacto alrededor de sus muñecas

- Hay una orden de arresto contra usted. Lo siento pero tendrá que acompañarnos.

De pronto comenzaron a hacerlo caminar hacia la salida mientras Will seguía sin quitarse la sensación de Shock.

Emma lo miro aterrada y comenzó a seguirlo mientras trataba de alcanzarlo.

Muchos de los niños que se habían percatado del hecho habían salido hasta la puerta para ver como se llevaban al profesor mientras sus maestras trataban de hacer que entraran de nuevo.

- ¿Por qué es el arresto? ¿Quién lo ordena?

- Lo acusan del intento de secuestro de Becky Jackson y Lauren Zizes. Por favor no haga más preguntas hasta llegar a la comisaria.

Emma y Will se habían quedado helados. Y ahora, aquel día que prometía ser un nuevo comienzo. Se convirtió rápidamente, en el principio del fin.

- ¿Qué rayos paso? – pregunto Puck al ser el último en llegar a la reunión de emergencia en Connected.

- Mi madre y la de Becky ordenaron una orden de arresto contra Richard –dijo Lauren sintiendo vergüenza en sus palabras.

- ¿Por qué? – replico Puck.

- Amabas escapamos para verlo cuando tuvo el accidente – respondió Becky.

- ¿Cómo paso? ¿Cuándo? – pregunto Rachel demasiado confundida como para formular correctamente las preguntas

- Nuestras madres se pusieron de acuerdo mientras Becky y yo estábamos aun en California. Al parecer ahora Richard ira a un juicio y sabrán que sentencia aplicarle.

- El no trato de secuestrarlas. Ustedes fueron hacia él – dijo Rachel.

- Sí, pero los jueces ven la oportunidad como una para poner a Will como un pedófilo y encarcelarlo. Las madres de las chicas tienen fundamentos suficientes para hundirlo.

- ¿Por qué no hablan con ellas? Convencerlas de que el no es nadie malo. – volvió a insistir Rachel.

- Ya lo intentamos. Pero no quieren escucharnos. Están demasiado enojadas como para pensar con claridad. – respondió Lauren.

- ¿Y qué vamos a hacer ahora? Debe haber algo que podamos hacer. – pregunto Becky.

- Hay algo. Es verdad… - Rachel parecía muy convencida en sus palabras.

- ¿De qué hablas? – pregunto Emma intrigada.

- Vamos a ir todos al juicio como testigos. Y trataremos de convencer al jurado de que Will no es para nada un depravado o un psicópata. Somos los únicos que podemos defenderlo y vamos a hacerlo.

- ¿Pero cómo hacerlo? ¿Hablas de huir todos? – pregunto Puck.

- No es conveniente huir ahora Rachel – dijo Emma. – buscamos ayudarlo, no meterlo en más problemas.

- Nadie va a huir – respondió la chica neoyorquina.

- ¿Entonces como llegaremos a California? – pregunto Becky.

- Vamos a ir con nuestros padres. Es hora de que les expliquemos lo importante que es para nosotros este grupo. Vamos a decirles toda la verdad y después, con suerte, aceptaran ir con nosotros.

- Suena como un buen plan – dijo Lauren convencida.

- ¿Qué dicen? ¿Están dispuestos a hacerlo?

Todos escribieron un Si en el teclado después de que Rachel hiciera esa pregunta.

- Bien, entonces este es el plan. Vamos a tener la primera convención de Connected en California. Nos vemos todos allá mañana por la tarde.

- La audiencia es a las seis, así que deben de ser puntuales. – dijo Emma

- Hay que hacerlo ahora. Es la única manera de ayudarlo. Yo les avisare a Nick y a Brittany.

Después de unos minutos todos comenzaron a desconectarse y a prepararse para poner en marcha el plan de ayuda para el creador de aquel peculiar grupo.

Y así mientras Lauren se daba cuenta de que Puck la vería por primera vez, y Becky se emocionaba por ver a todos sus amigos reunidos, Rachel se sentía algo incomoda por hablar sobre el tema con su madre. Temiendo que no la tomara en serio y no pudiera llegar a tiempo a California.

El timbre de su casa sonó por todo el lugar, y la chica corrió rápidamente a abrir la puerta.

Finn estaba de pie frente a ella con una gran sonrisa y muy bien vestido.

- ¿Lista para nuestra cita? – pregunto el chico entusiasmado.

En ese momento Rachel recordó todos los planes que ya tenía para aquella semana. Sabiendo que no los había considerado antes. Había comenzado a salir con Finn después del show de talentos, y esta iba a ser su segunda cita.

- Lo olvide por completo. Lo siento… ahora no puedo ir.

- ¿Estás ocupada? ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

- No, no es eso. Es solo que me voy de viaje.

- ¿A si? ¿A dónde?

- California.

- ¿Tu madre te llevo de último minuto?

- Ella no lo sabe aun.

En ese momento Finn la miro desconcertado y Rachel supo que tenía que explicarlo.

- Es por Connected. Ese grupo que te conté… uno de mis amigos está en peligro, y necesito ir con él.

- Entonces, me estas dejando plantado por uno de tus amigos ¿cierto?

- No lo entiendes, es algo importante.

- ¿Y yo no lo soy?

- Por favor no te pongas así. Solo son unos días, necesito arreglarlo y volveré. Saldremos cuantas veces quieras, después de esto.

- ¿Qué no te das cuenta de lo que haces? Estas arruinando tu vida real para mantener viva tu identidad en internet. Eso solo lo hacen los nerds y los inadaptados. Tú eres normal Rachel, y no tienes porque hacerlo.

- Son mis amigos Finn. No tienes porque decir cosas tan crueles.

- No, no son tus amigos. No es por ellos que haces esto.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Es por Blaine. Quieras o no Connected siempre va a ser el único nexo que tienes con Blaine y por alguna razón te decides aferrar a él siempre que sientes que comienzas a dejarlo atrás.

- No es cierto.

- Lo es. No puedes dejarlo ir.

Rachel se quedo en silencio por un momento mientras agachaba la cabeza.

- Te advertí que era una chica con la cabeza muy confundida cuando me invitaste a salir la primera vez.

- Nunca creí que fueras tan difícil de enamorar.

- En serio me gustas Finn – dijo la chica mirándolo triste.

- Pero Blaine te gusta más. Siempre será Blaine.

Rachel no respondió nada indicándole a Finn que era hora de irse.

En aquel momento comenzó a llover y Finn se limito a correr hacia su auto para después arrancar y no volver a mirar atrás.

Rachel se quedo mirándolo en el pórtico analizando las palabras de Finn con atención. Después solo cerró la puerta y se decidió a hacer lo correcto. Era hora de hacer el viaje prometido. Y nada, ni si quiera un corazón roto, podían detenerla.

Siguiendo la dirección que alguna vez Brittany le había dado para enviarle un presente, Nick llego a la puerta de aquella casa, lleno de sudor en la frente después de caminar varias calles buscando que los números en el papel que sostuvo por todo el recorrido concordaran con alguna de las casas de la zona.

Se puso de pie en el pórtico y antes de golpear a la puerta comenzó a mirarse en una de las ventanas para peinarse usando el reflejo que tenía en ellas.

Después sus manos comenzaron a temblar, pero aun así el chico dio tres fuertes golpes, decidido a recuperar a su chica.

Nadie abrió la puerta. Así que Nick golpeo tres veces más.

Una vez más su llamado fue ignorado, y el chico imagino que Brittany lo había visto desde una de las ventanas y ahora no querría abrirle.

Lo único que se le ocurrió fue pegar su boca a la puerta y comenzar a hablar lo más fuerte posible.

- Hey, yo se que estas enojada – decía Nick jadeando a causa del cansancio. – pero acabo de cruzar el país entero para venir a verte, y creo que al menos me merezco la oportunidad de darte una explicación. Lo que escuchaste decir de Jeff no es nada cierto. Yo estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti. Y cruzaría el mundo si fuera necesario para que volvieras a estar conmigo, así que por favor, solo abre la puerta ¿quieres?

En ese momento una anciana abrió la puerta y miro a Nick algo desconcertada.

Nick puso la misma mirada y tomando su mochila sonrió sonrojado.

- Creo que me equivoque de dirección. – dijo él.

- ¿Qué? ¿No soy de tu tipo? – dijo aquella mujer.

Nick sonrió aun mas apenado y comenzó a alejarse poco a poco disculpándose.

- Si buscabas a Brittany, ella está en el hospital. – dijo aquella mujer – su madre me dejo cuidando su casa mientras se quedaban allá.

- ¿Qué? ¿Un hospital?

- Si, al parecer la enfermedad de la pobre chica ya comenzó a dejarla sin fuerzas. Es una pena, es muy buena persona.

La mente de Nick comenzó a dar vueltas en aquel momento tratando de encontrarle sentido a aquellas palabras, que parecía ser todas, una gran mentira.

- Espere, ¿Qué enfermedad? ¿De qué habla?

- Cáncer – dijo aquella mujer – desde que fue diagnosticada nunca la había visto decaer tanto. Solo espero que se ponga bien.

La piel de Nick pasó de estar sumamente caliente, a llegar a un punto donde solo se podía sentir frio al rozarlo. Era como un frio sepulcral. Algo dentro de él se había muerto.

La mujer camino hacia dentro de la casa y unos segundos después salió con un trozo de papel en las manos.

- Estas es la dirección del hospital. Puedes ir y decirle todo lo que dijiste hace un momento para ella. Estoy seguro que palabras como esas son las que necesita ahora.

Después de entregarle la dirección y sonreírle la mujer entro a casa y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas.

Mientras tanto, con lágrimas en los ojos, Nick comenzaba a digerir aquellas palabras, y lentamente le encontraba sentido a todo.

Todo el viaje que hizo en taxi hasta el hospital lo hizo en silencio total. Al llegar le pago al conductor y después simplemente se quedo de pie frente a la puerta principal de aquel lugar con los ojos húmedos.

Esto no podía estar pasando. Su vida se había transformado en un par de minutos. Y ahora había pasado de ser una bella comedia romántica a una verdadera película de horror.

Sus pies comenzaron a moverse buscando el número de habitación que el papel tenia escrito, y justo cuando a lo lejos vio ese conjunto de dígitos frente a él, supo que había llegado el tiempo de descubrir la verdad.

Cuando estuvo frente a la puerta. Mirando a la chica en la cama de aquella habitación, con un par de tubos en la boca, y la cabeza totalmente calva, supo que su peor pesadilla había cobrado carne propia y ahora se manifestaba para torturarlo.

La chica no noto su presencia pues estaba distraída mirando el televisor que había adentro. Fue entonces que Nick, casi como por obra de un reflejo, comenzó a caminar hacia adentro haciéndose notar.

Brittany giro su cabeza y lo primero que pudo ver fueron los ojos hermosos que caracterizaban a su novio, llenos de lágrimas que los hacían ver aun más humanos e inocentes. La chica se quedo boquiabierta y pronto tomo el control remoto y apago el televisor.

Eran tantas las cosas que había que decir en aquel momento. Pero aun así ninguno de los dos pudo articular si quiera una silaba.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – dijo Brittany algo resentida mientras tomaba valor para comenzar con la conversación.

- Vine a disculparme – respondió Nick tomando aire.

- Así que era verdad. Vienes a disculparte por jugar conmigo y con todos en el grupo.

- No, vine a disculparme por no explicarte todo a tiempo.

- Bueno, ya estás aquí, comienza a decirlo.

El tema del cáncer comenzaba a desviarse en la conversación por maniobra de la chica, que no se sentía lista para hablar sobre eso.

- La verdad es… que yo soy un solicitante para la facultad de medicina en Harvard, y estaba haciendo un proyecto sobre redes sociales. Las relaciones humanas que hay en ellas, y bueno, ustedes me ayudaron a realizar el proyecto, pero más importante, me ayudaron a saber lo que en verdad se podía encontrar en ellas. Ahora sé que hay más que fotos y juegos en las redes. Sé que hay amigos, sé que hay familias. Sé que hay amor.

- ¿Por qué no solo dijiste la verdad? Desde el principio…

- ¿Hablas tú de verdad? ¿Es en serio? Solo mírate ¡Mírate! Hablábamos siempre de cosas inútiles como música y no pudiste mencionar que tienes cáncer. ¿Cómo pudiste?

- No quería lastimarte – dijo la chica con lágrimas en los ojos.

- ¿Y crees que ahora es más fácil? ¿Crees que ahora ya no duele? Saber… que la persona a la que mas amas, está en una cama de hospital con una enfermedad terminal…

- No quería lastimarte. Es solo que no pude evitar enamorarme de ti, y ahora es demasiado tarde. Porque yo también te amo.

Fue entonces que las palabras sobraron en aquella habitación y rápidamente Nick corrió a sus brazos para comenzar a llorar inconsolablemente.

- No quiero perderte – decía el chico suplicando – por favor no me dejes.

Ella comenzó a acariciar su cabello suavemente mientras trataba de guardar compostura.

Fue entonces que ambos se miraron al mismo tiempo y después un beso termino con el llanto.

- Me quedare lo que sea necesario… para hacerte ver que no debes tener miedo. – dijo Brittany.

En ese momento Nick subió sus pies a la cama y ambos se acurrucaron abrazándose con fuerza, mientras todos los rencores y mentiras se iban de a poco. Esta noche no habría más peleas o secretos. Solamente luz.

Detrás de un grueso cristal y con dos teléfonos a sus lados. Las miradas de Will y Emma se cruzaban para perderse en sus pensamientos.

El primero en tomar la bocina fue él, obligando a la chica a hacer lo mismo.

- ¿Cómo estás? – pregunto Emma sintiendo la ironía en sus palabras.

- He estado mejor – dijo Will siendo optimista.

- Aun no entiendo como esto paso – dijo Emma sintiendo de nuevo una avalancha de emociones aplastarla en su vida.

- Solo es un mal entendido. Ambos sabemos que no hice nada malo. La verdad se sabrá, ya lo veras.

- No estás solo en esto. Tienes que saberlo – dijo Emma.

- Lo sé, gracias por estar a mi lado.

- No hablo solo de mí – respondió la chica.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Todo Connected va a venir a la audiencia mañana.

En ese momento muchas emociones pasaron por la cabeza de Will, siendo la alegría, una de las más fuertes.

- ¿De qué hablas? ¿Cómo? – pregunto el chico.

- Rachel los convenció de traer a sus padres con ellos. Van a ser tus testigos y trataran de explicar todo ellos mismos. Así el jurado tendrá más credibilidad.

- ¿Crees que sea suficiente? Ellos tienen argumentos factibles.

- Nosotros tenemos la verdad. Eso es más fuerte.

Ambos sonrieron mientras en el lugar la tensión comenzaba a disminuir.

- ¿Qué hay sobre ti? – pregunto Will en ese momento. - ¿Ya sabes si puedes darme una oportunidad?

- No hay que hablar de eso ahora. Solo hay que concentrarnos en sacarte de aquí.

Un oficial llego en aquel momento indicándoles que el tiempo había terminado. La chica se puso de pie y mientras comenzaba a alejarse un oficial tomo a Will por la espalda para llevarlo de regreso a su celda.

- Te amo – dijo Will con voz baja detrás del cristal antes de que ambos se perdieran a la vista.

Emma no tuvo oportunidad de contestar.

Y fue así como comenzó todo. Después de escuchar mi emocional historia y llorar un poco conmigo, mi madre había aceptado acompañarme a California, para defender a Will y hacerles saber a todos la parte verdadera de la historia.

Todos estábamos listos para pelear por nuestro amigo. Todos sabíamos que lo único que Connected y Richard nos habían regalado era una familia. Una línea de unión y fuerza, en la cual siempre encontrábamos el valor, cuando nuestros miedos parecían hacerse fuertes.

Llegue a California cerca de las siete de la mañana, y acompañada de los nervios por estar frente al jurado por primera vez en una audiencia. Estaba también presente la emoción de ver a mis amigos juntos por primera vez.

Todo iba a salir bien. Seguía repitiendo para mí misma dentro de mi cabeza. Esperando, que aquellas palabras fueran verdad…

Hollywood, El Golden Gate, Beverly Hills, El paseo de la fama, los grandes campos de Napa, Las Playas como Santa Mónica, e incluso también la agitada y famosa ciudad de Los Ángeles. Esas, eran todas las cosas que imaginaba que querría ver si algún día llegara a visitar California.

Sin embargo, en estos momentos, llegando desde Nueva York hasta el famoso LAX mi único destino disponible era aquel edificio en el cual la audiencia se llevaba a cabo unas horas más tarde.

Mi corazón palpitaba demasiado rápido como para pensar con claridad. Y justo en aquellos momentos, cuando los nervios eran más grandes y fuertes que la alegría, el pensar en Blaine seguía haciéndome sentir un poco más segura y tranquila.

Estando en el cuarto de hotel comencé a imaginar lo que sería conocer a todos mis amigos por primera vez. Y mientras marcaba los números de Brittany y Nick sin obtener respuesta, seguía preguntándome en donde se habían metido, y dudando de poder lograrlo si no estábamos todos ahí.

Contactar a los dos miembros faltantes de Londres era posible. Pero era algo que no estaba dispuesta a hacer. Después de todo, Blaine había salido de mi vida para siempre, y temía que el volver a hablar con él me dejara justo en medio de una recaída, de la cual no sería capaz de salir muy pronto.

Salí por unos momentos al balcón del hotel cuando el sol fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para despertarme. Poniendo mis manos en aquel barandal de color dorado trate de pensar que decir y hacer cuando el tiempo de dar mi declaración llegara.

En mi cabeza no había más que anécdotas o enseñanzas que había tomado de todos y cada uno de los miembros del grupo. Pero sabía que no sería suficiente para lograr sacar a mi amigo de su aprieto.

Fue en ese momento, que un gran edificio prendió sus luces en la azotea haciendo que girara mi cabeza para mirarlo con atención. Una de las televisoras más famosas estaba justo enfrente del hotel. Y en esta ocasión, solo una idea estaba brillando radiante dentro de mi cabeza. Era un plan desquiciado. Pero en momentos desesperados, este tipo de planes eran los únicos utilizables.

Desperté a mi madre y prácticamente la obligue a ir conmigo hasta ese edificio. Después de esperar casi cinco horas en la estancia sin siquiera desayunar, pude lograr que uno de los executivos encargados que tenía una hora libre me atendiera.

Si alguna vez mi madre me dijo que tenía atributos como actriz, este era el momento perfecto para demostrar si la hipótesis de esa teoría era verdadera o simplemente una mentira más que mi madre había dicho para hacerme sentir mejor.

Sentada frente a aquel hombre, teniendo solo unos minutos para exponer mi caso. Supe que mi hora finalmente había llegado. El momento para encontrar la manera de hacer la diferencia y no quedarme en los estándares que me habían impuesto estaba justo frente a mí. La rebeldía y sublevación no habían sido nunca mi fuerte. Pero este era el momento para demostrarme a mi misma que era lo suficientemente fuerte, como para enfrentar problemas como estos.

- Buenos días, señorita… Berry – dijo aquel hombre revisando el papel que le habían entregado con mi nombre antes de que entrara. – dijo a mi secretaria que tenía una nota importante. ¿De qué se trata? Soy todo oídos.

Me quede en silencio por solo un par de segundos. Después tome aire y sonreí.

- En realidad no es una nota, tan grande. – dije algo apenada – pero si es muy importante.

- La escucho.

- Es sobre, un amigo.

- ¿Es famoso?

- No, pero con su ayuda podemos hacer que así lo sea.

- ¿Es esto una trampa para poner a alguien en televisión?

- No, no, para nada. Lo que pasa es lo siguiente…

Fue entonces que mi lengua comenzó a hablar cada vez más rápido y sin temor. Le conté a aquel completo extraño todo lo que sentía, y todo lo que pensaba sobre Richard y Connected. Y justo cuando estuve a punto de terminar, pude ver en su rostro lleno de seriedad que mis palabras comenzaban a ser abrumadoras.

- Sé que el tiempo en televisión cuesta demasiado dinero. Y en realidad no tengo lo suficiente para pagarlo. Pero solo necesito unos minutos. Necesito que las personas sepan lo que está pasando. Sé que si esto se hace público podemos ayudarlo aun más. Las personas me ayudaran. Yo lo sé.

- ¿Cómo estas tan segura?

- Mire. Todos necesitamos una buena noticia en la televisión. Siempre vemos asesinatos, robos, fraudes. Y todo eso nos llena de cosas negativas la cabeza. Si le damos a las personas una historia de amistad. Una historia de amor. Algo en lo que puedan creer, que no tenga nada que ver con dinero, o ambición. Estoy segura de que podrá ayudarnos, a nosotros, y a ellos también.

Aquel hombre se quedo en silencio mientras se ponía las manos sobre a boca y se acomodaba en su silla rodante.

- Está bien – dijo aquel hombre mientras miraba a Rachel con atención. – serán solo cinco minutos. Y en verdad espero que lo que digas sea cierto. Porque sería muy bueno tener historias como la tuya todos los días.

Sonreí y después comencé a ponerme algo nerviosa. Me di cuenta que cientos de personas me verían a nivel nacional en unos minutos, y que de mis palabras podía depender el futuro de mi amigo.

¿Estaba lista para hacerlo? Nunca lo sabría. ¿Tenía que hacerlo?, eso era seguro.

Cuando Nick abrió los ojos dentro de aquella habitación de hospital, en su mente solamente rogaba con todas sus fuerzas que los hechos de un día antes, hubieran sido solo un terrible sueño. Una horrenda pesadilla, de la cual ya había despertado.

Miro alrededor suyo y no pudo ver a nadie en aquel lugar. Pero aun así el chico sabia que todo lo que había vivido era sumamente real. El llanto, el viaje. El beso. Todo era tan factible como la luz del sol que entraba a la habitación mientras él aun trataba de despabilarse.

Comenzó a buscar por ella y en un momento de desesperación dio un brinco fuera de la cama haciendo que sus zapatos provocaran un fuerte ruido en el piso de aquel lugar.

- ¿Nick? Estoy aquí – dijo una voz desde afuera de la ventana.

¿No estábamos en un quinto piso? Pensó Nick cuando logro descifrar de donde había provenido aquella voz angelical. ¿Era acaso que la pesadilla aun continuaba?

El chico rápidamente movió sus pies hacia la ventana y sacando solo la cabeza, pudo ver a Brittany sentada en un pequeño trozo de cemento que formaba una cornisa fija en la construcción y le servía como un balcón de meditación.

- ¿Qué rayos estas haciendo ahí? – pregunto él asustado.

- No te preocupes, no es la primera vez que subo. – respondió ella segura.

- Vuelve adentro.

- No lo creo. Aun esta muy obscuro allá adentro.

- Necesito hablar contigo.

- Puedes venir – dijo ella invitándolo a subir.

- No lo creo – respondió él mirando la altura y soltando una carcajada burlona. – solo ven por un momento.

Sin mirarlo la chica dio un par de palmadas al espacio libre a su lado indicándole que era él quien tendría que acercarse.

En ese momento, superando todos sus temores e inseguridades, Nick comenzó a quitarse los zapatos para poder subir hacia aquel recinto suicida.

Brittany comenzó a mirarlo riéndose mientras le extendía una mano.

Solamente hizo falta un largo salto, y entonces Nick estuvo a su lado, sudando frio a causa del temor.

- Estas algo loca ¿te lo habían dicho? – dijo Nick bromeando con ella mientras la chica aun reía fuertemente al ver su cara pálida.

- Eres una gallina.

Ambos se quedaron callados mientras veían como poco a poco las personas llegaban al hospital y los miraban con un gesto extraño en sus rostros.

- Desde la primera quimioterapia, este fue mi lugar de meditación. Es muy relajante pensar aquí. Te ayuda a ver las cosas con claridad.

Nick comenzó a reflexionar aquellas palabras, y por un momento dejo de pensar en todo lo que lo atormentaba dentro de su cabeza y solamente se dedico a mirar a lo lejos.

- ¿No tienes miedo? – pregunto el chico unos minutos después.

- Lo tenía al principio – respondió Brittany mirándolo mientras el chico seguía viendo el horizonte.

- ¿Cómo hiciste que se fuera?

- Yo no hice nada.

- No entiendo. ¿Qué fue?

- Tú – respondió la chica haciendo que él la mirara finalmente.

El chico clavo sus ojos en los de ella y comenzó a acercarse un poco más.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Antes tenía miedo de morir sin haber vivido la vida que quería. Sin haber tenido amigos de verdad. Sin haberme enamorado. Pero ahora tengo un novio que cruzo el país por mí, y eso en realidad es todo lo que quería. Eres todo lo que temía no tener.

- Ahora soy solo yo el que tiene miedo. No quiero perderte.

- No lo harás – respondió ella abrazándolo y acariciando su cabello.

- ¿Qué más cosas temías perderte?

- No lo sé, solo las cosas básicas que una chica suele tener en la adolescencia. Un beso en la cima de la rueda de la fortuna. Un baile cara a cara con el chico que les gusta. Un recuerdo de la primera cita. Todas esas cosas. Ahora, al tenerte, todo eso parece demasiado innecesario.

- Aun así te lo mereces.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Creo que tengo una idea. ¿Crees que te dejen salir del hospital?

- Estoy internada. No puedo ni si quiera ir al baño yo sola.

- Pero ¿tienes fuerzas? Como para salir…

- Si claro, no estoy tan perdida.

- Desearía que pudiéramos salir solo hoy – después de decir eso Nick tomo gentilmente el rostro de Brittany y comenzó a besarla.

Eran esos momentos a los que Brittany se refería. Ese beso era mucho mejor que cualquier recuerdo en una cita. Los pequeños detalles, poco a poco los comenzaba a tener.

- Hey, par de dementes – grito un enfermero desde abajo - ¡No pueden estar ahí! ¡Vayan hacia la ventana o llamare a seguridad!

Ambos soltaron una gran carcajada y rápidamente Brittany se puso de pie para comenzar a caminar.

- Anda Nick, no queremos pasar estos días en prisión.

- No puedo pararme. Tengo miedo

Los dos se miraron al mismo tiempo después de que el chico dijera eso y comenzaron a reír fuertemente.

- Es en serio – dijo Nick cuando la risa se termino con una cara completamente pálida.

Emma había salido de la ducha disparada en la mañana previa a la audiencia y apenas y había probado su desayuno, pues debido a los nervios no podía degustar nada de la manera correcta.

Justo antes de tomar sus llaves para salir de casa e ir a la fiscalía, a Emma le cruzo por la cabeza entrar al grupo para ver si alguien estaba conectado. Tal vez a uno de los chicos se le había dificultado encontrar la dirección en California, y ella tendría que ayudarlos a ubicarlos.

Al entrar a Connected comenzó a ver lentamente el chat y solamente se encontró con una persona conectada en aquel momento.

"Blaine Anderson", decía aquel chat, haciendo que Emma abriera los ojos a causa de la sorpresa y alegría.

- ¿Blaine? – pregunto algo dudosa.

- Hola Emma – contesto de inmediato.

- ¿Cómo es que estas aquí? ¿No estabas internado?

- Si, lo estaba, pero mi familia me saco unas semanas antes, por razones, personales… - respondió Blaine.

- Espero que no sea nada malo.

- No, bueno, no lo creo.

- ¿Rachel sabe que estas aquí?

- No… en realidad… es complicado.

- ¿quieres que la llame?

- ¡No! – respondió Blaine sorprendiendo a Emma. – ella y yo terminamos.

En aquel momento la pelirroja se quedo completamente perpleja.

- ¿En serio? ¿Por qué? Ella nunca dijo nada.

- Digamos que ninguno de los dos lo hizo. No hemos hablado desde que me fui. Nuestro rompimiento es más bien asumido que declarado.

- Pensé que Quinn se encargaría de que no se distanciaran – dijo Emma recordando el plan que Blaine había ideado.

- En realidad no fue culpa de Quinn – dijo Blaine convencido – Rachel fue la que cambio. No quiero comenzar a hablar mal de ella contigo. Pero creo que te mereces la verdad. Me entere de que me engaño mientras estaba lejos, y después de eso jamás pregunto por mí.

- ¿Es en serio? No suena como algo que Rachel haría

- Yo pensé lo mismo. Pero al parecer todo es verdad.

Emma se quedo aun pensando y tratando de reflexionar lo que había acabado de ocurrir.

- Creo que aun así deberías hablar con ella. solo para terminar bien las cosas.

- Creo que ya es algo tarde para eso – respondió Blaine.

- Claro que no – dijo Emma apresurada – nunca es tarde para decir lo que sientes.

- Me voy a casar – dijo Blaine interrumpiéndola drásticamente.

Fue entonces que Emma sintió que su cabeza estaba a punto de estallar. Todo estaba pasando demasiado rápido.

- ¿Qué?

- Quinn y yo nos comprometimos hace una semana. Mis padres planearon la boda para dentro de un mes. Y ya no hay vuelta atrás.

- ¿con Quinn? – pregunto Emma aterrada.

- Es mi mejor amiga de toda la vida, y hasta ahora pude darme cuenta de lo que significa para mí.

- En serio es mucha información para tan poco tiempo.

- Emma ¿puedes prometer no decirle a nadie? No quiero que se arme un escándalo por esto. Además yo ya salí de sus vidas hace unos meses. Venía a retirarme del grupo de hecho. No hay nada más que hacer aquí. Solo causaría problemas.

- Está bien, no le diré a nadie – dijo Emma poco convencida – pero antes. ¿Puedo preguntar algo?

- Claro

- ¿En serio ya no sientes nada por Rachel?

Hubo un silencio incomodo en aquel momento.

- Aunque lo sintiera, ya es demasiado tarde. Yo ya tome mi decisión.

La chica agacho la cabeza y después miro el reloj para saber que ya era demasiado tarde.

- Nos vemos Emma – dijo Blaine despidiéndose.

- Adiós – respondió la chica para después ver a su compañero irse.

En esos momentos había tantas cosas que hacer y decir, que Emma no tuvo otra alternativa y se decidió a guardar el secreto como Blaine lo había pedido. Después se puso de pie y comenzó a avanzar hacia su auto, para ir directo hacia la hora de la verdad.

Al llegar a las escaleras principales de aquel lugar, Emma comenzó a mover su mirada hacia todos lados. Temía que el plan no hubiera funcionado y que ahora todos los chicos estuvieran en sus casas, dejando a la pobre pelirroja lidiar con el problema sola. Justo en esos momentos su credibilidad en el grupo y la amistad que se había formado en él comenzaban a titubear.

¿Cómo era posible que hubiera confiado en un grupo de jóvenes para resolver esto? Sabía que como maestra su confianza en la juventud tenía que ser ciega, pero tal vez en esta ocasión había llegado demasiado lejos.

Y fue entonces, justo cuando sus miedos comenzaban a nublar la fe que les tenía. Rachel alzo la mano desde lo más alto de aquellas escaleras. Ambas corrieron la una hacia la otra y justo cuando se tuvieron enfrente se abrazaron fuertemente.

- Pensé que no iban a llegar – dijo Emma

- Estoy en California desde las siete de la mañana, solo que no pude contactarte.

- ¿Así que solo hemos llegado tu y yo? La audiencia empieza en veinte minutos ¿Dónde están los demás?

- No tengo idea. La verdad que no se me ocurrió pensar en un plan para encontrarnos todos aquí.

Mientras las chicas pensaban en algo que poder hacer para contactar a los chicos faltantes, una niña de la mano de su madre comenzó a subir las escaleras. La rubia Becky miro a las dos chicas e instantáneamente sonrió indicándoles que en efecto, aquella era otra de los miembros del grupo.

Justo cuando Becky estuvo a punto de acercarse su madre la jalo de brazo y la obligo a quedarse a su lado. La mujer enojada y Emma cruzaron miradas de enojo mientras Rachel se limitaba a mirar la cara de tristeza que Becky se había impregnado al sentir el primer tirón.

Ninguna de las dos dijo nada, y solo esperaron pacientes a que alguien más llegara.

La madre de Lauren y su hija llegaron en el mismo auto, y sabiendo que este era el momento en que debían separarse para tomar bandos opuestos, la mujer que conducía se detuvo un momento en la acera.

- No vas a anular la demanda ¿cierto? – pregunto la chica.

- No lo creo. Estoy haciendo lo correcto.

- ¿Sabes madre? Ya no quiero pelear más contigo. Podríamos pasar horas y horas volviendo a discutir el tema del bien y el mal en este caso, pero estoy muy cansada de hacerlo, así que solo déjame aquí y nos vemos allá adentro.

- ¿Qué no te das cuenta de lo que ese hombre hizo? Te puso en contra mía Lauren, antes de que te unieras a ese condenado grupo jamás habíamos peleado.

- La ironía en todo esto – dijo la chica mientras abría la puerta del auto para salir – es que tú piensas que fue Richard quien nos alejo. Y ahora eres solo tú la que me hace querer correr lejos.

Al salir su madre cerro por un momento los ojos y miro con su hija se alejaba a su costado. La mujer arranco fiel a sus convicciones y justo después de eso, Lauren pudo ver a la pelirroja y su compañera de pie frente a ellas.

En ese momento, Lauren comenzó a acercárseles, y siendo que ninguna de las dos sabía cómo lucia en realidad, no le tomaron importancia.

Lauren estaba aterrada de hablarles. E incluso estaba sudando frio, pues sabía que Puck llegaría al lugar en cualquier minuto.

Tomando el poco valor que le quedaba la chica toco el hombro de Rachel y las dos chicas la miraron fijamente.

- ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo? – pregunto Rachel amablemente.

Lauren no supo que decir y solo junto sus manos formando un puño como seña para liberar la tensión.

Emma miro a Rachel confundida y después miro a la chica que estaba frente a ellas.

- Soy Lauren – dijo la chica con anteojos que ambas miraban atentas.

Ninguna de las dos supo que decir. Y mientras estaban boquiabiertas, Lauren supo que tenía que seguir hablando.

- Sé que no soy nada parecida a las fotografías en mi perfil. Y sé que están muy confundidas ahora pero, yo soy Lauren, y mentí porque me siento insegura de cómo me veo. Las fotos que vieron son de mi prima, y espero que puedan perdonarme por mentirles.

Mientras una lagrima comenzaba a caer por la mejilla de Lauren, Emma se abalanzo rápidamente a ella para abrazarla, incitando a Rachel a hacer lo mismo.

- Eres nuestra amiga – dijo Rachel mirándola con una gran sonrisa – eso es lo que importa, no como luzcas.

Las tres se abrazaron fuertemente dándose fuerzas para continuar con la batalla, un momento como este era todo lo que necesitaban para recargar las baterías.

En ese momento una chica latina corrió hacia ellas y mientras Lauren miraba a su prima desconcertada, las otras dos la pudieron reconocer como la Lauren de las fotografías.

- Hola chicas ya llegue – dijo Santana con una sonrisa – no importa lo que esta gordita les haya dicho, yo soy Lauren su amiga, y estoy aquí para el juicio.

Todas se quedaron en silencio y comenzaron a mirarla con un par de ojos sumamente extrañados.

- Les dije toda la verdad Santana. Ya saben que eres mi prima – dijo Lauren.

- ¿Qué? ¿Y para eso viaje desde Texas? ¿Qué te pasa?

- ¿De qué hablas? ¿viniste hasta aquí solo para mentir por mí?

- Te debía una ¿Recuerdas? Estaba dispuesta a seguir esta farsa hasta que tú quisieras.

Lauren sonrió y abrazo a su prima sabiendo que su intención era lo único que contaba en aquellos momentos.

- Chicas, siento interrumpir, pero ya solo tenemos cinco minutos para entrar – dijo Emma mirando su reloj.

- ¿Qué hay sobre Puck? – pregunto Rachel.

- ¿No ha llegado? – pregunto Lauren esta vez algo desilusionada. Rachel movió la cabeza en negación.

- Intente llamar a Nick y a Brittany pero ninguno contesta desde ayer. – agrego la chica encargada de contactarlos.

- Tendrá que encontrarnos allá adentro, no tendremos oportunidad de entrar si no lo hacemos ahora – dijo Emma.

Las cuatro chicas comenzaron a caminar rápidamente hacia dentro de la corte mientras Lauren cruzaba los dedos para que el chico llegara.

Brittany y Nick estaban platicando y riendo en la habitación del hospital cuando la madre de la chica llego con una canasta de comida sonriendo como era de costumbre.

- Hola chica ¿Quién es él? – pregunto su madre.

- Ugh, no uses ese saludo mamá. Te queda muy juvenil como mis faldas.

- Te hice una pregunta pequeña regañona. ¿Quién es él? – pregunto su madre ansiosa.

- El es Nick, de Boston, el de internet… - dijo Brittany para tratar de ubicar a su madre.

La mujer abrió la boca a causa de la impresión y después comenzó a barrer al chico con la mirada haciendo que Nick soltara una gran carcajada.

- Siento que estoy frente a una celebridad. No sabes todo lo que ella dice de ti.

- Espero que sean cosas buenas.

- Mmm, lo son – dijo su madre estirando su mano. – Puedes decirme Amy, mucho gusto.

- Amy, ¿Cuál es su nombre completo?

- Jean – respondió Brittany enojada por las ocurrencias de su madre.

- Sí, pero ese nombre nunca fue lo mío. Así que Amy me pareció mucho mejor.

Nick comenzó a reír y después noto que su madre era mucho mas liviana y graciosa de lo que pensaba.

- Señora Pearce – dijo el chico.

- Amy – lo corrigió ella.

- Amy, - dijo Nick esta vez con una sonrisa – quería pedirle un atento favor. Espero que sea posible. Porque, es algo loco.

Brittany miro a su novio desconcertada sin saber lo que el chico planeaba.

- Lo que pasa es que quiero tener una cita con su hija esta tarde, pero en el hospital no nos dejaran salir si no tenemos su autorización. Así que, quería saber si podía prestarme a su hija solo esta tarde.

Amy miro a Brittany demasiado emocionada y cerro el ojo para comenzar a reír después.

- ¿Quieres ir Britt?

- No se si sea muy buena idea.

- Vamos, solo será una tarde conmigo. Lo prometo – dijo Nick mirándola con ojos suplicantes.

La chica sonrió y después asintió con la cabeza.

- Correré a casa para traerte un lindo conjunto y volveré en veinte minutos. Tal vez treinta si es que encuentro a alguien guapo en el camino. Quédense aquí, no tardo.

Cuando su madre salió corriendo de la habitación Nick y Brittany no pudieron contener la risa y se soltaron a reír.

- Tu madre me cae muy bien. – dijo ella.

- Amy – lo corrigió Britt para que después ambos comenzaran a reír.

Sentados en la corte, Becky estaba junto a su madre y la de Lauren, mientras las otras cuatro chicas se habían acomodado en el otro extremo como defensa de Will.

Cuando Will salió desde la celda y fue sentado frente a ellas, casi llora de felicidad al poder verlas reunidas. Él desde antes había sabido del secreto de Lauren, así que no le extraño ver a la verdadera chica en el lugar.

La primera en pasar a hacer su declaración en contra fue la madre de Becky.

- Esta es la segunda vez que mi hija escapa de casa, y también es la segunda que este hombre la encuentra. Antes estaba agradecida creyendo que era una coincidencia, pero ahora sé que no lo es – decía la mujer mientras el jurado la miraba – Becky es una niña especial, como podrán saberlo, y no se necesita de mucho ingenio para engañarla. Este hombre la encontró un año atrás aquí en California, mientras mi hija trataba de buscar a sus verdaderos padres, desde ese entonces ambos se hicieron muy cercanos. Yo no supe desde un inicio cuales eran las intenciones de aquel hombre, como toda buena madre pensé que solo quería ayudar. Pero ahora sé que se la paso planeando este secuestro desde el momento en que conoció a Becky, hablaba con ella todas las noches, y la convencía para ir con él. espero que reciba su castigo, si no lo hace, podría lograr con otro niño, lo que intento con mi hija.

Las chicas en la defensa de Will miraron a la mujer, enojadas sabiendo que todas esas palabras eran una cruel mentira.

La siguiente en pasar al estrado fue Emma. Cuando la pelirroja miro a Will al otro lado de la sala, solamente trato de bloquear los sentimientos que pudieran nublar su testimonio, y hablar con seriedad y objetividad.

- ¿Qué nos puede decir sobre el señor Schuester, señorita Pillsbury?

Emma miro a Will fijamente y después tomo aire.

- Que es un buen hombre – respondió la chica.

- Algo menos concreto. ¿Cómo se comporta en la escuela? ¿Cómo es con los alumnos?

- No es un pedófilo, si es lo que quieres saber – respondió Emma enojada descifrando lo que la mujer trataba de insinuar.

- ¿Cómo esta tan segura?

- El es un maestro. Un excelente maestro a decir verdad, aun mejor que yo. ¿Sabe lo que va a hacer esto con su carrera? Nadie va a volver a contratarlo nunca solo porque una madre tiene una muy mala comunicación con su hija y una gran imaginación.

- Usted no está en posición para deducir eso – contesto la fiscal.

- El es un excelente maestro, un gran hombre, un muy buen amigo, y sobre todo una persona ejemplar. Es todo lo que tengo que decir.

La siguiente en subir fue la madre de Lauren.

- Él ínsito a que mi hija cambiara su actitud. Ahora es demasiado rebelde. Imagino que le dijo que era la única manera en que podría escapar de casa. No solo trato de llevarse a Becky, Lauren también fue engañada por ese hombre. Y yo también espero que alguien haga algo para detenerlo. No sabemos a cuantos más jóvenes pudo haber corrido.

Santana prosiguió.

- A diferencia de lo que dice mi tía, yo creo que estar en ese grupo. Con el acusado. La hizo una mejor persona. Era un poco mas sociable, e incluso, cuando yo fui una… disculpen el termino, completa perra con ella… mi prima nunca me dejo sola, y creo que eso lo aprendió de él. A perdonar, a saber lo que la familia significa.

El jurado cada vez se confundía mas, dadas las declaraciones cruzadas de los participantes en el juicio. Todo esto era un ying yang para ellos, y solo se podía escoger un bando.

Becky fue la última en pasar aquel día a dar su testimonio.

- Richard siempre fue mi amigo. Y nunca me dijo que debía huir con él. Yo solo vine a verlo porque sufrió un accidente, y no quería que se muriera. El no es malo, yo lo sé… siempre me ayuda cuando tengo un problema, siempre es amable. Y me explica muchas cosas que no entiendo.

- ¿Qué tipo de cosas? – pregunto la fiscal con curiosidad.

- Amistad, matemáticas, una vez entre todos me explicaron lo que era el sexo.

Un alboroto comenzó a causarse en aquel lugar mientras Rachel y Emma movían la cabeza en negación, sabiendo que lo que Becky había dicho era sumamente inapropiado.

- Orden, orden – decía la jueza en aquel lugar. – vamos a proseguir con la corte mañana. Se cierra la sesión.

{Yellow – Coldplay}

Nick y Brittany habían llegado a la feria cerca de las cinco de la tarde. Ambos estaban caminando en círculos esperando a que la abrieran, y cuando el momento esperado llego ambos caminaron rápidamente hacia dentro de aquel lugar.

Dieron varios viajes en la pequeña montaña rusa del lugar. Tuvieron una batalla en los autos chocones, se asustaron un poco en la casa del terror, y ambos rieron a carcajadas viendo su reflejo y haciéndose chistes en la casa de los espejos.

Cuando el sol se oculto en el cielo, ambos descansaron un poco y después de tomar algo de beber, comenzaron a caminar de la mano por todo el lugar.

- Gracias por hacer esto por mi – dijo la chica mientras llegaban a una pequeña plaza en la cual muchas personas bailaban.

- Solo quería ayudarte a tener esas pequeñas cosas que tanto querías. Me dejaste pensando en eso, y bueno, creo que es lo mínimo que puedo hacer para agradecerte.

- ¿Agradecer que? – pregunto Brittany mirándolo atenta.

Nick sonrió y agacho la mirada dudando en que decir para que el romanticismo del momento no se arruinara.

- Antes de que tu llegaras yo era muy diferente – dijo Nick – este chico, el que ves ahora, es solo algo que tú hiciste. Sin ti yo era solo alguien frio, ambicioso, no me preocupaba por mis amigos, y por eso mismo no tenía demasiados. Tal vez pienses que a veces solo alardeo con el quererte, pero en realidad, cambiase mi vida Brittany Pearce. Y nunca olvidare eso.

- Eres tan cursi pre-med – dijo Brittany acariciando su cabello.

Nick sonrió y después miro la pista de baile y notando que era justo el momento en que una canción lenta había comenzado, supo que esta era la oportunidad.

- ¿Me permitiría esta pieza? Bella dama – dijo Nick haciendo burla con una reverencia.

Brittany sonrió y mientras le daba la mano, ambos caminaban hacia aquel lugar.

Lentamente Nick la tomo por la cintura y ambos comenzaron a bailar lentamente mirándose a los ojos sin decir nada.

La música era el fondo perfecto y mientras todos los miraban con ternura debido al amor que se exhibía entre ellos, Brittany recargo su cabeza en el hombro de Nick para después suspirar.

- Siempre quise que mi vida fuera como una película – dijo Brittany riendo de ella misma – y ahora eso es lo que parece.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Solo míranos, huyendo de casa o de un hospital, conociéndonos por internet, teniendo peleas absurdas, bailando en medio de la nada. Eso es lo que yo tengo para agradecerte.

- Si esto fuera una película tendríamos un final feliz – dijo Nick sonando algo nostálgico.

- ¿Quién dice que no lo será? – respondió Brittany.

Nick agacho la cabeza mientras ambos seguían bailando.

- Hagamos este nuestro final feliz – dijo Brittany.

El chico sonrió y la miro con entusiasmo.

- ¿Cómo harías eso? – pregunto él.

- Solo hay que imaginar que después de este baile la película se termina. Justo cuando la canción está a punto de terminar. Tú me besas y ambos nos miramos fijamente. Después vienen los créditos, y no hay parte dos, vivimos felices por siempre.

- Me gusta ese plan – dijo Nick tomándola del rostro. - ¿Lista para el gran final?

- Siempre lo estuve – dijo ella suspirando.

Y fue en ese momento, cuando la canción comenzaba a dar sus últimas notas, que ambos se dieron el beso que los marcaria por siempre. La noche tenía un cielo claro, las luces de la feria los iluminaban con un hermoso resplandor, y ambos tenían esa pasión dentro de sí que marcaria ese momento como épico.

La canción termino y ambos se miraron en aquel momento.

Después de sonreír Brittany tomo su mano y sin darse cuenta, ambos tenían a todas las personas de alrededor mirándolos.

Los dos chicos salieron de aquella pequeña pista de baile y comenzaron a caminar de regreso a la entrada de la feria.

- Espera – dijo Nick – un recuerdo de la primera cita.

El chico corrió a darle un par de monedas al chico que atendía el local de tiros en la feria, y después de darle una escopeta de juguete Nick comenzó a disparar para lograr ganar el premio.

- Tienes la peor puntería – le decía Brittany para molestarlo.

- Hare que te tragues tus palabras.

Después de decirlo el chico hizo el tiro final y logro regalarle a Brittany un gran oso de felpa que había ganado.

- Ahí lo tienes, ahora si la lista está completa. – al momento de girar la cabeza y decir esto Nick pudo ver a Brittany pálida recargada en uno de los postes. Y rápidamente corrió hacia ella. - ¿estás bien?

- Creo que necesito volver al hospital. – dijo ella.

Después de la fallida audiencia las chicas de Connected y Santana habían ido a una cafetería para comer algo. La madre de Rachel había acordado verla en el hotel, así que la chica se había quedado bajo la supervisión de Emma.

- Todo se fue abajo después de lo que Becky dijo – comento Lauren.

- Sé que no fue su intención – dijo Rachel – pero aun así lo complica todo.

- Ahora solo hay que enfocarnos en hacer algo para ayudarlo. Tenemos que tener un plan B.

En aquel momento la televisión comenzó a transmitir el noticiero de la televisora a la cual Rachel había asistido unos minutos antes.

- Creo que ya lo tengo cubierto – respondió la chica señalando el televisor.

En la pantalla el conductor del noticiero estaba explicando el caso de Will haciendo énfasis en el error que la fiscalía había cometido al acusarlo. Después comento que una chica los había contactado para pedir ayuda, y ahora veríamos su mensaje en televisión.

"Hola – decía Rachel al comenzar el mensaje – sé que muchos de ustedes verán esto y pensaran que es algo sumamente insignificante. Hay demasiados casos policiacos en California, y este es solo uno más de ellos. Hoy vengo a contarles lo que le paso a mi amigo, sin antes recordarles que esto tiene un fin, y ese fin es lograr ayudarlo. Hace unos meses, tal vez incluso hace unos años, yo era una persona sumamente vacía. Es cierto, tenía amigos, tenía una vida social, tenía buenas notas. Pero siempre que algo salía mal en esa vida "perfecta" que solía tener, todo lo demás se derrumbaba y no tenía a donde ir. Y luego llegue a este grupo, Connected, creado por mi amigo Will Schuester, un profesor que tenía como objetivo lograr crear exactamente eso, un lugar al cual los chicos pudiera ir y librarse de todos sus problemas. Hablar con gente de todo el mundo, y lograr hacer mas amigos, amigos que pudieran ayudar en estos casos. Y bueno, su plan funciono y el proyecto fue todo un éxito, ahora tengo amigos de Londres, Texas, Boston, y muchos lugares más. Pero, personas con la mente corroída por las malas noticias que vemos a diario, creen que la intención de mi amigo era otra. Ellas lo toman como un pedófilo que trataba de secuestrarnos, o hacernos algún otro daño. Claramente esas personas no saben lo que un amigo significa. Pero hoy no envió este mensaje a esas personas allá afuera, este mensaje es para otro tipo de público. Para aquellos que tienen un amigo en internet con el cual hablan todas las tardes, para aquellos que conocieron a alguien en un sitio de citas y todo resulto perfecto, y en general, para todas aquellas personas que saben que es cierto, internet es un lugar peligroso, pero también un lugar en donde miles de personas solitarias, buscan por solo una amistad. Los invito mañana a la última audiencia de mi amigo en la fiscalía estatal de California, y espero contar con el apoyo de ustedes, que han estado en mi lugar, y saben sin duda que los amigos harían esto y más por ayudar.

- ¿Qué está pasando? – preguntaba Brittany desde la cama del hospital. Nick la había llevado directo hacia él y ahora la chica estaba siendo tratada, pues había tenido una descompensación debido al cansancio. - ¿Por qué esta Rachel en televisión?

- Al parecer alguien demando a Richard – le respondía Nick mientras la miraba preocupado. La madre de la chica tomaba su mano mientras uno de los médicos la examinaba.

- ¿Por qué? – pregunto la rubia con dificultad para hablar.

- Tengo cincuenta llamadas perdidas de Rachel y un mensaje de texto que dice que la madre de Becky lo demando por intento de secuestro. Al parecer Becky huyo para verlo y su madre lo tomo a mal.

- No pueden hacer esto, él no es un criminal.

- Tranquila bebe. No te esfuerces – decía su madre mientras acariciaba su frente para apaciguarla.

- Tengo que ir a la corte – decía Brittany – mañana tengo que ir a esa audiencia y ayudarlos. Todos deben estar ahí. Preocupados.

- No tienes fuerzas suficientes, lo siento pero si vas podrías perder muchas fuerzas más.

- No voy a abandonar a mi amigo – dijo Brittany tomando la mano de su madre – mamá por favor. Déjame hacer esto. Sabes que yo nunca lo abandonaría, por favor… llévame.

Hubo una breve pausa en aquel lugar, mientras el doctor miraba a su madre tratando de persuadirla.

Al día siguiente las chicas iban de camino hacia la corte en el mismo auto. Todas estaban platicando y rezando para que todo pudiera salir bien. Esta era su última oportunidad para ayudarlo, y no podía salir nada mal.

- ¿Qué pasa si el juez lo condena? ¿Cuántos años le darán? – pregunto Lauren.

- Si el abogado es bueno, al menos cinco. – respondió Emma.

- No tenemos porque pensar en eso. El no hizo nada malo. Todo va a estar bien. – respondió Rachel

- ¿Has sabido algo de Puck? – pregunto Santana a su prima.

- No, no hay señal de vida del chico – dijo ella. – estoy segura de que fue a la corte y me vio. Por eso ni si quiera contesta mis llamadas. Ahora se que no le fue suficiente el exterior.

- No puedes pensar así – dijo Rachel

- Es la única explicación.

- Tal vez no lo dejaron venir – dijo Emma

- No lo creo, me habría avisado. Quizá cuando regrese ya estará fuera del grupo.

Santana abrazo a su prima mientras el auto seguía avanzando. Las chicas habían rentado un auto con las ventanas blindadas y con un chofer. Todas estaban emocionadas de viajar por el centro de los angeles como todas unas estrellas. Gracias a la tarjeta de crédito casi sin usar de Emma, este sueño fue posible, y ahora esto era lo que las cuatro usaban para liberar su tensión.

- Solo espero que el plan de Rachel haya funcionado. – dijo Emma.

- Eso espero. Que al menos veinte personas hayan visto mi patético anuncio – dijo la chica.

En ese momento el auto se detuvo anunciando que habían llegado. Y no fue hasta que Emma abrió la puerta, que se trago sus palabras de golpe.

Había cerca de doscientas personas afuera de la fiscalía, con la palabra Connected en carteles que gritaban por que se hiciera justicia en aquel lugar.

"Es la chica del anuncio" – dijo un joven de pie en la multitud al ver a Rachel.

Todos comenzaron a gritarle buenos mensajes y a desearle suerte. Muchas personas habían visto el mensaje del noticiero, y como era de esperarse, se habían identificado con el caso de Rachel. Fue ese momento en que la chica supo que no era la única con amigos a distancia, y esto en definitiva era un gran ánimo. Ahora no solo eran cuatro las que defendían a Richard, eran cientos. Había personas gritando mensajes de amistad y con frases muy creativas en pancartas. Había flashes de cámaras y también gritos y porras de apoyo. Muchas personas habían encontrado amistad en internet, y ahora esas personas sabían lo que tenían que hacer para retribuirlo.

Después de que los testigos habían subido uno por uno al estrado, Rachel fue la última en pasar.

- Dinos porque te interesa defender al acusado – dijo la fiscal algo seria para intimidar a la chica. – después de que una de las mismas chicas en el grupo nos dijera que Will les habla incluso de sexo en aquel lugar.

- Lo que pasa es que eso se mal interpreto. De hecho ni si quiera fue Richard quien le hablo a Becky sobre eso. Fuimos nosotras. – dijo Rachel señalando a las chicas en las sillas. – un día ella llego diciéndonos que sus amigas le habían dicho que la única forma de recuperar a su novio era teniendo sexo con él, por suerte logramos persuadirla de que no era lo adecuado y Becky no lo hizo. Y con esto, puedo asegurarle que su madre ni si quiera estaba enterada de lo que había pasado. Porque ni siquiera habla con su hija.

- ¿Es eso cierto señora Jackson? – pregunto la jueza a la mujer sentada al lado de Becky - ¿usted no sabía nada de esto?

- No – respondió la mujer agachando la cabeza.

- Es todo lo que tengo que preguntar – dijo la fiscal acomodando sus documentos en la mesa que tenia detrás.

- Bien, en unos momentos vamos a dar el veredicto final – dijo la jueza mientras se levantaba para ir a otra sala.

- ¡Esperen! – se escucho una voz masculina en la puerta principal.

Todas las personas en la corte que comenzaban a ponerse de pie miraron al chico que estaba de pie en aquella entrada.

- Es Nick – dijo Rachel sonriendo junto a Emma.

El chico abrió un poco más la puerta, y dejo ver a una chica con la cabeza totalmente calva y un pequeño tanque de oxigeno, viajando en una silla de ruedas.

La cara de las chicas en el lugar cambio de feliz a triste cuando lograron reconocer a aquella chica. Incluso Will se quedo boquiabierto y con una mirada sumamente melancólica.

- ¿Quién es ella? – pregunto la fiscal contraria.

Rápidamente Emma se acerco al abogado de Will y le explico quien era. El hombre hizo un ágil e inteligente movimiento y la presento como la ultima testigo.

Después de varios minutos de negociación la jueza acepto renovar la sesión, y escuchar lo que la chica tenía que decir.

Rachel tenía los ojos llenos de lagrimas sin saber lo que pasaba, Lauren trataba de guardar compostura.

- ¿Qué tiene que decir sobre el acusado, señorita Pearce? – pregunto el abogado de Will.

- Solo la verdad. Todo mundo cree que Becky vino hasta Los Ángeles para verlo a él cuando en verdad fui yo quien le envió el texto de venir a visitarme. Como verán tengo cáncer en estado terminal… pueden comprobar los registros médicos que trae el chico que me acompaña. Estuve en el mismo hospital que Will cuando sufrió el accidente, y bueno, le pedí a mi amiga que viniera a verme, no pensé que causaría tantos problemas, pensé que su madre sabía que estaba aquí.

Las chicas de Connected y Nick sonrieron al escuchar las palabras de la valiente y astuta chica.

- Esta declaración ciertamente no tiene fundamentos. – argumento la fiscal.

- Puedo mostrarle los registros médicos, mi documentación hospitalaria, las conversaciones con Becky para comprobar que nos conocemos. No soy una farsante.

- Espere – dijo la jueza – Esto ya fue demasiado lejos para una sola demanda, Becky, - pregunto a la chica que estaba junto a su madre perpleja - ¿es esto cierto?

Todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia Becky y en un minuto desesperado la chica asintió y dijo que si con voz baja después.

- En este caso, creo que todo esto es solo un mal entendido. El acusado es retirado de todos sus cargos. Señor Schuester, es libre de irse – dijo aquella mujer dando su veredicto final.

Y fue entonces que los chicos comenzaron a alegrarse, y sonriendo Brittany le envió un rostro lleno de paz a Will.

Después de eso, el ex acusado abrazo fuertemente a Emma, y después todos fueron uniéndose poco a poco al abrazo grupal.

Nick corrió a ayudar a Brittany y lentamente todos abrieron el circo en forma de media luna para darle paso a la chica que había salvado el día. Rachel, aun temblando a causa de los nervios corrió hacia ella.

- Siempre llame a tus consejos de maquillaje tontos ¿recuerdas? – dijo Brittany mientras Rachel le tomaba la mano – creo que ahora me servirían mucho.

La chica se soltó a llorar y sin preguntar qué estaba pasando abrazo fuertemente a su mejor amiga.

Al salir del edificio las personas y la prensa se alegraron de ver al acusado libre. Y sabiendo Rachel que demasiadas personas se habían reunido aquel día solo por ese caso, comprendió como la juez había cedido tan fácilmente a aquellas pruebas.

El auto en el que las chicas habían llegado sirvió como transporte para todos al regreso de aquel lugar. Los chicos fueron hacia la casa de Brittany a petición de la chica, donde su madre los esperaba para ofrecerles a todos algo de comer después de evitar cualquier alimento antes de la audiencia.

Rachel y Brittany subieron a su habitación para hablar y les dijeron a todos que bajarían en un momento.

Ambas se sentaron frente al espejo mientras escuchaban como abajo los demás reían al tratar de acomodar todas las cosas necesarias para comer en el jardín.

- Siempre fuiste muy buena – dijo Brittany mientras Rachel la maquillaba. – era una de las cosas que más me gustaban de ti. Tienes un talento nato en esto.

- Solo tuve mucha practica – dijo Rachel – las feas tenemos que hacerlo para vernos bonitas.

Las dos soltaron una risa inocente.

Cuando las lagrimas comenzaron a correr de nuevo por el rostro de Rachel, Brittany tomo sus manos de repente para detenerla y después la hizo sentarse frente a ella.

En el momento en que estuvieron cara a cara la voz de Brittany comenzó a entrecortarse.

- Lo siento – dijo Brittany tomando las manos de su amiga – siento haberte hecho pasar por esto. Y mentirte por tanto tiempo.

- ¿Por qué no dijiste nada? Hubiera venido antes – decía Rachel mientras lloraba.

- No es porque no haya querido que lo supieras – respondió la rubia – es solo que por alguna tonta razón, pensé que te dolería menos no saberlo jamás. Solo pensar que un día me fui, y no me despedí, y jamás regrese. Pensé que, odiarme por dejarte sola, era mejor que hacerte sufrir diciéndote que iba a morir.

- Tiene que haber una manera. Un tratamiento, una operación.

- Ya lo intente todo – dijo Brittany – y créeme que cada vez que las quimioterapias me hacían caer, cada vez que el dolor parecía insoportable. Me ayudaba pensar que todo esto tenía que superarlo por ustedes.

- No quiero perderte – dijo Rachel – eres mi mejor amiga.

Brittany se lanzo hacia ella y ambas se dieron un fuerte abrazo mientras trataban de guardar la compostura.

- Siempre vas a ser mi mejor amiga – dijo Rachel.

- Y tú la mía, neoyorkina. – respondió la otra chica – en verdad te voy a extrañar.

Nick hablaba con Will y Emma en la cocina mientras el ambiente parecía poco a poco ir perdiendo la tensión.

- Antes de que se me vuelva a olvidar decirlo – dijo Nick – el chico que me ayudo a recuperar el grupo me dijo que el Hacker provenía de Londres.

Las otras dos personas en la habitación lo miraron sorprendido.

- Se me hizo extraño teniendo en cuenta que dos miembros del grupo son de allá – dijo el chico – pero no quise nunca apuntar el dedo a nadie.

- Blaine esta en un internado, no pudo ser él – dijo Will.

- De hecho hoy hable con él – dijo Emma.

- ¿En serio? ¿Rachel lo sabe? – pregunto Nick.

- No, él… me pidió que no se lo dijera. Al parecer terminaron.

Los chicos en la habitación agacharon la cabeza y trataron de asimilar aquellas palabras de la mejor manera.

- Todo pareció cambiar muy rápido. – dijo Will.

- Es cierto. – respondió Emma.

Brittany y Rachel comenzaron a bajar las escaleras haciendo que todos corrieran hacia el jardín y se sentaran en círculo. Después de unas palabras por parte de Will en agradecimiento todos comenzaron a reír y a contarse anécdotas como era usual en aquel grupo.

Aquella tarde Connected se volvió más real que nunca. Fue una tarde, en que nada más que la amistad, podía tocar a aquellos chicos. Ni si quiera la muerte, los secretos, o el abandono, podían afectarlos ahora.

**1 MES DESPUÉS **

- Es hora – dijo Rachel mientras tomaba una pequeña vela y un globo blanco lleno de helio que cargaría hasta llegar a la azotea de su casa.

Mercedes toco la puerta y dando un vistazo para ver quién era, Rachel la descubrió y le indico que subiera directo hasta donde estaba.

La chica llego a aquel lugar en unos minutos, y viendo en los ojos de Rachel lágrimas llenas de tristeza corrió a abrazarla.

- Es mi mejor amiga – dijo Rachel a Mercedes.

- Lo sé. – respondió la chica abrazándola. – esto no tenia porque sucederle.

- Nunca es justo para nadie. Pero al menos debes de agradecer haberla tenido en tu vida. Estoy segura de que todo estará bien.

- Tú debes prometerlo Mercedes. Que nunca me vas a dejar – dijo Rachel sonando asustada mientras seguía llorando.

- No me iré a ningún lado.

Lauren estaba en la azotea de su casa, al igual que Becky y también amigas de ambas como Suzy o Santana. Will y Emma habían ido a un risco turístico cerca de Santa Mónica, llevando su vela y el globo blanco también.

Todos miraban sus relojes y lentamente comenzaban a guardar silencio para impedir que el llanto llegara a ellos.

- No creo que esto sea justo ¿sabes? – dijo Emma con lagrimas en los ojos.

- Nadie lo cree – respondió Will mientras la abrazaba.

Lauren tomo a Suzy de las manos y tomando fuerza miro el reloj.

- Es hora – dijo ella.

{Never Let Me Go – Florence and The Machine}

Nick, Brittany, y la madre de la chica llegaron a la playa justo cuando el sol comenzaba a ocultarse. A la chica le habían dado como limite dos semanas más, y uno de sus últimos deseos era ver el atardecer en la playa por vez final.

Todo el camino hacia aquel lugar Nick iba conduciendo con las manos temblándole. Al bajar de la camioneta todos se quitaron los zapatos, y Nick miro a Brittany con un rostro lleno de ternura y nostalgia al mismo tiempo. La chica tenía un vestido blanco y un suéter color gris que la hacían ver hermosa.

Su madre se adelanto a preparar una manta en la playa y mientras tanto Nick se acerco a ella lentamente.

- ¿Cómo es que no tienes miedo? – pregunto él llorando – yo estoy aterrado. Y tú te ves tan tranquila.

La chica tomo sus manos fuertemente y se acerco a él para después mirarlo a los ojos.

- ¿Sabías que todos venimos al mundo a cumplir una misión? – dijo la chica.

- No, no lo sabía.

- Bueno pues es cierto. Y yo lo acabo de descubrir.

- ¿Cómo?

- Recordé lo que me dijiste el día de la feria. Que yo te había cambiado y te había hecho una mejor persona. Ahora se que mi misión era esa. Ayudarte a ser una excelente persona, y un excelente doctor.

Nick se soltó a llorar y en ese momento Brittany lo tomo del rostro para detenerlo.

- Vas a ir a Harvard. Tienes que prometérmelo – dijo ella.

- No hables como si estuvieras a punto de irte.

- Vas a ir a Harvard. Dilo.

- Voy a ir a Harvard – dijo él

- Y te convertirás en el mejor cirujano. Vas a tener una familia, vas a ser feliz. Y cada vez que se te presente un paciente con cáncer. Vas a pensar en mí, y vas a hacer lo posible para salvarlo. Nick, no puedes hacer nada para ayudarme, y tienes que entenderlo. Pero puedes hacer algo por ellos, y eso es igual de importante.

- No quiero dejarte ir.

- No lo harás. Estaré aquí siempre. – dijo ella poniendo su mano en el corazón del chico – y no te preocupes. No tengo miedo. Y tu tampoco debes tenerlo – después Brittany lo tomo del rostro - no hay que pensar en muerte hoy ¿sí? Solo hay que ver el atardecer.

Nick sonrió y tomo de la mano a su chica. Fue entonces que ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia la playa y se sentaron en la manta que la madre de la chica había puesto.

El chico la abrazo fuertemente y mientras una lágrima corría por su mejilla la chica se recostaba en su hombro y lo abrazaba, mientras tomaba con fuerza la mano de su madre.

El sol comenzaba a meterse, y todos los demás chicos encendían la vela y dejaban ir el globo que tenían en la mano simbólicamente, despidiéndose de su amiga.

Conforme las olas comenzaban a subir, y tocar los pies de aquellos tres que estaban sentados en la arena. Sutilmente, esa despedida comenzaba a llegar lentamente.

Brittany comenzó a cerrar los ojos lentamente y con las pocas fuerzas que tenía, abrazo a Nick para hacerle sentir que aun seguía a su lado.

El doctor le había dado un par de medicamentos para que pudiera dormir. Les dijo que estos días eran los últimos que podía asegurarles su compañía. Y que llegaría pronto el momento, en que la chica no volvería a despertar.

El mar parecía tener más color y fuerza en aquella tarde, que en cualquier otra que la chica hubiera vivido. Estaba segura, de que el mar, se había preparado para despedirla también.

- Te amo – susurro al oído del chico a su lado mientras este la besaba en la frente.

Después de eso, mientras su madre acariciaba su cabello y trataba de contener el llanto, para que su hija la recordara feliz como había sido siempre. Brittany comenzó a dormirse lentamente.

- Yo también te amo – respondió Nick con una voz muy tenue a causa del llanto mientras apretaba con fuerza a la chica en sus brazos. – siempre.

Después de la reunión Emma tomo una decisión completamente drástica. El hacer aquel acto simbólico le había recordado que hacer las cosas un día después podría significar no hacerlas nunca. Yendo hacia su auto tomo su teléfono y llamo a Rachel de inmediato.

- ¿Hola? – respondió la chica desde Nueva York.

- Rachel, necesito decirte algo.

- Te escucho

Emma comenzó a dudar por un momento. Pero después tomo las fuerzas necesarias.

- Blaine se va a casar – dijo ella dejando a Rachel perpleja. – con Quinn.

No hubo respuesta.


	10. Un final de telenovela

CONNECTED

CAPITULO 10 (EPISODIO FINAL)

UN FINAL DE TELENOVELA

Nunca pensé que la historia terminaría así. Este era un desenlace totalmente inesperado. Ni si quiera yo estaba segura de lo que estaba pasando.

Hace apenas dos años yo era solo una simple chica sentada en un salón de clases en medio de una ciudad llena de personas, que pasaban a mi lado sin siquiera importarles, y estaba marcada a llegar a la vejez con anécdotas comunes y sin importancia. Ese era mi destino, y estaba ya resignada a vivirlo.

Después al venir Connected a mi vida, y con todas las cosas que me habían pasado gracias a aquel peculiar invento de un hombre con un gran corazón, mi destino parecía más bien una pizarra vacía. Todo lo que sabía en aquellos momentos, era que no había nada previsto para mi futuro, y que cualquier cosa podía pasarme, si así lo deseaba.

Tenía todo lo que necesitaba, pero aun así sentía que eso no era suficiente.

Muchas personas me llaman tonta. Muchas otras inmadura, y algunas sin modales simplemente ven mi semblante lleno de estupidez. Así es, lo que yo en estos momentos describo como la aventura de mi vida, para aquellos que me rodean es solamente una ridícula decisión.

Hacer a las personas conformes con tus actos, es lo más estúpido que alguien puede aspirar. Tratar de agradar a los demás, siguiendo sus etiquetas y estereotipos nunca fue una de mis metas, sin embargo, aunque yo estaba en contra de hacerlo, poco a poco la corriente fue llevándome a ese lugar.

Las personas mayores con las que convivimos todos los días, vienen de una época totalmente diferente a la nuestra. Sus pensamientos, su actitud, e incluso su educación, es parte de lo que en el pasado, sin la tecnología y los avances que existen ahora, se les inculcaba de una manera obligatoria y en un régimen de dicotomías. En donde los bandos del bien y el mal, estaban fijados por pensamientos obsoletos.

Me llevo mucho tiempo el salir de ese cascaron. El dejar de pensar que los cambios eran malos para mí. El dejar de creer que soñar era una tontería. Y arriesgarme a apuntar alto, pues sabía que yo merecía algo mejor.

Tarde mucho tiempo en darme cuenta que el amor no llegaría solo a mi puerta. Y que no importaba como era que lo encontrara. Lo esencial era hacerlo.

Esos eran los pensamientos que estaban grabados en mi cabeza en aquellos momentos. Y eran los únicos que importaban.

No podía comenzar a recordar los sermones que mi madre me daría cuando todo esto terminara. No podía pensar en las burlas de mis amigos, al decirles que había cometido tan semejante y grande locura. No podía ni si quiera, pensar en cómo esto iba a terminar, pues sugestionarme no era una ventaja.

Lo único que podía hacer era pensar en cómo esta era la mejor decisión. Y como había logrado finalmente, deshacerme de mi etiqueta y dejar atrás todos los pensamientos mediocres que me ataban a una vida sin emociones.

Ahora, estando sentada junto a mi amiga Emma, en un avión directo hacia Londres, para impedir una boda que se había fijado sin mi conocimiento, era hora de saber finalmente lo que el destino me deparaba.

CONNECTED 

Mientras Emma estaba sentada en el avión rumbo a Inglaterra y recargaba su cabeza sobre le ventanilla sus pensamientos comenzaban a perderse en recuerdos que le traían palabras hirientes a la cabeza.

Justo unos momentos después de que Carl la dejara plantada en el altar, fue a casa de su madre para quedarse ahí unos días, siendo recibida de la manera menos esperada.

La chica estaba en el sofá principal con una manta alrededor de ella, pues era invierno y el frio llegaba a ser penetrante. La mujer con la cual buscaba consuelo, le había traído una taza de chocolate, haciendo que la chica se levantara y comenzara a dar sorbos, para recobrar las fuerzas. Ni si quiera se había quitado el maquillaje o el peinado que le habían preparado para la ceremonia. No tenía ganas de hacer nada de eso ahora, y pensó que era correcto dejarlo así por unos momentos.

De inmediato, y como era de costumbre, su madre había ido a la contraria con ella, y rápidamente tomo un poco de desmaquillante, y con un trozo de esponja comenzó a quitarle todo lo que tenia puesto en la cara, mientras los pasadores en su cabello iban saliendo de a poco también, uno por uno.

- Nunca pensé que él me pudiera hacer esto – dijo Emma mientras comenzaba a desahogarse dejando a un lado la taza.

- Todos los hombres son capaces Emma. Me sorprende que no lo sepas. Tu misma viviste la infidelidad de tu padre hace unos años. Para ellos la monogamia no es una cualidad.

- Estábamos comprometidos. Y ella era mi mejor amiga.

- Terri era una cualquiera. – dijo su madre de una manera cortante – debes cuidar mejor tus amistades. Esto era de verse venir.

- En realidad mamá, lo que menos necesito ahora es un sermón.

- Es lo que tú crees – decía la mujer mientras continuaba haciendo su trabajo en Emma.

- Lo único que quiero es un poco de tu apoyo.

- Estoy dándote mi apoyo. Este maquillaje no se va a quitar solo corazón.

Emma miro hacia el espejo y comenzó a fijar sus ojos en el reflejo de aquella mujer sin vida, en la que se había convertido.

- Lo único que quería era mi final feliz. ¿Sabes?

Su madre pinto una sonrisa sutil.

- Debes dejar de pensar en esas tonterías. No existen los finales felices Emma, ya no eres una niña, debes de pensar como una adulta. Todo esto, todo lo que te pasa, es porque tú misma te lo ganaste. Tal vez no es momento para decírtelo, pero no hay muchos pretendientes allá afuera peleando por ti. Y el reloj sigue corriendo muy rápido. Así que si fuera tú, tomaría el teléfono, le llamaría a Carl, y le dirigía que no hay resentimientos y que debe regresar a terminar lo que comenzó. Es conveniente hacerlo antes de que las personas comiencen a hablar de eso.

Emma la miro un poco confundida, pero al mismo tiempo extrañada por tanta frialdad saliendo de su boca.

- No vas a encontrar nunca al príncipe azul Emma – dijo su madre. – es inútil buscarlo.

Y fue entonces que uno de los ronquidos de Rachel, sentada en al avión a su lado la hizo despertar de aquel recuerdo para comenzar a reír.

Era obvio, que su madre se había equivocado. Finalmente Emma había podido verlo. Tenía la oportunidad de pelear por ese final feliz, tan esperado.

Al bajar del avión y comenzar a caminar por los largos pasillos del aeropuerto, Emma seguía pensando en todo lo que antes había reflexionado.

Fue entonces que en un instante se detuvo, e hizo que Rachel la mirara confundida. La chica que la acompañaba retrocedió hacia a ella y le tomo el hombro mientras sospechaba que algo andaba mal.

- ¿Estás bien? – pregunto Rachel - ¿Por qué te detienes?

- No voy a poder acompañarte – dijo Emma.

Rachel la miro perpleja por unos segundos mientras digería sus palabras.

- ¿De qué hablas? – pregunto después.

- Tengo que regresar a California.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

- Necesito tener mi final feliz. Y creo que se cómo.

En ese momento Rachel comprendió lo que estaba ocurriendo, y después de analizarlo sonrió para continuar y abrazar a su amiga.

- ¿Crees que estarás bien aquí sola? – pregunto Emma.

- Lo dudo, pero tendré que estarlo – dijo Rachel – llegamos muy lejos como para retroceder ahora.

- Lo se – dijo Emma riendo a causa de los nervios.

- Es lo correcto Emma. Tienes que ir

- Recuerda, solo debes tomar el tren que salga a Hillingdon, según el mapa solo hay unas calles de distancia de la estación a la dirección que tienes de la casa de Blaine. Si no están ahí puedes preguntar en donde será la recepción, inventa una excusa si se niegan.

Rachel asintió con la cabeza a todo lo que Emma decía y después amabas se dieron otro abrazo de despedida.

- Pelea por él – dijo Emma.

- Y tú deja de pelear con él. – respondió Rachel mientras ambas reían.

Después de decir eso, Rachel comenzó a caminar hacia la salida del lugar, mientras Emma se dirigía a los paneles de recepción para conseguir un boleto de vuelta.

Era hora de que ambas descubrieran lo que tenían que hacer. Y no había vuelta atrás después de esto.

William Schuester había vivido en California literalmente toda su vida. Ahí había crecido desde pequeño al lado de sus padres y un hermano que se fue de la ciudad cuando Will tenía solo doce años. Estaba ahora en el ejército y regresaba en algunas ocasiones para navidad o los cumpleaños y fechas importantes. Su padre había muerto unos años después y ahora solo su mamá lo había acompañado toda su vida. Era la única persona por la cual Will pudo haber dudado en hacer lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Emma, era una de las personas que más le importaban, pero ya que la chica le había dejado claro que había demasiada agua bajo el puente, y que su relación, al menos para ella parecía sin un futuro, el chico se había decidido por dejar atrás aquel capitulo. O al menos, intentarlo con todas sus fuerzas, pues sus sentimientos, sentimientos así de fuertes, no eran una carga ligera para dejar por el camino.

Aquella tarde después de empacar todas sus cosas, Will se detuvo por un momento en el único sofá que estaba libre de cajas en su pequeña estancia. Finalmente, y por primera vez pudo ver su departamento completamente vacío, y la idea de irse de casa cada vez era más factible.

Uno de sus amigos le había ofrecido un empleo en Vancouver y ya que después del caso de Becky el director Figgins lo había despedido de la primaria en la que laboraba, el chico necesitaba ese empleo con desesperación. Enseñar era lo único que lo hacía feliz, y en California no podría hacerlo por un largo tiempo.

El chico había dudado por unos días, pero después de meditarlo, llamo a su amigo para confirmar el empleo. Se había despedido de su madre y aquella tarde el servicio de mudanzas lo ayudaría a transportar todo a su nuevo hogar.

Después de sentarse a pensar en aquel lugar por unos momentos, Will se puso de pie y comenzó a desenvolver del papel espuma la computadora que tenía en una de las cajas. La encendió y rápidamente entro a Facebook para verificar algo que se le había olvidado ver.

El comenzar a teclear Connected en el buscador le extraño notar que no había ningún resultado de la búsqueda. Como era de esperarse, después del escándalo que había causado en la fiscalía, alguien había pensado que era mejor acabar con el problema de raíz, y el grupo había sido eliminado.

Por un momento Will estuvo triste, pero después comenzó a recordar la maravillosa tarde que habían pasado todos en casa de Brittany después del juicio, y supo entonces que no necesitaban aquel grupo para que su amistad perdurara. Era solo un elemento más.

- Se fue – le dijo Becky en el chat tomándolo por sorpresa – lo quitaron hace unos días, y nadie pareció darse cuenta.

- Acabo de notarlo.

- Estuve esperando a que alguien se conectara pero nadie apareció nunca – dijo Becky sonando algo frustrada. – tenemos que hacer algo para recuperarlo. Deberías volverlo a crear.

- No creo que sea necesario – dijo Will con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – pregunto la chica confundida.

- Estoy seguro de que ya estamos todos conectados. Y después de todo, ese era el objetivo del grupo.

Al decir esas palabras Will se dio cuenta que era tarde para realizar la última tarea que tenía pendiente en California. Tomo su abrigo y se despidió de Becky deseándole que todo saliera bien, y que siempre estaría ahí con ella, para cuando necesitara algún consejo.

Apago el computador, lo empaco, y tomando un ramo de flores de la mesa cerró la puerta con llave, pues el lugar aun era suyo.

Will comenzó a conducir por la carretera hasta llegar a ese camino en Y, que tantos recuerdos traía a su cabeza. No pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío, pues no había visitado aquel lugar en mucho tiempo.

Normalmente las personas visitan a sus seres queridos que han fallecido en los cementerios. Pero por alguna extraña razón Will prefería hacerlo en aquel lugar.

Bajando del auto el chico camino hacia aquella colina por la cual su auto había caído el día del accidente. En verdad era un paisaje hermoso cuando se veía de día. Era un típico campo color verde californiano, y para él tenía un significado mucho más profundo, lo cual lo hacía ver aun más hermoso.

Tan majestuoso lugar no tenía la culpa de que algo tan horrendo hubiera acontecido en él. Parecía solo un rezagado testigo de aquel suceso, que había compensado con la belleza todo lo que el llanto y tristeza de aquella noche le habían quitado.

Tomando el ramo que tenía en el asiento del copiloto comenzó a caminar cuesta abajo hasta llegar a un pequeño claro en el lugar en donde residía una roca con un par de letras grabadas.

"Para Kim, El amor de mi vida, Siempre estaremos Conectados" – decía aquel pequeño trozo de roca que Will había dejado en el lugar para recordar a su ex esposa.

Will se sentó enfrente de dicho recinto y comenzó a suspirar mirando como el sol del medio día comenzaba a tocar su cara gentilmente.

- Sé que paso mucho tiempo desde la última vez que vine a verte – dijo él – pero era solo que cada vez que venía sentía la necesidad de llorar. Y no quería que me vieras así. Por alguna razón, ahora solo me llena de alegría venir. Y lo triste es que… vengo a despedirme. No quiero decir que jamás volveré, pero es solo que tardare más de lo habitual en hacerlo. Resulta que voy a Vancouver porque James, estoy seguro de que recuerdas a James… cabello alborotado, algo despistado, siempre olvidando tu regla de los portavasos – dijo Will mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro – odiabas a ese tipo. En fin, es él quien me consiguió un nuevo empleo y ahora voy hacia allá. La verdad es, que creo que todo lo que tenía que hacer aquí ya está hecho. Ahora parece que tengo que seguir con mi vida, y Canadá puede ser un buen lugar para comenzar a hacerlo. ¿Sabes? Esa frase que me dijiste antes de irte en realidad me marco – esta vez Will dijo estas palabras tocando gentilmente la frase impregnada en aquella roca. – logre descifrar lo que me trataste de decir, y logre lo que me propuse desde ese día. Todo el amor y el cariño que me diste, logre compartirlo con más personas. Logre, enseñarle a chicos que estaban perdidos, lo que en realidad significaba el amor, y la amistad. Y creo Kim que debo agradecerte, dejarme esa importante lección antes de irte.

Will dejo el ramo que tenia sobre aquel lugar y después miro hacia arriba para respirar profundamente.

- Espero volver pronto – dijo él – vendré a verte lo prometo. Tú me enseñaste lo que era el amor Kim… que hay que respetarlo, que hay que alimentarlo, que es como un corazón latiente, y que hay que… pelear por él.

El rostro de Emma se atravesó por su cabeza en aquel momento, y rápidamente el chico se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar cuesta arriba para llegar hasta su auto y tomar su teléfono celular.

"Hola Soy Emma, si no contesto es porque probablemente este en un vuelo hacia Nueva York, volveré en unos días, así que, se amable y deja tu mensaje"

La contestadora emitió aquel recado fuertemente haciendo que Will tuviera en mente una última jugada en aquel plan.

Inmediatamente llamo a su amigo de Canadá para darle una indicación.

- Hola Will, tenemos todo listo para cuando llegues. Espero que tengas un buen viaje esta tarde – dijo su amigo James al contestar.

- Si, sobre eso, tenía que decirte algo.

- Oh Vamos, no me salgas con que ahora te arrepentiste – dijo el chico del otro lado de la línea

- No, no es eso – dijo Will – es solo que tengo una última parada antes de ir a Canadá.

- ¿Ah sí?

- Si, iré a Nueva York, y después sabré si puedo ir hacia Vancouver. Por favor espera mi llamada. Esta noche te diré la última decisión.

Después de decir eso, Will colgó el teléfono y subiendo a su auto, estuvo completamente decidido de lo que había que hacer.

Nick entro a la casa de Brittany decidido a ser fuerte esta vez y finalmente recoger sus cosas para regresar a Boston.

En los pasados días, desde el funeral de la chica, Nick había estado en California, conduciendo hasta la playa y quedándose ahí la mayor parte del día, hasta que la madre de la chica iba a recogerlo y convencerlo para que comiera algo o simplemente para que durmiera en el sofá de su casa.

La madre del joven llamaba todas las tardes para preguntar por él encontrándose con la noticia de que el chico seguía aun en un estado poco conveniente para que regresara a su hogar.

Los recuerdos seguían aferrándose a él, y mientras la madre de Brittany trataba de conciliar el sueño por las noches, el llanto de Nick a las tres de la mañana la despertaba, obligándola a bajar las escaleras y preparar un poco de café.

Dadas las circunstancias, más que una molestia, la compañía de Nick le hacían bien a aquella mujer, que atravesando sola por este duelo, jamás hubiera sido capaz de superarlo. Tener a otro adolescente en su casa, le hacían no notar la gran diferencia que era ahora que estaba completamente sola. La presencia del chico seguramente la ayudaba a tomar todo con más calma. Y para Nick era un gran regalo el permitirle quedarse ahí hasta que sus adentros le indicaran que estaba listo para continuar.

Aquella mañana, muy de temprano Nick regreso solo a casa, y se apresuro a entrar pues escucho un fuerte ruido adentro, seguido de gritos que denotaban más ira que miedo.

Abrió la puerta y miro hacia todos lados en la estancia, pero no pudo encontrar nada.

- ¿Amy? – grito Nick buscando a la mujer que vivía en el lugar.

- Estoy arriba – respondió ella.

El chico comenzó a subir las escaleras rápidamente mientras trataba de averiguar qué era lo que pasaba.

Corrió hacia la habitación de la mujer, pero sorprendentemente la encontró totalmente vacía.

- Estoy aquí – dijo ella indicándole otra locación.

Nick comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia la habitación de Brittany, sin comprender como era que su madre había terminado en aquel lugar, después de haber acordado que ninguno de los dos entraría, hasta estar seguros de poder soportarlo.

La mujer tenía el CPU de la computadora en sus manos y un montón de herramientas pequeñas que estaban regadas en el piso.

Nick lentamente se acerco y al ver que Amy tenía lágrimas en los ojos le tendió su mano para ayudarla.

Ella se negó con la cabeza.

- Se rompió – dijo aquella mujer. – no sé qué paso. Ayer abrí la puerta de la habitación y cuando trate de encenderla no sucedió. No sé que le paso, estaba bien hace unos días.

- Amy podemos llamar a alguien para que lo arregle – dijo Nick – vamos levántate.

- No, no – dijo aquella mujer en repetidas ocasiones soltando la mano amable del chico – no quiero a nadie en mi casa por ahora. Tengo que poder hacer esto.

- No es tu trabajo. En serio, podemos llamar a alguien, o al menos déjame ayudarte.

Nick se puso de rodillas y en aquel momento logro hacer que la mujer soltara las herramientas que sostenía con manos tensas, y finalmente se limito a solo mirar a Nick.

- Su padre solía hacer todo aquí en la casa. ¿sabes? – dijo Amy mientras miraba al chico – arreglaba la calefacción, el lavabo, la televisión. Y por alguna razón nunca me intereso aprenderlo. Después la que hacia todo eso era ella… y ahora no se qué hare sin ellos aquí.

- Me tienes a mi Amy. – dijo Nick.

- Lo sé. Pero no es justo para tu madre. Ella te necesita allá. Debes pasar más tiempo con ella.

Nick asintió y después de pasar unos minutos tratando de averiguar qué era lo que le había pasado al aparato, simplemente bajo las manos y se rindió.

- Creo que esto ya está completamente descompuesto. Tendrás que comprar otra.

- No, está bien – dijo Amy resignándose. – solo, quiero dejar todo como estaba. Al menos así puedo pretender a veces que sigue aquí.

Una vez más el chico asintió y lentamente se acerco hacia la mujer para sentarse a su lado y abrazarla fuertemente.

- Tienes que regresar a Boston Nick – dijo la mujer – en serio, estaré bien. De alguna manera lograre estar bien.

- No te preocupes. Tengo todavía mucho tiempo.

- ¿Qué no vas a entrar a la universidad?

- Ah, planeaba hacerlo. Pero, mi reunión con el decano de Harvard es hoy por la tarde. no hay manera de que llegue a tiempo. No tengo dinero para un boleto de avión y es simplemente inútil.

En ese momento la mujer se aparto de él y rápidamente se puso de pie mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas de los ojos.

- Tienes que ir – dijo después.

- Es muy tarde Amy, ya no hay tiempo. Además ya estoy resignado. Puedo intentarlo el próximo año.

- Estas hablando de Harvard Nick, no se puede posponer algo tan importante.

- ¿Cómo planeas que llegue?

- Vamos a tomar un viaje por carretera. Si vamos directo hacia allá, y no paramos ni para hacer del baño, estoy segura de que puedes llegar.

Nick pinto una tenue sonrisa en su rostro.

- No lo sé – dijo después. – tengo mi presentación aquí, pero… no se…

La mujer frente a él lo tomo del rostro y lo miro a los ojos obligándolo a hacer lo mismo.

- Se lo prometiste – dijo ella. – lo escuche. Ahora tienes que cumplirlo.

El chico tomo aire y después con una sonrisa un poco más fuerte asintió con la cabeza.

Ella hizo lo mismo y le dio otro abrazo.

- Ahora solo déjame ir por mi bolsa y por un par de pantis extra. Siempre las necesito cuando viajo.

Nick comenzó a reír fuertemente y ella solamente corrió hacia su habitación. El destino final era Harvard. Y su objetivo, cumplir una promesa.

En una elegante habitación, con candelabros más viejos que los autos clásicos estacionados afuera, y un vestido ridículamente costoso, Quinn estaba frente al espejo, terminando los últimos detalles que la harían ver como una princesa en el día más especial de su vida.

Si aquella chica, con su ropa normal, y cabello suelto y bien peinado, era por sí sola la más bonita del colegio al que asistía, ahora, vestida de novia, y con un peinado y maquillaje que habían tomado horas y horas de trabajo, su belleza resaltaba hasta ser lastimosa para la vista.

Sus ojos eran verdes como las esmeraldas, y el cabello rubio sobre su cabeza brillaba con una intensidad que hacía que todos la miraran. La chica tenía un tocado realzado por una pequeña diadema de diamantes que era una reliquia familiar prestada por aquel día. Y sus ojos eran enmarcados con un maquillaje color carmín que le daban un aspecto de juventud y frescura.

Cuando la madre de la chica y su futura suegra la vieron lista, no pudieron hacer más que suspirar. Era sin duda la novia más linda que cualquiera pudiera ver en mucho tiempo.

Y justamente por esta razón, era una completa lastima, que la belleza en esta chica, no reluciera dentro de ella, de la misma manera que lo hacía en su exterior.

- Te ves hermosa – dijo su madre con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Gracias – respondió Quinn mientras seguía mirándose en el espejo.

- En realidad que las joyas y el vestido te quedaron de maravilla – dijo la madre de Blaine mientras todos en la habitación seguían mirándola.

- ¿Está listo él? – pregunto ella.

- No lo sé – dijo su madre – no he ido a su habitación en toda la mañana.

- Alguien averigüe si le falta algo. Solo tenemos una hora más para prepáranos – dijo Quinn bajando de la pequeña base en forma de círculo en que la habían subido para darle más altura mientras le arreglaban la caída del vestido.

Una mujer entro rápidamente por la puerta con un manos libres colgado en la oreja y una tabla para listas en la mano que hizo a Quinn correr hacia ella.

- ¿Ocurre algo? – pregunto la novia a aquella mujer que parecía ser su asistente personal.

- ¿Marla? ¿Qué haces vestida así? – pregunto la madre de Blaine a su sobrina.

- Ella no tenía nada que hacer en la boda y yo necesitaba un asistente – dijo Quinn mirando fríamente a la chica frente a ella.

- Pero ella y su familia vinieron desde muy lejos. – replico la mujer.

- ¿Quieres hacerlo tú? – pregunto Quinn a la mujer dejándola callada después de lanzarle una mirada retadora – eso imagine – respondió cuando aquella mujer no dijo ni una palabra más.

- Todo va saliendo a la perfección pero la compañía del pastel llego y aun no saben en donde colocarlo – dijo la chica con la lista un poco asustada.

- ¡Te dije eso un millón de veces! – grito Quinn haciendo que todos en el lugar se asustaran - ¿Acaso tengo que hacer todo yo?

La chica comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta con su vestido de novia ya puesto.

- Quinny, el vestido se te va a maltratar, deberías quitártelo – dijo su madre antes de que la chica pudiera salir.

La rubia se detuvo justo en la puerta y giro sutil y lentamente la cabeza hacia la mujer que había hablado.

- Pase minutos sin respirar y sonriendo para que este vestido talla cero me lograra cerrar. ¿Quieres quitármelo? Inténtalo.

Después de que nadie dijera nada Quinn continuo con su camino.

- Va a ser una adorable nuera – dijo su madre a la madre de Blaine.

- Ni si quiera tú crees eso querida – respondió la otra mujer.

Blaine estaba arreglando su corbata mientras miraba por la ventana recordando aun lo que su hermano había hecho unos meses antes estando en la misma situación. Era demasiado grosero e irrespetuoso, señalando también que sería el final de su vida. Pero al mismo tiempo, tomar esa decisión, era una de las cosas más tentadoras y posiblemente necesarias del momento.

Rory irrumpió en aquel cuarto en donde se cambiaba con una gran sonrisa como era usual.

- Una chica histérica me envió a preguntar si estabas listo – dijo Rory. – la verdad que solo acepte porque es aterrador allá afuera. No había visto a tantas mujeres gritando desde el estreno de Luna Nueva.

- Sí, creo que estoy listo – dijo Blaine.

- No pareces muy convencido.

- Tu más bien que nadie sabe que esto es lo que menos anhelaba. Pero en fin, ya estamos aquí.

- Todo saldrá bien hermano. Estoy seguro de que Quinn no es tan difícil como parece.

- Lo sé, es mi mejor amiga. Siempre lo ha sido, no creo que sea tan malo.

- Por cierto, ¿Sabes quién se llevo la beca para estudiar a Nueva York? No supe más de eso desde que salimos.

- No tengo idea. La verdad que no me interesa como antes. Debieron enviarle la carta de aviso por correo al ganador.

- ¿Qué decía la carta que te enviaron a ti?

Blaine lo miro confundido.

- No me enviaron ninguna.

- Claro que sí, yo mismo la recibí – dijo Rory – solo que después Quinn me la quito y me dijo que te la daría.

- Nunca me dio nada – dijo Blaine con un rostro y una voz demasiado pensativas.

- Debió haberlo olvidado. Bueno, tengo que ir allá afuera antes de que alguien me mate por no estar a tiempo en el lugar. Te veo en el show amigo. Quédate tranquilo, todo saldrá bien.

En ese momento, y por primera vez. Blaine comenzó a desear por una motocicleta para huir del lugar. Cada vez era más grande la sensación de que Quinn había cambiado demasiado en un mes. Y ahora era una persona que sinceramente, nunca había conocido.

Sentada frente al computador en aquella tarde completamente vacía, Lauren descubrió con mucha tristeza que, en efecto, sus sospechas eran ciertas y el grupo que tanto amaba había desaparecido. La chica suspiro y comenzó a sacar de su mochila un empaque de galletas para después abrirlo rápidamente.

Al ver todos esos bocadillos frente a sus ojos, lo único que pudo recordar fue en aquel día en California en que Puck no había aparecido. Y rápidamente, siendo esto más que nada un grito de ayuda desde su interior, la chica lanzo aquellas galletas al bote más cercano.

- Hola – una ventana en el chat se abrió.

Lauren trago saliva, y lentamente comenzó a acercase al teclado.

- Pensé que jamás volvería a hablarte – dijo Lauren.

- Lo siento mucho – respondió Puck.

- Yo también – dijo Lauren siendo honesta

- En verdad quería ir a California, y se que no tengo una razón suficiente para que me perdones. Pero… hay algo que debo decirte.

- No quiero saberlo – dijo Lauren siendo cortante.

No hubo respuesta por un momento.

- ¿Sabes? Pensé que eras diferente. y, se que no soy perfecta, se que oculto cosas, y que no siempre fui honesta, pero en realidad creo que no merezco a alguien que deje a sus amigos sin si quiera un aviso. Desapareciste por días y esa fue tu decisión, ahora solo vete, ya ni si quiera existe el grupo, no te molestes en tratar de remediarlo.

- Quiero verte – dijo él dejando esta vez a la chica sin palabras.

- ¿Estamos en medio de una pelea y quieres que ponga la web cam?

- No, no con cámara. Estoy en Texas. De hecho, siempre viví en Texas, solo que nunca te lo había dicho.

Lauren se quedo atónita. No supo que decir en esos momentos. Pero si algo había aprendido de todas las cosas que le habían pasado en los últimos meses, era que ya no era más la niña aterrada que se escondía bajo su escritorio obligando a su prima a dar la cara por ella. Todo lo malo que había ocurrido últimamente, le habían hecho descubrir lo fuerte que podía ser, y esta vez no dejaría que nadie la hiciera sentir mal de nuevo. Porque sabía que no lo merecía.

- Está bien, tú dime donde – dijo Lauren. Sintiendo irónicamente, un poco de emoción por verlo.

- Te veo la entrada principal del centro comercial del sur, por favor ve.

- Estaré ahí – dijo ella pensando en cómo sería aquella primera vez en que se vieran.

Ambos se desconectaron, sabiendo que esta era la hora de la verdad. Su historia finalmente estaba a punto de tener el esperado cierre, y nadie sabía con certeza si sería uno feliz o uno realmente trágico.

Lauren bajo las escaleras para dirigirse hacia la puerta y de pronto una voz la hizo detenerse.

- Lauren – dijo su madre desde la sala – necesito hablar contigo.

La chica dudo en girar la cabeza, pues debido a lo que su madre había hecho, no habían hablado en días.

- Esto no puede seguir así. – dijo la mujer una vez más – no puedo soportar que me ignores de esta manera.

Lauren camino hacia su madre sin decir una sola palabra y lentamente se sentó frente a ella en la mesa que estaba junto a la cocina.

- Te escucho – dijo la chica después de quedarse mirándola fijamente.

- Sé que hice algo muy malo – dijo su madre haciendo que los ojos de su hija se llenaran de ironía. – pero quiero que sepas que hice lo que hice, porque pensé fielmente que te estaba protegiendo. La verdad Lauren, aunque tú crees que esto es solo mi culpa, las dos tenemos la responsabilidad aquí. Créeme que si un día tú te hubieras sentado conmigo a discutir todo lo que pasaba con tus amigos, si tú hubieras tenido esa confianza en mí, nada de esto hubiera pasado.

Sabiendo que su madre tenía la boca llena de razón en aquellos momentos, Lauren agacho la cabeza mientras asentía.

- Siento no haberte contado a tiempo – dijo Lauren – es solo que no sabia como.

- Solo habla conmigo Lauren, hay que evitar que esto vuelva a pasar. La próxima vez que algo muy triste te pase, o algo muy feliz, no dudes en acercarte y contármelo ¿Esta bien?

Lauren volvió a asentir, esta vez con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- De hecho, hay algo que debes saber en estos momentos.

- Dime – dijo su madre.

- Estoy a punto de ir a un centro comercial, a ver a un chico que cree que luzco como Santana, porque yo se lo hice creer, y es un chico al cual quiero demasiado, debo decir. Tengo miedo de que algo pase.

Su madre dejo a un lado su postura alejada y rápidamente se acerco para abrazar a su hija.

- Eres hermosa, no lo olvides – dijo susurrando a su oído – y mucho más fuerte de lo que piensas.

Lauren sonrió y se alejo para comenzar a caminar hacia la puerta y decir gracias a su madre desde lejos.

- Lauren – dijo la mujer que se había quedado dentro antes de que saliera – voy a preparar películas y galletas. Si algo malo pasa, vuelve a casa y vamos a resolverlo juntas.

- Está bien – dijo la chica sonriendo y moviendo la cabeza en aprobación.

Después de decirlo, cerró la puerta a sus espaldas y se dirigió hacia la importante cita.

Rachel se puso de pie frente a la casa en la que tenia marcados los números anotados en el trozo de papel que cargaba en la bolsa derecha de sus jeans. La chica comenzó a temblar por dentro dudando en si acercase o no. Era una casa hermosa. Completamente gigantesca y tenía una apariencia adinerada que no se podía evitar a la vista.

Lentamente Rachel comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta esperando que ninguna alarma se activara, pues ese era el sentimiento que un lugar de tan sofisticada fachada te ofrecía.

Toco la puerta un par de veces, pero podía escuchar una fuerte canción saliendo de la casa, lo cual le hizo pensar a la chica que nadie la había escuchado hasta ahora.

Siendo sigilosa Rachel comenzó a acercarse hacia la ventana mientras trataba de descubrir de que parte de la casa venia ese sonido. Comenzó a avanzar hacia un costado y logro ver por la ventana algo que realmente la sorprendió.

Una mujer de unos cincuenta años tenía música de rock and roll americana a todo volumen y bailaba alocadamente con collares en el cuello y un gran abrigo de piel sobre ella.

- Hey, ¿Puede escucharme? – dijo Rachel golpeando la ventana.

La mujer la vio y en un instante salto del susto y corrió a apagar la música.

Rachel se acerco hacia la puerta una vez más y esta vez, la mujer que bailaba salió completamente transformada en un ama de llaves refinada y bien arreglada.

- ¿Le puedo ayudar en algo? – pregunto en ese peculiar acento ingles.

- ¿Interrumpí algo? – pregunto Rachel confundida después de notar ese drástico cambio de personalidad.

- No sé a qué se refiere señorita, yo solo estaba puliendo la plata de la señora Anderson.

- Ah, sí claro – dijo Rachel un poco atónita y siguiendo la corriente. – bien, solo tengo una pregunta. ¿Podría darme la dirección de la boda en la que está ahora la familia? Necesito llegar lo más rápido posible.

- Disculpe señorita. Pero esa es información privada que no puedo darle.

- Si… temía que dijera eso, pero… es solo que no voy como invitada a la boda…

La mujer en la puerta solamente la miraba con atención mientras hablaba.

- ¿conoce usted a la prometida del señor Blaine Anderson?

- ¿Qué si la conozco? Ella prácticamente vive aquí ahora.

- Bien, entonces usted sabrá que no es con exactitud una buena persona.

- Es una perra, si es eso a lo que se refiere.

Rachel se quedo sorprendida de escuchar ese término de tan refinada persona.

- Mis jefes no están aquí, puedo hablar como me plazca – dijo la mujer.

- Y eso me encanta – dijo Rachel riendo nerviosa – pero en fin, lo que quiero hacer es impedir la boda. Ciertamente estoy dispuesta a correr hasta ese lugar, si me da la dirección, y le prometo librarla de una interminable ola de órdenes que esa… perra, estará dándole si se casa con Blaine.

La mujer se quedo pensando la oferta y en un par de minutos cerro la puerta.

Rachel se quedo atónita y un poco desconcertada. Pero después supo que este era el final del camino y comenzó a bajar las escaleras de aquel pórtico de mármol.

- Espere – dijo la mujer abriendo la puerta una vez más. – entre por la dirección. Aquí esta.

Los ojos de la chica americana se iluminaron de repente y tomo el trozo de papel con alegría.

- Gracias, en realidad se lo agradezco

- Ahora apresúrese a llegar, la boda empezara en cualquier momento.

- Lo hare.

Rachel corrió hacia la entrada principal, pero antes de salir se detuvo y giro la cabeza hacia la mujer que entraba lentamente a la casa.

- Si sabe que deben tener cámaras de vigilancia ¿verdad? – dijo la chica a la mujer que minutos antes bailaba en la casa, aprovechando su soledad, con lo que prometían ser piezas caras del closet de su jefa.

- Sí, estoy consciente de ello… - dijo la mujer para después entrar apresuradamente y tratar de encontrar aquellas cintas.

En esos momentos Rachel tenía la dirección de su última parada en el tour londinense que había emprendido. Y esta, era la decisiva.

Era hora de saber cómo era que esto iba a terminar. Al bajar del avión, rápidamente Will corrió hacia la salida del aeropuerto, buscando una buena recepción en la señal de su teléfono celular.

En la agenda vio el número de Emma, y su dedo se deslizo rápidamente hasta alcanzar el botón de aceptar, para poder así comenzar la llamada.

Sonó, el primer timbre.

En ese momento Will comenzó a recordar la primera vez en que la conoció. Lo bonita que le había parecido esa nueva maestra en el colegio, y como pensó que si no estuviera aun resintiendo la muerte de su esposa, esa mujer seria la perfecta oportunidad para comenzar de nuevo. Su cabello rojo y sus ojos completamente profundos, como para perderse en ellos. Esas eran las dos cosas que él había notado al verla por primera vez. Las dos cosas que lo habían enamorado sin darse cuenta.

El tono de repique sonó por segunda vez.

Esta vez Will comenzó a recordar todas las peleas que ambos había tenido. Odiándose con todas sus fuerzas después de llegar a conocerse. Y nunca hubiera podido pensar que llegaría a amarla tanto. Debió sospecharlo… los amores épicos siempre comienzan del odio. Esta vez, Will esperaba con todas sus ansias, que este fuera uno de esos amores. Y que su historia pudiera tener un final feliz.

Un tercer repique sonó en aquel momento.

Y fue entonces que sus ansias comenzaron a desvanecerse, y su cabeza comenzó a susurrarle que esto iba a terminar más rápido de lo que creía. Tal vez era hora de ir a Vancouver de una vez por todas. Tal vez esto era inútil. Fue entonces que recordó aquellos días en el hospital. Y la alegría que lo había llenado cuando vio su cara, al despertar por primera vez. Como sintió una tranquilidad inmensa, al saber que su deseo se había cumplido, y el rostro de aquella mujer a quien amaba con todas sus fuerzas, era la primera cosa que había podido ver en aquellos momentos.

Esta vez no hubo otro repique. Directamente la llamada fue desviada al buzón de voz.

Will bajo el teléfono lleno de decepción. Sabiendo que esto no era lo que él esperaba. Ahora tenía que volver a casa por sus cosas. Y después alejarse de California para tener otra oportunidad.

"Hola Emma – dijo unos minutos después mientras dejaba un mensaje en su buzón – estoy en Nueva York. La verdad es que vine a buscarte, porque… quería decirte por última vez lo mucho que te amo. Y, ya que estoy a punto de irme de California, y no volver en mucho tiempo, quería que lo supieras. Porque tal vez te diste cuenta de que sientes lo mismo, y ahora ambos podemos darnos una oportunidad. No sé cuando vayas a escuchar esto, pero espero que sepas que siempre estarás en mi corazón.

En ese momento una llamada entro a su teléfono interrumpiendo el mensaje.

- ¿Estas en Nueva York? – dijo Emma del otro lado de la línea.

- Si, ¡Sí! ¿Dónde estás? Necesito hablar contigo.

- Estoy en california. Frente a tu casa. Regrese a decirte exactamente lo mismo que acabas de decir en ese mensaje…

La sonrisa en el rostro de Will creció inmensamente.

- Descubrí, que no quiero perderte. Que eres todo lo que necesito para ser feliz. Y que solo contigo, puedo tener… ese final feliz que ambos esperamos. Siento no haberlo dicho antes… Te amo.

- Yo también te amo. No sabes cuánto.

- ¿Vas a irte a Canadá?

- No en mucho tiempo. – dijo Will mientras ambos reían, sabiendo que esto era justo el final que ambos deseaban. No importaba la distancia que los divida. No importaba el odio que antes se había interpuesto en su camino. Ahora ambos sabían lo que querían. Y ambos estaban dispuestos a continuar el camino juntos.

¿Vivieron felices para siempre? Eso no lo sabremos nunca. Pero al menos sabemos, que ambos vivirían juntos para intentarlo.

Lauren llego al centro comercial, y lentamente comenzó a caminar mientras tragaba saliva, para buscar a aquel chico con el peinado alocado que tanto le gustaba.

Se apretaba las manos, y su respiración cada vez se aceleraba más. Era como estar en la cima de una montaña rusa. Sentía ganas de salir corriendo, pero como su madre la había dicho, ella era más fuerte de lo que pensaba. Y estaba segura de que esto sería solo un pequeño reto en su camino.

Fue entonces que todo el tiempo de anonimato, habían terminado. Vio al chico de pie con un par de amigos justo al final del pasillo en donde estaba.

Lauren estaba lista para saber de una vez por todas, lo que iba a pensar de ella. Y ahora, más que nunca, estaba segura de que cualquiera que fuera la respuesta, ella sería lo suficientemente fuerte como para soportarla.

Sus pies avanzaron lentamente hacia el chico, y fue entonces que con cada paso la chica comenzó a recordar todas las pláticas que habían tenido juntos. Todas las platicas de música, las risas con anécdotas, todas esas veces que ella pensó "este es el chico" "él es el indicado" y no hay nadie que ocupe su lugar…

Al conocer alguien por internet, puedes cometer el error de crearlo como tú quieres que sea. Puedes convertirte en quien tú quieras y convertir a las personas en lo que tu deseas que sean. Pero en realidad, cuando llegas a correr la suerte de conocerlas en persona, puedes encontrarte con que son totalmente diferentes. Y a veces la amistad o el enamoramiento pueden llegar a romperse.

En esta ocasión Lauren estaba completamente aterrada de que esto fuera verdad, y de que todo este romance, se hubiera creado solo en la cabeza de ambos.

Si esto era así no tenía otra opción más que continuar con su camino. Y estábamos a punto de descubrirlo.

- Puck – dijo la chica tocando su hombro.

- ¿Sí? – dijo ese chico girando la cabeza hacia ella.

- Creo que necesito hablar contigo.

- Disculpa ¿Te conozco? – pregunto él desconcertado.

- Sé que esto va a ser difícil de asimilar. Y sé que podrías odiarme por haberte mentido. pero yo soy Lauren. No esa chica a la que ponía en las fotografías, no esa diosa latina a la que veías siempre, si no yo. Y espero que primero, puedas perdonarme por mentirte, y después, puedas seguir sintiendo lo que sientes por mí, a pesar de que no me veo como ella.

- Lo siento, pero, no conozco a ninguna chica llamada Lauren.

En ese momento el corazón de Lauren se rompió en dos partes haciendo que las lágrimas comenzaran a salir. La chica asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a alejarse. Esto era de esperarse, el chico no había podido con la impresión, y ahora había negado conocerla. Sencillamente su historia había terminado. Y ahora no había vuelta atrás.

- ¿Lauren? – dijo una voz detrás de ella mientras la chica se alejaba.

Ella giro la cabeza esperando ver a Puck arrepentido detrás de ella, pero en lugar de eso un chico en silla de ruedas con anteojos se acerco lentamente hacia la chica.

- Pensé, que… pensé que solo yo lo había hecho – dijo él.

- Lo siento ¿Quién eres? – pregunto Lauren confundida.

- Disculpa, si no te dije la verdad antes, pero, ahora veo que no fui el único.

En ese momento los ojos de Lauren se abrieron a causa de la impresión.

- Yo soy el verdadero Puck. Bueno… mi nombre es Artie. Puck es uno de mis amigos, y me hacia el favor de mentir por mí para no decepcionarte.

Lauren se quedo completamente atónita sin saber que decir. ¿Cuáles eran las posibilidades de que esto pasara? Una en un millón tal vez. Pero aun así, estaba ocurriendo en este momento.

- ¿Tú eres…?

- Si, espero que no estés decepcionada – dijo Artie agachando la cabeza.

- No, no, para nada.

En ese momento una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de la chica.

Esto era en realidad la anécdota más alocada y desconcertante que le contaría a sus nietos cuando llegaran al mundo. Finalmente ambas personas habían sido honestas, y la sorpresa que esta verdad guardaba no tenia precio.

- ¿Por qué no vamos por un café para hablar siendo honestos esta vez? – dijo Lauren.

Artie sonrió.

- Me encantaría Lauren. – dijo él haciendo que la chica pusiera la misma mueca.

- No mas mentiras – dijo ella después.

- Nunca – respondió Artie.

Y fue entonces que ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia la cafetería cercana a aquel lugar. Dando inicio a una verdadera historia. Táctil, y verídica, que no cambiarían nunca por nada.

Amy se quedo atorada en el tráfico de aquel lugar, estando a solo quince minutos de que la hora de las entrevistas terminara. Harvard estaba a solo unas cuadras, y el auto no iba a avanzar lo suficientemente rápido.

- Creo que vas a tener que correr desde aquí – dijo Amy a Nick desde el volante.

- Si yo también creo lo mismo – Nick comenzó a tomar todos los documentos y cintas que tenía en la parte trasera y las abrazo para después prepararse y salir corriendo.

- Gracias por traerme – dijo él.

- Gracias por dejarme acompañarte – dijo ella sonriendo.

- Me alcanzas frente al edificio que se ve desde aquí, el de la bandera ¿está bien?

- Claro, tú corre. Y Nick… mucha suerte.

Después de escuchar eso el chico corrió como nunca en su vida.

Tiro accidentalmente un puesto de flores en el camino, se cayó con todos los papeles que tenía en la mano cerca de una calle en mantenimiento y se mancho de distintas cosas en el camino, mientras trataba de esquivarlas.

Después de todo el esfuerzo, después de todo el trabajo que había tenido que pasar durante los meses anteriores. Finalmente había llegado la hora de presentarse ante el decano, que le había dado la tarea más importante en su vida unos meses atrás.

Al llegar a su oficina el chico se sentó en esa misma silla en la cual se había aterrado meses atrás, pero ahora siendo más bien un lugar confortante para descansar de tanto alboroto.

Aquel hombre se tomo unos minutos algo largos para leer con atención todo lo que el chico había escrito en esos papeles que llevaba algo arrugados, y después para ver las cintas que Nick había grabado, con los miembros de Connected, formando al final una gran recopilación de puntos de vista, e historias, que todas las personas compartían en aquel lugar del ciber espacio. El cual se había vuelto su hogar por los últimos meses.

Nick hablo, explicando su proyecto, hablo de los testigos, hablo de la hipótesis, y después hablo de los logros.

Fue entonces que al terminar la presentación el decano tuvo su decisión final.

- Usted sabe que en Harvard solamente aceptamos a los mejores estudiantes. Que no importa el dinero, que no importan las recomendaciones, si no el conocimiento que la persona nos aporte. – dijo él.

- Estoy consciente de eso señor – respondió Nick.

- Me alegra. Y bien, después de leer su trabajo, y de analizarlo con detenimiento…

Sus palabras eran decisivas, y Nick lo sabía.

- Temo decirle que esto no fue suficiente para que lo aceptáramos en la facultad.

Los ojos de Nick se cerraron a causa de la decepción, y lentamente tomo aire para guardar compostura. No lo había logrado, y ahora solamente había que pensar que seguía en su camino después de esta derrota.

- Esto no fue suficiente para que lo consideráramos – dijo el decano señalando su trabajo.

Nick asintió aun algo cabizbajo.

- Pero esto sí – dijo el decano de pronto haciendo que Nick alzara la mirada y viera como una cinta comenzaba a reproducirse frente a él en la televisión que el decano tenia.

Fue entonces que el chico no pudo contener las lagrimas.

Brittany apareció en aquella pantalla, con una gran sonrisa y alegría.

"Hola Harvard – decía la chica – se que nadie en la facultad sabe quién soy. Y en realidad eso no es lo importante. Solo envió este video, porque, recientemente me entere de que la persona más especial en este mundo, está tratando de entrar a su escuela. A él le encargaron un proyecto algo peculiar. Relaciones humanas en Redes sociales. En realidad el tema más complejo de todos, aunque él no lo vea así. Y bien, solo les envió esto para decirles y rectificarles el trabajo que él hace, esperando que logren compensarlo dándole esta oportunidad. Yo lo conocí y en realidad nunca antes había presenciado a una persona con tanta pasión en lo que hace como él. Escuche que le pidieron adentrarse en el proyecto, y créanme que Nick lo hizo. Salvo un grupo de amigos, que ni si quiera llevaba mucho tiempo de conocer. Dio consejos, animo a todos. Y justo cuando estuve a punto de morir sola con cáncer en etapa terminal, me salvo a mí. Me hizo ver la luz que el mundo aun me tenía guardada, y me enseño lo que en realidad se sentía estar enamorada. Así que, personas que elijan a los estudiantes… el hizo todo lo que le pedían, e incluso algo más. Y estoy seguro de que ese chico será un gran medico. Será el mejor. Porque nadie lo quiere más que él. y porque creo en el hombre a quien amo. Y sé que, será magnifico…

Nick no pudo contener el llanto y comenzó a dejar salir sus lágrimas mientras el decano lo miraba con tristeza.

- Este video nos llego hace un par de semanas. Y cuando lo vi. No pude evitar pensar, que eras tú quien se merecía más que nadie la beca.

El chico sonrió limpiándose las lágrimas y sintiendo como dentro de él el luto lentamente se desvanecía.

- Felicidades señor Duval. Y bienvenido a la facultad de Medicina.

Unos minutos después de ser aceptado Nick salió corriendo y al ver a Amy de pie junto a su auto antiguo corrió hacia sus brazos con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Lo logramos – dijo él – me dieron la beca.

Amy comenzó a llorar mientras lo abrazaba y su sonrisa se hacía cada vez más grande.

- Ella lo hizo – dijo Nick mientras sus lagrimas no se contenían – ella hizo que me aceptaran.

- Lo sé. Brittany me dejo como tarea el no permitir que renunciaras a Harvard. Me dijo lo importante que era.

Ambos comenzaron a limpiarse las lágrimas y sonrieron al saber que esto en realidad era un momento alegre, que rompía con toda la tristeza abrumadora que los había golpeando por los últimos días.

- ¿Vas a estar bien sola Amy?

- Claro que si, además de vez en cuando voy a venir a visitarte, solo para recordarte lo importante que esto es y no dejar que te pierdas en el camino… tal vez también para pedirte algo de dinero.

Nick comenzó a reír y volvió a abrazarla fuertemente.

- Vas a ser el mejor medico Nick. Y estaré orgullosa de ti cuando lo logres.

- Gracias Amy – dijo Nick suspirando – nunca voy a olvidar a ninguna de las dos.

Y fue aquel el momento, en que otra historia terminaba. La alegría en aquel lugar emanaba sin control. Y los hacía creer que Brittany estaba ahora en ese lugar con ellos. Y lo estaría también el resto de su vida.

Y bueno, ya saben cómo terminaron todos mis amigos, con esta loca historia que todos compartimos por un largo tiempo. Emma y Will lograron enamorarse y terminar juntos, Lauren y Artie finalmente pudieron enamorarse por lo que en realidad eran, y Nick tenía un futuro brillante frente a él. Becky estaba ahora más feliz, pues tenía amigos de verdad, y de vez en cuando nos contaba cómo le iba en la vida. Cada vez necesito menos de nuestros consejos, y a todos nos alegraba saber que había crecido para bien.

Y en cuanto a mi… bueno… mi final espérenlo en la segunda temporada.

No, es mentira. Así es como esto acabo.

Rachel llego al lugar indicado dándose cuenta de que todo estaba listo para comenzar. Rápidamente corrió hacia la entrada y se topo con una chica que tenía un manos libres en la oreja y varios papeles en la mano.

- Disculpa no puedes pasar – dijo ella – y por como estas vestida, sé que no eres una invitada.

- No, no, soy… la florista. Vengo de Nueva York, estoy asegurándome de que todos los arreglos estén perfectos.

- Ah, bien. creo que te estaban buscando.

Rachel sonrió y corrió hacia adentro. Se encontró con un salón lleno de personas y con un par de escaleras que iban a dar a un segundo piso.

Sabía que las habitaciones de los novios, podían estar ahí, y estaba dispuesta a ver a Blaine a como diera lugar.

Quinn se atravesó por el camino de la chica que había sido encargada de arreglar todo y la chica le informo lo que había pasado.

- Llego tu florista – dijo ella haciendo que Quinn la mirara desconcertada – dijo que venía de Nueva York y que necesitaba asegurarse de que todo estuviera bien…

En ese momento los ojos de Quinn se llenaron de rabia. Su cara se transformo de repente, y sus manos comenzaron a formar un par de puños que pudieron herir a cualquiera.

- No – dijo entre dientes mientras tomaba el cuchillo que estaba al lado del pastel y se abría paso entre todos para comenzar a subir las escaleras hasta la habitación en donde Blaine se estaba cambiando.

Rachel abrió muchas puertas y la mayoría de las habitaciones se encontraban vacías. Solo quedaba una más, y esta era la última oportunidad para encontrarlo.

Ella abrió la puerta y se encontró con el chico arreglándose la corbata frente a un gran espejo.

Rachel se quedo sin habla y solamente lo miro por un par de minutos

- Iré en un momento Rory – dijo Blaine sin girar la cabeza – dile a Quinn que sea un poco paciente.

En ese momento, al no obtener respuesta, Blaine giro la cabeza y miro a Rachel quedándose sin habla al igual que ella.

- ¿Rachel? – pregunto después.

La chica no pudo decir nada.

En ese momento una novia furiosa irrumpió en aquel lugar haciendo que ambos se sobresaltaran. Quinn tenía un cuchillo en una mano temblorosa y se podía notar en sus ojos que la rabia la estaban haciendo explotar.

- Largo de aquí – dijo la rubia al ver a Rachel mientras esta retrocedía.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – pregunto Blaine desconcertado.

- Salvando nuestra boda – respondió Quinn llena de ira.

- Tienes que saber quién es ella en verdad – dijo Rachel

- Cierra la maldita boca – decía Quinn mientras se acercaba.

- Ella te mintió todo este tiempo. Se que te dijo cosas horribles de mi pero no son ciertas. Todo lo que hice en este tiempo fue extrañarte como no te imaginas. Llorar en las noches porque no estabas. No paraba de pensar en ti

- ¡Cállate! – grito fuertemente Quinn con un rostro malévolo que ninguno de los dos había visto antes.

- Ella mintió todo este tiempo – continuo Rachel – incluso trato de destruir el grupo. Nick descubrió que el Hacker que usaste era de tu ciudad también – dijo ella esta vez mirando a la rubia.

Blaine le lanzo ojos desconcertados a Quinn mientras ella no sabía que mas hacer.

- No puedes creerle –dijo Quinn – ella ni si quiera es real. ¡Yo soy real! Yo estoy aquí y estuve aquí siempre. Siempre a tu lado Blaine no lo olvides. Yo soy quien te ama, ella solo piensa eso.

- Por favor. Tienes que creerme… - dijo Rachel – yo nunca te deje de amar.

Quinn la miro con ira y fue entonces que Blaine puso fin a la discusión.

- Las dos, silencio. – dijo él. – esto no es correcto. Yo, ya tome una decisión. Y estoy seguro de lo que tengo que hacer ahora.

Ambas lo miraron esperando la respuesta.

- Voy a bajar en un minuto Quinn – dijo Blaine – dile a todos que se preparen.

Rachel bajo las manos completamente desilusionada. Mientras Quinn tiraba el cuchillo que tenía en las manos, pintando una sonrisa hipócrita y fría en el rostro.

- Solo voy a despedirme de Rachel – dijo Blaine.

- Hazlo ahora. No voy a dejarte solo con ella.

En ese momento, Blaine se acerco a la chica con lágrimas en los ojos y se puso frente a ella.

- Se lo que debo hacer. – dijo él.

Fue entonces que la abrazo fuertemente y susurro a su odio de la manera más tenue "Espérame en la entrada principal"

Rachel borro las lagrimas de pronto y lo miro tratando de disimular la expresión de duda que tenia dentro.

- Vamos Blaine – dijo Quinn tomándolo del brazo.

La pareja comenzó a bajar las escaleras mientras Rachel esperaba a que se fueran para salir corriendo hacia el lugar indicado.

- Necesito ir por mi anillo – dijo Blaine a Quinn cuando estuvieron a punto de entrar a la capilla – los olvide en el cuarto de los regalos.

- Solo apresúrate – le respondió Quinn dudosa y apresurada mientras el chico entraba a una de las habitaciones laterales.

Al llegar a aquella sala rápidamente comenzó a buscar un par de llaves del auto de su padre que lo pudieran ayudar a hacer lo que planeaba.

Fue entonces que se tropezó con una gran caja de regalo con una etiqueta algo peculiar.

"En caso de que necesites hacer lo mismo. No es una motocicleta, pero servirá… – Cooper"

Blaine la abrió rápidamente y una bicicleta con aspecto costoso apareció frente a sus ojos.

Y en ese momento, Justo cuando Quinn esperaba tras la puerta de la capilla para entrar en su marcha nupcial, pudo ver a Blaine sobre la bicicleta pedaleando afuera del jardín.

La chica corrió rápidamente hacia la entrada y antes de que pudiera decir algo, vio a Rachel y a Blaine huyendo por la colina sobre aquel peculiar vehículo con dos grandes sonrisas en el rostro.

- ¡No! – su grito desesperado se escucho en todo el lugar.

Y fue así que pude finalmente aprender la lección.

Para todos aquellos que me decían que tener amigos o relaciones en internet era falso o incluso tonto. Ahora, encima de una bicicleta en algún lugar de Londres, abrazando fuertemente a la persona que amo, puedo decirles con certeza una cosa.

Tal vez ustedes digan que esto no es real.

Pero después de todo lo que viví, después de todo lo que tuve que pasar para que este momento de alegría llegara a mi vida, lagrimas, risas, gritos y carcajadas, descubrí algo, y es probablemente lo mas importante en todo esto.

SE SIENTE REAL…

LEA MICHELE 

DARREN CRISS

DIANNA AGRON 

JAYMA MAYS 

CURT MEGA 

HEATHER MORRIS 

MATTHEW MORRISON 

y ASHLEY FINK 

"Para todos aquellos que nos hemos enamorado y encontrado amistad en internet" 

- Luis Ronces 

Escritor: Luis Ronces

Editor: Javier Gonzales 

AGRADECIMIENTOS ESPECIALES: 

Edoardo Muñoz 

Joaquín Capurro 

Todas las personas de FanFiction que me apoyaron leyendo. 

El publico de Jesse & Rachel 

CONNECTED 


End file.
